Obscurity
by taylorcochran
Summary: Riley Matthews, all around good girl and to put it plainly invisible. Some would even say obscure. Lucas Friar, all around bad boy and to put it plainly popular. Some would even say he was tired of it. Complete opposites. Can they go against the status quo?
1. Chapter 1-Time Stood Still

**Chapter 1**

Riley slipped on her heels and ensured everything she'd need was in her bag, before driving to school. "Planner; folders for school, Student Council binder, Athletics Manager Binder, tutoring information, I think that's it." The brunette dropped the bag on her shoulder and drove her Honda to school. She was extremely brilliant, and active in school but no one ever seemed to know who she was. Besides her 2 best friends, Farkle and Maya, as well as her brother Josh. She pulled into her usual parking spot where her blonde best friend was waiting for her.

"Hey girl hey!"

"What up Maya?"

"Fixing to be trapped in prison for 8 hours. You look hot!" Maya and Riley were the exact opposite of each other, but somehow always got along, they were a nice balance. Maya wore leather jackets, Riley wore floral skirts. Maya would go to a party on Friday and Riley would either get dragged along to be a DD or stay at home since she had to tutor on Saturday's. She had bright blue eyes that could convince anyone to do anything, and long, thick blonde hair.

"Thanks peaches, as do you." There was a fight breaking out in the school parking lot and without even realizing what she was doing the brunette dropped her bags and sprinted towards the ring of students. _Of course no one is trying to stop this, that'd be mature of someone. Also be proud of yourself that you didn't just fall on your face running over here._ After fighting her way through the crowd she saw Lucas Friar, _I'll tell you more about him later._ "Gross. HEY!" Riley sauntered towards them in the center, avoiding every fist at all cost, "STOP IT NOW!" Boisterous. Lucas Friar stood up and wiped the bright red blood off of his lip. His eyes quickly averted her, almost as if he didn't even notice she was there. Which wasn't a huge surprise.

"You alright peaches?" Maya passed Riley her bag.

"I'm fine. Stupid boys." They sauntered into the school in silence. "I guess I just don't see the point in fighting. Maybe I've never found someone I really wanted to punch. That's an interesting notion, I have wanted to punch someone but maybe I just haven't been mad enough to do it in the moment." Both the girls shrugged their shoulders and Farkle stepped in between them. He was the reason she was second in their class, at first they were archenemies, eventually the enemy phase passed and ever since 6th grade they'd been inseparable. He was tall, skinny, always wore a beanie and fairly attractive, most importantly he was more than protective over Riley and Maya.

"Ladies!"

"Farkle!" They announced in unison, feeling his arm on their shoulders. Riley opened her locker and unloaded her bag.

"Staying busy I see!" He adjusted his beanie and watched her unpack her backpack.

"Always. If I'm going to be invisible in high school mine as well use it to my advantage and beef up my extracurricular for college."

"Riles, people know who you are." Riley's brown eyes rolled, "You don't believe me? Watch!" The blonde nabbed the next person to walk by, "do you know who this is?"

"Isn't that Josh's little sister?"

"Get out of here, you aren't helping!" The blue eyed girl shoved the random person away and watched her best friend smirk sarcastically.

"I'm Josh's little sister, your best friend, or Mr. Matthews' kid."

Farkle leaned against the lockers, "I know who you are Riles. Marry me!"

"Hard pass, just like every other day this week. But, maybe tomorrow." _Eventually I might say yes. He's cute, my best friend and let's be honest with yourself no one else is going to ask you._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Mr. Friar, it seems as if we're making these visits a weekly thing." Ms. Davenport, the vice principal sat behind her desk and grinned at Lucas Friar. A junior, starting quarterback, pitcher for the baseball team, and too handsome for his own good. His bright green eyes, like Maya's were persuasive, and if it weren't for his letterman divulging his graduation year then he could pass for a senior or older. "You've got to stop fighting man!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, you're smart, you make straight A's. You're well liked, for the most part and you're starting quarterback." His green eyes rolled, that was the only reason he never got into trouble for fighting. He'd have to do a disciplinary workout occasionally but that was about it. "Next time, it will be more than a disciplinary workout. Clear?"

"Crystal." He snatched his backpack off the ugly tile floor of the high school and meandered towards his locker where Josh and Zay were already waiting.

"Let me guess-"

"Free and clear fellas." He opened his locker and threw his bag in, "just like every other time."

"What did it this time Luke?" Zay questioned, tall, dark and handsome were a few of the words to describe him. He moved after Lucas did from Texas when they were in the 8th grade but his accent was definitely more noticeable.

"I caught him trying to take pictures up girl's skirts." He rested against the lockers and watched across the hallway to the wall full of red lockers. It was almost as if time went in slow motion, her brown hair flowed and curls bounced as she turned around, her chestnut eyes were even more captivating with her long eyelashes and the dimples made her even more adorable. The clock seemed to speed up because she was gone before Lucas knew which direction she went. It didn't even occur to him that this was the same girl that broke up their fight this morning.

"You alright man?" Josh slapped his back and laughed.

"Yeah, great. Let's go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley knocked on her father's classroom and entered slowly. "Dad, you got some cash?"

"Honey you're interrupting my class, so you can have money to go shopping? Also remind me to talk to Harper about your grammar." The brunette stepped all the way in.

"No, I'm interrupting your class, so I can have money to eat. Please." She rocked on her heels and smiled. _Awkward, so awkward. So glad I didn't win student council president!_

"Sorry honey, yes." While Cory was unlocking his drawer the brown eyed girl put on an obstinate smile and glanced at the sea of students to her left. She was very unsure of how her father could stand up here every day, multiple times a day. Lucas looked up from his notes and his lips slowly separated, now that he noticed her. "Here ya' go. And uh, keep the change."

The brown eyed girl giggled and kissed his cheek, "yeah that extra 25 cents can get me a piece of gum from the gumball machine. Bye daddy." She was gone, just like that. Lucas nudged Josh, one of his best friends and Mr. Matthews' son.

"Josh, who was that?"

"Who was who?" He looked up from the piece of notebook paper and didn't notice anyone knew.

"There was a girl, she called your dad, her dad."

He snickered, "well if we have the same dad, I'm assuming you're talking about my sister."

"You have a sister?" Lucas' brows furrowed, "how have I not known that?"

He snickered, "she keeps to herself. Stays busy with clubs, and school. You've been over to my house a million times, I'm sure you remember Maya." The quarterback slowly nodded, she made fun of what little accent he did have. "That's her best friend."

"What's her name?"

"Riley." The name ran across his mind multiple times. "I can't believe you didn't know I had a sister. What'd you think Maya was?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "me neither." Completely disregarding his other question. _Riley._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley took her usual seat in study hall and was quickly followed in by Farkle who sat beside her. Neither realized someone was eavesdropping, "Lady."

"Farkle." The brunette tousled her hair and gave a small smile.

"What are you doing to me woman?" His hand clutched his heart causing her to laugh.

Lucas couldn't help but feel a little jealous? Was that what jealousy tastes like? He'd never felt that way before, he was Lucas Friar. He could get whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. Not that he did, he was known as a lady killer more than a player. Thank God. _Who is this guy?_

"Riley Matthews marry me." She cocked her head to the side and for whatever reason the quarterback prepared himself to interrupt the conversation.

"Awe Farkle, you've already asked me once today." _Oh thank God!_ "Like I said probably sometime in the future! We are supposed to be arch enemies you know."

"We suck at it." _Arch enemies for what? How have you never noticed her you freaking idiot? She's beautiful, and gorgeous. Look at that smile and those dimples. WHAT? What is wrong with you Friar! Pull yourself together! She's a girl, a very pretty- STOP!_

"Hey you know I actually need your help with this assignment in my dad's class. It's a group project and Maya has Josh so do you think you love me enough to do the assignment with me?" Her bottom lip popped out. _God she's adorable. I mean…_

"Of course I will. I will always love you, I will always love my girls." _Alright who the hell is this guy?_ Riley quickly glanced behind her, _SHIT! Pretend like you weren't just staring._ He scratched the back of his neck and flipped around. _Smooth Friar._

"Thanks Farkle, you're a life saver." _Did she see me?_

"Maya said you broke up a fight this morning." Lucas furrowed his brows, _was there another fight?_ "Riles you can't do that you're going to get yourself hurt." She lazily shrugged her shoulders, "you don't care if you get hurt?"

The brunette shook her head, "as soon as someone hits a girl whether it was on purpose or on accident it'll be over. I can take one for the team." _She's not wrong, but sticking up for people she doesn't know that's ridiculous. If it was a friend sure. But, is she that nice to where she'd take a punch for random kids._ "Treat others the way you want to be treated. I wouldn't want to get into a fight, and if that ever occurs I hope someone stops it." Her hand rested on his arm, "clearly you're worried so I won't make it a habit." Her lips touched his cheek when the final bell rang.

 _Riley Matthews, I'm gonna charm the hell out of you._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!

Bad Boy Lucas-Popular

Good Girl Riley-Invisible

Will she give him the time of day?


	2. Chapter 2-Nicknames

**Chapter 2**

"Peaches, I'll be home around 7." Riley kissed her on the cheek, "I have my Athletics Manager thing, and love you."

"I'll be in your room." Riley sauntered down the athletics hall staring at her planner, writing down the homework she needed to do tonight.

"OW!" She almost hit the tile floor, if it weren't for a pair of strong hands catching her.

"You okay?" The brunette nodded and found her way back to her feet.

"Thank you, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Lucas' eyes brightened realizing who he caught. She cringed realizing who it was that caught her, _gross._

"Oh no big deal, I just I felt," he turned around and motioned behind him reenacting the scene, "I felt a slam I was just glad," the quarterback cut himself off realizing he was talking to himself. Riley was gone. "That's new." Usually girls couldn't get enough of him, which only intrigued him more.

Riley printed off the schedules for the football season, one copy for each player and a few extras for good measure. _Shouldn't they have already had these?_ She counted 3 times to ensure that all the jerseys, were accounted for and took down messages that were left on the Athletic Department machine. She glanced at the clock, "practice should be ending in 10 minutes. Plenty of time to get to the field." The brown eyed girl hung the lanyard of keys around her neck and after locking the coach's office, hastily moved towards the stadium. "COACH RUTHERFORD!" A downside of being invisible was that no matter how many times you call someone's name, they don't hear you. "COACH RUTHERFORD!" He kept walking the sidelines.

"COACH!" The brunette glanced to her left and saw someone pointing at her, but she couldn't tell who, not with the helmet on.

"Yes Riley?"

"Here are the schedules you asked for, messages from the machine and all the jerseys were accounted for 3 times." The brown eyed girl passed him all of the information and smiled. "Anything else?"

"Oh, food for tomorrow's game?"

"Subway sandwiches, I'm picking it up during my off period and will set it up in the film room. It'll be ready by 5." Coach Rutherford walked away extremely impressed, Lucas kept making glances towards her, and she turned on her heels when the sound of an extremely unfriendly voice rang in her ears.

"Well, well, well. What have we here ladies?" Missy, tall, brunette, blue eyes and every girls dream a cheerleader.

"I'm a person, there are actual human beings at this school with emotions, and a brain. Unlike you." _If it wouldn't make me more of an outcast I'd high 5 myself._

Missy scoffed, "why are you even out here?"

"I'm the Athletics Manager. But I was just leaving."

"Everything okay ladies?" Josh stood beside his sister and caused the cheerleaders to blush, slowly retreating back to the rest of the team. "You alright sis?"

Riley nodded, "thanks." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "definitely take a shower when you get a chance." Her hair blew in the wind as she walked back towards the school. A pair of green eyes following her a good portion of the way.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Peaches, where are you?_

I'm gathering up my stuff now and I'll be home in 15 minutes.

Riley found herself jogging outside. _I was about to say, your parents won't let us eat without you and I'm starved._

I'm on my way. Swear, love you bye.

The brunette stood at her car enjoying the sunset, keys in hand when she heard someone cussing up a storm a few spaces down. "Hey everything okay?" Lucas Friar, _gross._ Why did those 3 words go perfectly together?

"Hi." The cuss words seemed to have come to a halt. She was talking to him, earlier she couldn't get out of there fast enough and he wondered how much of his extended vocabulary she heard.

"Hey, car trouble?" _Be nice Riley, treat others the way you want to be treated. Apart from Missy she deserves a pack of rabid dogs._

"Yeah, I think it's my battery." She tossed her purse into her car and meandered towards him.

"Turn it over." He furrowed his brows. "Start your truck."

"Oh I can't, that's the problem." Her brown eyes rolled and she swiped the keys out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Relax, if I was going to steal your truck I would want it to be running first." Lucas laughed lightly, Riley put the keys in the ignition and turned it over. When nothing happened, not even a light she stepped back out and glanced at his battery. "It's your alternator."

The quarterback licked his lips, "how do you know that?"

"You can't even turn your lights on, your battery is fairly new and if it was your starter it would be like a clicking noise." She slammed the hood down and tossed him his keys.

"Can I jump it?"

She giggled and disagreed, "no jumping only works if it's a battery issue, like if one of your cells is out. Your alternator keeps the battery charged." They stood in an uncomfortable silence. _Don't do it, do not do it Riley Matthews!_ "Do you need a ride?" _You freaking did it._

Lucas wanted to shout yes, "I don't want to be a burden." _Why was he attractive? Damn those eyes!_

"No burden. Come on. I'd call a tow truck sometime tonight, so your truck can be easily found." Riley started her car and waited for him to join her in the front seat. "Seatbelt." His green eyes rolled as she waited for the click and turned up the radio. "Which way?"

 _Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose_

"You listen to AC/DC?" He leaned forward and stared at her.

"If I say no can you sit back and relax, I'll turn it off." _Crazy._

"NO! Don't, I love them." Lucas smirked at her, and Riley felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright so we won't have a problem with music. Where do you live?"

After blinking several times he snapped himself out of his daze. "Tarrant."

"That works out well, so do we." She sat on her left leg and tapped her fingers to the beat of the music.

"So, you um," he exhaled releasing a laugh with it, "you know a lot about vehicles, do you repair them? Because that'd be a hell of a lot cheaper." Riley disagreed with a sarcastic smile, "I'm Lucas by the way."

"Yeah I know who you are." The quarterback snaked his head to the right and tousled his hair, "I'm the girl who broke up the fight this morning." His eyes quickly moved to the left, "Hi!" She awkwardly waved.

"Josh's sister right?"

"Yeah, apparently that's my nickname. Riley for short." The brunette replied with a hint of disappointment, "Besides all the fighting you've been Josh's buddy since last year, I've seen you at the house before."

"How have I never seen you, besides today?"

Her brown eyes held disappointment, _did he realize that was kind of rude? Of course he didn't he was Lucas Friar, gross._ "You didn't open your eyes to look. Don't take that as an insult, no one else does either." Even though she was clearly annoyed, she was still gorgeous.

"My eyes are opened now."

She giggled, he took note of how cute it was. "Which house?" _Was he flirting with me? Don't be stupid Riley, you are a nobody and he screams popularity._

"This one actually. Thank you Riley. It was great to finally meet you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya was sitting on the couch, waiting for Riley to get home when Josh sauntered through the door, dropping his bag hastily on the ground. "Hey Maya."

"What up?" He'd had a small crush on her for years, but for whatever reason she wouldn't get the hint. "How was practice?"

"Great, you coming to the game tomorrow?" Josh landed beside her, and smirked.

"If you can get me an invite to the party." Her blonde head landed on his shoulder, using her eyes against him. "Please?"

He chuckled, "if you bring Riley then you can come to Zay's party. You need a good influence." Maya frowned but didn't move her head, and he wasn't going to complain. She was so beautiful and her 'I don't give a crap' attitude, which was the complete opposite of every other girl he knew, made her more attractive.

"I'd take that offensively but you're right I need my peaches." He chuckled, "hey I heard about the intern program at NYU during the summer! High 5!" He touched her hand and had to continue to remind himself to not hold it.

"Thanks, I'm excited."

"I'm sure. That's an incredible opportunity." Maya sat up and Josh's nerves came to a screeching halt.

The brunette stumbled into the living room and grinned at the exchange. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll just go to my room and let y'all continue this conversation." She bit her lip and sauntered towards the hallway.

"That's okay. I have some questions about Chemistry. I'll see you later Josh, thanks for the invites to the party." He gently grabbed her wrist as she moved to follow her best friend.

"Don't forget you have to come to the game." They gazed into each other's eyes for several moments before he let go. The brown eyed girl pulled out her planner and homework folder, laying it neatly on her desk, vanity combo.

Maya bombarded into the room and fell on top of the purple comforter. "You two were getting awful chummy!"

"Riles, I don't know what else to do." The blonde whispered, "I laid my head on his shoulder and everything! There was a little eye contact but-"

"Oo, eye contact!" Riley worked to put her hair in a high ponytail and to hurriedly change clothes.

"Shut up!" The blue eyed girl tossed a pillow at her best friend. "What took you so long anyways?"

"Gave someone a ride, their alternator bit the dust. Luckily he lived on this street though."

Maya sat straight up off the bed, "he? Riley do you know what a 'he' is?"

"Yes a 'he' is like a Farkle." The brunette giggled and slipped on a t-shirt.

"Sort of! A 'he' is like your brother! Who was it?"

"Josh's friend Lucas. Everyone was already gone, so I offered him one."

Maya smiled with an open mouth, "Ranger Rick? Texas Cowboy?" Her brown eyes widened as she agreed. The nicknames could go on and on but luckily they didn't or this conversation would have lasted a lot longer, "doesn't he get into a lot of fights."

She lazily shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. I don't really know. He had no idea who I was though, surprise, surprise. 'Josh's little sister', is starting to become my least favorite term."

The blonde's eyes brightened, "why don't we work on making you less invisible then. Clearly you want to be."

"No, I'm fine really. In 2 years I'll be out of here anyways and I've made it this long, let's try to break the world record. COME IN!"

Josh peeked his head through the door, "dinner is ready. Also, we're having a visitor in the morning so don't go crazy Riles."

"Visitor in the morning? Are we a bed and breakfast?" He left the door cracked as he walked away laughing. "OH OKAY THAT ANSWERS MY QUESTION!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley got up the next morning and flipped on Bon Jovi to get ready to.

 _Shot to the heart.  
And you're to blame.  
Darlin' you give love a bad name._

She curled her hair from yesterday and after putting on a wand of mascara she shrugged her shoulders and entered her closet. "Black flared skirt with red off the shoulder shirt, those are school colors, and it works for game day." The brunette brushed her teeth and slipped on a pair of black booties. As usual she did her morning check to ensure she had everything. "Alright, looks good. COME IN PEACHES!" Maya climbed in through the window, "I'm glad things are back to normal and you meet me here. You meeting me at school yesterday didn't fly."

"I know right, that teacher only has morning tutoring though. You ready?"

The brown eyed girl sighed with a smile and opened the door, "I'm never ready for game day. As the Athletics Manager, it can be a bit stressful when the coaches are stressed."

"If it stresses you, why do you do it?"

"College. Let's go." Riley's heels clacked on the hardwood and into the kitchen. Maya waited by the front door while she grabbed a banana, but first she shoved her planner into her bag.

"Hey morning Riles." Josh kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning Josh." She turned on her heels and was taken back with the tall man standing in front of her, "hey you're the alternator guy." _Why'd you just try to be funny? You know his name… Idiot!_

"You're Josh's little sister." Her brown eyes narrowed as she trudged off and slammed the door behind her.

"Good one man!" Lucas laughed and his eyes caught a glimpse of something on the floor. "Oh that's Riley's planner."

The quarterback grinned, he could give it back to her and have a way to talk to her. Since she was apparently a huge talker. "I'll give it back to her. Her locker is right across the way from mine I think."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	3. Chapter 3-Hide Out

**Chapter 3**

Farkle and Riley were leaning up against the lockers, and sighed. "What's wrong with you Farkle?"

"Life's got me down Riles. Life has got me down."

"Preach!" They fist bumped and sat up straighter. "How does life have you down?"

"Besides my 2 wives I have no relationship prospects to speak of."

The brunette giggled, "You know most people only have 1, you should consider yourself lucky!"

"I do, you plus Maya equals the perfect woman!"

Lucas sauntered into the school after getting a ride with Josh and hurriedly made his way to his locker, clutching the planner in his hand. There she was, revealing her dimples and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Who's that?" He whispered, _that's the same guy from yesterday._ There was only one way to find out. "Hey."

Riley turned around with a grin, "hi."

"Hey."

She narrowed her eyes, a little confused. "What can I do for you? Does Coach need me for something?"

"What?" Lucas had completely forgotten she does something with the football team, "no I just came to bring you this." The quarterback lifted the planner with a smile.

"Oh my goodness, thank you. This is like my livelihood. I could've sworn I had it this morning." She mumbled and stuck it in her purse. His emerald eyes kept glancing at Farkle.

"It's not a problem. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Riley quickly shrugged her shoulders and forced a laugh, "Lucas this is Farkle, Farkle this is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you!" Farkle shook his hand and grinned, Lucas lightly nodded his head. He felt a little threatened and didn't know why. "Alright wife, you ready?" He threw his arm around her shoulder. _Wife? Wife? Why was she his wife? WHY DO YOU CARE FRIAR?_

"Bye! Thanks for bringing that to me!" She would always come and go quickly. Was it him? Did he make her run off, or was that just her nature? Maybe she was just busy! Either way his hand was balled into a fist and after noticing a fellow student pushing a girl Lucas took action.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"MR. FRIAR I told you what would happen if you fought again!"

He slowly nodded his head, all he was ever known for was football anyways. Maybe getting suspended for a few games would be the break he needs. "Sitting out a few games?"

"Oh don't be silly! You bring this program a lot of money, the more we go to play offs the better." Lucas couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. "On Saturday mornings for as long as I choose, be here at 8. You're going to be traveling to one of our middle schools to tutor students. Also, the homecoming dance is coming up soon, you'll help the Student Council with that, and they have a meeting on Monday be in the lecture hall at 4:00. Maybe we just need to keep your hands busy."

"Fine. Can I go?"

"Head on out!" Lucas sauntered back out towards the hallway, where as usual Josh and Zay were waiting.

"DUDE! What happened? You can still play right?"

"Of course I can, I have to tutor on Saturday's indefinitely and help the Student Council with the homecoming dance. I'd rather be suspended from a game." He opened his locker and pulled out a spiral and a pen. "Who's Farkle?" He couldn't contain the question anymore.

"Farkle? Riley's friend?" The green eyed man clenched his jaw and nodded, hoping he meant the word 'friend'. "They've known each other since like 6th or 7th grade. They are currently competing for the position of first in our class. They hated each other at first, but they've become great friends since. Why?"

A wave of relief washed over him, but he was still confused at the wife comment. "I gave her the planner and he called her his wife. I just thought it was weird."

Josh started laughing, "He's in love with them both, Riley and Maya I mean. He's funny and would do anything to protect them but no they aren't married, especially since they're 17. He's odd but means well, and like I said would do 'anything' to keep his girls happy." _His_ _girls_?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh hurried to his only class with Maya and excitedly took the seat behind her. "Hey Maya."

"Hey Matthews, how are you?"

"Pretty good, psyched for the game tonight."

She nodded, "so is the rest of the school. I haven't seen so much black and red, well ever." They both laughed lightly. "Thanks for the invite to the party tonight."

"Of course. You remember the stipulation though, right?"

"Yes the game." _Did he really want me to go that badly_? Whether he did or didn't, doesn't matter to her. She would take it as a compliment. Josh continued to gaze at her with a dorky smirk across his face. "What?" She whispered.

He blinked several times, "what?"

"You were staring." The blonde revealed her dimples, and the butterflies woke up for the first time this morning.

"Sorry, daydream." Their teacher entered the classroom and she turned to the front. "Hey Maya."

"Yes sir?" She locked onto him with her bright blue eyes. He forgot what he was going to ask. He forgot that he was going to see if she wanted a ride. "Josh?"

"Um, I forgot. I'll ask you as soon as I remember." The blonde nodded and rotated towards the front. His forehead slammed on his desk. Smooth move Matthews, smooth move.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped back and took a look at the table of food laid out before her. Double checking one more time that the order of the food made sense. "Plates to bread, bread to meat, meat to cheese, then condiments to any packets of dressing." Her fingers touched her soft lips, "definitely should move the drinks to a different table." Knowing football players this table would be torn apart quickly. The brunette picked up one 12 pack of sodas at a time, taking a lot longer than she originally anticipated.

"Riley."

"Coach Rutherford, hello. I was moving the drinks so they wouldn't get knocked over."

He started laughing, even his laugh was intimidating. He was a large man, who at one point and time more than likely did steroids. "Would you like some help?"

"Oh no, you have other things to do." The football coach rolled his eyes and whistled out into the hallway and gestured for someone. "Seriously Coach Rutherford its fine." The brown eyed girl lifted another 12 pack and shuffled towards the spare table.

"Help her move these drinks please. We have to eat within the next few minutes." Her back was towards the door and didn't realize who it was.

"Sure Coach." Lucas stepped into the film room and smiled at who 'her' was. He hadn't seen her since this morning and it was awkward, no thanks to him. "Hey Riley."

"Hey Lucas." Her booties hit the floor as she moved towards the pile of sodas and water. _Why is he so cute? Wait, what? No Lucas Friar gross!_

"I'll get it." The quarterback kneeled down to the ground and picked up 3 cases of 48 packs of water bottles with ease. "Where do you need 'em?"

Her finger gestured to the table behind her, "thanks. I just, didn't want any drinks to spill when you're crawling over each other for food."

"Drinks that aren't open?" His green eyes brightened as he set them back down. _Don't look at his muscles, don't look at his arms._

She squinted her eyes shut, "yeah um, did not think that through. Which is usually the exact opposite of what I do. That's probably why you're in the top 5 of our class." Lucas quickly put the rest of the drinks where she wanted and grinned. "Thank you. Good luck tonight." She gave one last smile as she left the film room.

He sighed and tried to figure out why he couldn't get her to stay. Every single time she left, and being a lady killer himself it was something completely out of the ordinary. "RILEY!" He sprinted into the hallway and jumped in front of her. "Hey Riley."

"Yeah?"

"Um," he gulped, "did you get invited to the par-" Her ringtone of Monster by Skillet interrupted him.

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster._

"I'm sorry, just one second." _Saved by the bell._

Hello?  
 _Hey peaches, been meaning to ask you. Well tell you.  
_ Tell me what?  
 _You're coming to the party with me tonight.  
_ Maya, why? So I can be your DD?  
 _I'm not going to drink a lot, I won't get sloppy because Josh will be there.  
_ See if Josh can take you, and bring you back to my place.  
 _I need a wing woman.  
_ I can't be a wing woman, I barely have a wing!  
 _You're going end of discussion. Love you bye!_

"MAYA! And she hung up." The brunette heard the quarterback snicker, "sorry about that. What'd you need?"

"Did you get an invite to the party?" Lucas found himself fidgeting with his hands, he wasn't sure why though. _What was he up to? SPILL FRIAR!_

Her head flicked to the right to move her bangs, "yes. Well not necessarily an invite, I just got told that I was going. My best friend-"

"Maya."

The brunette cocked her head to the side _, so that's why he wanted me to go tonight_. Everyone knew that there was a brunette running around with the blonde. He was interested in Maya, _it made sense she wasn't invisible and she was gorgeous._ "Yeah she'll be there tonight."

"Are you?"

"RILEY!" She spun on her heels and Coach Rutherford was gesturing for her.

"I've got to go." Her hand moved to wave and her curls bounced as yet again, she was leaving. _Why do I feel slightly disappointed that he's interested in Maya?_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I know something you don't know." Riley joked with a sarcastic smile.

Maya squinted her eyes and dropped her feet off of the dash. "Peaches, you and I don't have secrets. SPILL! Spill now!"

The brunette tousled her hair and came to a halt at the light. "I think Lucas has a little crush on you."

"Lucas? Cowboy Lucas? Huckleberry? Ranger-"

"YES!" She exclaimed before she kept going. "After I got off the phone with you, I told him my best friend was forcing me to go to this stupid thing and he knew who you were immediately."

"That doesn't mean he likes me. That just means I'm known." Her feet landed on the dash.

She lazily shrugged her shoulders, and drove. Maybe she was right, I mean Maya was pretty popular. The blonde knew everyone and lots of people knew her. Her fingers turned up the radio.

 _Summertime and the livin's easy.  
Bradley's on the microphone with Ras-MG._

"Your brother was acting weird today in class." The blue eyed girl stated, "He just kept staring." Riley bit her cheek, _I know something you don't know! Josh has liked you for a long time Maya, but to avoid a beat down and lots and lots of therapy I haven't told you! So don't hate me if and when you ever find out!_

"Maya, tell him that you like him. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You're my best friend, I practically live at your house and how awkward would it be if he said 'no Maya I'm sorry you're my little sisters best friend and I don't see you that way'. I don't," she twirled her thumbs, "Josh can have any girl he wants. I'm just waiting for him to realize he wants me." She put on an obnoxious smile as Riley parked her car.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know you're an option. Make yourself more available." After tucking her keys in her front pocket she turned towards her best friend. "I'm not staying out past 1. So we need to leave by 12:45, try not to get sloppy."

"Deal." The music could be heard from outside and even though this wasn't what she listened to Riley found herself enjoying the beat.

 _Is it too late now, to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh._

As soon as Riley stepped inside someone ran into her. "Oh I'm sorry." Tall, dark and handsome turned around to help her off the ground. "Hey. Sorry about that sugar."

"No problem." The brunette smiled and tried to find Maya, who had already run off. In search of her brother, she was sure. "I thought I was supposed to be her wing woman."

"Riley! I'm surprised she got you out." Josh gave her a hug. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea, I got knocked over and she was gone. I need to get her a collar with bells." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd get you a drink but, I'm gonna go find her." Her brother lingered for just a moment and she clapped her hands together, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't hang out in parties, she doesn't know anyone here, except for Josh and Maya.

"Alright well, I'm just gonna hang out here. Tell Maya- you're already gone. COOL!" The brown eyed girl entered the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"What are you doing here?" Riley dropped her head at the sound of her shrill voice. "You weren't invited."

She slowly nodded and took a sip, "no I was. My brother-"

"I don't care."

"Then why'd you ask what I was doing here?" The brunette raised her eyebrows, somehow she could always outsmart Missy and confuse her enough to run away.

She exhaled heavily. "No one wants you here."

"I do." The cheerleader turned around and almost bumped into Lucas. Her brown eyes fell to the floor. "Come on Riley." The brunette sidestepped and left Missy alone in the kitchen, almost as dumbfounded as she was. _Take that mother trucker!_

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I don't like bullies." She grinned and moved to leave, when he gently held her wrist. Riley's eyes slowly moved from his hand on her to his eyes. It could be that he literally was on the receiving end of a shock when he touched her but the quarterback felt electricity. "Where you goin'?"

"I don't really know actually, this isn't my scene."

She was right, he had never seen her at these parties. More than that, he never recognized her when he was at Josh's. "Well, I mean they have a guest house I can get you into if you'd rather hang out in there. It's small but it'll be quieter than here."

Her brown eyes brightened and a slow smile made him return the endearment, "that'd be great. Thank you." _Only making out Mr. Friar, let's not get ahead of ourselves. WAIT WHAT!? Take backs, you can do take backs in your mind, right? Yup rewind, reboot. God, I'm a loser._

"Stay right here, i'll get the keys and come get you." Lucas really was hoping she'd stay put, since apparently she had a hard time doing that. The brunette stood awkwardly in the middle of the foyer, hoping he'd return really soon. "Hey, ready?" She nodded and followed him into the backyard and after ensuring no one was paying attention let them in.

"Wow, this is cute." She sauntered towards the couch and grinned. There was no kitchen but there was a bedroom and the living room was cozy. "Thank you again." Lucas grinned and closed the door. "What are you doing?"

"Can I not hang out in here with you?" His hand snatched the remote and turned on the TV.

Her head cocked to the side. "Star quarterback doesn't want to party?" _There's a story in there._ His green eyes narrowed and was about to respond when the word 'fight' was being yelled outside.

He inhaled deeply, "I'll be right back." Riley followed him outside and saw Lucas getting in the middle to break it up but after someone tried to punch him, his anger took over. The brunette sighed and set down her drink, she was quiet when she needed to be.

"HEEEEEYYYYYY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Everyone's fists slowed to a halt and she stormed towards them, pushing everyone back away from the other. Everyone was shocked that such a boisterous voice came out of such a little body. "GROW UP!" Lucas smiled. "Everyone go their separate ways and cool out!"

"Who are you?" The quarterback tried to find the source of the voice without luck. He may not have known who she was, but that was rude to say. _Boo you whore!_

The brightness in her eyes dulled and she lazily shrugged her shoulders, "I'm the person who just broke up this fight. Now go, seriously or I will call the cops myself!" She picked her water back up and went back to the guest house, pulling her phone out in the process. The brown eyed girl locked the door behind her, forgetting about him. "Oh yay, Baby Daddy!"

"Riles, let me in!" _Riles? We had hardly talked and now I was Riles? Why do I even need a nickname, Riles has the same amount of letters as Riley._ Lucas was cute but fighting plus his lady killer ways, _no thank you._ Either way, he was the reason she was away from the madness that was this party and unlocked the door. "Why'd you lock me out?"

"I didn't even think about it, sorry." She sat back down on the couch and watched TV.

He furrowed his brows, "are you mad at me?"

Riley snickered, "I don't even know you." This was a perfect opportunity for him.

"Well get to know me, what are you doing tomorrow night?" The brunette glanced at him, completely confused. _Did he just ask me on a date? Not just a date my first date? NO! I must be on drugs, can you get high from smelling pot? Is this a drug induced euphoria? Ahh, saved by the bell, again._

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster._

Hello?  
 _Peaches where are you? I want to get out of here.  
_ Maya are you okay?  
 _No.  
_ What happened?  
 _I'm freaking pissed. Josh went to grab a drink and some random kid grabbed me-  
_ Did he hurt you?  
 _He grabbed my butt and tried to kiss me. I'm not hurt, just furious.  
_ I'm at the guest house in the back, but meet me at my car. I'll be there soon.

"Everything okay?"

Riley shrugged her shoulders, "just guys being inappropriate." Her hand landed on the handle, "thanks for taking me out here. Try to stay out of trouble Rocky." _Did I just flirt? I wonder if I was any good at it._ She was gone, again. Lucas sat for a minute and decided he'd follow her out.

"RILEY!" He jumped the fence and searched for her. "Riley, wait!" The quarterback caught her right before she got in her black Honda.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer me. What're you doing tomorrow night?" She gulped and glanced down at the ground, _Um, you! WHAT? What is going on with me? Lucas Friar gr-grea-GROSS!_

Maya snickered, "we're going to a movie, the new live action Jungle Book. I invited Josh by the way."

"Right, I forgot about that. That's why I have a planner." The brunette giggled and saw the disappointment in his eyes. "But I'll see you Monday." Lucas took a few steps back from the street and heard AC/DC as she drove off.

"MAYA!" Josh threw his hands up, seeing them drive off. "Lucas?"

"Yeah what's up man?"

"What are you doing out here? Did you happen to see how Maya was?"

The quarterback snickered, "got a little thing for her I see." Josh shyly looked towards the ground, "yeah she was okay. Apparently someone was being 'inappropriate' with her."

Riley's brother kicked the grass, "good, I mean not good. I just thought she got mad at me for some reason."

"Hey are you going to see a movie tomorrow?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4-Game

**Chapter 3**

"Morning Ms. Harper." Riley hopped onto the bus that was taking her to the middle school to tutor kids. As usual she held her tea in her hands and held a copy of Little Women to read on the drive. She tucked her knees on the ugly blue pleather and after resting her head on the window she opened her book.

"Morning Riley. Ahh, you must be the new addition, welcome." Lucas took a few steps onto the bus, hating life at the moment until he saw her. The sun shone through the window onto her hair, bringing out the red undertones and brightening her eyes. _Beautiful. No! No! No! You're a lady killer, but she's so-Friar don't start with me!_

"Hey." The brunette didn't acknowledge him, she was enthralled with her favorite book. "Can I sit here?"

"Huh?" She finally pulled her eyes away from the worn pages and unexpectedly onto him. "Hi, I'm sorry what?"

"Can I sit?" The brown eyed girl nodded, "I didn't know you did this, what did you do to get stuck here?"

Her brows furrowed, "I willingly do this. What are you doing here?"

Lucas sighed, _of course she did. I don't know a whole lot about you but I know you're sweet enough to willingly give up some time on Saturday to tutor kids. And possibly get punched to break up a fight._ "I got into some trouble for fighting."

Riley tousled her hair and took a sip of her tea, "yeah. You have a small reputation." His green eyes moved from her to the floor board. _Crap! Apparently she doesn't like the bad boy thing. With her condescending tone._ "Plus last night, someone tried to swing at you and you lost your cool."

The quarterback clenched his jaw, wanting to change the subject. "Um, speaking of last night who knew you were so-"

"Loud?" They both laughed, and his heart sped up, he truly enjoyed that. "I'm good at taking charge, I guess it comes with the territory if ever I need it."

There was an awkward silence that fell over them and after letting out a grin she opened her book again. "What are you reading?"

"Little Women by Louisa May Alcott, my absolute favorite book of all time."

 _Gimme more! Isn't there a song called that?_ "What are some of your other favorite books?"

The brunette closed her book and bit her lip, "why?"

"We're friends, or at least I thought we were. It's pretty custom to learn things about your friends."

She divulged a gorgeous smile, "um, Lord of the Rings trilogy. The Great Gatsby, To Kill a Mockingbird-" she smiled noticing he was looking directly into her eyes, "and Sense and Sensibility."

"I've only read 1 book willingly, Lonesome Dove." The quarterback chuckled, "that's probably because I'm from Texas." _And because it's a damn good book!_

"Lonesome Dove is a good book, I'm just a fan of classics. 'The older the violin the sweeter the music'." The bus started to pull away when the green eyed man laughed, recalling that line from the book, or he probably remembered it from the movie. "Did you ever get your truck looked at?"

 _Small talk, alright she's warming up to me!_ "Yeah, you were right. It was the alternator." With a smug expression she took a sip of her tea. "How do you know so much about cars?"

"I don't know a whole lot actually, what I told you the other day was pretty much all I know." Riley quickly came to the realization she wasn't going to read her book so she put it up in her purse, and pulled out her headphones. "Want to listen with me?" Everything she did caused butterflies. "I have good music, swear."

"Sure."

 _Say your prayers, little one.  
Don't forget, my son.  
To include everyone._

 _Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin.  
Till the sandman he comes._

Riley was incredibly mysterious, she enjoyed classic literature but listened to rock from the 90's. She was shy and timid but broke up a fight last night by her voice alone. She continued to look out the window with a relaxed expression and stayed silent for at least 8 minutes. "So, why do you fight?"

Her neck craned to get a glance at him, "what?"

"Well, obviously you were warned several times since you've never done this before. But you keep fighting, there has to be a reason behind it."

"Why do you want to know?" _Defense Lucas, get defensive!_

"We're friends right? It's usually customary to learn things about your friends." _Look at you Riley, wasn't expecting sassiness this early from you._

"How about I tell you on a date. Tomorrow?" She licked her lips and thanked God the bus came to a screeching halt, students began unloading. The brown eyed girl stood up to leave, when him standing prevented her from doing so. "Where are you going?"

"To tutor." Her long legs swung over the seat in front of her and she climbed her way out, leaving a chuckling Lucas on the bus.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh and Zay were hanging out in Lucas' room, waiting for him to get back from tutoring, and within minutes his bedroom door flew open and slammed shut. "Woah what's wrong with you man?" Lucas had no idea Josh was there and landed on his bed.

"I can't figure out how to get her to say yes!" _It was almost annoying really! I am freaking charming!_

"Her who? Say yes to what?" Zay tossed the basketball at the net hanging off his wall.

"A date, and Riley." The quarterback let out a heavy sigh.

"My sister?" His green eyes widened and using his abs jolted forward, preparing for Josh to attack. _Shit! With a capital S, correction ALL capital letters._

"What's up man, I didn't know you were here!" He responded jokingly.

"YOU'RE ASKING OUT MY SISTER?!"

He scratched the back of his head, "If it makes you feel any better she keeps turning me down." _It doesn't make me feel better but whatever prevents us from breaking out into an all-out brawl._

Zay stood up and put his arms out, keeping the two away from each other. "Luke, because you didn't ask Josh's permission, he gets one free shot."

"Yeah that's fair." Lucas replied and nodded while putting his hands behind his back. _Just flex, it won't hurt as bad._

Josh glared holding a mischievous grin, "oh yeah, plenty fair. On 3." He sauntered towards his friend, "1. . 2. ." Riley's brother punched the quarterback in the stomach.

Zay started laughing, "You said on 3, I doubt he was even flexing!"

"Nope." Lucas inhaled deeply, "feel better?"

"Very. Now do you have something you want to ask me?"

Lucas coughed one more time and smiled, "Josh is it okay if I ask out your sister?"

"No." Josh grabbed the tiny basketball and tossed it. _Son of a-_

"What? Why not? You just got a free shot." _I know I look like an idiot right now, mouth open, forehead creased but I don't care. I like Riley. Wait, like? I like her? I don't know her! It's been like what 3 days?_

The dark haired man laughed. "You know what, go for it. You aren't her type anyways."

"What is her type?" Zay questioned, "Luke's just about every girl's type." _Preach Zay!_

"You want me to tell him what my sister's 'type' is so he can sleep with her? No thank you, Riley's a great girl and deserves more than a hump and dump."

Zay laughed, "Hey man that's not funny, that's not what I'm about. Besides, you and I both know she wouldn't sleep with me." He landed in the desk chair behind him. "She's so different, I just want to try to figure her out. Get to know her a little more."

"Then be her friend dude. I just, I know my sister and I know she's not going to go on a date with someone she's known for what, a few days? This is like a test for you." Josh tossed the ball at Zay.

"A test? I'm not even dating her and I'm already taking a test?" _This was already so much work!_

"Chill out, if you become her friend first and then ask her out, she'll take you more seriously. She'll know you want more than just sex, Riley isn't-" her brother sighed, "she's not like the cheerleaders you normally date. Riley's driven, funny, smart, and deep. Like super deep, grow a pair of balls and put some effort into it. Figure out what she likes, where she hangs out etc. etc."

Lucas rubbed his green eyes, "I guess you're right. I mean the last 2 times I've seen her I've asked her out."

Zay snickered, knowing where this was going. "How many times have you asked my sister out?"

"Twice." The quarterback craned his neck to look at her brother. _SHIT!_

"I get another shot."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped into her leather flared skirt and her signature black booties. "What shirt? Maroon or light blue?"

"Maroon." Maya rolled off the bed, "no Riles, no high collar. Show some skin, get that-" Her hands reached around her friend, "here wear this maroon tank. You've got a body girl, use it."

"What for?" The cotton tank top slid over her head and she tucked it in before zipping up her skirt.

"Because, maybe you can go on a date before this year is up."

The brunette scoffed, "speaking of dates. Are you sure you want me to go tonight? I know Josh is going."

"Yes, I'm sure. He's gonna ask me out on our first date, and it will be known to both parties that it is a date." They giggled. "You ready?"

"Yes, let's go." The brown eyed girl snatched her purse off of the dresser and entered her living room.

Josh clapped, "it's about time Riles." His eyes moved towards Maya, "you look," he gulped and sighed, "um you look great." _Maya just blushed! Maya just blushed! I'm definitely a 3_ _rd_ _wheel tonight!_

"My car or yours?"

"Mine. Come on, he just texted me he was here." The brunette furrowed her brows.

"Who's here?" _Please don't be a girl, who's a friend, or a girlfriend that'd devastate my peaches!_

Josh snickered and opened the door. "What's up Luke?" The football player's fist bumped and her brown eyes narrowed while gritting her teeth. "Lucas is going. Come on." _Why was she mad? Probably because the past 2 times he's seen her he's asked to go on a date with her. Now they were interrupting Disney movie night and so help me-_

"SHOTGUN!" The blonde yelled and winked at her best friend. _Were they all in on this? Sneaky sons of_ , she cut her thoughts off.

"We'll be right there." Riley stated and took a few steps towards him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He laughed, "I thought I was going to see a movie, is that not what we're doing?"

"This isn't a date." The quarterback put his hands in surrender.

"I'm more than aware, because if it were I'd tell you how amazing you look." She tried to contain her smile as she stormed out of the house, _Lucas Friar gross_. "Besides, you've turned me down twice. There's only so much a man's ego can take."

"I'm sure you have enough to last you awhile!" The brunette slid into the backseat and whispered, "I hate you both!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Can I get a small lemonade and gummy bears? Please." Riley released a small smile, and even then her dimples gave Lucas goosebumps.

"Why do you even get them? You only eat the red ones." Maya stated and followed her best friend to look at the new movie posters. Lucas took note that she only eats the red ones, he decided to take Josh's advice to learn about her, to put in more effort than normal. "Why is he here?" Maya questioned.

"I don't know, I had no idea. I thought you knew, that's why I said I hated you."

"No I didn't know!"

"Awe peaches." Riley's arms wrapped around her neck, "I'm so sorry. I don't hate you." Her feet lifted off the floor and Maya started laughing trying to hold her up. "Don't drop me, if you drop me I hate you again."

"I'm like 5 foot! Of course I'm gonna drop you." Josh and Lucas laughed on the way to their friends. And laughed even harder when they fell down to the ground.

"I hate you again!" Riley mumbled through her laughter.

"Yeah, I'd hate me too." Josh leaned down and helped Maya stand up. "Come on love bug!" The blonde took a few steps backward and helped her off the ground. The quarterback kept finding himself staring at her, she was so beautiful. "Race you to the theatre?"

"Really, Maya? I mean come on we're juniors." The blonde nodded in agreement, "READY SET GO!" The brunette bolted and was soon followed by the blue eyed girl.

"Are they always like this?"

Josh chuckled lightly and ate a piece of popcorn, "um yeah. They've known each other since they were around 6 or 7 and they've been inseparable. Sometimes they still act that age, but I kind of like it. Don't you?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

"Josh! Come on!" Maya exclaimed and batted her eyelashes.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go hit on her and hope she finally realizes that I'm doing it." Lucas pushed him forward and met up with Riley.

"Ready?" He stuck his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from touching her in any way. She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. Hurrying to her seat she took her place by Maya and struggled to open her bag.

"Having issues?" The blue eyed girl questioned.

"The little tear wasn't there, stupid bears!" _She is so cute_ , a nervous smile approached his lips when he gently took them out of her hands and opened them for her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Her fingers picked through the bag and searched for the red ones. "So you pay 5 dollars for a bag of gummy bears to only eat about a quarter of it?"

The brunette bit the head off and snickered, "yeah. I know it's wasteful, and usually I go online and order just red ones and sneak them in but I ran out."

"You just got more like a little over a week ago!" Josh interrupted.

Her cheeks flushed, "I snack Josh! I snack!" Josh was right she was funny, she seemed to open up more around other people and he realized he'd have to hang out with her in group settings before moving to one on one.

They started carrying on their own conversation and Lucas kept making glances towards the mysterious girl to his right. The lights dimmed down and after the commercials, the movie finally started.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was behind Riley on their way back out to the car. He couldn't help but smile _, she'd occasionally grab my arm when she got scared, and didn't even realize she did it. Because a few minutes later she'd remove it quickly and grin. Man she's wow!_ "Maya are you staying over?" The girls intertwined their hands and the brunette spun her friend in circles. It was sweet how close they were.

"Don't I always? Even if I don't plan on it, I'll wake up the next morning in your room."

"Yeah, I need to lock my bay windows." Josh and Lucas had an unspoken agreement to eavesdrop on them whenever they got the chance. _Was that creepy? Probably_.

The blonde scoffed, "if you lock your windows then how will your handsome prince ever serenade you? Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" Riley giggled and ended up pushing her.

"I have to be on the second story to be Rapunzel, jerk! And by the way serenade is singing not a command! You know my dream Maya, you know what I'd love for a guy to do for me." _WHAT? WHAT? That would make this a whole lot easier!_

"EVERYONE STOP!" Maya yelled and pulled out her cellphone, "selfie!" She snapped a few pictures and posted it to Instagram then Facebook, "#junglebook #movie #bestfriends." The girls looped their hands again and started skipping to the car.

"What's her dream Josh?" His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Lucas. "You don't know."

"Nope and even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Not until I figure out what you're intentions are with her."

"Come on man, would I put effort into this if I just wanted sex?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I let you punch me twice!" He unlocked his car and the girls crawled in. "Fine. I'll figure it out and whenever she finally agrees to go on a date with me I'll laugh!"

Josh's hand landed on his shoulder, "I'll make you a deal. If Riley goes on a date with you, you can have a free shot."

The green eyed man narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, "how long does this deal last?"

"Hm, indefinitely. Let the games begin."

"She's not a game." _Of course punching Josh in the gut would be of great satisfaction._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **What did you think? Don't be a silent reader:D**


	5. Chapter 5-Stop

Riley took her place in the lecture hall towards the back for the Student Council meeting and realizing how early she was opened her book to study, which was short lived. "Lady!"

"Farkle!" She stood up and hugged one of her best friends. "I'm so glad you won president I probably would've freaked out having to make a ton of speeches in front of a lot of students."

"I know, you can handle a few people but you get all tongue tied around a bunch. There's someone new joining us until the homecoming dance in a couple weeks. Some sort of disciplinary thing." Farkle jumped onto her desk, "wanna go with me?"

"To what?" Lucas turned the corner into the lecture hall and grinned, he had no idea she was in Student Council, but of course she was. She had her fingers in everything regarding this school.

"Go with me to the Homecoming Dance." The quarterback's smile quickly faded.

"Of course I will." She giggled, "as long as I can dance with whoever I want, meet you there and leave whenever I want."

"You got yourself a deal! But one dance with me!" A surge of jealousy overcame him.

Her brown eyes glanced behind the student council president, "LUCAS?"

"Yes m'am." He jogged up the steps and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

Farkle had a look of realization, "come to think of it, his name was on the memo I received. He's the 'someone new' that's joining us. I'll see you later Riles, I have to go prep."

Riley cocked her head to the side, "so you have to help us with the dance because you were fighting?" He slowly nodded with a small smirk.

"Do you not want me here?" He questions. _Of course I do you sexy beast! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME RIGHT NOW?_

She sighed, realizing how rude she was being. "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning to be rude."

"No harm no foul."

"You never did tell me why you fight so much." The brunette turned her body to face him.

His emerald eyes stared into her. "I'm told it's an attention thing."

Riley didn't hesitate to gaze into his eyes. She was trying to figure him out, he already got a lot of attention, and he is the quarterback. After a heavy sigh she replied, "No it's not." She whispered and moved to face the front, when Farkle started talking. How did she know it wasn't?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY!" The brunette turned on her heels after unlocking her car. "Hey, how do you know it isn't an attention thing?"

"It's just not." Her eyes glanced the parking lot, "where's your truck?"

"The shop, I just took it in this morning. And that doesn't answer my question." The quarterback adjusted his backpack and grinned. _Smug, arrogant, petty ugh!_

"Do you plan on walking home?" His green eyes brightened, "get in the car." She rolled her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt. _Riley you can't like him, you just can't. He's a popular jock, you're a nothing nerd. He's a fighter and you break up the fights._

 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

They were silent until she parked in front of his house, "I know it's not attention because you're an amazing quarterback. You have plenty of attention, you know the reason you fight and you have your reasons for keeping it a secret."

Lucas laughed and scratched the back of his head, she was right. She knew she was right too, the adorable dimples he liked to see were apparent. "What happened to shy Riley?"

"She comes and goes. Goodnight Lucas." He bit his lip as she drove a few houses down, Riley didn't look at him, she didn't have to, and the only thing she did was wave before closing the front door.

"Hey honey, how was the meeting?" Riley kissed her mom's cheek.

"Fine, it's gonna be a busy year. Dances, carnival, Farkle had a lot of great ideas to raise money for them too. Like the Car Smash fundraiser, Movie Night in the pool and we'd put on like Jaws, a few other things. It'll be a fun year." The brunette hopped on the counter.

Topanga pulled out lasagna from the oven, "that sounds great honey."

"Where's Josh?"

"He's picking someone up for dinner after practice. Will Maya be joining us?"

Her chestnut eyes widened, "10 to 1 she's already here! MAYA!" Maya came stumbling out of the hallway with a bag of popcorn. "Mom, seriously she even popped popcorn."

"I thought I smelt popcorn! CORY!" Mr. Matthews sauntered out of his bedroom reading a history paper, "put that down and sit at the table. As soon as Josh gets home we're eating."

Riley's arms were hanging around Maya's neck, "mommy can peaches and I-"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"But you didn't even hear what we were gonna ask!"

Topanga slowly agreed, "Yup, that's the joy of being a parent. I don't have to."

"Daddy!" The brunette slid off the counter and hugged Cory, "daddy, mommy's being mean."

Mr. Matthews dropped everything and returned the embrace. "What did she do pumpkin'?"

"Maya and I were wanting to get ice cream after dinner, but she wouldn't let us." Cory glanced at his wife with puppy dog eyes. "Can we go daddy?" The front door opened, undenounced to anyone. "Please daddy, we'll bring you home something."

"Oh of course you can go pumpkin'."

"CORY!" Maya and Riley laughed at her mother's reaction.

Josh clapped his hands, "let me guess. Riley asked you mom, you said no and then asked dad who gives her whatever she wants?"

"It's only fair, mom gives you whatever you want."

"That's because I'm her only son." He replied, "hey Maya."

"I'm his only daughter, I don't understand why we're arguing. We both get what we want, one way or another." The brother and sister glanced at each other for a few moments before the brown eyed girl hugged him, "hi brother."

"Hello sister." He lifted her by the waist and spun her in circles. Cory always loved how close they were. "Hey Maya."

"Hey Josh." She grinned, knowing he said it twice. Maybe he was starting to like her? Or maybe he was having a stroke and just forgot.

"I'm gonna go change real quick, and we can eat!" The brunette sprinted off, hearing her mother ask about Josh's friend he was supposed to be bringing over. "Shorts, and a t-shirt, hair out of my freaking face? Yes please." Within minutes she sauntered back into the living room.

"Lucas, long time no see!" Riley sighed and composed herself before walking any further. _You have no reason to be upset, he is Josh's friend and he'd made it twice without asking me out, a new record_.

"It's great to see you. Hey Riley." She waved with a grin and made a plate. Her long legs made the denim shorts look even better, he'd only ever seen her in a skirt, but he liked this look more.

Maya stood up, "I have an announcement. Riley and I are going to get ice cream after this. Please text me your orders if you're interested." The blonde sat back down beside Josh.

"I don't have your number." He whispered and passed her his cellphone. _Alright Josh, that was pretty good! I'd high five you but that'd be like super awkward for my best friend._ He was trying to contain his excitement as her thumbs typed in those 10 numbers he'd been waiting on for so long. "You know what," he clicked save contact, "I'll just go with you." The blue eyed girl separated her lips and grinned.

"Okay."

"Gross." Cory announced, "Mr. Friar have a seat. I truly enjoyed your paper-"

"NO DAD! No homework talk." The brunette joked and sat down beside him. He must have come to his senses since he hadn't asked her out anymore. _He deserves someone who is not invisible, and not me, besides she didn't like all the fighting._ No matter how cute he was, or how many butterflies she felt when he smiled.

The quarterback laughed, "thank you sir."

"Riley, make him a plate. Where are your manners, he's a guest?"

She scoffed, "probably somewhere with my lost dignity." The family laughed as his daughter rose from the table, "sorry Lucas, how hungry are you. Like scale of 1 to 10?"

"6?" She blinked several times, unsure if he was telling her how hungry he was or asking. "6."

"There ya' go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh and Maya were walking side by side several feet ahead of Riley and Lucas who decided to tag along. Her eyes stayed fixated on her converse, and the cracked sidewalk, occasionally licking her chocolate ice cream. It was too nice of a night to stay in the diner, is what Maya said but in the blonde's language that was code for, 'I want some alone time with Josh'.

"You don't like fighting, do you?" Picking up right where they left off when she dropped him off.

The brunette laughed, "Nope. But like I've told Maya before maybe I just haven't gotten mad enough at someone to want to beat them up." _Was it obvious that I don't like it? That I despise it so much I try to break it apart before it gets worse._

"I'll try to stop." For the first time since they stepped out into the chilled night air, her eyes glanced at Lucas. "What?"

"It sounds like you're trying to stop for me."

His green eyes brightened, "yeah."

"Don't." Neither one realized they had stopped walking, "do it for yourself."

"Maybe I just need some motivation." The wind blew and it whipped her hair across her face that she let out of the bun. They gazed into each other, not just their eyes, it was deeper than that. She broke eye contact quickly and continued their stroll.

"Lucas, I may be a bit presumptuous but I feel like you're flirting with me." Chills erupted through her body and she didn't know if it was because of the ice cream or her statement. _Did you just say that? Well if she was wrong then she'd have nothing to lose._

"If I was?"

She giggled, "I'd think you were crazy. Lucas I'm nobody, I'm invisible and you, you're the star quarterback and popular and the exact opposite of me."

The quarterback gulped, "I don't care what you think, you aren't a nobody."

"Do me a favor and call your friend Zay. Ask if he remembers who he bumped into at the party, who he helped up and exchanged words with."

"Alright, I'll play along." He mumbled while dialing.

 _What's up Luke?  
_ Hey at your party, do you remember who you bumped into? She fell on the floor and you helped her up.  
 _I don't know who she is, I think she was blonde? Don't hold me to it though. Why?  
_ I'll talk to you later man.

The brunette raised her eyebrows, "I told you so. You should just do yourself a favor and cut out whatever this is, whatever you're doing. I'm not your type, I'm not whatever you think I am."

"RILES! COME ON!" Her hand moved to caress his arm before jogging towards her best friend. Why did this hurt him when they weren't even dating? It hadn't even been a week since he figured out her name. "LUCAS! LET'S GO!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.


	6. Chapter 6-Trust me?

**Chapter 6**

"Is there anything else I can do for you Coach Rutherford?" Riley's hands fell in front of her.

"Nope, dinner for tomorrow?"

"Chick Fil A sandwiches. They'll be in the film room by 5." With a head nod she passed him the keys, turned on her heels and unknowingly smiled to the quarterback who was staring at her.

"In your dreams Miley." Missy stepped in front of her, with her hands on her hips.

The brunette scoffed, "I'm sorry?"

"Lucas? Really? In your dreams?"

Her brown eyes dulled slightly, she already knew that. "Did you know that dreams reveal repressed feelings, they are a reflection of our emotional truth?"

"What's your point nerd?"

"My point is, I had a dream of punching you in the face. Never slept better." Riley grinned and felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. _Of course big brother to the rescue. I'm grateful but he won't be here next year._

He started laughing, "You know I'm sure Coach Turner would love to hear how bitchy you are being to my little sister."

"I doubt she'd care, she'd probably say Miley who?" Riley hurried away, she had no idea why after all this time it bothered her that she was invisible, that no one cared, that she was a nobody. She wiped a tear away and pulled her car keys out.

"RILEY!" She continued to move, even more rapidly. "Hey, wait up." Lucas jumped in front of her. "Are you okay?" _Dry it up Riles. Hey you called yourself Riles, so much for no nickname._

"Never better." She swallowed her feelings. "Have a nice practice, thank you for checking on me." _Stupid Missy!_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I want to cut her!" Maya exclaimed, "Why is she so rude to you? You've never done anything to her."

Riley shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm just an easy target, and I love how Josh always defends me. But he won't be here next year."

"He's already texted me, asking how you are."

The brunette laid beside the blonde, "how are things with you two?"

"Fine I guess, we've been texting but he hasn't actually asked me out or anything. You and Lucas?"

A pillow landed on top of her face, "nothing's happening and nothing is going to happen. We are two different people, I may not get along with Missy but she has a point. She's cheer captain, I'm on the bleachers. He's popular and I got sat on today Maya! LITERALLY someone sat on me." _The most embarrassing moment of my life._ "Besides, I don't like Lucas like that. I don't even know if I like him as a friend." _Liar._

"Oh my peaches!" Her bedroom door flung open and two very large football players landed on top of them. "OH MY GOD!" Maya exclaimed.

"LUCAS!" The girls were laughing trying to push them off.

Lucas removed the pillow off of her face, her brown eyes gazed into some breathtaking green ones. "Get up! We're going out before Maya ends up cutting Missy!"

The blonde giggled, "Where are we going?" The quarterback was still staring at her, and moved a wisp of hair out of her face. The butterflies stretched their wings, and she tried extremely hard to not reveal her dimples. _What was he doing? Excuse me Mr. Friar what the heck was that?_

"Dwell, that coffee shop down the road. They have live music and poetry readings."

"I've been wanting to go there, but someone whose name I will omit won't go with me." Riley's eyes brightened, "thanks Josh!"

"It was Lucas."

Lucas couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "Thank you Lucas."

"BOY!" Cory screeched, "BOY!" A surge of strength took over the brunette and she knocked the quarterback on the floor.

"Daddy, stay calm. There are 2 other people in this room, we're all just friends." Maya and Josh glanced at each other. _Besides them two._ Lucas jumped up off the ground and smirked, waving at Mr. Matthews. "We're leaving anyways!"

"AHH!" Maya slid past him as he screeched, followed by Josh.

"Lucas go out the window." The green eyed man didn't hesitate, he tucked and rolled. Riley stood up and inched her way towards the window, "love you daddy. We're friends, swear!" She crawled out the window and felt his strong hands wrap around her waist. She felt like she couldn't breathe, was that supposed to happen?

"RILEY!" Her brown eyes widened and she giggled at her father's reaction.

"We gotta go!" She took his hand and ran towards Josh's already running Jeep. _Does she know she's holding my hand? She's still holding my hand, we're in the car. Interesting_. It wasn't until his thumb caressed the top of her hand that she realized it was in her grasp. "Sorry."

"Don't be." _Alright Mr. QB what are you up to? He's probably just looking for another girl to swoon over him! NOT HAPPENING MISTER!_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh and Maya got cozy in a dark booth towards the back, practically forcing Lucas and Riley to sit elsewhere. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, herbal tea would be great. Thanks." He reluctantly left her alone and placed his order, she enjoyed the music that was being played on stage. The quarterback watched from afar, her shoulders had dropped and she unknowingly swayed to the music. This wasn't normally his scene, but the smile on her face made this trip worth it.

"Here ya' go." He set the cup down in front of her and rotated it, catching her attention.

The brown eyed girl giggled, "Wow number on the cup, that's a cool move. What's this for?"

"In case you ever just want to talk, or hang out." Her eyes moved from the cup to him. "Friends, platonically, people do it all the time. Like you and Farkle."

Tea spewed everywhere, "you want to be like Farkle?"

"Is that bad? He gets to take you to the dance." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have a question."

"I may have an answer." She was happy that he changed the subject and willingly accepted it.

"Missy, how long has she been a bitch to you?"

"Language." Even when his eyes rolled they were captivating, "awhile. Why?"

"No reason, just curious." She glared at him with a mischievous smile, "you aren't a nobody Riley."

Her head cocked to the side, _why is he being so nice to me? Isn't he supposed to like shove me in a locker or something? Well he said he didn't like bullies, oh my lanta Riley focus on the conversation._ "You've know my brother for 2 years and met me what? A week ago? I'm fine with it, I don't know why she gets under my skin so much."

"In all fairness, you keep to yourself. You're pretty quiet until someone gets to know you."

 _Was he blaming her? I mean I guess to an extent it was her fault, she didn't like attention._ "Can we just relax?" Riley bit her bottom lip and pleaded. "I don't, what I'm trying to say is that, I have it under control."

"You know I don't like bullies." He raised his eyebrow which made him even sexier.

The brunette giggled and nodded, "yes as I recall that's what's been getting you into trouble."

"I haven't thrown a punch all week." Riley fist bumped the quarterback while sipping on her tea. "I know you don't like parties but are you coming tomorrow?" She tucked some hair behind her ear and moved her head from left to right. "Come on, it's at my place."

 _That's why they could never date, that right there. Date? Where did that come from? Okay let's say just for giggles I wanted to date him,_ _he throws parties and I avoid them at all costs_. "It's probably not a good idea." She giggled, and looked towards the ground letting a piece of hair fall.

"I love your laugh." The emerald eyed man tucked the hair where it belonged, "if you don't like it, I will personally walk you home." Her heart was still racing from his compliment, and him tucking the hair behind her ear was easily becoming one of her favorite things. _Stupid stomach and those stupid butterflies. Lucas Friar gross, Lucas Friar gross, I'm not even buying it anymore! Okay so maybe I have a small crush. That was his plan the whole time._

"Okay."

"Yeah?" He moved his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "maybe?"

"Yeah, I'll go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Josh hurried into class and took his seat behind Maya, "hey you look gorgeous."

"Thank you." The blonde turned around with a grin, placing her hand on his desk "you ready for the game?"

His hand moved on top of hers, they both were trying to hide their rosy cheeks. "Um, yeah. You're going right?"

"What am I your good luck charm?" She giggled and his heart sped up. "Yeah, I'll be there. Don't get used to it though, I'm not always this nice."

"You are to me."

"Caught me in a good mood I guess." Her fingertips played with the top of his hand.

Josh had to stop focusing on the hands, his butterflies were going to make it impossible for him to talk. "Are you going to Luke's party tonight?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Wanna go with me?" Her lips curved upwards and she agreed. "YES!" He shouted. Maya started laughing and his forehead fell on their hands. "That was really loud."

"Yeah, yeah it was. But incredibly adorable." The teacher entered the classroom, "I'll meet you at your truck after the game."

"Perfect." Or at least that's what she thought he said since his face was buried in the desk.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Buses will be here in 1 hour to take you to the away game. Food is set up in the film room and the sign out sheet for the players not riding on the bus home are in your bag."

He sighed, "You'll be doing this next year, right?"

"Probably why?"

"Because I don't know how I'd do this without you." Coach Rutherford chuckled as he waltzed away. Riley took it as a sign of flattery and grinned, she snatched her bags off the chair and turned down the hallway, passing the film room while she looked for her keys. She felt herself pass someone but continued to walk, woman on a mission.

"Hello, who are you sugar?" The brunette stopped and glanced around her. _Me? Like me? I'm supposed to be invisible like the girl from Mr. Incredibles. What's her name Vi-Vio-VIOLET! FOCUS RILEY!_

She pointed to herself, "me?" No one knew who she was but no one ever noticed her just by passing by in the hallway either. "Riley."

"I'm Zay." He reached out his hand and she took it with a small smile.

"I know. Did you need anything?" He cocked his head to the side, "I'm the athletics manager, and I figured that's why you were talking to me."

"I just wanted to meet you."

"Oh well technically we've met." She divulged, Lucas stepped out of the film room and heard the exchange.

"We have?" She nodded, "when?"

"I was the girl you accidentally knocked over at your party, you helped me up." The brown eyed girl adjusted the bags on her shoulders.

"I thought she was blonde."

"Nope, that was me." She chuckled. _Maybe if I was blonde people would notice me more. Nah, I haven't changed my hair since I was like 6._

"ZAY! Come grab some food, we have to go soon." _There he was, of course._ Lucas and his friend passed each other on the way, switching places. "Hey."

"Hi." Her eyes glanced towards the ground, trying to avoid his muscles. He always wore that muscle shirt on game days and she hated to admit that it drove her insane, "um good luck tonight."

His green eyes brightened, "maybe one day you'll come watch a game." She smiled and turned around to leave. _Get the hell out of here._ "You're still coming to the party tonight, right?"

"LUKE! LET'S GO! YOU KILLED MY VIBE NOW I'M KILLING YOURS!" Zay yelled across the hall.

"SHUT UP ZAY!" The brunette was already out of yelling distance, she wasn't going to go tonight. _Glad I didn't have to tell him, he'd persuade me with those super gorgeous eyes._ "Damn it Zay!" He shoved his best friend.

His hands were up in surrender, "cool out man, she's just a pretty girl. What's fair is fair."

"You are so clueless, that's Riley. The Riley!" The entire team got silent, "the one who wouldn't go out with me, the one I'm trying to get to go out with me." His green eyes moved around the quiet room, "WHAT?" His attention turned back to Zay.

"Damn, I was gonna try to get in on that."

Lucas' jaw clenched, "don't even dream about it." _That was the nice way of saying BACK THE HELL OFF ZAY!_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Where are you?  
_ At home.  
 _You said you were going to meet us at this party.  
_ I changed my mind.  
 _I'm not the only one looking for you.  
_ My parents are gone for the night they don't care.  
 _And you're supposed to be the genius? I'm talking about Lucas.  
_ I know who you were talking about. I'm just going to hang out here tonight, it'll be for the best. Love you peaches.  
 _Love you Riles._

Riley covered up with a purple plush blanket on her bay window and opened up her copy of Little Women. Within minutes there was a knock on her window, after a girlish yelp she opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Lucas crawled into her room. "Wait, your parent-"

"They are staying at some hotel with my mom tonight."

"Good, now what are you doing here?" The quarterback sat down on the cushions and grinned, "you said you'd come."

"I just," she shrugged her shoulders, "it really isn't my scene."

"Dwell wasn't my scene." His eyes moved from the ground to her, "but I did it for you. Sometimes friendships cause you to get out of your comfort zone." _Damn you Friar! Why do I cuss so much in my mind? As long as I don't say it out loud._

The brunette closed her book and exhaled, he looked incredibly attractive tonight. Which was nothing new but she felt persuaded by his cologne, and his eyes and everything about him. "Okay. Is this okay?" She threw off the plush blanket and revealed her denim shorts.

"You were thinking about going, you were changing your mind."

"That's purely speculation." Lucas lifted her out of the window again, but slid her down his body, leaving only a few centimeters of space from their faces. "You can let me go." She whispered, while her chest noticeably collapsed. He gazed into her eyes and somehow moved her closer, _is he about to kiss me_? His green eyes blinked several times and brought him back to reality, with a smile he released her. "Come on trouble." Within minutes their senses were being overwhelmed with beer, music and sexually crazed teens. _Did he really try to kiss me? No that's why he backed away, we're friends. I think? Are we, we don't really know each other that well._

He noticed her tense shoulders, "stay with me. You'll be fine." He whispered, "Want a drink?"

"Water, please."

"PEACHES!" Maya wrapped her arms around her neck. "I'm glad he got you to come out!" Josh waltzed up behind her.

"Come on beautiful let's go dance." Her blue eyes brightened and clutched his hand.

"Finally." She was relieved to see them so happy and realized Lucas was gone, "kitchen? Would be this way?" The brunette sauntered around and felt a pair of hands on her waist. _Okay, that feels good!_

"Trying to run away?" Her head dropped when she laughed, partly out of shyness and partly to get a look at how he held her. The quarterback was definitely bolder tonight, and she was curious as to why.

"No, I was coming to find you." His heart beat sped up. _Yep I just said that, crap!_

"Do you want a tour?" Riley spun around and agreed, he took her hand and led her upstairs. "I'm glad you said yes because I wanted to show you something." She furrowed her brows and watched him unlock a door, that just so happen to be his bedroom.

"Lucas I-" her hand left his grasp.

"NO! No, that's not what I was getting at. And I should've thought of that earlier! I'm sorry, you can wait out here. I just thought once I was done showing you what I got, you'd want to leave it up here until after the party."

"You got me something?" That sexy smirk made an appearance.

"Do you trust me?" He quickly found her hand and led her into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. The brunette sat down on the bed, _alright Riles relax, who are you kidding you're sitting on the bed of the hottest guys in school. Wait, no I can't deny it he's attractive._ Lucas pulled a box off of the desk and handed it to her, "it isn't much but you said you needed them."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

He sat beside her and her heart beat sped up, "I know, I wanted to." For whatever reason they were both whispering, making whatever tension that was lingering in the air, thicker.

Riley lifted the lid off, "oh my gosh red gummy bears!" Watching the smile on her face made one approach his lips.

"That's why I did it."

Her cheeks turned pink and she grasped his hand, "thank you. This is really sweet." His hand caressed her cheek, slowly inching closer till they were touching foreheads. She gulped, breathing in his cologne and being alone in his bedroom was a lot for her to take in. _Okay so this is happening, what to do now? Tsk, tsk._

"Can I kiss you?" Her breath trembled, she was about to say yes when the word 'fight' ran through the house. He immediately dropped his hands. _DAMN IT!_ "Damn it! I'll be right back." Riley snapped back into reality and followed behind him. "HEY! BREAK IT UP!" She watched him try to separate a group of unruly teenagers, and was actually proud of him that he wasn't throwing punches. It wasn't until the fight started moving towards her did she realize that she was definitely in the wrong spot. Josh jumped in to help him out and not 5 seconds later she got a really strong elbow to the ribs and stomach. Knocking the wind out of her, and knocking her to the floor. _OW! Yup that's going to leave a bruise. Dry it up! DRY IT UP!_

Maya kneeled down beside her, "peaches you okay?" Riley tried to catch her breath and coughed several times. Now that Josh had helped, the fight was dwindling down. Lucas turned around and saw red, especially because someone just stepped on Riley's leg. "HEY ASSHOLE BACK OFF!" The blonde shouted.

"She's the one in the way!"

"WHAT?!" Lucas stomped over towards him, and shoved him against the wall, "what'd you say?" He didn't reply, and no matter how badly he wanted to, punching him would only worsen the situation between him and Riley. "That's what I thought, get the hell out of my house." Lucas shoved him out the door, and kneeled down beside her. "You okay?"

Riley nodded, _liar, liar pants on fire,_ and he helped her off the ground, "thank you for the gummy bears and the invite and everything but I'm gonna go home."

"No Riley, please don't go." He whispered. _LATER HATER!_ Her arm wrapped around her stomach and she jogged home, crawling through her window and finally letting a few tears loose. The brunette stood in front of her full length mirror and lifted her tank top. "Ow." Her parents always pointed out that she bruised like a peach, the intensity and swiftness of her bruises was impressive. She could bump her knee and it looked like someone took a baseball bat to it.

"OH MY GOD!" Her fingers dropped the hem of her shirt and she jumped backward at the sound of Lucas' voice. "Riley, let me see that!"

"No, I'm fine." He gazed into her eyes and slowly lifted her tank top, just enough to see the bruise, half covering her rib cage, and the other half in the center of her stomach. His fingertips gently touched her side, and she got goosebumps. _That feels pretty great, you can keep going._

"Riley, this isn't fine. This looks terrible." Her mouth opened to reply but she couldn't force any words out. "Hold on." He left her bedroom and came back with an ice pack.

She politely grabbed it from him, "get back to your party. I promise you I'm good, it was an accident." The brunette laid down on the bed and set the cold pack on her stomach. _Holy macaroni, that's incredibly chilly._

"Your leg is bruised too."

"Let me worry about that. Now go, before another fight breaks out." She really just wanted to cry for a minute, _why am I mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong._

"I'm sorry I made you go tonight." He noticeably gulped and fidgeted with his hands.

She sniffled, trying extremely hard to force back the tears, "it wasn't your fault. You helped me. You got me red gummy bears too."

He sat down in the desk chair, "I owe you more than red gummy bears for letting this happen to you."

The brown eyed girl furrowed her brows, "Lucas I'm not your responsibility."

His large hands ran over his face, "then why do I feel so protective over you?"

"We're friends, friends protect each other." It wasn't just a friendship protection he had over her, this was something entirely new. He wanted to prevent her from hurting, prevent her from any physical or emotional pain. "You have to go. Your house is going to be thrashed if you don't." With a little reluctance and a few more minutes of coercing he was fixing to crawl out the window.

"Sweet dreams Riley Matthews."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **What'd you think of the gummy bears?**

 **Almost kiss?**

 **Zay's reaction to Riley?**


	7. Chapter 7-Date or No Date?

**Chapter 7**

Riley decided not to go to tutoring this morning because of her pained body and ended up sleeping in till 11:00, the time she'd normally be getting home. "Hi peaches."

"Hi honey. How's your body?"

"I'm afraid to move to find out." The brunette giggled, "I'm sure it's fine. How are you and Josh? I need the details."

Maya lazily shrugged her shoulders with her eyes still closed, "we had a great time last night. But, no kiss and no date."

"What about you and Lucas?" The brown eyed girl sighed heavily, "Come on. He likes you Riley." _After last night I really couldn't deny it. The gummy bears, the almost kiss twice, his fingertips and the way they made eye contact. Okay quit thinking about this!_

"Maya, I'm a nobody. A bruised ribcage and leg is what will happen, metaphorically if we try to date. We're too different, so nothing is going on between us."

"That's too bad, because once he came back he hung out in his room and cleared out the party as soon as he could." She closed her eyes, remembering his hands on her waist and holding her. When he caressed her cheek, and when his fingertips grazed her side, all of the butterflies and goosebumps came back to her. "I know you like him too."

"I kept your secret from Josh, you keep mine from everyone. In the entire world. It's what's best, he deserves more."

The blonde scoffed and sat up to look at her, "more what? You're the best person I know and I wish you could see what everyone else sees. You're my best friend and I'm telling you that he could never do better than you." Riley's arms opened wide and she gave her a hug, "now get your ass up I'm starved."

"Language." She rolled herself out of bed and stretched, "my body isn't too bad. It's sore but nothing I can't handle." Her hair was still curled from yesterday, even after sleeping on it and her face had no traces of makeup. She stepped into the living room, and heard Maya stumbling behind her.

"Will you make your cinnamon pancakes? Please?"

"Good morning ladies, it's about time." Maya and Riley stopped in their tracks afraid to turn around. _Please let it just be Josh, please let it just be Josh._

"Yeah, I missed you at tutoring this morning." Lucas pronounced. _Son of a-_

Her brown eyes connected to Maya's blue ones. "Is it too late to run?" The guys giggled and rose from the couch. Lucas maneuvered himself right in front of her.

"I think it's a little too late." Tingles erupted through her body. _That's new, hmph why is he so attractive?_

Her lips smiled, "hi."

"Hey."

She cleared her throat quickly and shifted her focus, "so what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you out, as a friend, platonic scout's honor." Riley shook her head no, and opened her mouth to say something when her best friend interrupted.

"I'm sure she'd love that, right Riles?" _Oh Maya I have so much dirt on you! Don't even, and Josh is my brother OH it's on._

The girls exchanged glares and clenched jaws, "um, I was really wanting to stay home today."

"NO! Maya and I are hanging out here, till later this afternoon." Her brown eyes narrowed yet again, "come on sis you know you want to." The quarterback snickered, it was cute how hard she was fighting. It was cuter though how Josh and Maya were pushing her, they must do that a lot. "Hey Maya, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

The blue eyed girl jumped into his arms, with the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. "YES!"

Lucas reached out for her hand, and pulled her closer. _Oh alright you can hold my hand. Wink Wink! Why does holding his hand feel perfect?_ "Riley, go get dressed. Please, you'll have a great time." He was practically begging which was something completely new for him, but yet again this whole situation was brand new. He'd never worked this hard, ever. Girls have always dropped everything to even talk to him, and he actually welcomed the change that the brunette brought to his life. She was already a good influence, he hadn't fought all week. Plus he actually enjoyed spending time with her, whether she was feeling shy or talkative.

 _Well he's not giving up. It was actually kind of cute, his eyes are exuding determination! I already told him that we're only friends. So, why does it feel like he was still pushing for more?_ "Okay. Um, can I have like 20 to 30 minutes? Please."

"Take all the time you need." His eyes and smile were light and a breath of fresh air.

 _Oh hello dimples_ , "peaches. Come with me."

"I'm hungry."

"Then grab an apple!" The brunette shifted around the relentless man and snatched an apple and a banana, "an apple a day keeps the doctor away. And you're gonna need a doctor once I'm through with you. Consider it a prophylactic." She dragged the blue eyed girl out of the living room and the guys sat back down on the couches.

"You sir are stubborn, I'll give you that." Lucas sighed with a smile, "but this isn't a date."

"No, I know. But we've hardly had one on one time either. It's kind of like a pre date," his eyes moved down the hallway to make sure they weren't there. "Josh, I like Riley and I hope you know I don't plan to sleep with her and leave her."

"Yeah, I know. I've never seen you work so hard at anything, smooth move with those damn gummy bears." They fist bumped, "just know what you're doing Luke. Because I know what she's thinking, partly because of Maya and partly because she's my sister."

The emerald eyed man tossed his hands up, "tell me."

"She's told you. You two are very different people, she thinks you deserve someone who people know exists."

"That's stupid," the quarterback muttered, "I don't care about popularity, despite what other people think. And she's right we are different, but that's what I want. Someone who challenges me, like what the hell does prophylactic even mean?"

"How are you top 5 in our class?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Why are you and Josh pushing this?"

"Because we both know you like him, can I wear this?" Riley nodded, "and if Josh is pushing you to go out with not just a guy but one of his best friends shouldn't that tell you something? He would never let you date someone he didn't trust."

The brunette toyed with her hair and ended up leaving it down, then began her makeup, "what about what I said this morning? We're too different, I have bruises on my body for a reason."

Maya dropped the clothes that she had pressed against her body, "do me a favor and picture the cheerleaders. Most popular girls in school, just about, as a friend would you want Lucas to date any of those girls?" _Hoes fo' sho'. Yeah I can be gangster in my head. But the gangsterness is totally negated by saying the word 'gangster'_. "Exactly. I don't think you can decide for him who he does and doesn't like, or who he should or shouldn't date. He's a big boy, and you're a big girl, if you like each other then quit pushing him away. Trust me, this is for your own good. Yeah you got hurt last night, but you can't play life safely. You both are stepping out of your comfort zones and spreading your wings. I don't think he wants to be just a 'football star' anymore."

"He doesn't. But, I don't think he even knows that yet." Riley stepped into her black fit and flare dress, "zip me up. I'm gonna go out today and have a good time, no being shy. Just 2 friends hanging out."

"Perfect! Let me just say, he can't get better than you. Plus you look beautiful, don't waste the makeup, or the outfit." Riley inhaled proudly and smiled, before giving her best friend a grin. "Now go, I've gotta get cute for my date tonight."

The brunette's fingers touched the door knob, "congratulations by the way. I'm happy for you." As usual her booties announced her presence, "hey you ready?" Lucas raised himself off the couch quickly and grinned.

"You're awful dressed up for a friend date sis." Josh winked at Lucas.

"I wasn't sure where we were going. Is this not okay? I can change." Her brown eyes moved from her brother to the quarterback who felt like he couldn't catch a breath. She was stunning, _Oh God this is too much. I knew he didn't like me like that. Slowly turn around and go to your bedroom._ She was halfway around when he finally said something.

Luke cleared his throat, "NO, no don't change." He pointed towards Riley. "You beautiful thing you are coming with me." Her lips curved upwards. He placed his hand on the small of her back on the way out the door.

"So where are we going?" The brunette buckled her seatbelt and grinned.

"First you left these in my room last night." He passed her the box of gummy bears, "second I found this classics, antique shop that I think you'll really like. They have old books and records." _YAAAAASSS! I love those stores, play it cool. This is just friends hanging out._

Her fingers fidgeted, "that sounds great." _Alright small talk, we're friends talk about anything._ "I'm sorry if I ruined your party last night."

"No, no you didn't. The fight did, and then the guy that hurt you did. You didn't do a thing." Her brown eyes moved towards the ground, "you nervous Riley?"

"If I was?"

"I'd have to ask you why? You're beautiful."

Her shoulders rose and dropped just as rapidly, "I don't really hang out with popular football players in my spare time. Or guys in general. I've never been on a date or had a kiss." _Did you just admit that out loud?_

"You're kidding?" Riley disagreed then shyly glanced out the window, "that's crazy to me."

"I mean I have hung out with like Farkle, but that's about it." Lucas took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?" _Oh God, I did say that out loud. I like the hand holding, I like his eyes, and those dimples._

"You aren't letting go." _Touché Friar, touché!_ "I was thinking lunch after the shop."

"Well, how about you take me to this place and then take me to a place you like. I don't really know a whole lot about you. Friends are supposed to know stuff about each other."

He glanced to his right, "okay. Mine's a little further away though."

"I have all day." She whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Wow, 'The Shop around the Corner'. I've never been her but it's so cute." There were vines running up the sides of the brick building, the shop itself screamed antique, plus the stained glass was gorgeous. "How'd you find this place?"

"Google, for hours last night." Lucas helped her out of the truck and ensured he took her hand before letting her run off.

"You spent that much time for a friend date?" A smile overwhelmed her face. _That's awful thoughtful._

The quarterback smirked, in his mind this was a date, certainly unofficial but a date nonetheless. "For that smile? Always." Her cheeks flushed, she inhaled deeply and walked into the store. _Alright so he excels in being a lady killer. Wait was she the current lady he was killing?_

"Oh my gosh!" It was so quaint, there were so many things to look at and she didn't know where to begin. "I can't go that direction." Her finger pointed towards all the china and glassware. There were old Coca Cola signs; mirrors, lamps, chairs, there were even some clothes. "I'd be like a bull in a china closet." The brunette giggled and moved her head to the right.

Lucas tapped on the front desk. "Ma'am, I called earlier about the-"

"Ah, I remember. Yes, right this way." An elderly woman led them down a hallway. _This is where he Dexter's me. I knew it, he was a literal lady killer!_

"Lucas, where is she leading us?" The quarterback didn't say anything, he smirked and tightened the grip on her hand. He saw the door and covered her eyes, the brown eyed girl snickered, "what are you doing?"

"This is a surprise, or I would've told you already." Lucas nodded and the older woman opened the door, "thank you very much ma'am. Now take a few steps, don't worry I won't let you knock anything over." _Good luck with that Friar!_ "Good, ready? 1. . . 2. . . 3." His large hands fell back to his side.

"OH MY GOD!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think!

What's behind the door?

What kind of place will Lucas bring her to?


	8. Chapter 8-Jane Eyre

"OH MY GOD!" Books, rows and rows of books. She spun around in circles, trying to absorb it all. His green eyes watched her wherever she moved. There were couches and chairs for people to sit on and read if they ever wanted to. Riley stopped for a few seconds and glanced at Lucas with a smile. "Thank you." Her arms wrapped around his neck and gave him a hug, _wow she smells amazing._ "This is incredible." _All those hours on google were worth it, her smile is breathtaking_. And after a few seconds he realized this was the first time they hugged, he tightened the hold on her waist and inhaled her fruity shampoo.

"Go, have fun!" She released the hold on him and walked to the closest shelf.

"I've never even heard of most of these." Her fingers gently pulled a book off of the shelf, "I love how all of the old books have hard covers, I even love the smell of books it's like crack." He giggled and sat on the couch, "Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, this was originally published in like 1850 or maybe a few years before. I love that line, oh man hold on let me try and remember the exact wording." Her right ankle crossed over her left and she bit her nail, _she is so cute_. _Every little thing she does is adorable like her enjoying the smell of books. Who else could make that cute?_ "I got it, 'I care for myself. The more solitary, the more friendless, the more unsustained I am, the more I will respect myself'."

Riley meandered towards the couch and sat beside him, "what does that mean?"

"It's a little hard to explain. Jane Eyre was more about independence than romance, she didn't rely on others. More than that she didn't want to. She had an attraction towards Rochester but didn't allow herself to act on it." _Well doesn't that sound familiar?_

"Why's that?"

Her fingers touched the worn pages, she was cautious not to move too fast, being extremely careful. "I don't know actually, women weren't supposed to have a sexual attraction towards men back then maybe that's why. Or it could've been her religious views, actually that makes more sense." She bit her lip, "I haven't read it in so long."

"I thought this was a love story?" He casually inched closer. "You mentioned a sexual attraction."

"It is, to an extent. She loved Rochester, but her own personal views are more important." Lucas moved some hair behind her ear, "what are you doing?"

"Listening, putting some hair behind your ear, and wondering what your personal views are." _Way to throw that in there Luke._

"My personal views?" She gulped and inhaled heavily, her chest rising in the process. "Why do, excuse me," she cleared her throat, "why do you want to know what my personal views are?"

He slowly shrugged his shoulders. "Probably because Jane Eyre is reminding me of you." _She was so nervous for what she considered a friend date._

"More like I remind you of Jane Eyre, since she was born over a century before me." The brunette giggled and finally snaked her head to the right, locking in on my gaze. "I don't, I don't know what my views are. I guess I stick to the status quo." She looked back towards the book.

"What's the status quo?" His fingers found her chin and moved her gaze back on him. _God those eyes, they aren't just brown. They have hints of hazel and small flecks of gold. She was so captivating._ "When it comes to you and me?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So how does a late lunch and then a little art project afterwards sound?" Maya looked to her left.

"An art project? I'm intrigued." Josh's brown eyes smiled, "do tell."

"It's more of a surprise. But, I'm taking you to The Hangout for lunch." She bit her lip and took his hand in hers. "Thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me."

"Thank you for finally asking me." She replied sarcastically, but really meant every word.

His jaw dropped, "wow, that hurts. You know you could've asked me if you liked me so much."

"Technically I never said I liked you. And even though we are in the 21st century, it is still polite for the man to ask the woman. Call me old fashioned."

The dark haired man chuckled lightly, "I'd rather call you beautiful."

"Feel free." He put his vehicle into park and opened up her passenger door.

"Come on, beautiful." Maya felt butterflies and took his hand to walk inside. "Table for 2 please." She never thought she'd be with Josh when she heard those words, her dream for the past 2 years had finally come true. He even pulled out the chair for her and inched it back in.

"You are a perfect gentleman, aren't you?" He laid his hand on the table and reached out for hers.

"I try to be. So Maya we've known each other for years, but tell me about you. Not you with Riley, I want to know about you."

She rolled her lips and tried to contain her smile, "I love to draw, I love any form of art."

"I knew that, but I've never actually seen any of your drawings." The sun came in through the glass and hit her eyes just right. They were always incredible, breathtaking and indescribable but the light made them glisten. It made her hair blonder, and her smile even more radiant. "Can I see some?"

"I don't have them with me, but I need to pick some out for you to look at, make sure they're good ones." The blonde took a sip of her water. "I'd actually like to dip my toes into some photography, but I have no idea where to start."

"Probably with a camera." Her foot landed in his chin, "kidding. I actually have a really nice one. I used to love taking pictures, you can use it."

"I couldn't, knowing my luck I'd break it." The blue eyed girl tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Well then, let me go with you wherever you decide to take them. I'll prevent anything bad from happening to it."

Maya giggled, "I think you're just looking for a reason to hang out with me."

"You know what, you're right. And, I've got a fantastic idea!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Can I turn on a song, it's been stuck in my hea-"

"You don't have to ask." Lucas released his hand from hers, and passed her the auxiliary cord.

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey.  
She acts like summer and walks like rain.  
Reminds me that there's a time to change._

"You really do like the older stuff. I haven't heard this song in a long time."

"I love the simplicity of it, you didn't need an auto tuner or an overwhelming amount of sexual innuendos. AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Guns 'n Roses, Creed, all amazing! Okay let me take out Bon Jovi because some of his songs are sexual." _Prude much!_

 _But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way?  
To see the lights all faded.  
And that heaven is overrated?_

 _Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar.  
And did you miss me.  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

"So who introduced you to all these bands? Josh listens to that pop crap."

Riley tousled her hair and laughed, "I know, I hated it so I did some digging. I liked country a little but it is super unrealistic."

"Easy, you're talking to a country boy." Her brown eyes rolled, _no kidding Lucas your draw is absolutely sexy!_ "Why is it unrealistic?"

"Oh come on, has anyone ever felt the way that country music's lyrics express?" She thought about it, "besides my parents because they're like really weird." He laughed and finally found her hand. _Alright Riles he is a friend nonchalantly use your left hand for something and pull it away. Tuck in some hair, I'M FREE!_

She did a passing glance and noticed he was a little disappointed. "We're young, who says you can't?" Lucas quickly glanced at her, _oh hello heart rate_. "You know for someone who loves to read and get lost in the impossible, I'm surprised you don't like country more."

"Get lost in the impossible?"

The quarterback laughed, "Yeah. Lord of the Rings Trilogy is one of your favorites. Dwarves, elves, wizards, powerful rings, orcs. All that is impossible."

"I guess you're right." Her eyes moved out the window, he couldn't help himself anymore. The green eyed man lifted her hand and softly pressed his lips against them. Riley got chills, goosebumps, and found out her breath was shaky. "I don't know what to say to that." _Oh wait yes I do! AGAIN! AGAIN!_

"You don't have to say anything. Just enjoy it." He heard a happy sigh, "you know you never did answer my question earlier."

"Which?"

"What's the status quo when it comes to you and me?"

Her lips separated and she inhaled, "I don't really know. You're supposed to date a cheerleader." _Wow my voice was a lot shakier then I intended for it to be. Oh crap he's laughing, he noticed._

"Easy," he mumbled, "I'm not trying to stress you out. I get that we aren't dating, or in a relationship." His green eyes brightened, "and why am I supposed to date a cheerleader? Because I'm a football player?" Her eyes touched the floorboard and she agreed, "I don't want a cheerleader."

"Lucas-"

"Just listen, please." The quarterback kissed her hand to show he wasn't mad, "I don't want a cheerleader. I'm sick of constantly living in a state of other people's expectations, which includes sticking to what's considered normal. I understand that you think you're invisible or obscure but, if that's true then why have I spent every day thinking about you since I saw you leave your locker a little over 2 weeks ago? At first I thought it was because you wouldn't give me the time of day, because every time we talked you'd find a way to leave. Then I got to know you and realized it was because I liked you, I like you Riley." _Holy bull balls! Oh that's a new one. Did he really say that? Pinch myself? Ow, nope not a dream._

Riley gulped and exhaled, "I'm just, things work right now because we're friends. You're the kind of guy who parties, and drinks and I'm the kind of girl who hangs out at Dwell or curls up on my bay window with a good book. You said so yourself that Dwell wasn't your scene." Lucas inhaled and went off road, "where are we going?"

"My favorite spot." The green eyed man put his truck in park in front of a line of trees, "come on, we walk the rest of the way." The brunette grinned and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"This isn't the part where you knock me out and make a skin suit out of me, is it?" The quarterback couldn't contain his laughter. _Oh look at that, I said that out loud._

"No, no it isn't. Come on, you'll love it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9-Spot

**Chapter 7**

"Wow." Riley instantly removed her shoes and stepped into the creek, leaving Lucas' hand behind, "this is beautiful. Like this looks like it's from a picture." The running creek was the only noise, besides the occasional bird chirping. The sunlight cut through the trees, shining brightly on certain parts of the water. Lucas stared at her lovingly; in a dress, barefoot in a creek, and the sun hitting right behind her head, it couldn't have been better. "How'd you find this place?"

The quarterback sluggishly shrugged his shoulders, "I just drove one night and once I got out of town far enough I saw that line of trees, and walked. It reminds me of my Pappy Joe's ranch in Texas, its quiet."

The brunette elevated her chin and looked at the towering trees above her, "yeah. You're right I almost feel like I have to whisper." She started giggling and continued to walk through the water.

The green eyed man kept his hands in his pockets and followed her along the edge. "What's so funny?"

He reached out for her hand and she took it without question. _Oh okay, I did that out of instinct. Mph, was that normal?_ "Um, I was just thinking." _He's a lady killer. Of course he said he liked me, which might change a thing or two._

"About?"

Riley bit her lip afraid to say anything, but did because it really was funny. "Do you bring all your dates out here?" She stopped walking and felt an urge to kiss him, her first kiss.

"No, you're the first." Lucas lightly guided her closer towards him, "you were the only person I felt could really appreciate this place." Her arms found their way around his waist inhaling his cologne, he caressed her cheek. "Can I kiss you?" She didn't have to say anything, she wasn't thinking anything either. They communicated with their eyes and he lightly touched her lips. Her stomach did back flips, she'd never felt this way before. Riley's toes curled and she continued to kiss him, soaking up every single second of this moment, deepening it with every small release. Lucas couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe he was kissing her. He couldn't believe how happy he was. The only reason they stopped was because his phone rang, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Get it." His lips touched her forehead before he released her back to play in the water. _YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! That was pretty damn perfect, except for the fact we aren't dating. Oh wait I don't care because he's Lucas freaking Friar, star quarterback and he was my first kiss!_

Hey Josh. Good timing man.  
 _I don't know what was happening, but I'm glad I called.  
_ What'd you need?  
 _Maya wants to take pictures and needs a model. Riley was my first thought but I couldn't get ahold of her.  
_ Yeah, she's here.  
 _Ask her when we can take them and do you know a spot?_

Lucas glanced upward and saw Riley kicking water, he couldn't help the smile on his face.

 _Um, yeah I'll ask her and I'll let you know. I do have a spot, it'll be perfect.  
_ Thanks man. Later.

Lucas hung up the phone and sauntered back towards her. Riley was still thinking about the kiss, her first kiss. The one that melted her heart, it was literally like a dream. She couldn't have imagined her first kiss being better. "Hey Maya needs a model for some pictures. Would you be interested?"

"Me?" She disagreed quickly, "that's not a good idea. I would feel awkward."

"You're beautiful. I think it'd be a great idea, besides no one else will see them besides you, me, Maya and Josh. We'll take them here." The quarterback could tell she was considering it, "I'll let them know." _Oh okay, because I said yes._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh my gosh, that was a lot of fun."

"I can't believe you've never done painting with a twist. I mean, I've never done it either but you're a professional artist." Maya giggled and took his hand while staring at her canvas of the beach at sunset. "You did a lot better than me." Josh held up his picture and couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you for an amazing date. I really enjoyed myself." She climbed into his jeep and bit her lip, not wanting this date to end.

"Anytime, literally, anytime." Josh found himself leaning in towards Maya, his hand moved to caress her cheek, her eyes closed taking in the embrace and felt herself falling into his hand. "Maya can I kiss you?" Her lips turned upwards, and she moved the last few inches to kiss him. His hands pulled her in, ensuring she wouldn't leave. Josh stroked her hair, and kissed her one more time before she pulled away.

"Finally." The blonde whispered, he laughed and couldn't help himself, pressing his lips onto hers felt so natural.

"You don't have to go home right away do you?" She shook her head, "want to go back to my place? Watch a movie?"

"I'd love to." She inhaled deeply and sat back in her seat. Reliving the moment, the one that happened a few seconds ago, still feeling those butterflies. This whole day has felt 100 percent surreal, for everyone. Maya knew she'd wake up in just a few minutes, and realize this was all a dream.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Things are changing! It used to be so simple, I'd wake up, get ready for school. Make a bowl of cereal, pick up the bowl of cereal that I dropped and now I'm here. Avoiding Lucas at all costs since the kiss, which proved to be difficult because he kept coming by. Supposedly for Josh, but whenever he'd come knocking on her door she'd dive out the window. So that was pretty smooth, it was now Tuesday and it consisted of ignoring him again, but um his locker is right by mine, and he plays football, I'm the athletic manager. Oh look a fight._ Riley ran towards the crowd and pushed her way through, "Maya what's going on?" Her eyes moved to the 2 men in the center of the hallway, "LUCAS!" The quarterback dropped his fist and gazed into her eyes, "what are you doing?" _Why are my eyes leaking? Oh my God I'm crying._

"Riley-"

"DON'T!" The brunette spun around and sprinted away. _Of course, he didn't really change. He kissed me, which is what he wanted and now we're here. I mean, I haven't talked to him since Sunday. Oh okay, I'm falling._ "Ow." _I'm just going to lay on the floor._ The brunette released her fists and let them lay on the cold tile floor, _thank God he didn't come after me._

"RILEY!" _Damn it._ "Are you okay?" Lucas helped her off the ground and intentionally kept their hands intertwined.

"What were you doing?"

Lucas dropped his head, "I don't-I don't know. I just lost it."

"You were doing so well Lucas!" _Why do I care so much?_

The quarterback clenched his jaw, "why have you been ignoring me?" _Shit._ Her lips separated as if she was about to say something. _Was he blaming me? Wait say that out loud Riley._

"Are you blaming me for what you were doing? Seriously?" _Goodbye shy Riley, hello to angry Riley._

"I quit fighting for you!"

"I told you not to! I said do it for yourself!" Riley replied and dropped her hands from his, "we're friends Lucas."

He scoffed and clenched his jaw even harder, _he is about to break his teeth_. "Friends? Really? That kiss we had was way more than friends."

 _That's for damn sure._ "Lucas, you know what you are right." His jaw released the tension and a light smile approached his lips, "but you're fighting Lucas. I'm gone for a few days and you beat some guy to a pulp."

"You don't know why I was doing it!" _Hello strong jaw._

"You're right," I whisper, "I don't. I have no idea why you fight, I have no idea why you started in the first place and even though you say it's because you hate bullies I see right through you. It's deeper than that." Lucas dropped his head and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. The school bell rang and Riley only had one more thing to say, "You're right Lucas that kiss was way more than a friendly thing. But you need to focus on you and figure out how to stop yourself from fighting. I'm flattered that you did it for me, but clearly you need to do something for you." Her lips brushed against his cheek. "If you need a friend to talk to I'm here."

Lucas watched her waltz away, in her signature flared skirt and booties. "Riley." He let out a heavy sigh, and swallowed his emotions.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Coach, do I have to go to the away game tomorrow?"

"Yes." _So serious._ "You won't really have to do too much but you can keep things organized for me. For the guys, sign out sheets and what not. Don't worry the guys won't mess with you." Her brown eyes found Lucas on the field, it was easy because he was staring right at her. _How can he pass the ball if he isn't watching where it was going?_ "Just meet us at the buses, they leave at 5."

The brunette nodded, "Yes Coach. Dinner will be there by 4, and I've confirmed the buses."

"Thank you." The wind blew in her hair as she spun on her heels and trudged across the track. _Why can't I just drive myself up there? Dang it! Hey go me, I didn't cuss!_

"RILEY!"

She licked her lips before turning around, "hi Lucas." _God she's beautiful._

"Hi." The quarterback removed his helmet and revealed his dimples, "I want to talk to you."

Her almond eyes narrowed, "in the middle of practice?" He chuckled lightly and disagreed.

"I'll pick you up after practice." She shook her head, "friends. Please Riley, I need you." _You have no idea how much I need you Riley._ He could tell from the look on her face that he hit her soft spot, "please."

"Okay, yeah. I'll just meet you at your truck." He smiled again and ran his fingertips down her forearm before grasping her hand. She lightly bit her lip and closed her eyes enjoying the embrace. _Do I make her nervous? Ask her!_

"Do I make you nervous?" Riley's eyes sprung open and she clenched her jaw before removing her hand from his grasp.

"I'll see you later." She continued her original plan to leave the field, hurrying to calm herself down.

"It's a date!" He yelled, which made her come to a screeching halt.

"NO IT'S NOT!" The brunette turned back around as he laughed. Her brown eyes caught sight of a smirking Missy, "great." She mumbled under her breath.

He threw his helmet back on and jogged back to the field. "What'd she say?" Josh questioned, "Is she good?"

"She said she'd wait by my truck, so we'll see. I feel awful." _Correction, I feel awful without her. It's so weird how I have become so attached to her. She makes me a better person, I need her._ "Why did I have to fight that guy?" _More like why did Riley have to see me?_

Josh laughed and took out his mouth guard, "because dude, he was being a dick."

"Not to me." The quarterback mumbled and fixated his gaze to the field entrance where Riley was just now exiting.

"You're right he was a dick to some girls, which is a better reason. Just talk to her Luke, she'll come around."

"Yeah I hope so."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _What am I doing? You're his friend Riley, be his friend. Maybe he genuinely wants to talk to you. Oh God there he is. Lucas, hello! That white t-shirt looks like it's about to burst at the seams, and yup those are his cowboy boots. I feel like I'm having a heart attack. Just say hi._ "Hey Lucas." _Damn you're good, oh he's about to hug you. And there's that cologne._

He enveloped her in his muscles and his earthy cologne. "Hi beautiful." He inhaled deeply and squeezed her even tighter. "How are you?"

"Great, how are you?"

The quarterback pulled away and caressed her cheek, "better now."

"Lucas, what are you doing?" _Oh thank goodness he didn't pull away._

"Taking you out on a date." He lifted her off the tailgate and opened up the passenger door.

Riley clicked her tongue several times, "this isn't a date. I thought you said you needed to talk?" _Lucas Friar you are one smooth son of a-_

"I do. So we're going to my spot and if you truly feel like this isn't a date you can ignore the candles and picnic I brought with us." _Awe, that's just about the cutest thing I ever heard._ He jumped into his truck and glanced out the passenger door, "you coming princess?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Let me know what you think:)


	10. Chapter 10-Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter 8**

Riley sat on the biggest rock and watched Lucas lay out a blanket and light a few candles. _He's so full of himself. But God he was so cute._ He moved with haste as if he couldn't wait to talk to her about something in particular, he was silent the entire ride and she had no idea why. The only time he would look at her was when he'd search for her hand. It had become a funny little game for the star quarterback. Her brown eyes traced the sky, the part she could see through the leaves and branches. The stars shone brightly tonight, hardly any clouds and man that moon, _is that a full moon?_ "Oh my God Lucas look. It's a full moon."

His emerald eyes traced the sky and back down to the beautiful brunette, "yeah gorgeous." He sauntered towards her, and lifted her hand off the rock, "come on let's sit."

"Technically I am sitting."

"Come here gorgeous." She bit her lip and she was almost seductively drawn towards him. "Let's talk." Riley pulled her hands away.

"Yes as friends." She giggled and turned her head to the quarterback who was only inches away from her face, "friends." She whispered. "What do you, excuse me," The brunette cleared her throat, "what were you wanting to talk about?"

"I just, I wanted to let you know why I fought the other day." Her eyes narrowed, _I really want to point out that he could've told me all of this without coming out here but, I'll play along._ "I lost my temper, I've had one ever since my mom and I left Texas in the middle of 8th grade. When men are rude to, or hurt women it is something that I literally cannot handle Riley." _Okay why do you have a temper? Why did you get one once you left Texas?_ The look in his eyes was so intense and incredibly truthful. _How is that possible? I know he's telling the truth by his eyes._ "He was being a jerk to a group of girls who weren't interested in him, and he got a little handsy. I saw red."

She nodded her head slowly and licked her lips, "I understand your reasoning, I think it's great how protective you are, but wouldn't it have been more efficient to escort him away."

"That was the plan until he swung. Riley, I know you don't want me to stop fighting for you, but you just make it so much easier." The quarterback inched closer and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. Her eyes closed and her chest collapsed from the shaky exhale. The brunette could feel the warmth of his lips close to hers. "Riley." The jade eyed man whispered, she gulped and let out a small sound, "can I kiss you?"

Riley completely melted into his hand that was cupping her entire cheek. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea." Lucas lightly brushed his lips against hers. _Oh God._ Her entire body tingled, the only other time she felt that way was when he kissed her the first time. Her first real kiss, she assumed it was because it was her first kiss. _Riley you were so wrong._ "Can I kiss you again?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

She didn't hesitate as her lips quickly found his and took the lead, practically begging for that feeling again. His fingers intertwined in her hair after caressing her jawline, their lips continued to move in sync while the brunette inched closer to his body. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she let out a small giggle. "God you're adorable." The quarterback laid her on her back and crashed his lips on hers again, _you should stop this Riley. You should but you aren't going to because this feels amazing._ She was almost counting on the fact that something would pull them out of the sensual euphoria she found herself in. "Damn it!" _Saved by the bell._

Zay what do you want?

 _Whoa grumpy much?_

Seriously dude, what do you need? I'm busy.

 _Oh getting busy with Missy?  
_ Riley darted her eyes towards Lucas who looked like a deer in head lights.

I don't know what she told you but nothing happened. I drove her home yesterday.

 _Mhm, alright well I was going to see if you were coming to my party tomorrow._

Yeah maybe, I'll talk to you later. Bye.

He hung up the phone and Riley was blowing out the candles and folding the blanket. "No Riley, please don't."

"Lucas it's really for the best, I swear. We can still stay and talk but without all this romantic stuff, it just makes everything so much more difficult."

The quarterback scratched the back of his head and meandered towards the brown eyed girl. "I swear nothing happened."

She shook her head with a simple smile. "You don't have to defend yourself to me, even if you did. But for what it's worth I believe you. Now, I'm going to walk in the creek and you are going to talk to me about what we were talking about before we kissed."

"I'd be okay with kissing some more." She glared her chestnut orbs and he let out a light chuckle, "okay fine. What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you start fighting in the first place?"

He shook his head, "when you're my girlfriend I'll explain it all. But, that's personal and took lots of money to dig out of my head so no." The brunette stopped in her tracks. _Money to get out of his head? Therapy?_ "Personal reasons."

"Okay, um do you know what's happening when you're doing it or do you kind of black out?" _Holy crap I just got light headed._ She quickly and casually sat down.

"You alright?" Riley nodded with a smirk, "Okay. Um, it's actually weird I normally kind of black out, and only know what my fist is doing. No one can really get me out unless I'm pulled off but oddly enough even hearing your voice draws me out of my frenzy."

"Lucas can you take me home?" _What the hell is going on with me right now? My hands are shaking._

He saw her swaying from left to right and quickly lifted her off the rock. "Come on beautiful, let's go." The quarterback let out a happy sigh when she buried her head into the crevice of his neck.

"What you said was sweet by the way, don't think I ignored it."

Lucas lightly laughed and kissed her forehead, "I promise Riley I'm going to try and get better. I will only fight for defensive purposes."

"Thank you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"When is the athletics fundraiser?" Riley pulled out her planner and searched through the numerous pages of dates. "I know you're a busy girl take your time." She smirked at Coach Rutherford's remark, _I'd find it a lot faster if this damn head ache would go away._

"The Craft Fair is 2 weeks from Saturday. I'll need some volunteers the night before to help set up, tape off the rented out spaces, move tables and chairs, etc." The brunette closed her planner, "that's our bi-week, so it works out perfectly."

Coach Rutherford marked it off on his calendar, "wonderful. I'll have you delegate the night before with the volunteers and schedule what the guys do the day of. As a matter of fact do you have the signup sheets ready?"

"The ones for like who wants to work concessions and what not?" The coach agreed, "Yeah, they're right here."

"Perfect, all the guys are in the film room. Why don't you come with me and you can answer any questions, if any." Riley gulped and agreed, _you can't tell him no, besides he is incredibly intimidating._ The brunette straightened out her leather skirt and followed him into the room full of football players. "Gentleman, gentleman listen up. HEY!" His yell startled her, "the annual fundraising craft fair is-" Coach Rutherford turned to Riley. The brunette was trying not to stare directly at Lucas, he seemed to be doing the exact opposite.

"2 weeks from Saturday."

"Right, 2 weeks from Saturday. We need a few volunteers to help with set up the night before and all of you are required to work 2 hours the day of. Riley's going to post the signup sheets and we'll collect them a few days before." The brunette moved quickly to tape up the sheets, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. "Are there any questions?"

She turned around and smiled, and found Lucas again who calmed the nerves almost immediately. "What are the options of things to do the day of?"

Coach Rutherford gestured towards her, "there's concession, photographer, a photo prop as I call it, whoever does that will just take pictures in their uniform, there's assistants and then there's a time slot from 1 to 3 where you teach kids to play football." She saw several eyeballs looking her up and down, and she became uncomfortable fast. "The night before it will just be me here, I know it's a bi week but if anyone can spare the time please consider volunteering to help me." _Pretty sure the entire room heard you gulp Riles._

"Also, everyone say thank you to Riley. She worked through the summer to find vendors so we can afford to do little things like get your dinner on game days." Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her, which was a normal thing for him now. The team thanked her, and she got a cat call which was something incredibly new to her.

"You're welcome." The brunette sauntered into the hallway and inhaled deeply, releasing all the nerves. She leaned off the brick wall and continued to move down the hallway.

"Riley?" The brown eyed girl turned on her heels and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. "Riley, right?"

She nodded, "yes. Does coach need something else?" _Dem eyes doe! They are gorgeous but they aren't Lucas'._

"Um no, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Charlie, Charlie Gardner."

Riley smirked, "Riley, Riley Matthews. It's nice to meet you." Realizing this conversation was over with she trudged away, going over how weird that was in her head.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Please wait for me. We're watching film and then we'll be done. :)_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley finished up some homework in the library when she got the text that they were done with practice. She hurriedly gathered her items and practically jogged across the school to meet him at her car. The doors opened and the wind blew her hair back, her brown eyes caught glimpses of a few not so friendly faces and she slowed down, hoping to not cross Missy's path. "MILEY!"

"Crap." _Please just go away._ She tousled her hair, the brunette continued to walk to her car, pretending like she didn't hear her.

"I'm talking to you."

"I'm ignoring you, that's usually what not responding means." Lucas was still nowhere in sight and she was hoping like a knight in shining armor he'd come to her rescue. Granted, they weren't dating. They hadn't even talked about what happened last night, but she knew he'd help her out.

The cheerleader scoffed, "do you honestly think you have a shot with Lucas Friar?" Riley felt her heart sink slightly, "he needs to be with a head cheerleader. Not with someone who gets sat on in the cafeteria."

She whipped her hair around, "how'd you know about that?" _Crap that was only the most embarrassing time of my life. Please just go away._

"I made it happen, it was hilarious." Her brown eyes glanced at the ground. "Do yourself a favor and leave him alone." Lucas stepped out of the athletic hall and couldn't contain his smile knowing he was about to see her. He laughed at the fact he was running, the heavy doors allowed him to enter into the dim daylight and instead of seeing a smiley Riley, there were 3 girls surrounding her. "Just do us all a favor Riley and leave everyone alone. You are nothing, and you will always be nothing." The brunette got into her car and started the ignition. _Save the tears Riley, save them. Never let her see you cry._

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" She already drove off, never feeling worse about herself than she did right now. She'd always been bullied by Missy but it hurt more now that she was using Lucas against her. "RILEY!" His hands dropped to his side as she kept driving.

"See you later Luke." Missy and her gang sauntered away.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" The quarterback ran to his truck and sped to her house.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey gorgeous." Josh landed on the couch and leaned over to kiss Maya.

"Hey, how was practice?" His head landed on her shoulder, "that well huh?"

"I keep dropping passes, so coach gets pissed obviously. But game day I'm fine, it's just practice. So, it's only twice a day every day that he gets angry." Maya giggled, "It's not funny."

"No that's," she cleared her throat, "that's not what I'm laughing at. You're just cute when you're whiney."

He furrowed his brows and pretended to pout, "hey so can I take you to the party after the game on Friday? Then a date on Saturday? Then kidnap you on Sunday?"

The blue eyed girl laughed, "You're incredibly needy."

"So that's a no?"

She made a playful smile, "If I become your girlfriend then yes."

"Is that an ultimatum? Can you make those?" He sat up off of her shoulder and gazed into her breathtaking eyes.

"I'm a hot commodity honey, it's your choice." She winked to let him know she was kidding, "Do you want me?"

A contagious smile made its way to his lips as she placed her forehead on his, "of course I do."

"Then have me. Since you supposedly spent years with a crush on me, don't stop your momentum." Her hand stroked his hair and she inched her body closer to him. "No pressure or anything." Josh's lips crashed onto hers, everything about her drew him in, even the way she spoke.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Finally." She whispered and kissed him again, placing her hand on his stomach, feeling his abs underneath the pads of her fingers. His hands found their way from her long hair to her hips and worked to move her in his lap when the front door opened, and he quickly but gently shoved her off.

"LUCAS! Great timing bro."

"Is Riley here, I didn't see her car." The dark haired man shook his head and the door slammed before he could ask what was going on.

Maya bit her lip and glanced down at his hands that held her waist just 30 seconds ago. They sat in silence for a few moments, until they couldn't take it anymore. Her lips pressed against his again and he wasted no time putting her back in his lap. "Wait, should I call Riley?"

"Nope, no, no. Lucas has it." She giggled and leaned back into his embrace.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you guys think. Don't be a silent reader.


	11. Chapter 11-I Have No Idea

"Riley, please call me back. I have an idea where you're at but I just, need to hear your voice. Alright, bye." He hung up the phone and within minutes he pulled into the antique store and released all of his worry with a heavy sigh after seeing her car. He opened the door to the make shift library and saw her cozied up on one of the vintage couches reading a novel. "Hey beautiful," she didn't move, her eyes continued to absorb the words within the hard copy. "What're you reading?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. I needed a light read."

He chuckled and sat on the floor beside her, "a light read? Is there such a thing with Shakespeare?"

"Light meaning, non-dramatic, carefree." Short, sweet and to the point.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The book slammed shut, "why what's it going to do for me?" This was the first time he'd seen her genuinely angry. The other day was more of a frustrated caring sort of anger. _Don't tell her how sexy she is when she's angry._

"What'd they say?"

The brunette blinked and wiped a tear away, "she told someone to sit on me for fun," she sniffled, "and to leave you alone, leave everyone alone." He pulled her off the couch and into his arms, holding her tight. _How could anyone treat her this way?_ "That I'm nothing, that's another reason I can't date you Lucas. She'll make my life 20 times worse." His lips touched the top of her head.

The quarterback cleared his throat _work fast Luke she has to get that idea out of her head._ "You can't allow other people to control your happiness." She crawled into his lap and buried her head into the crevice of his neck.

"I'm trying." _God I love holding her, like my own drug_. Every day that passed was a new high, and an even stronger addiction.

"Have you talked to your dad, he's a teacher. I'm sure he could figure something out, detentions or-"

The brunette disagreed, "That might make it worse. I just need to get one good punch in."

The meadow eyed man chuckled, "do you even know how to throw a punch, and this isn't me condoning? This is me making sure if and when you do decide to hit her, which is completely out of my control, that you don't break a thumb." _Fighting Riley, that'd be a sight for sore eyes._

"I'd get in trouble for that wouldn't I?"

"Do it off school property. That's what my mom always tells me, even though I didn't really listen. Again, not condoning." She giggled lightly and crawled out of his lap, even though he protested, a lot. "Please don't leave me alone. Don't listen to her, ever." _Please don't go away Riley._

"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone, not today at least." Her brown eyes moved to find her keys, "also thank you for coming to find me. How'd you know where I'd be?"

 _One look at your face and how incredibly happy this place made you, there was no way you couldn't come here when you were sad._ "A lucky guess." Lucas reached for her hand and hastily forced her back down in his arms, his pointer finger shifted her bangs out of the way to get a better glance into her beautiful eyes. With one swift motion, and 2 insanely fast heartbeats they locked lips. It was as amazing as their first one, every time they kissed she was reminded over and over how much she liked him. The brunette inched her way back into his lap, finding anyway to get closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling her fingers in his hair was driving him crazy. _God she's an amazing kisser. There was no way I was her first._ "I was your first kiss, right?"

"Yeah. Why? Am I a bad kisser?" She tried to hide her cheeks that had tinged with pink.

Riley looked so cute nervous, she bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands, "No you're incredible!" He pressed his lips against her cheek, "you crawling into my lap," he kissed her neck, "wrapping your legs around me." Lucas lips found her collarbone and she let out a moan of pleasure, "and grasping my hair like that, all huge turn on's." He pecked her collarbone again, and took note of how much she enjoyed it.

"We should go before, we get carried away." The brunette kissed him again and maneuvered out of his lap before putting the book back. "Aren't you gonna get up?" _Ha yeah right._

His eyes moved towards his lap, "just give me a minute."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley finished setting up the food for the football team and poured herself a glass of sweet tea because yet again she was feeling light headed. She sat down in a chair and clutched her head hoping to stop the annoying pain, "are you okay?" Her brown hair whipped to the left and let out a small smirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Why is he sitting beside me?_ "Thank you for asking."

Charlie nodded and was noticeably nervous, "are you coming with us to the away game?"

"Yep, I didn't have much of a choice." She giggled and took another drink, _wow this was probably the most awkward conversation ever._ "Are you ready for the game?"

"Yeah very, I'm starting wide receiver."

"I know." She whispered, "That's great."

"Are you going to the party afterwards?" Lucas cleared his throat and they both swiftly moved their heads to the entrance, "hey Luke."

"Charlie," he acknowledged, _awe he's jealous._ "What's going on in here?"

"I was just leaving." Riley stood up and poured another glass, "my dinner is in the office and I need to eat." _Oh crap, I need some more tampons. I'll eat and go to the store, I don't need to drive like this._

The quarterback followed after her, "Hey beautiful you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling light headed and dizzy and what not. I just need to eat and I took some alka seltzer about an hour ago." _Oh hello, he's touching my wrist. That shouldn't have that much of an effect on me._ "Yes sir?"

His emerald eyes inched closer and stroked some hair out of her eyes, "you are so beautiful." _He's so full of it,_ "so I may be stepping on Charlie's toes but are you going to the party afterwards?" _No give me a bed and some heavy medications, like oxycodone or Xanax._ "I'd really love it if you could come, I'll protect you." He whispered, and stared into her eyes. _Those damn glistening, perfect eyes that remind me of a meadow._

"I don't know, I still have a battle scar from last Friday."

 _Let's make him work just a little bit more. Wait no, bed, medicine that's my idea of a Friday night. Oh his hands are on my waist, and I'm getting closer to him. Lucas, hello._ "Please." He bit his bottom lip and softly kissed her cheek. _Congratulations, you win. Oh I didn't say that out loud._

"Congratulations you win. But if I don't eat soon I'll probably die before we have to leave for the game. I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded and started to walk away, _he doesn't like me walking away._ His emerald eyes glistened as he yanked her back into his chest for a light but passionate kiss. "Luc-"He interrupted her again, his lips crashing onto hers. _I'm pretty sure I was originally going to protest to this but wow, I lost my train of thought._ She threw her arms around his neck and felt him pull her in closer to his chest. She let out a small moan whenever his fingers ran through her hair. A group of guys sauntered out of the locker room to get dinner and more than half of them wolf whistled. Riley pulled away and literally had to turn Lucas' face towards his teammates to get him to stop trying to kiss her. "I'll see you in a bit."

The quarterback watched Riley walk away and bit his lip. _Man she's perfect._ "Alright Luke, how was she?"

"What?" His loving gaze shifted to an angry one at one of his fellow teammates, Heath.

"You haven't slept with her yet? That's the reason you're with her right?"

The brightness in his eyes dulled, "do yourself a favor Heath and shut the hell up. I don't plan on sleeping with her anytime soon." _I'd be throwing punches left and right if it weren't for her. What the hell was he thinking asking that? Asshole._ Zay placed his hand on his shoulder, as if that would prevent him from getting to Heath, and escorted him to the film room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Alright those steak fajitas did wonders, I only wished I had more because I'm already feeling weak again. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I even here? He doesn't need me, the only thing I can possibly be used for is the sign out sheets at the end of the game. I guess I do have a pretty great seat for the game, 50 yard line don't mind if I do._ "Hey peaches." _What is Maya doing here? Oh, I didn't say that out loud._

"Maya what are you doing here?" The brunette stood up and gave her a hug.

The blonde giggled, "Josh told Coach you may need some help. Apparently he's worried about you. Are you feeling alright?"

 _No._ "I'm fine. Just light headed and when I'm not light headed I have a head ache. That's why I'm sitting, I've been dizzy. I thought it was because I was dehydrated so I've been drinking tons of water and I ate some steak fajitas for dinner which helped but not enough Alka Seltzer or Advil in the world will get rid of it, or so it seems."

"Easy or you'll OD!" The blue eyed girl mumbled, "Are you coming to the party? If not I can take you home before I go. You don't need to drive if you feel this bad."

"I told Lucas I would." Maya glanced over towards her best friend.

Her hand shot up to Riley's forehead, "peaches your pale. But you aren't running a fever." The brunette gently removed her best friend's hand, "in fact you're cold. What the heck is going on with you?"

"I don't know. I'll go see a doctor tomorrow if it hasn't gone away. It started last night and it could be because I'm on my period." The brown eyed girl nodded reassuringly and shifted her gaze to the blow up helmet the team runs out of. "There's your boy."

"And yours."

"WHO WANT'S A VICTORY?!" Lucas shouted.

"WE WANT A VICTORY!"

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"GAME TIME!" The team jumped into a circle and started shouting. Lucas hated the pressure a lot of the time, but in this moment right here, this is what he loved to do.

"LET'S GO SPARTANS!" The team sprinted onto the field and heard the crowd yell in an uproar.

Maya and Riley shouted and clapped their hands, cheering on the men that they've become attached to. The brunette caught a glimpse of the head cheerleader and immediately shifted her eyes towards the field. "Ignore her Riles. She's jealous because Lucas is interested in you."

"She doesn't know that."

Maya scoffed, "word got around about your little make out session."

 _How? That was literally 2 hours ago! School was out! Ugh, I hate gossip!_ Her hands covered her eyes, "ugh, what am I doing? Setting myself up for disaster, that's what! He could just be using me to fulfill his lady killer ways. Or-"

"Shut that hole in your face." The blonde joked, "You're just telling yourself that because you're freaking out that someone as popular as Lucas Friar is interested in you. But newsflash pumpkin he likes you for you, he doesn't give a crap that you aren't popular. So just like you he trusts you are interested in him, because well it's more than obvious you are, you need to trust that he likes you."

Lucas glimpsed to his right while warming up and smirked at her, she was gorgeous, as usual. The brunette glanced up and smiled at him, before he kissed the air, hoping it would make its way to her.

"Come on Luke," Josh muttered, "let's show off a little bit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stood outside her car, waiting for Lucas. Josh and Maya had already come and gone, she had no idea why it always took him so long to get ready but knew he was kind of a diva about his hair. "Hey beautiful." The quarterback couldn't help himself, his lips pressed against hers and his left hand held her face.

"Hi, great game." The brunette yanked him back towards her and giggled before kissing him again.

"Thank you for coming." His fingertips played with the tips of her hair. "I can't believe you're going." Riley inhaled deeply and stared off into space, "Riles?" His eyes moved towards the direction she was looking and then back at his crush, "Riley, you okay?"

"What?" She blinked several times, "sorry zoned out for a second."

He furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side, "you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine. I'll meet you there." The brunette gave him a kiss and moved towards the driver's side.

"Maybe I should drive. You can leave your car up here, I'll take you to get it tomorrow morning."

She shook her head, "it's just down the road at Zay's." Lucas clenched his jaw and tried to ignore every bad feeling that he was getting. "I'll meet you there." Riley slunk into the car and turned on the cold air. Once she saw Lucas' truck leave the lot she followed right behind him. She turned onto the street, the party was bigger than last time, probably because they won against a rivalry. "See," she slammed her car door shut, "I'm fine."

"Doesn't change the fact that you aren't feeling well." His bright green eyes moved to look at her hand, wanting to grab it, but respected her wishes. "Come on, we won't stay late."

Maya hugged her best friend and pulled away, "yay I'm glad you could make it!"

"I told you I was." Riley looked around, "hey want to stay the night tonight? My parents went to their hotel date night thing they do every other week."

"I'm there." The girl's fist bumped.

"Hey I'm gonna run to the bathroom. Tell Lucas when he gets back to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs please. I don't want to be alone." She giggled and slowly meandered her way up the staircase. The brunette got to the top and inhaled deeply, _why did that wear me out?_ She hurriedly fell into the bathroom. She drank some water out of the sink and splashed a little on the back of her neck.

"Where's Riley?"

"Bathroom, she said to wait here because she didn't want to be alone." The blue eyed girl giggled, "You're making headway if she decided to come out with you tonight."

"I hope so." His eyes moved to the top of the staircase. She was grasping onto the railing and somehow looked even paler, "Riley?" The brunette stood up straight and before anyone could know what was happening she was rolling down the stairs. "RILEY!" Lucas caught her before she landed on the hardwood. "No, no, no wake up beautiful. Come on." All eyes were on the new drama for the night, "look at me, and wake up. RILEY!" He hurriedly lifted her off the ground. Maya was wide eyed and Josh was clearing a path, trying to give her some space. The green eyed man put his head to her chest, "her heart is beating really fast. Come on, I'm taking her to the ER." There were already bruises forming on her arms and legs. Lucas was mentally having a meltdown.

"RILEY PLEASE WAKE UP!" The blonde yelled, Josh grabbed her arm to keep her out of the way.

"MOVE!" Josh yelled, "WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU LUKE!" Lucas sped off before Josh and Maya made it to his Jeep, "call my parents babe. Let them know what's happening."

"What is happening?" Maya's hands were in her hair, while she cried.

"I have no idea."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Dun..Dun..Dun**

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Whatsa goin' on with Riley? :(**


	12. Chapter 12-Good Idea?

Lucas stroked Riley's tangled hair, she still hadn't woken up and he was just thanking God Riley was so organized. Josh had little issue filling out information now that he found her planner, everything was in there. Medical cards, her doctor's phone number, driver's license, there was a perk to being a nerd. The nurse came in with a needle, "alright I'm gonna need you to back up, I need to take her blood so we can run a few tests."

"I thought her blood pressure was low." Maya stated, "So shouldn't we leave that stuff in there?"

"It is low, but it is necessary. The doctor will come in and explain things to her brother in just a few moments." The quarterback stepped back and watched the nurse work, as soon as the needle touched her skin her eyes slowly opened.

"RILEY!" The blonde fell at her side, "look at me."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because you hate what's about to happen." Her brown eyes moved to the right and saw the nurse with a needle.

"NO! NO! Please." Tears welled up in her eyes, Lucas sauntered to the other side of the bed, and held her face.

"Look at me gorgeous." _No problem. Lucas, hello. Okay I'm worn out._ The blue eyed girl gestured towards the nurse who started drawing a few vials to continue. "What happened beautiful?" His hands stroked her hair, caressed her cheek and really was trying to find anyway to touch her.

The brunette closed her eyes and tried to recall, "I just remember drinking some water and my headache got really bad all of a sudden and that's when I fainted." The nurse taped a piece of gauze to her arm and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, I am." Riley furrowed her brows at her question and watched her move for the door.

"The doctor will be in, in about 15 minutes once the blood work is done in our lab."

The heavy wooden door shut and left them alone again, "I'm sorry everyone for making a scene. I didn't mean to faint upstairs."

"Oh peaches, you didn't just faint upstairs." Maya gestured towards her legs and there they were more bruises and some more battle scars on her arms. "You fainted and rolled down the stairs." _I look like a freaking I don't even know. Something that is black and blue._

"Geez, I'm such an embarrassment." The green eyed man clutched her hand.

"You are not. You're sick, and we're going to figure out what's wrong with you and you'll get better." The quarterback whispered. Josh's phone rang and he put it on speaker.

 _Anything?  
_ No, we just know her blood pressure is low and they took some blood to run a few tests.  
 _We're trying to get there as soon as possible. Traffic is crazy in the city. Please honey keep us updated.  
_ Of course mom. Love you bye.

Her brother hung up the phone, "do you need anything sis? You hungry, thirsty?" Both he and Lucas were trying to hide the fact that they were absolutely terrified when she passed out and then bounced down the stairs like a slinky.

"You know, she mentioned she felt better after dinner." Maya pointed out, "steak right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it was the steak. Besides you aren't going to find any here in the hospital cafeteria." Her eyelids fluttered again and she inhaled deeply, "why am I so worn out?"

There was a knock on the door, "good evening. Seems as if you've had quite a shock tonight." Riley smiled and it made Lucas' butterflies wake up for the first time since she fainted. "So you've had headaches, shortness of breath, fainting,-"

The quarterback interrupted, "and her heart was beating really fast earlier. I don't really know how fast it should've been beating, but not that quickly."

"And she had clammy hands at the game tonight." Maya mumbled.

The doctor nodded, "first let me introduce myself I'm Dr. Tate, and currently bloodwork is being done right now but the nurse came up to me and-" He interrupted himself, "if I could have everyone leave the room except for her brother." Lucas' shoulders dropped and reluctantly agreed, after kissing her head and not being able to stop himself from kissing her lips he and Maya left the room. "Like I was saying, once the nurse approached me with some information you gave her regarding your menstrual cycle I have a very good idea what's going on."

Josh lowered his head with wide eyes, hoping he'd continue, "Which is?"

"Iron deficiency related Anemia, which also explains the bruising. Do you normally get headaches when you're on your period?" She nodded, "that's not normal. Women go years experiencing anemia like symptoms and never knowing the cause, they just brush it off. Basically anemia-"

"Is a low red blood cell count. My body needs iron to create hemoglobin which brings oxygen to my body." Riley sighed heavily, "I'm sorry sometimes I just spout what I'm thinking out of my brain."

"No problem, makes my job easier." Josh laughed.

"So, what do we do about it?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "basically once we get the results back we'll know how much iron her body needs and we'll more than likely do an iron infusion."

"WHAT? No please no needles please."

"Riley I love you but shut up." _Asshole._ His gaze turned back to the doctor, "continue."

"She'll start taking iron pills every day and change up her diet a little bit to intake lots of iron filled foods. This won't change your life you'll just have to tweak a few things, but I highly recommend you go see your OB and get put on birth control." She furrowed her brows, _please don't make me outright say I'm a virgin. That's embarrassing enough._ "It isn't for safe sex. It normalizes the blood flow, making it not as heavy. Anyways, we should be getting the results soon. I'll be back." The doctor opened the door and Riley's best friend fell on the floor.

"Oh God, Maya." Josh laughed, "Come on nosy, come here to me." Lucas slid past the blue eyed girl and sat beside the brunette again.

"Are you okay?" The quarterback cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You're okay right?"

Her dainty hand landed on his, "I have to have another stupid needle, but other than that I'm okay. I'm more than likely anemic, which is why the steak helped me earlier, red meat is iron filled and iron is what I need. So I am probably getting an iron infusion and I should be out of here in a few hours." Lucas smiled and pressed his lips against hers, he was doing a great job at not showing how frightened he was. How her rolling down the stairs just about broke his heart and her not waking up made him want to cry for the first time since he was 8.

"I'll call in an order at The Hangout and pick it up so you can eat." Maya pronounced.

"You don't have to do that." _But if you really want to, I mean I'm not going to stop you._

"She's already googling iron filled foods." Josh grinned and kissed her shoulder, "you're the best Maya."

The quarterback leaned down and whispered into the brunette's ear, "No you are."

Riley snickered, "how about steak and eggs peaches?" The blonde questioned, "It doesn't matter, I'm placing it online already." Riley may be invisible to the rest of the school, but she didn't care anymore. The people in this room were all that mattered to her, and they were the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Everyone was sitting in the living room while Riley was self-consciously chowing down on steak. "Seriously everyone, I'm fine. You don't have to keep all eyes on me. Especially while I eat, making me feel weird." All of her friends and family tore their gaze away, except Lucas. _What else is new?_

"The DUFF!" Maya exclaimed, "Please Joshy." With an over exaggerated eye roll and a kiss to her temple he clicked the 'OK' button on the remote. "You're the best."

"Kids, everyone needs to go home at midnight." Groans exploded from everyone's mouths, mostly because that was in 30 minutes. "Oh boo on you!" Cory shouted. "Maya we love you but seeing as Riley just got out of the hospital-"

"I understand Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." The blonde replied with a smile. "I'll put her into bed safely." Lucas bit his cheek, jealousy surging through his body. "I'll be over in the morning though."

"Me too." The quarterback bit his tongue at the sudden urgency of his tone. Riley held his gaze with a smile. It may have been rude to invite himself over, but he didn't really care.

"We figured as much." Topanga kissed Riley's head, "You sure you're feeling okay?" The brunette nodded while chewing, "Because you did such a good job at hiding it the past few days from your loving parents so it never hurts to double check."

"I'm-"She gulped heavily, "I'm fine mom I promise. Just tired."

"No tutoring in the morning." Cory pointed out, "I'll send an e-mail to let her know."

"But-"

"No." Cory snapped.

"But I'm your favorite." His daughter mumbled with puppy dog eyes. She already felt terrible about missing last week. Josh threw a glare her direction and after thinking about it he nodded. He was Topanga's favorite.

"As a father of two I'm not allowed to play favorites but because I am your father I care about you and if you go tomorrow you're grounded!" Mr. Matthews stated as a matter of fact.

"YOU AREN'T GOING!" Lucas and Maya replied in unison, startling everyone.

"Good night kids."

The green eyed man waited for the sound of the door shutting before practically kicking Josh out of his seat. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." She grinned, "You're sitting awful close to me."

His meadow eyes studied her face but somehow always found their way back to her eyes. How could plain old brown ones be so, captivating? "Yes I am. I missed you."

"Missed me?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you passed out for too long. It scared me, you scared me. Then the doctor kicking us out, the nurses messing up on your IV, basically it was pure torture." She opened her lips to say something sarcastic when he continued, "The torture of you being a few feet away from me but not being able to oh I don't know, kiss you. Or hold your hand," His fingers intertwined with hers, "Or see you smile." Almost on cue her lips curved upwards releasing a light giggle along with it. "There it is. I wanted to take your pain away," His eyes motioned to the bruises on her arm from the IV, "and take away your fears of that damn needle."

Her forehead pressed against his. "You are one romantic man."

"No kidding." They pulled apart hesitantly. Maya was pretending to wipe some tears away, "That was incredibly sweet." She slapped Josh's arm, "Why don't you talk like that towards me?!"

"Next time you faint and roll down the stairs and pass out from a lack of iron I'll be sure to recite his speech exactly." Josh's brown eyes shifted to his friend, "Thanks bro. Say all that sappy romantic crap when you two are alone- No, you two will never be alone!"

"You and Maya get to be alone." His sister announced.

"Because we're dating." He said sarcastically, "But if and when you two date-"

"When." Lucas corrects while rolling his head to see her.

"If you two date." Josh jokes, "Then you're my little sister and I have every right to protect you."

Everyone went back to their own conversations and the quarterback turned towards his crush. Though he knew it was much more than just a 'crush'. "When." He whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _"Riley, look at me. Don't look over there." Lucas placed his forehead on hers and pecked her lips several times to make her giggle, which was successful. "Do you want some gummy bears?" He was doing anything and everything to distract her from the needle._

 _"Son of a-"_

 _"Right at me baby." That was the first time he called her that and the pain from the nurse having to redo the IV subsided. The quarterback noticed her smile, "you like me calling you baby?"_

Riley's eyes flew open, "it was a dream." Her head gently laid back down on the pillow, _I must have really enjoyed myself earlier, I only wished that I could've slept a little longer because the kiss after that question was amazing._

"What's a dream?"

The brunette almost flew off of her bed, her hand covered her mouth. "Lucas?" _Lucas, hello!_ "What are you doing in here? What time is it? Holy mother of all that is holy that scared me."

The quarterback pulled out his phone, "3 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about you. So I crawled in through your window, you don't remember me asking you if I could sleep on the window?" After there was no response he sighed and hurriedly reached for his shoes, "wow so you're probably thinking how extremely creepy I am. Please don't be mad."

She gulped and disagreed, "I'm not mad at all, I feel like I should be creeped out but I'm not. I just wasn't expecting you, um I'm sorry you can't sleep. What were you thinking about? Sometimes talking helps relieve the emotion, which relieves anxiety so you can sleep."

"Once I saw you, I fell asleep on the bay window. I guess I just needed to make sure you were okay." He rubbed his neck, "I must really like you because it was super uncomfortable."

Riley giggled, "lock the door." He furrowed his brows but did as she demanded, "you can't be here when my parents wake up but," she lifted the comforter up, inviting him in, "come lay down and talk to me."

"Are you sure?" He gulped, trying to keep his heart rate calm, "I don't want to over step my bound-"

The brunette let out a heavy sigh, "get in." He removed his shoes and set them outside the open window, "what are you doing?"

"In case I need to make a quick escape." She snickered to herself and laid on her side, face to face with the man she had become extremely close to, her crush. He used one arm as a pillow and stroked her hair with his other hand. Her eyes closed, absorbing the embrace, trying to not forget this moment.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" His arm retreated from her head and laid on her waist.

"I just kept picturing you falling down the stairs and not waking up." He gulped, "I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself, and I'm even happier that it was nothing too serious."

"What'd you think it was? A tumor? Or a deadly disease?" He didn't say anything, "oh no." She let out a light laugh and touched his cheek, "you're a worrier aren't you?"

"When it comes to you? Absolutely." His heart rate began to speed up as he pulled her in closer to his body. "I was trying really hard to remain calm but inside I was freaking out. What if you had fainted when you were driving? You could've crashed and been paralyzed, or worse." Her eyes traced his face, _you are one good looking man Mr. Friar_ , "I just met you, I don't want to lose you."

Riley's lips ached for his, so she inched closer, wrapping her leg through Lucas' and with one quick motion pressed her lips against his. Lucas' strong hands caressed her body, admiring her curves and doing what they do best, holding her. She let out a soft moan and climbed on top of him, Riley had no idea what came over her this wasn't how she normally acted. Lucas made her do crazy things, almost like she couldn't control herself around him.

Her hand slipped under his shirt and felt the distinct muscle. The brunette pulled away against his will and lifted up his shirt, her jaw dropped. _Oh okay, because that's normal for a junior. They're like speed bumps._ "Come here baby." He yanked her down on the bed and found himself on top. Her legs instinctually wrapped around his waist and felt his hand run up her thigh. His tongue lightly swiped against her lip and she let him gain entrance.

What was he doing? This felt so right, like he should've been with her all this time and he felt stupid not noticing her before. "Wait, wait." The quarterback pulled away and caught his breath, "be my girlfriend Riley."

The brown eyed girl tried to hide her smile, "you don't care that I'm invisible?" _This isn't a good idea Riley._

His lips found her neck, "you aren't invisible to me. You stand out." The whisper sent chills down her spine and she divulged a beautiful smile. "I'm not just saying this because of what we were doing, but I mean don't think that I didn't enjoy it because I really, really did. Let me start over," why was it so hard to talk to her when it came to his feelings? She already knew he liked her and wanted to be with her. The emerald eyed man continued to ramble until her finger pressed against his lips, "Just, please."

"I don't think that's a great idea."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, it was partly because of what happened last night and partly because she was still holding onto Lucas. Then her mind processed what was happening. _Oh Lucas, hello! You are in my room, it is bright outside. GET THE HELL OUT!_ She rose from his chest and slapped him lightly, "oh my God! Get out, get out, get out."

The quarterback inhaled deeply and stretched, beginning to pull her back down. "Why?"

"Because you're in my room." He sat up immediately and put his shirt back on, the one she begged for him to take off. _Boo that shirt's a whore._

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Riles you hungry? We've got breakfast."

"I'll be right out!" Her finger pressed against her lips, the green eyed man slightly enjoyed the rush this was giving him. Trying to remain quiet and sneak around.

"Peaches, open the door." Lucas gave her one last kiss and dove out the window. The brunette climbed out of bed and stuck her head out.

"I'll see you later okay?" He couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. With reluctance he pulled away. "I'll be at your front door in a few minutes." The handle of her door rattled and she flipped the lock.

"Hey sorry."

"Why was the door locked, it's never locked." Her blue eyes pierced into her soul, she was trying to figure out why the brunette had a goofy looking smile on her face. _Lucas stayed the night, Lucas stayed the night._ Maya's mouth opened, slowly turning into a smile and she shut them into her room. "Peaches, did you have a visitor last night?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

She put her lips into an O to relax her cheeks, "no."

"Yes you did, don't lie. Spill, spill it!"

"Nothing happened, we fell asleep. He literally just left, please don't tell. I'm trying to relax my face, I can't stop smiling." Her hands ran through her hair.

"No kidding you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." The girls squealed lightly and jumped up and down. "So nothing happened?"

"No well, I mean yes. He stayed the night but that's it."

"YEEEEESSSSSS! You finally did something bad Riles! Her brown eyes widened when she heard the bell, announcing there was a guest. "Is that him?"

Riley grinned and found herself being yanked into the living room, "Maya play it cool for my dad's sake. We're just hanging out, we haven't kissed or anything. Deal?" Her best friend nodded, "also do I look somewhat decent?" Maya raked over her body, messy bed hair, her mascara was smudged and without even blinking replied.

"Always." They turned out of the hallway and joined everyone else at the kitchen table, she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from staring into his gorgeous emerald eyes. He was doing the exact opposite. What else is new?

"Morning Riley, how're you feeling?" Lucas questioned with a slight joking tone. He knew exactly how she was feeling. If Riley felt half as happy as he did then she would still be feeling, unbelievable.

The brunette crossed her legs in the chair and smiled. "Great actually, better than I have in a while." She jumped after Topanga slammed a pill bottle in front of her. _Remember your parents got to the hospital pretty late and didn't see Lucas kiss all over you, play it cool._

"1 a day and I left a voicemail with your doctor to get you on the other stuff." The brown eyed woman swallowed a pill.

Riley cleared her throat, "how long will I have to take these?" Lucas turned towards her parents, he was curious to know as well.

"Indefinitely Riles, probably for a long time." Cory kissed the top of her head, "it's better than getting a needle in your arm."

"No kidding." She raised her arm covered in bruises, "they messed up like 3 times before they finally got a vein."

Topanga set down a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table. She took a seat and watched as everyone made their plates, "what are you kids doing today?"

Josh and Lucas glanced at each other. "Actually, I was thinking since today is so gross we'd just hang out over here. Watch some movies and just relax." Josh suggested, "What about you two?"

"Well since there was a kink in our date last night, we're gonna go back into the city. Can we trust you guys?" Cory raised his eyebrow, staring directly at Lucas. _He knew, damn it he knew that Lucas stayed over. Holy cheese balls. Wait there was no way he knew. Or does he have like special dad powers?_

"Absolutely sir."

Riley set her fork down, "why don't you give that look to Maya?" The blonde shoved her best friend.

"Because I've known Maya for 10 years, and she's dating my son, so in reality I should be giving him the look." His eyes shifted to Josh, "we can trust you, right?"

"Yes dad." Lucas glanced at his plate of food, Mr. Matthews has probably already seen his record and he knew he'd need to get Mr. Matthews alone to explain everything before he tried to ask Riley to be his girlfriend again. "We'll go to the grocery store, rent some movies, get some snacks, and just relax. After the events of last night I'll welcome it with open arms."

Everyone laughed and the brunette buried her lip between her teeth before talking, "I um, I want to apologize again to everyone." The quarterback closed his eyes, she was super sweet but couldn't get it through her skull that it wasn't her fault. "I caused a huge scene at the party last night, I ruined your date last night and I freaked everyone out and I'm sorry."

"Peaches, stop that's like the 5th time you've apologized to us. We don't care about the so called 'scene' and I think your parents care more about your health then a date. You have nothing to apologize for." The brunette laid her head on Maya's shoulder, and smirked, revealing her dimples. "Now hurry and eat, so we can go to the store."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas lifted Riley into the basket and ran across the parking lot, she was screaming and laughing all at the same time. It made his heart happy, Josh and Maya followed right behind them. Riley tousled her hair, shaking the excess water out. She looked so beautiful, her hair was slightly damp and she had no makeup on. The quarterback leaned over the basket and kissed her lips. _Don't mind if I do. We need to eventually talk about what happened last night but not today, today I'll take your lips._

"Easy Luke!" Josh stated.

The brunette giggled, "Alright so if we each pick out one movie and hurry in here, we'll get to watch all of them. Only if we're feeling super lazy though. I actually already have my movie."

"Again?"

"You love it too, and you know it!" The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"What movie?" Lucas questioned.

Maya cleared her throat to sing, " _go grease lightnin' you're burning up the quarter mile. Keep talkin' whoa keep talkin'!_ "

"I love that movie! 2 people who are from completely different crowds that like each other, and not to mention I love Olivia Newton John." The quarterback shook his head, it's funny how she loved things that were a depiction of their situation. Did she really not see that? "Alright we gotta go! Snacks first then movies! MUSH!" The meadow eyed man lifted her chin and kissed her one more time before running inside the store.

"Alright beautiful, where to first?"

"Popcorn, you know my favorite snack. What's yours?"

"Lays barbecue potato chips." He dropped 2 bags into the basket and smirked, "I'm not much of a sweets guy so I don't really have a favorite candy."

"I'm sorry you aren't a sweets person?" He chuckled and shook his head, "I don't think I can't trust you." Riley stood up in the basket and started climbing out, Lucas chuckled while he picked her up by the waist and spun her in circles. She squealed and started laughing, she loved the way he held her.

"Well isn't that just adorable." Missy stormed down the aisle, it was almost like a storm cloud came with her. Not like a fun rain one, like a tornado causing cloud. The quarterback's smile faded and set her gently down on the ground. "Seems as if you're feeling better. From the video that went viral I was a little worried."

"Viral video?" Her heart beat sped up, she must've looked tense because he placed a reassuring arm over her shoulder. _Oh God, of freaking course. Just my luck._

"Yeah, it's called 'Attention Whore'."

"Get the hell out of here, and leave her the hell alone. You're pissing me off."

Missy looked him up and down while biting her lip, for the first time Riley got protective. "See ya' later Miles." Riley stuck her foot out and watched her fall to the ground.

"Oops, sorry." The brunette blinked several times trying to process what was happening. She didn't even feel herself do that, the glaring look from Missy made it apparent that she knew it was no accident. _Yeah you are correct in assuming that I stuck my foot out to trip you on purpose. Though I don't know how._

The cheerleader stood back up, "good news Lucas. You and I are dancing together for the homecoming pep rally. Since it's become tradition for the captain and quarterback to be together."

"Where's the good news?" He picked Riley up with ease and set her in the basket. Her heels clacking on the tile made it known she was leaving. "Give me a knuck." She giggled and fist bumped him as they strolled away. "Never thought you'd do something like that."

"Neither did I." She giggled lightly. "But it felt good."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. I made this chapter extra long because I left you guys hanging for too long! Sorry things have been so hectic!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Obscurity!**


	13. Chapter 13-Candid

Everyone unloaded their snacks, well Lucas and Riley unloaded the grocery bags while Josh was showing Maya his camera. "You ready for the pictures tomorrow?"

"To awkwardly pose and look like a fool? I don't have to get ready for that." She giggled at her statement and cut it off when he was staring at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"You'll be great and perfect, and you're beautiful. I hate it when you talk about yourself that way. I can't wait to see them."

Riley rolled her eyes and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "You're so full of yourself."

His green eyes shifted behind him to ensure that no one was listening. "We need to talk about last night."

"Ugh, I was hoping you would've forgotten about that." _Yeah right Riley. You can only hope._

Lucas dropped his head and started laughing. "Forget that the girl I'm obsessed with won't be my girlfriend? How could I not remember that?"

"I just- things are so confusing. It's not that I don't like you." His face brightened up more than slightly and inched closer.

"People already heard about us making out."

The brunette tousled her hair and pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. "I just got out of the hospital can we do this later?"

"Alright, alright. You can't use that card forever." Riley let out a heavy sigh filled with relief, "But."

"Should've seen that 'but' coming."

His emerald eyes moved closer to her and she felt a hitch in her breath. Lucas tugged her into his chest, "You have to kiss me."

 _If I lightly tap his lips it's still considered a kiss._ "Okay." The brunette pecked his lips and started laughing as she tried to pull away.

"No ma'am. I know how amazing you can kiss-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Josh exclaimed, "Why don't we just watch the damn movie!"

"Language." Riley mumbled under her breath.

The quarterback laughed and his lips touched her forehead before leaning in towards her ear. "I know how amazing you kiss Riley, I know how great it feels and this isn't over." _Oh okay, goosebumps and tingles._

"Whatever you say." Riley slammed the bag of lays into his chest and sauntered away with the bag of popcorn they planned on sharing.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." He whispers before joining her on the couch.

 **GMWGMWGMW**

All the bags of popcorn had been eaten, and after 5 hours all of Riley's gummy bears were gone. Josh and Maya had fallen asleep on the couch and even Lucas who was holding her had fallen asleep. Apparently she was the only one who really enjoyed Grease, it could've just been the weather that put everyone to sleep. It was still raining steadily and her eyes kept drifting to the window. She lifted herself quietly out of his embrace and snuck out the front door, she left it somewhat cracked to not disturb anyone. Little did she know the quarterback had woken up within seconds of her leaving his grasp.

"Riley?" He stood up and began to meander towards her room when he saw something out the window. "There you are." He wasted no time to run outside, she was soaked but never looked more beautiful. The brown eyed girl spun around in circles and didn't care about the fact she would be considered childish. After watching her for a minute or 2 he took off and tackled her to the ground, enjoying the laughter his actions caused. He leaned on his forearm and moved the hair stuck to her face, "hey beautiful."

She giggled, "Hi."

"I hope you don't mind getting a little muddy." His hand caressed her face, before his lips met hers.

"I don't mind at all." Riley jumped off the ground and obviously wanted to be chased.

"Oh baby you're just making this more difficult on yourself." The brunette squealed and dashed across the yard, mud was slinging from their bare feet and she felt like she was in a movie. Lucas finally caught up to her and spun her around in circles. He hadn't been this blissful in a long time, the expression on her face, those dang dimples and more importantly her smile was his peace, was his happiness. "GOT YOU!" They rolled back down in the mud and grass and just laid there.

"You got me."

The quarterback sighed with a smirk, "what made you want to come out here?"

"Sometimes you just have to dance in the rain." The droplets streamed down her face, she shut her eyes and inhaled, "I'm not always so serious you know, I care about school and my future but on days like today you have to enjoy it."

"I know you aren't. I remember at the movies you cheated when you were racing Maya to the theatre." She giggled lightly, "what do you want to do, career wise?"

"Undecided as of right now. Don't believe what everyone tells you, you don't have to have it all worked out by the time you graduate. Heck, you could even finish your freshman year of college undecided. It's the rest of your life, might as well take your time and find something you truly love to do." Her hand intertwined in his, Lucas' head snaked to the right to glance at her. "What about you?"

"Um, I don't know. Coach says I'm cinched for a scholarship since I'm being considered as an All American."

"What?" The brunette sat up and smiled, her hand landed on his chest to help lift her up, "you are?"

His right arm wrapped around her, "yeah. You didn't know that?"

"NO! That's so great! I'm so proud of you!" All of a sudden she got cold and began to shiver, "when do you find out if you become an All American?"

"End of December to January, if I get chosen then I have to go to this state banquet thing." His eyes brightened, "would you go with me if I did?"

"Of course. I'd be honored."

"I really like you Riley. This is the happiest I've been in a long time." Her shivering lip crashed onto his. She didn't admit that she felt the same way, she didn't need to. It was hard to believe they'd known each other for just a few weeks. "Come on let's go inside, you're cold." The front door slammed shut, "Josh, Maya can you grab us some towels?"

Maya was working on the computer and nudged Josh, "hey handsome, get up and grab some towels." Even though he was still half asleep he threw himself off the couch and within minutes Lucas and Riley were drying off.

"Peaches what are you doing?" Riley shuffled her feet across the hardwood to get to the laptop, "you creepy creep creep!" Lucas giggled at her phrasing, "You were spying on us?"

The blonde agreed with pride, "yep! And once you see these pictures you'll be glad I did." The blue eyed girl rotated the laptop around for her to see. Lucas was propped up on his forearm and his other arm draped around her stomach, rain was pouring down and they were touching foreheads. She had blurred out the street and cars, it was just them in their candid state.

"Maya." Riley's dainty hand draped over her mouth, "those are beautiful."

"Let me look." The quarterback snatched the laptop and a slow smile crept to his face, "Maya I need these pictures."

"Send me your e-mail I'll send them to you." The green eyed man lifted Riley's chin just to look into her eyes. "What do you think Riles?"

Her arms wrapped around her best friend, "I think you have an amazing talent. You are so good at everything you try. You should do some mini sessions, well after tomorrow you should." _I don't want to pay her for taking my pictures. This wasn't my idea in the first place._

"Riley's right." Josh finally opened his eyes and gazed into her bright blue ones, "holidays are coming up. Just do like 30 minute sessions for 30 bucks, great practice and a little extra cash."

The blonde bit her cheek, and the brunette realized she was pretty skeptical, "I can get the word out through Student Council. I can schedule everything for you on the days you want, you just have to find a few good spots for pictures."

"Peaches you're the best, but you already have enough going on."

She giggled and wrung out her hair, "I'd schedule them for you, doesn't mean I have to be there. Besides that just means I have an excuse to buy another planner."

The quarterback laughed and face palmed himself, "I have feelings for a nerd."

"Yes you do, sure you don't wanna back out?" Riley galloped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, stopping herself only 2 inches away from his face, "you sure?" She whispered.

"I'm positive." His lips crashed onto hers, the brunette grinned and enjoyed the butterflies, until a pillow slammed on their heads. "Damn it Josh!"

The dark haired man laughed, "she's my sister first bro. And technically you two aren't dating." Her brown eyes shifted towards Lucas and could tell that statement bothered him. _RILEY TO THE RESCUE!_

"You two were making out the entire time during the movies till you fell asleep! I didn't throw a pillow at your face." The brown eyed girl pointed out, "we ignored it."

Maya scoffed, "you guys were making out too."

"How would you know peaches, you were busy!"

 **GMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stepped inside his home and locked the door, all the while scrolling through his e-mail. Having a hard time pulling his eyes off of the pictures that Maya took. They were so perfect together, they looked perfect together. _Ugh, why won't she just date me?_ "Hey baby boy."

"Hi momma." He kissed her cheek and went right back to the pictures.

"What's that?" The phone was snatched out of his hand and she hurriedly ran away. _Damn it mom!_ "Who's this?" _The most amazing girl in the entire world, who would never hurt a soul. She's as beautiful inside as she is on the outside and I freaking like her so damn much._ "Lucas Friar, who is this?"

"Someone I am extremely interested in."

A smirk replaced her 'mom face' and she tossed him his phone. "I can tell."

"What do you mean?" The quarterback took a seat on the barstools and took off his jacket.

"It's pretty obvious from those pictures. Your forehead against hers, you lying on top of her, looking down on her." _I love doing that, I love looking at her._ "I don't condone you having sex but are you being safe?"

"MOM!" The emerald eyed man quickly moved down the hall. _Get me away from this nightmare._

"Honey as your mother I'm just asking."

"Trust me mom, that isn't something you are going to have to worry about." _Oh yup, my mother is crying as she hugs me. Is that good or bad?_ "I mean I can go out and sleep with her if you are really that upset. It would take a lot of coercion but it could be done, possibly, or not hardly at all. No it wouldn't happen."

"SHUT UP!" She laughed as she pulled away, "If you two aren't sleeping together then that means you really, really like this girl."

"You make it sound like I sleep with a lot of people." The quarterback responded, "And yes. I like her a lot, and we aren't dating just so you know." _No matter how bad I want to be._

His mom caressed his cheek. "Don't worry honey. She'll come around, remain available and open and keep doing whatever it is you're doing because I can tell from the pictures she likes you too." A huge grin danced across his face and even though he knew that to be true already, he still loved hearing that from others. "I have to go to work. So give me a kiss." Lucas kissed her cheek and walked his mom to the door, "I can't wait to meet her."

 **GMWGMWGMW**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Maya was digging through Riley's closet and trying to find the outfit she was going to wear in the pictures. _I'm all gangly and can't seem to grow into these freakishly long legs._

"You said there was a creek right?" Riley nodded and continued to curl her hair. "Perfect, then you can wear this white flowy dress." She pulled out a dress the brunette hadn't seen in ages. "It's perfect, because when the bottom part of it gets wet it will become see through." _She's trying to make me all sexy. GOOD LUCK!_

"Maya this isn't me, modeling is not-"

"Stop! You're beautiful, you have the best closed mouth smile and your dimples are adorable. You have long gorgeous hair, long legs, just do this, for me!" The dress got thrown in her face and the brunette couldn't help but laugh. "Get dressed, and you can wear a robe on the way out."

Riley agreed and stepped into her dress, "how was your date? You've been so obsessed with Josh, you haven't told me anything about your first date." _I've been caught up with Lucas too, but hey! I'm not going to bring that up._

"It was amazing, he took me to lunch and then we did painting with a twist which is super fun. Somehow the paintings all come out great, I don't know-" The blonde turned around and stopped talking, _OH MY GOD! I look ridic-_ "you are the perfect model! You look beautiful!"

The brown eyed girl sighed and let out a small smile, "you'll tell me how to pose right?"

"Yes, and Lucas recommended bringing out some music so you can relax a little more. So it isn't just silence." Riley slid on her robe and grinned remembering their million kisses. Maya raised her brow.

"What?" Her fingers were touching her lip and she hurriedly dropped them.

"JUST DATE HIM!" The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever! I know how you're feeling and you won't last much longer." The best friends squealed and couldn't contain their smiles, "I never asked how your first kiss was. Man we've been sucking as best friends." _Maybe a little. Stupid boys!_

The brown eyed girl gulped and tried to hide her rosy cheeks, "it was perfect. I couldn't have thought of a better way to have a first kiss."

There was a knock on her bedroom door, "come on ladies, we're losing daylight."

"Your brother has no patience." The blonde stated.

"Yeah he's my mom reincarnated. But, that's your problem now. Let's go." Maya checked her bag and made sure she'd have everything she'd need. Towel, spray bottle to wet down her hair if she decided and a few other props.

"Hey beautiful." The quarterback stroked her hair out of the way and kissed her. "Y'all ready?" She nodded and he escorted her to his truck, he could tell she was nervous. "You'll do great." Her brown eyes moved to look at him, "I promise."

 **GMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	14. Chapter 14-Scared

"You sure you don't want to switch?" Riley was getting a piggy back ride from Lucas, Maya didn't want to run the risk of getting her dress dirty. Josh kept offering to carry her, Riley and Lucas brushed it off on being a big brother mentality. Not wanting a guy especially his friend to touch her.

"No Josh, I'm good. She's as light as a feather, besides we're almost there." He loved holding Riley, he loved it even more when she would lay her head on his shoulder. "Alright, we're here. Ready to get down?"

"No. That means I have to take these pictures, I feel peer pressured."

"Damn right you do!" Maya interjected and watched Josh set up his camera, soaking it up and learning.

"Language peaches."

The quarterback laughed and gently set her on the ground, feeling her slide off of his back. "I got the music, no worries."

"Alright Riles, STRIP!" The brunette covered her face to hide the fact her entire face was red, "kidding don't strip, but take off the robe, please and step in the water." Maya turned around and glanced at the scenery, the lighting was perfect, there was just enough breaking through the trees and a small gust of wind to make her hair flow.

Riley dropped the robe and revealed her ivory chiffon flowy dress. "Whoa." Lucas whispered with a smile and gulped, "you look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful but I mean, wow." He had never been so tongue tied before, she adjusted her strapless sweetheart neckline and grinned.

"Thank you, can you press play?" He nodded as she waltzed into the creek, letting the tail of her dress immerse into the water.

"Beautiful peaches!"

 _Honey why you calling me, so late?  
It's kind of hard to talk right now.  
Honey, why you cryin' is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

Maya looked through her lens, "alright love bug, turn to the side and drape your left arm on top of your head, forearm up and look down at the water."

 _It's really good to hear your voice  
saying my name it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Beautiful Riley, take a step and lift your dress barely showing your toes." Maya snapped a few pictures, "now the hand on top of your head pull it down slowly over your face, until your fingertips touch your collarbone. I mean slowly!" She took pictures of every single movement. Riley felt so ridiculous, is this how models feel? Or do they enjoy the spotlight and attention, instantly she scolded herself. Why was she comparing herself to a model? She was the furthest thing from it.

Lucas watched her intently, she looked like an angel. To say he was happy was an understatement. "When do you want that free shot?" Josh questioned.

He started laughing, "We haven't gone on a real date yet."

"Good." Lucas gave him a light shove and turned his focus back to Riley.

"I should be thanking you," the brunette turned around revealing her bare back and glanced down towards the ground with a smirk. "She's incredible, and if you wouldn't have talked some sense into me, I wouldn't have ever put any effort into her and I wouldn't be so-"

"Obsessed?" Josh interrupted.

The quarterback rolled his eyes, "I was going to say lucky. For someone like her to be interested in someone like me is a freaking gift from God."

"Hold on Riles!" The blonde passed her camera to Josh and plucked a simple white flower out of the ground, then snatched her spray bottle. "Here hold this."

"What's the bottle for?" The blue eyed girl wet the ends of her best friend's hair. "Oh, gotcha."

"In a few minutes we will lay down in the water, but I wanted to get some with this flower and wet tips." The brunette nodded and a smile approached her face hearing the next song.

 _I wanted you to know  
that I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away._

"Nice job Luke, this is her favorite song." Josh nudged him and smiled. The quarterback made a mental note and continued his stare.

Maya jogged back to her camera and started taking pictures of a smiley Riley. She was so beautiful, and relaxed. Lucas wanted to hold her and kiss her. But more than anything he wanted her to be his.

 _I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.  
Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right, when you're gone away._

"Alright Riles, we're gonna lay down in the water." The blonde stepped over towards her and helped her carefully lay down, spreading out her hair, "do me a favor and smudge your eye makeup just a little bit."

"You're really good at this peaches, I feel pretty."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

All 4 friends entered into the Matthews house and Cory screeched when he saw Lucas. "YOU!"

"ME!" The quarterback shut the front door and turned his attention to Riley, "is it okay that I'm here?"

"Yes, it is. Right daddy?"

Mr. Matthews glared at him then moved to his daughter, "why are you wet?"

"We did a photo shoot Matthews! I'm fixing to edit them, because I'm too excited to wait." Maya spouted and pulled out her laptop.

"Why does she have to be wet?"

"Dad, relax." Josh stated and a few seconds later he was having a heart attack, "just leave him Luke." The emerald eyed man stopped moving towards him and laughed lightly. "MOM!"

Topanga walked out from the hallway, "yes love of my life?"

"Dad's dying." Josh wrapped his arm around Maya and Mrs. Matthews gave him a thumbs up, extremely proud that he finally got the girl he wanted.

"Just leave him, he'll be fine. What are you all doing tonight?" Her eyes moved to her daughter, "I don't know why you're wet and I don't really care. Go change please."

The brunette giggled and grazed her hand past Lucas'. "I'll be back."

"Maya, did you take those?" Topanga sauntered around the couch and gazed at the laptop, and the green eyed man followed her movements. He immediately found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had turned the picture black and white, there was sunlight beaming down on her and the bottom of her dress was wet. Riley's eyes were staring at the running creek and her right hand held the flower while her left touched her collarbone. After several minutes of silence he finally spoke up.

"I need that picture." Lucas uttered. Riley stepped out of the hallway and covered her face after seeing her friends and family staring at the laptop.

"They're awful aren't they? Oh God!" She turned on her heels and sauntered back into her room.

"NO!" Lucas hopped the couch and followed her, and a few seconds later he was knocking on her bedroom door. "Riley let me in, they are so incredible! You have to come look." Her door creaked open.

"Really?" She whispered.

"You look amazing, I'm not even close to over exaggerating. There's one picture in particular that I'm going to have everywhere." She giggled and tried to hide her rosy cheeks, "come on, come take a look." The nerves in Riley's eyes dissipated as she took his hand.

"PEACHES! GET OUT HERE! NOW!" Her brown eyes widened, and she ran into the living room, "Stop freaking out these are beautiful, I'd like to take 10 percent of the credit."

"Take it all," she climbed over the couch instead of walking around, and cuddled into the corner. "You told me what to do." Cory jumped up off the ground startling everyone. "Dad look at the pictures Maya took."

Cory's eyes widened with each press of the right arrow key. "NO! NO, NO, NO! You're not supposed to look like that." She furrowed her brows, "was this you?" He pointed at Lucas.

"If I can make her feel beautiful then I will happily take the blame." The brunette whipped her head around and all the girls awed. Within seconds Lucas was being chased around the couches.

"MOM!" Riley yelled. "CONTROL YOUR DOG!" The quarterback couldn't help but find this situation hilarious.

"MAYA, SEND ME THE PICTURES!" The door slammed shut and Mr. Matthews ran into the hard wood of the bright red door. Riley slipped out to go to her bedroom and opened her bay window.

"Lucas!" The brunette gestured for him to come back.

His green eyes were wide, "your father is," He paused for a moment, "hilarious? Is that the right word?" He'd met Mr. Matthews before but that's when his intention was to hang out with his best friend and not date his daughter.

"No, crazy is. Thank you for today." Her lips gently pressed against his, she pulled away and giggled at the goofy look he had on his face, "now go. Because within the next 30 seconds my mother won't be able to hold him back anymore."

"I'll take the risk." He caressed her cheek and kissed her again. Igniting a burning flame within Riley. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and text me please, or call me or both." He joked, "I still don't have your number, and I can only go through Josh to see you for so long." Riley giggled and watched him leave, goofily waving at him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas made 3 copies of the picture that took his breath away; one for home, one for his locker, and one for his locker room locker. Technically they weren't together, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw her. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey, so something weird happened." His green eyes tore away from the pictures and turned to his mother who was cooking in the kitchen.

"What?"

"I didn't get an e-mail or a phone call this past week about fighting or anything. I'm proud of you."

He grinned, "Thanks mom."

The blonde woman gestured towards the pictures, "what are those Luke?"

"Nothing, just that girl I was telling you about." The quarterback's cheeks noticeably flushed as the pictures pressed against his chest.

"Oooo." The mother slowly sauntered towards her son, "is she the reason you've been behaving?" He started chuckling trying to hide his nerves and while he was forcing words out of his mouth she pried a picture loose.

"Mom, come on give it back!"

"Lucas, she's beautiful! The last picture you had I could only see her profile. She's gorgeous!"

The green eyed man took the picture away carefully, to ensure it didn't get bent, "inside and out."

"When can I meet her?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. Technically we still aren't together, she's making me work for her."

"I like her already."

He scratched the back of his head, "I do too. I've never felt this way before mom! I love spending time with her, I love talking to her and making her laugh."

Ms. Friar caressed his cheek. "I can tell Luke. She's good for you. Don't screw it up."

His eyes rolled, "Thanks for the motivation." He muttered sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for baby! Besides, she's your motivation. Now, go upstairs, clean up for dinner."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas taped the picture up in his locker and smiled for the millionth time this morning. He towel dried his hair from the shower and tossed on his regular clothes. "Who's that?"

"That's Riley. You've talked to her a time or two." He tossed his blue shirt on and sprayed some cologne.

"Wow. I hardly recognized her." Charlie mumbled, the quarterback glanced at him and did a double take when he was still staring at the picture, more specifically her. "She looks pretty."

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." The green eyed man maneuvered himself in front of the picture. And inhaled deeply.

Charlie was pretty to himself more often than not, which made his social interactions awkward to say the least. "So, is she your sister?"

Lucas clenched his jaw and shook his head, "nope. Why?" _He had to have heard about us making out from the football team. What is he doing?_

"No reason. You are just obviously protective over her. Just wondering." Charlie closed his locker and picked up his backpack.

"Who?" Josh questioned, noticing the tense shoulders of his friend, Charlie pointed to the picture. "Oh that's my sister, Riley. Not Lucas'." He laughed lightly hoping to ease some pressure.

"See you gentleman later." Charlie sauntered out of the locker room and Lucas hurriedly snatched his bag after shoving Josh slightly.

Riley shut her locker and hugged Farkle. "Lady."

"Farkle."

"Maya sent me those pictures, you looked awesome!" Farkle's arm relaxed over her shoulder, "in other news, I met someone." The brunette threw her hand on his chest, stopping him in the middle of his tracks.

"You did?!" He nodded and she hugged him again, "I'm so happy for you! Who is she? Where did you meet her?"

"Her name is Isadora Smackle and I met her at the library while I was studying. She's homeschooled but seemed smart. Like, smarter than me." His eyes widened at the notion of someone being smarter than him.

"Tell her to join the club. That name sounds familiar." The brunette bit her lip. _That's an unusual name why can't I remember?_ She felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist from behind and was being spun in a circle. His lips kissing her cheek over and over again made her giggle. "Hey I know you."

"Hey beautiful girl." Lucas' eyes moved towards Farkle and shook his hand, "what's up man?"

"He met a girl. I can't wait to meet her." Riley rocked on her heels.

"Which is something I wanted to talk to you about, I invited her to the dance."

The brunette pretended to be sad, "you're ditching your wife?" The quarterback ignored the wife comment, knowing it was purely friendship between them. Though it was odd.

"I'll cancel!"

"Farkle I'm kidding, if you didn't ditch me I'd smack you for Isadora." Riley laughed at her own joke and he gave her a final hug, "I'll see you at the meeting." Her full attention turned towards Lucas, "you're in a good mood this morning."

He pulled the picture out of his backpack, "because I got to look at this, first thing in the morning." The green eyed man sauntered towards his locker and taped up the final copy.

"Lucas, you really shouldn't do that. I don't like being taped everywhere. Take them down."

"Yeah I really should do that. Wished I wouldn't have in the locker room though. Charlie already caught a glimpse. He asked if you were my sister, which is funny because the entire junior class heard about us making out." He lightly laughed while she slapped his chest, "You know I'm curious. Since you clearly aren't my sister, what are we?"

She inhaled deeply, wasn't it the girl who was supposed to ask that question? "Um, I don't really know, I haven't-, I mean I have but I didn't-" Her hands covered her face and he started laughing.

"I don't mean to freak you out. Are you still worried because I'm the quarterback?"

"It's not because you're the quarterback it's because you're too good for me." She bit her lip and glanced down at the ground, "you are top 5 in our class, quarterback, handsome and funny. What am I?"

A wave of anger rushed through him, "what are you? Are you kidding?" Lucas slammed his locker shut and was about to reply with a mouthful of compliments when the bell rang.

She could tell he was angry and was happy the bell rang, saved by the bell. Literally "I'll see you later."

Within seconds of her leaving he knew what he just did, "RILEY! Please, RILEY!" He scared her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15-Plans

"Why does she do that Maya?" Lucas dropped his pen on his desk and leaned backwards, "why does she think she's nothing?" The blonde pointed to a group of girls in the back corner of the classroom.

"Snobby bitches like them." She dropped her pencil and moved to face him, "I don't get why people don't notice her, but Riley's just- she's very insecure."

"Yeah I gathered that, I didn't mean to get mad at her she just frustrates me when she talks about herself like that." The quarterback scratched back of his head, "she's like perfect in my eyes."

The blue eyed girl nodded, "it's weird actually. She sees everyone as perfect, no flaws but when she talks about herself flaws are the only thing she sees."

Lucas still couldn't understand why she did that. "You know if people took the time to stop and look, then they'd recognize her. A teammate of mine enjoyed the picture you took of her this morning, she caught Zay's eye in the hallway when it was just them 2. I just, Riley doesn't seem like the type to want attention, or need it."

"It's not the attention she wants, she just wants someone to not sit on her." Maya giggled and picked up her pen.

"Someone sat on her?" The blonde agreed with wide eyes, "be honest. Does she really think she's not good enough for me?" She didn't have to say anything, he knew the answer. "How do I get her to realize how much I want to be with her? That in reality I don't deserve her, and I'm extremely lucky to have even been her first kiss. I want to be her first boyfriend and take her on her first date."

"Just stick around, once she realizes you aren't going anywhere and that you still have feelings for her, if you still do, then she'll come to you." His green eyes moved to look at the desk, "Lucas she likes you, don't give up on her. I'm sure you could still take her on dates and whatever else it is you two do, there just won't be a boyfriend, girlfriend label."

He let out a sigh heavy with disappointment, "the one thing I really want." Though he had no idea why that label was so important to him. This was the first time he had actually wanted it, other times it was a date, make out session and he was done. He took pride in the fact he'd never slept with anyone though no one knew that, they made assumptions and Lucas did little to change their minds.

For the first time he wanted a girl to be his, and Lucas wanted everyone to know that. More specifically he wanted Riley Matthews to be his.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Don't cry to me, if you loved me.  
You would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Riley had her forehead on the cool wooden desk, waiting for the student council meeting to begin. The brunette hated how mad she made Lucas this morning, she knows those kinds of comments frustrate him, yet continued to make them. She inhaled deeply and smelt his cologne, "hi," she removed her earplugs and kept her head on the desk.

"Hey beautiful girl." Lucas squatted beside her desk and placed his chin on the wood. "Can I see your eyes?"

"No."

He chuckled lightly, "fair enough." The quarterback began stroking her hair, "I'm really sorry about earlier-"

"No, I am."

"How about you let me finish apologizing and then you can take over?" She put her thumb up, giving him the go ahead, "I'm really sorry about earlier, you know how much I like you Riley and I think the world of you. When you talk down about yourself, it more than aggravates me, the fact you think you aren't good enough for me is pretty damn frustrating. _I_ am NOT good enough for you. I handled it wrong, I realize that, instead of getting angry I just need to tell you how amazing I _know_ you are."

The brunette bypassed the butterflies and the heartwarming feeling and raised her hand, "permission to speak?'

"Granted." He joked and lightly laughed.

She raised her head off the desk, "first of all, hi." Lucas' eyes brightened, and he mouthed the word 'hi'. "I'm sorry too, I know how irritated you get with me when I down myself." The quarterback stood up and his lips touched her forehead, she loved it when he did that.

"I also wanted to tell you that we don't have to date right now if you aren't comfortable with it." Her brown eyes snaked to the left with his words, "but I'm not going anywhere either." A wave of relief washed over her, "until you realize that I am the one who doesn't deserve you, I'll be waiting. No boyfriend, girlfriend label, even though I kind of already see you as my girlfriend." Riley giggled, "There is one condition."

Her brown eyes rolled, "let's hear it."

"Okay 2, first I can still kiss you. Second, you have to genuinely try to realize how great you are, because I'd like to make it known that you're my girlfriend and not just think it in my mind." The brunette laughed and clutched his hand.

"You can kiss me but no kissing in school. And I will try, it's just years of no one knowing you exist to 2 weeks of someone actually wanting to be with you, is hard to process. Especially someone as popular as you."

"Why no kissing in school?" After feeling someone watching, her brown eyes moved out towards the hallway where Missy was staring at her holding the star quarterbacks hand and she quickly removed it. Lucas glanced out to where she was looking and sighed. "No kissing in school. You got it, but look at me beautiful." His fingers shifted her face, "if she's giving you problems, you let me know."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped into her bedroom and locked the door, she'd made herself a cup of hot sleepy time tea and wore a purple plush robe, getting ready to start reading Lonesome Dove. Ever since Lucas brought it up on the bus, she'd been jonesing to read it again. The brunette put her damp hair in a braid and laid across the bay window. Within seconds of her getting comfortable there was a light tap on her window, "dang it Maya, I just got comfortable." She sat up and quietly moved the window, "peach-, you aren't my peaches."

"No i'm not." Lucas laughed and her heart soared.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" She whispered, "I mean I really like the visit but my dad could hear you."

"It's 11, I didn't think he'd be awake."

"It is?" She questioned, "oh yeah than he is sound asleep. You still didn't answer my question what are you doing here?" The brunette bit her lip.

"I really came to see you in your fluffy robe, that's adorable." Her brown eyes narrowed and she shoved him, "kidding. I wanted to kiss you and I thought 'hey that gorgeous girl lives right down the street, I could just go see her'."

"Give me a minute." She moved from her bay window and quickly came back, "stay!" Lucas laughed and minutes later was helping her climb out the window.

"I didn't take you for the kind who snuck out Ms. Matthews." Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed her lips against his, not wanting to wait anymore. If she wasn't so committed to her grades they would've hung out after the student council meeting. It was almost like she couldn't stop kissing him, she wasn't sure if it was him or if everyone felt this way after their first kiss.

 _It had to be him._

Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek before she stopped. "Is it considered sneaking out if I'm still on my property?" The quarterback lifted her off the ground, and got chills when she wrapped her legs around him.

"You're so gorgeous." His free hand pulled her back into his lips.

"Easy cowboy." Riley joked and slid down his body, trying to not get caught up in his cologne, or him for that matter. Even in the dark his green eyes drew her in, she laid down on the grass and gazed at the stars, "speaking of cowboy, tell me about Texas." Her hand patted the ground beside her, inviting him to lay beside her. "I know about a ranch and a Pappy Joe."

The meadow eyed man hastily accepted the invitation and held her hand. "I go visit there every summer, I've been gone for years but always missed it. My Pappy Joe runs the ranch along with a few other hands, and I used to help him. He taught me how to fish, ride a horse, shoot a gun, and he showed me the definition of hard work."

"You know how to shoot a gun?" Her neck craned to the right, she wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"Yeah, is that bad?" It wasn't.

"No, not bad. I've never seen a gun outside of movies, let alone shot one so it's weird but, not bad. Just, keep going." Riley bit her lip and rolled on her side, as he spoke of everything about Texas his eyes brightened and his voice held so much passion. It's true Texans are very proud of their state. "You gave birth to a horse?"

"Yep, and now that horse is mine."

"I'm so jealous. I begged my dad for a pony and I never got one."

Lucas laughed and stroked her hair, "you're already spoiled rotten."

She lazily shrugged her shoulders, "yeah probably, I take him for granted sometimes. If you keep doing that it's going to put me to sleep." The quarterback pulled out his phone.

Without realizing it he began stroking her hair again. "That's probably because it is 1 in the morning. Wow, it didn't feel like 2 hours. Come on, you gotta get to bed." She was asleep, "how is this gonna work? Bay window, small window, 2 people."

"I'm up!" The brunette jolted forward, "woah that was weird. I had one of those dreams like you were falling and it wakes you up. I hate those!" Her hand clutched her chest.

"Climb your pretty self through the window and get you some sleep." Riley kissed Lucas several more times. "Good night beautiful, sweet dreams." _This was going to become a nightly thing._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Luke, hey!" Josh finally caught up to him on the way to the locker room and grinned, "What are you doing this weekend?"

His eyes widened, "Finding ways to get your sister to be my girlfriend. It's become a very popular past time of mine."

Josh chuckled lightly before realizing maybe he shouldn't be laughing at that. "I'm just gonna blow right past that comment and get to what I was going to ask you." Lucas nodded in agreement, "You, me, and the girls go to the highlands for the day. What do you think? We could go to Dave & Busters, Studio Movie Grill, and there's a bunch of shops for the girls to go to."

"I'm in." After taking a shower the quarterback trudged towards his locker and glanced at the picture. _I love that damn picture, she's so delicate but has no idea how incredible she truly is._

I pick up my phone and read the text message.

 **Sweetheart:)**

 **Good morning! I had a great time last night, can we continue the conversation tonight at Chili's? You're paying.**

And that right there, is one of the reasons he constantly felt obsessed with her. Lucas found himself constantly caught off guard with her. Sassy or shy? Feisty or sweet? It was a huge mystery and he was determined to find out how she ticked.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley closed her locker and there he was. "Farkle!" Her arms snaked around his neck. "Give me the deets! What's going on with you and Isadora?"

His grin spread from ear to ear. "Well, she prefers to be called Smackle and she's excited for the dance tonight. But, I think she wants to meet at least you beforehand so she'll know someone. She's a little…Socially awkward?"

"Cool. Me too." The brunette tousled her hair and leaned against the lockers.

Farkle smirked and she took note of how happy he was. "Awesome. I'll have to make sure she can but would Thursday work for you?"

She grinned, "Yeah. That'd be nice, will you be there too?"

He ran his fingers through his brown hair, "Yeah. At least for the first part. She's home schooled so I don't want to interfere with her making some new friends. But I will be there if she asks me."

"You're so sweet Farkle." The brunette laid her head on his shoulder in which he immediately scooped her up in a hug.

"What's up party people?" Maya rested beside her best friend and flashed a gorgeous smile.

Riley lazily shrugged her shoulders about to respond when Charlie meandered in front of her. "Good morning Riley."

"Hey Charlie. Does Coach need me?" Her first thought. She didn't really know what else Charlie Gardner would need. Especially since he had zero conversations with her, besides those two awkward ones in the film room and in the hallway.

He hastily disagreed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I was wondering if you had a date to the dance on Saturday."

The brunette's eyes widened as they met with her best friends. "WHAT?!" Her hand clamped over her mouth until she had a sudden realization that it wasn't her who said that. Riley flipped her head to the corner where there was a fuming Lucas. "WHAT DID YOU ASK HER?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **UH OH!**

 **Were you proud of Riley for taking charge and scheduling a date?**

 **How do you feel about Charlie asking Riley on a date?**

 **How do you think Lucas will react? Let me know.**


	16. Chapter 16-Long Day Part 1

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lucas!" The brunette snapped, but was ignored. Her eyes consistently flipping from her crush to Charlie and back again. _Oh God, Lucas! No, no, no._

"I'm asking if a woman who is single would like to go with me on a date. Didn't realize that was wrong of me." _Oh no Charlie. Damn it! STOP!_

His green eyes saw red, and his knuckles turned white. "Lucas, that's enough." Maya pulled her back, he was scary and held an intensity she'd never seen from him.

"She's not interested." Lucas spat through gritted teeth.

"Let the lady speak for herself." His blue eyes narrowed, _why isn't Charlie backing down_? She had no idea who this was, but the Lucas she was used to was nowhere to be found.

Josh turned the corner and out of instinct pulled the quarterback away. "Luke, take 5. Charlie get out of here."

"The offer still stands Riley." Charlie gave one last smile before leaving, causing Lucas to lunge forward.

"NO!" Riley snapped but it was too late, the quarterback had him against the lockers. "LUCAS!" The blonde held her back and Josh tried to pull him away. It wasn't Josh's fault that Luke refused to move. The green eyed man was much larger, and right now he probably had no idea what was happening.

"Charlie you no damn good and well what you're doing. She's mine!"

The brown eyed girl yanked her friends arm off of her and placed her hand on her crush. He shuddered at her touch. "Look at me Lucas!" Riley thanked God Charlie was keeping his mouth shut and watched as the quarterback rolled his head to glance at her.

Instead of being greeted with a pair of eyes that reminded her of a meadow they were black. She tried to hide the fear that was evident throughout her face. But after a few seconds, she realized that could be what he needs. To know she's afraid. "Please stop. You're scaring me." His hands instantly released their grip on Charlie's collar. "Charlie please go."

He opened his mouth to say something but was dragged away by Josh. "Come on Riley." Maya mumbled and after a disagreeing motion, the blonde left to find Josh.

"Lucas." She whispered and waited for him to turn around. "Lucas." Still nothing. Her hand lifted to his shoulder and it took a total of .2 seconds till she was wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Riley. I don't want to scare you." His forehead laid against hers, "please forgive me baby."

"Luc-"

"I can't believe I did that, I know how you feel about fighting and I did that."

"Lucas-"

"I'm so sorry."

"LUCAS!" His eyes flew open and the brunette was relieved to see those emerald orbs. "Calm down first of all." He smirked lightly and set her back down on the ground. "Now, it's fine."

"No it isn't," he disagreed, "I scared you Riley."

The brown eyed girl agreed, "It wasn't necessarily what you were doing though. It was your eyes, they go black and I love your eyes." He knit his brows together, "I have broken up 2 fights since you first realized I existed, fighting in itself doesn't scare me." A wave of relief washed over him, "But not recognizing someone I care about, that does."

He bit his lip to try and hide the smile. "You care about me?"

 _And disregard everything else I just said._ "Yes I care about you, but all the other stuff I said was pretty important too Mr. Friar." His arms snaked around her waist to move her in closer to his body, "Lucas."

"Yes?"

Lucas knew what he was doing. That arrogant smile on his face said it all. "No sir." After throwing a small temper tantrum the quarterback led them to his locker to get his books for class. "Why did you freak out like that?"

Lucas stopped in the middle of his locker combination. He didn't say anything mostly because she may react negatively. "I wouldn't have said yes."

"Good."

"But now, you have to tell me why you went psycho."

The green eyed man made direct eye contact and couldn't resist those doe eyes. "Because you're mine."

Her cheeks immediately went red, the butterflies went crazy, and she instantly withdrew her eyes from his gaze. "W-What?"

"I know we aren't together Riley. But, I see you as mine. I am protective over you and that's why," He opened his locker and pointed towards the picture, "I have these everywhere. They aren't just for me to look at. When any man sees your beautiful face in the hallway they'll be reminded that, that same face is in Lucas Friar's locker."

"Please take it down."

He pretended to thank about it for a few seconds, "Nope." He popped the p and smiled. "Please don't ask me to take them down anymore."

"Why?" She asked quizzically. Riley in all honesty was still trying to process the whole 'you're mine' statement. It was possessive and being a strong independent woman she wasn't sure why she was so happy about it.

"Because of those perfect eyes of yours."

 _Definitely going to use this to my advantage._ Riley batted her eyelashes and looked up at him. "Lucas?"

"Yeah beau-"The quarterback stopped what he was doing when he turned away from his locker to look at her. "Wh-What are you doing?"

She giggled lightly and caressed his arm, "Please take them down."

His eyes kept darting from her eyes to her lips and she shamelessly bit her bottom lip. Lucas instantly looked away. "Don't-Don't do that Riley."

 _Why so serious? Who am I now the Joker?_ "I'm sorry I didn't realize the picture was so important to you."

"It's not the picture Riley. Which by the way is staying, I like seeing you whenever you aren't around it's that lip thing you did."

Her cheeks flushed as she glanced at the ground. Her hands toyed with each other in front of her body and her lip was buried in between her teeth. Her eyes closed when she felt Lucas move a strand of hair behind her ear. "Riley please be my girlfriend. Please."

"Are you begging me right now?" She stared into his eyes and noticed how the held so much determination and traces of hope were dancing behind its shadow.

"I am. I am begging you to be my girlfriend." Lucas dropped his back pack and got down on one knee. "Riley Matthews," _Oh shitake mushrooms!_ "You have had me wrapped around your beautiful finger since the first moment I saw you." _My finger is beautiful. Mixture of creepy and adorable. Oh great now people are watching, so much for being invisible. Cue gulping, nervous music._ "You are incredibly beautiful, funny and sweet and you are all I think about. I'm the quarterback and you are the smartest girl in school but to hell with the status quo." _Language._ "I want you, you want me so I'll ask you again. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

 _Well how can you say no to that? I can't. Well then say yes._ Her cheeks were on fire and Lucas took note of how adorable she looked. "Yes."

"Please Riley-Wait! Did you say yes?"

She giggled and an incredible smile overwhelmed her face. The green eyed man lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle while being tightly pressed against his chest. He set her down and cupped her face before pressing his lips against hers. Goosebumps erupted on her skin and something bigger than butterflies were flying around in her tummy. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me Riley!"

Her brown eyes were still shut from that incredible kiss that was cut off way to short. "Let me just compose myself." She whispered while fidgeting with her clothes.

"HEAR THAT CHARLIE SHE SAID YES!" Riley punched him in the stomach, "Violence is never the answer."

"Coming from someone who almost killed someone over a girl." The brunette raised her brows and the quarterback couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again. "Besides." He continued to kiss her, "He isn't around."

"Shush." Lucas tangled his fingers throughout her hair and she had to push him away, no matter how bad she didn't want to.

"Easy cowboy, we're still in school."

"I just can't help it. Those lips are mine, you you're mine." He whispered after leaning his forehead against hers. That title was so possessive but from his mouth she didn't mind it so much.

"Just to be clear. I'm your girlfriend, but you don't get to make my decisions for me."

He smirked and her knees went weak. His lips drug across her jawline as he inhaled deeply. "Like you'd let me do that anyways." _Riley breathe!_ "The only thing I ask-" She could feel his lashes brush against her flushed skin, "is you only kiss me." He pecked her cheek, and moved towards her ear. "That you only date me and I'm the only man that can hold you like this." His arms snaked around her waist and she went limp while being pressed against the quarterbacks chiseled form. "You are an independent woman Ms. Matthews." He whispered before tucking some hair behind her ear, "I will never try to control you. But I will be protective over you, I've waited a long time to call you mine, and no guy is going to try and ruin it." His whispers had sent chills down her spine and all she could do was nod.

"I-I'm thirsty."

The most obnoxious smile approached his lips. "Of course you are."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I heard." Maya slammed her books down on the desk and turned around to look at Riley.

"To what are you referring?" The brunette tilted her head to the side.

"You said yes? He practically proposed to you in the middle of the hallway and why wasn't I notified?! HUH! We're peaches and cream you and I and you didn't tell me."

Her brown eyes rolled, "Hurt. I'm hurt that you don't trust me Maya. Check your phone." A pair of icy blue eyes narrowed while snaking her phone out of her backpack. "Go on and check the time when I texted you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Minutes after it happened, so don't get all snappy." The brunette stated with a firm tone.

"So, what made you change your mind?"

Riley's bottom lip found itself buried in between her teeth and she shrugged. "He looked so, hopeful and determined. I'm really happy when I'm around him which is often, the way I prefer it. And we pretty much acted like we were going out anyways, what's a label going to do? Plus, he looked-"She cut herself off to giggle, "He looked so adorable and crazy when he got down on one knee to ask me to be his girlfriend. Lucas has constantly put himself out there so why shouldn't I do the same thing for him."

The blonde rose from her seat and gave her best friend a hug. "Riles I'm so happy for you. Finally doing something to make you happy."

A pair of unwelcome and familiar heels clacking on the tile separated them. "Miley."

"Riley. You know that you're just being a jerk." Missy was a little shocked at her sudden stance but hid it well. "What do you want?"

Missy knelt down beside the brunette's ear. "Lucas."

"That sucks." For once she had something that Missy didn't and couldn't have. She knew for a fact that Lucas was practically crazy for her. "Especially since we're dating now."

The cheerleader straightened up and glared at the brown eyed girl. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"That used to terrify me." Riley slapped her hands on her desk and rose from her seat. "Your threats were enough to send me home crying but not anymore. I don't care what you think and newsflash no one else does either. Do everyone a favor and grow. Up." Maya's jaw had dropped and there was a small applause from the students who had arrived early to class.

"You'll regret that."

 _You're probably right._ "No I won't." _Yes I will._

Missy stormed off and the brunette released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Well, this has been an eventful day for you peaches."

"It's only second period." _Oh God, it's only second period. It's going to be a long day._ Her mind wandered towards the events from moments ago and sighed. _Where is this new found confidence coming from?_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped out of first period while pushing a few items back into her bag that was snatched away almost instantly. "Hey what-"

Her flat lips turned to a smile when she saw who it was. "You don't mind your boyfriend carrying your books to next class do you?"

The brunette giggled. "No, not at all. As long as you don't mind holding a floral backpack."

"I'm pretty secure with my masculinity." Her eyes narrowed at his insinuation. "Especially because you are my girlfriend."

"Do elaborate and tread carefully Mr. Friar."

They stopped a few feet away from her third period and she leaned against the wall. Lucas' arm rested above her as he leaned in closer for a little privacy. "I'm secure in my sexuality because I can't look at you without my heart racing. I can't kiss your lips without enjoying the taste, your smell is intoxicating and your body is incredible. So, what do you think Ms. Matthews? Should I be worried about carrying a flower backpack?"

 _My cheeks are on fire. Damn he knows how to take my breath away._ "N-no."

"Good." He lightly pressed his lips against hers and smiled, "I'll see you at lunch okay? Meet me by the stairs."

"Okay."

Lucas started to walk away when he turned back around and noticed she hadn't moved. "Riley, do I make you nervous?"

"N-no. You don't."

He grinned, "Maybe you can try that again and make the word 'no' a 1 syllable word."

She scoffed and stomped her foot on the ground before walking into class. _Oh Riley, Riley, Riley. You light up my life._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think! Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Lucas' outburst with Charlie?**

 **Lucas' girlfriend proposal?**

 **Riley's answer?**

 **Riley standing up for herself?**

 **Or my personal favorite how Lucas affects her so much!**


	17. Chapter 17-Long Day Part 2

"Congratulations bro." Josh gave him a handshake while getting dressed for weight training. "When do you want to punch me?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. I'm not going to punch you that bet gave me a reason to try harder and it sure as hell paid off. Weeks later, but it did."

"Patience is a virtue." Zay joked before resting his shoulder against the lockers. His green eyes rolled while tying his shoes. "Heard you almost got into a fight this morning."

Lucas' brows furrowed when remembering that particular event this morning. Though the frustration didn't last long when he thought about what happened afterwards. "Yeah, Riley stopped it. Of course she stopped it." The small smirk disappeared when he saw Charlie walk by. He spun around to avoid that incident again when Zay was just standing there. "What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy for you. Staying out of trouble and all."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that. Come on." They sauntered into the weight room and partnered up. "Bench press first." The quarterback kept receiving quick glances from some of his teammates. "Josh or Zay do one of you want to explain to me why the rest of the team are acting like a bunch of creeps?"

Josh laughed before lifting the bar off the rack, "That'd be because you're actually dating someone."

"Someone like Riley." Zay added.

"What the hell does that mean Zay?"

His jaw clenched creating a sharp line across his face. "Luke come on, you know I meant nothing by it. She's just unknown, the guys haven't really heard about her, but thanks to you she isn't anymore."

"I don't give a damn if they know her or not. At least they know she's my girl now."

Josh chuckled while sitting up off the bench and switched spots with Zay. "I'm sure my sister loves that term."

The quarterback scratched the back of his neck and said, "I think she kind of likes it. I told her I'm not going to control her I'll just beat the living lights out of any man who tries to mess with her."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about that." Josh mumbled while taking a drink, "You're the first one to notice her besides Farkle. And they're friends."

"Precaution." Lucas stated with a debonair smile.

"Save that flashy stuff for your girl. How is she handling it by the way?"

After adding on two 25 pound plates to the bar he got situated. "Handling what exactly?"

Zay and Riley's brother glanced at each other and shook their head. "The fact every girl in school probably hates her guts for stealing you off the market you handsome stud." Zay joked, "Especially-"

"Missy." Josh finished.

He re-racked the weights and sat up. "Damn, I didn't even think about that."

Josh furrowed his brows, "What do you mean you didn't think about that? That's a big reason why Riley didn't want to say yes the first few times you asked her."

"It was all in the moment," He shrugged and stood up. "I wasn't planning on what happened today. I was going to take her to my spot, or hers and ask her again. But, it just came out of my mouth before my mind could register what the hell I was saying."

"You sound like such a chick."

"Well, I think she's doing okay with it." The green eyed man mumbled while sipping a drink.

"Rumor has it that she snapped at bitchy Missy this morning." Zay stated with a mischievous smirk. "In 2nd period."

"She didn't say anything." _I was a little too busy taking her breath away._ "What happened?"

He shrugged, "Don't know the details I wasn't there but Riley stood up for herself. Something along the lines of 'grow up'." _That's my girl._

"It's about damn time." Josh mumbled while doing his last set. "For whatever reason Missy has been awful to her over the years."

The thought of someone being rude to Riley made Lucas' skin crawl. With what Zay said about girls hating her guts, he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on her so no one would hurt her. If he had anything to say about it he'd be around her 24/7 for protection purposes of course. _Purely protection, it has nothing to do with the fact I love being around her._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley kept her head down as she meandered to fourth period. Lucas was still in athletics, presumably doing weight training and then it would be lunch. Though she tried not to look up from the ground she could feel the stares and looks from people she had never met before. "Peaches why are you walking like that?"

"Um, I don't believe I know what you mean."

"Um, I do believe you know what I mean. Now stop speaking weird and tell me why you look green in the face."

Riley couldn't help but roll her brown eyes before answering. "First I'm not green, second people are staring. Like if you glance behind you some girls I've never met look like they're strangling me with their eyes." The blonde laughed and intertwined her arm with her friends.

"Stop it. In a few days the news of you and Lucas will blow over and the girls will get over it. They're just jealous Riley. The 2 hottest guys in school are off the market because of us."

The brunette smiled but shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not with him because of his looks."

"Yeah, me neither. But these snobby biotches around here want them for their popularity and looks."

"Language." Riley mumbled under her breath before addressing the rest of her sentence, "But they are so much more than that. I never in a million years thought that Lucas could be as sweet as he is."

"Which is why we're with them and not anyone else. Congratulations, you have a hot commodity. Now come on." The brown eyed girl nodded and continued her walk to class. She could practically see the doorway whenever she tripped over something.

Luckily Maya caught her before she busted on the cold tile. There were a group of girls stifling their laughter and the blonde gritted her teeth, knowing that they probably had something to do with it. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Their lips separated as if they were going to say something but they couldn't get the words out. "If this is about Lucas Friar be warned sweetheart that this is why he isn't dating you because you're jerks and you have to tear others down so you can feel more important. Stay away from her and from me or so help me God I will make you wish you weren't born." Though both Riley and Maya knew that'd never happen, it was still cool to watch them get nervous. Her blonde best friend had a way of carrying an intimidating demeanor without ever having to prove it. "Come on peaches. We have class so one day we can work over these future Mini Mart employees."

Once they entered the classroom the brunette hugged her. "Thank you peaches that was so awesome."

"Thank you," she gave an awkward bow, "I'll be here all week."

"More like all my life."

The brown eyed girl rose from her seat and sauntered to her father. "Hey sweetheart."

She gave him a hug and leaned back. "Hey daddy, how's your day going?"

"As well as it can be, and yours?" He questioned with a smirk.

"You know don't you?" Mr. Matthews nodded with an unreadable expression. "Don't be mad at me or him."

Cory started to laugh and stood up, "I'm not mad. I heard he made quite the spectacle of it. Got down on one knee and everything, as long as you aren't engaged then I'm fine. You deserve the world and with how he asked you to be his girlfriend I believe he can give it to you."

"REALLY!?" Her arms snaked around his neck before he agreed and ushered her back to her desk. "Wait, how did you find out?"

"It's the talk of the school. You may think teachers aren't listening but we are."

 _Creepy creep, creep!_ "Alright." She happily sat back down at her desk with a smile. That was supposed to be the hard part. Fingers crossed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley gathered her books and practically jogged to the stairs where Lucas was supposed to be waiting for her. She slowed down when she saw his wide back stretching out the gray tee shirt that rested on his skin. A small smile approached her lips as he scanned the crowd for her. The quarterback turned around after feeling someone watching him, "What are you doing over there beautiful?"

"Admirin'." She joked and took the last few steps to close the gap in between them.

His hands snaked around her waist before he pressed his lips against hers, sending chills throughout her body. "So gorgeous." Lucas whispered before kissing her again, _now my knees are weak. That's a real thing? No way!_

"You hungry?"

"Starving." They intertwined their hands and turned towards the cafeteria where an abundance of eyes were on them. The brunette released her grip but that only made him tighten his, her cheeks turned a light hue of pink when he kissed her temple. "Don't be nervous baby girl. I'm right here." She nodded in agreement, "And don't let go of my hand or you'll be grounded."

"I'd love to see what a 'grounding' entails." She joked while the quarterback led her through the cafeteria. _I swear he knows every single person here._ The green eyed man was stopped at almost every table to talk to someone.

Currently she was waiting on him to finish a conversation with a group of baseball players. "Guys this is my girlfriend Riley. Riley these are some friends of mine from the baseball team." She awkwardly said hello and tightened her hold on her boyfriend. "Alright," he whispered, "Let's get you something to eat. I'll see y'all later." After getting their food, that Lucas carried for her they made their way to the popular table. Riley and Maya had joined them the past few days per the guys' request but they always sat at the end. Now the quarterback set her plate right in the center of the blood bath. Her brown eyes frantically searched for Maya who looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

The green eyed man took a seat and after wrapping his arm around her waist, pulled her closer. She was happy Farkle spent his lunch time debate prepping so they weren't ditching anyone. _Oh shoot, I can't forget about tomorrow with Smackle._ "Hey beautiful." She glanced at Lucas out of habit but he was talking to Zay.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to find the voice. It didn't take long when she glanced straight in front of her, "Oh hi." She recognized him from the football team, Christopher or Chris. His muddy hair accented his hazel eyes and though he was muscular and fit he had nothing on her boyfriend.

"I'm Chris."

"Riley." She whispered while shaking his hand.

"You look incredibly uncomfortable."

"That obvious?" The brunette questions while taking a drink of water.

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Then why are you here if you're so uncomfortable?"

As if it wasn't obvious already. Lucas' hold on her had not let up since they sat down at the table and there was zero space between them. "Lucas is my boyfriend." _Those words sounded so weird to say, Lucas is my boyfriend. Huh, I like it. A lot._

"Well that's very sweet of you to make yourself uncomfortable for your guy." _Yeah I'm a freaking peach! Or a purple grape, those green ones are sour. Was he being complimentary or condescending?_

"Thank you."

Lucas glanced over and kissed her temple. "You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah, just talking to Chris."

She gestured in front of her and he shook his hand. "What's up man?"

Before Chris had a chance to answer those heels made an appearance again. "Hey Lucas, Miley."

"My name is Riley. Did you already forget from a few hours ago?"

The green eyed man moved his arm from her waist to her shoulder at her sudden rush of confidence. "Missy don't be a bitch. If you choose your normal demeanor you can do everyone a favor and find somewhere else to sit." Her brown eyes averted Missy's glare. "Don't glare at her, you have a problem you can take it up with me."

"Lucas." Riley whispered and shook her head no.

He stared into her barn wood brown eyes and kissed her forehead. "Only for you."

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. Riley and Chris got along well, he even thanked her for taking Lucas off the market he said that meant more girls for him. Maya and Josh ended up sitting beside the new 'it' couple which relaxed the brunette's nerves. Though she could occasionally feel a cold stare from across the table. But the quarterback kept a close eye on her, clearing his throat or knocking on the table every time he'd catch her.

The bell rang dismissing them to go to their 6th period. "Come on baby girl." He held out his hand to help her stand and left their trays sitting on the table.

"Um, hold on." The brown eyed girl scurried back and stacked 5 trays on top of each other and some trash for the cherry on top before throwing it in the trashcan. She dusted off her hands and ran back towards her boyfriend.

His meadow green eyes were practically smiling as she came back towards him. "You're an amazing person."

"Because I threw some trash away?" She joked.

"No, because I know why you did it."

"Do tell." Riley mumbled.

"Because you wanted to help out the janitor. Even though that's what he gets paid to do you want to make his day easier."

 _Wow, he knows me well._ "Congratulations Friar, you caught me." She jested and stopped them at the entrance to her class.

"Are we still on for our date after school?"

Riley bit her lip and nodded. His thumb pried her bottom lip out of his grasp. "Don't do that." Before she could reply he caressed her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone before crashing his lips against hers. "You're so perfect. I'll see you after class."

"Yes sir."

"I think I like that." He winked and started to walk away. "Bye beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Their date to Chili's is in the next chapter!**

 **Let me know what you guys think, this is kind of a lead into the next chapter part 3 of long day.**


	18. Chapter 18-End of a Long Day

Riley was sitting in the dimly lit booth beside Lucas now that they had finally made it to Chili's. "I thought," He pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off. "We were going," His tongue slid inside of her mouth causing her to gasp. "To talk about Texas."

"Later." The quarterback whispered against her lips.

"Lucas." The brunette lightly touched her hands to his chest and pushed away. Not that she didn't like it, she loved kissing him, but the aforementioned public display of affection to that extent was a little too much for her.

"Sorry baby girl. I just love kissing you." The green eyed man kissed her one more time before pulling away entirely. "You taste really good." His wink along with his words caused her to blush. Her gaze shifted to her knees as she straightened out her skirt. "I still can't believe you finally said yes."

The brown eyed girl giggle and rested her body into his shoulder. "Oh come on, surely you knew I'd say yes eventually."

The green eyed man scoffed, "Not really. I thought you were just going to tease me for the rest of your life."

"Nah, not life. You would have found someone different by then, just a few months." Riley joked and took a sip of her sweet tea.

"No one has caused any problems have they?"

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Lucas lazily shrugged his shoulders. "Like Missy for example. I heard you put her in her place during second period."

"I don't know what's coming over me. I guess I'm just getting kind of tired of her always ragging on me, and why does she think you two should be together if you don't like her? I guess I don't understand how girls can be that catty or terrible in general to try to steal someone's guy away."

His lips touched her ear, "Say it again." The whispers sent chills down her body and she visibly shivered.

"What?"

"Say I'm your guy again."

He kissed her neck. "You're my guy." A deep growl erupted from the back of his throat.

"I love being your man." His whispers sent tingles down her body and she had to push him away again. "Push me away all you want but that doesn't change the fact I'm yours." The waitress came back to their table and snapped them out of their sexual daze. They had placed their order and Lucas had begun to talk about Texas again. About the baseball games and the football games he'd go to _._ How on the 4th of July he had to run through a minefield of fireworks and they started going off before he got out. The quarterback reminisced about his Grandma who would make chicken fried steak every time he'd come over to help out. The brunette loved to hear his stories but the fact he was so passionate about Texas was something else she truly enjoyed. "Who knows when I'll go back down there though, it's been a couple of years."

"Not even for summer vacation?" He just shook his head before kissing her temple. "Well, may I ask why?"

"I don't really know it's a sensitive subject for my mom so I don't really push it too much. She's the only family I have up here so I'd rather not piss her off." The quarterback laughed and thanked the waitress for their food before she sauntered away. "She wants to meet you."

"Your mom?" Riley instantly had butterflies in her stomach, "I-I n-never met someone's parents before. Besides Maya's."

"She already loves you." The brunette furrowed her brows and held a look of confusion. "You don't think I've talked to her about you? Of course I have, you drive me crazy Riley Matthews." Riley fumbled with a french fry, her cheeks felt hot and she was avoiding eye contact at all cost. "Plus she snatched a picture out of my hands of you looking breathtakingly gorgeous. Don't be nervous baby girl. We can postpone it as long as possible if you want, but she's noticed the change in me. She wants to meet the woman responsible."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed for the hundredth time since they had gone back to Riley's after dinner. Lucas didn't want to go home yet and if she was being honest with herself she didn't want him to leave, so they decided to do homework.

Well, Riley did. The brunette sat at her desk and let the quarterback use her bed. As usual when she would begin her homework her hair went into a messy bun and her fingers would tap against her lips. _Nervous tick. It doesn't help that my boyfriend is in my room. On my bed. Geez, I need to get control of my gosh darn hormones._ "You know staring isn't polite Mr. Friar." She mumbled.

"I'll stop staring the moment you stop being so gorgeous." The green eyed man wiggled his brows, knowing he had said the right thing which released a giggle from Riley.

"Alright, well are you going to do any homework?"

"Nope." Lucas pulled out his phone and took a picture of her working. _I can't help myself she looks so dang cute when she's concentrating._

The brunette was about to respond, with a sarcastic comment of course when her phone rang. "Awe, peaches what are you doing?"

 _"Defending your honor."  
_ Both Lucas and Riley glanced at each other with confusion.

"Um, thank you? But, what are you defending my honor from? Or I guess I should say who?

 _"No idea what their names are. But, a group of girls waltzed in to the diner talking about you and Lucas. So of course I was eavesdropping."_

"Of course. But, Maya I'm going to cut you off. Thank you so much for defending me, but I don't want to hear what people are saying about me. I know I'm not super popular right now, but like you said it'll blow over. Right?"

 _"Right, and just to let you know I kicked their asses out of the diner."_

"Language peaches."

 _"Yes mother. So where's boy toy right now?"  
_ Riley released a light giggle at the nickname and was interrupted before she could say a word.  
 _"I'm sure he's giddy with the fact you two are together. I'm just glad you finally quit being so stubborn. You had liked him for so long."_

"Peach-"

" _I mean honestly-"_

"Stop talking! He is right here beside me."

 _"Hey Luke Hey!"_

"Evening Maya, you and I should get together and talk."  
"Alright peaches love you bye. And there will be no getting together."

Riley hung up the phone before anyone could protest, she'd probably get yelled at later by Maya who absolutely despised someone ending the call on her before she was finished. The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful they both finished their homework after she spent 30 minutes coaxing him to do so. Which made her wonder how he got such good grades in the first place. "HIGHER!" The brunette was in her backyard swinging, soaking up the little bit of time left before he had to go and was utilizing it well. Every time he'd push her, his hands on the small of her back sent shocks throughout her body. She didn't understand why but she wasn't going to question it either, especially because she enjoyed the feeling.

"You know what I love?"

"What?"

Her hair blew back as she moved forward and the quarterback caught hold of her intoxicating perfume. "How even though you're serious about certain things you're a child at heart. It's hard for people to separate that but you do, and with ease may I add?"

"You may and I thank you kind sir!" The green eyed man chuckled lightly, "Now for the dismount."

"Uh, what?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh come on you've never jumped off a swing before? Lame!" Riley swung forward and right before she hit her peak she jumped off and rolled in the grass. "Wow, I'm getting too old for that!"

Lucas laid down beside her and grasped her hand. "No you aren't because that means that I am and I'm not ready to admit that yet."

"You are old. Several weeks older than me. Grandpa."

"Grandpa huh?" Her head rolled along with her gaze switching from the stars to Lucas' mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Maybe want to rethink that?" She slowly disagreed and with a small squeal tried to roll away but his hands wrapped around her waist and he started to tickle her. Her laugh overwhelmed his heart and even though she was begging for him to stop he wouldn't.

"TRUCE!"

"Truce." His lips brushed against hers before lying back down on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder while they looked up at the stars. "Hey baby girl." The brunette craned her neck to look at him, "Thank you for the best day of my life."

The brown eyed girl instantly broke eye contact when she felt her cheeks heat up. "I d-didn't do an-anything except-"

"Give me you." He whispered before pecking her temple. "You gave me you and even though it's just a 'boyfriend, girlfriend' label it still means a lot to me. I can shout it from the rooftops that you're mine."

She rolled onto her stomach and smirked. "You are a hopeless romantic aren't you?"

"Duh, I've just never found anyone I wanted to spoil. Until now of course."

Her doe eyes widened at the word 'spoiled'. "I like to be spoiled."

"Yes I know Princess Riley and spoiled you shall be." He stated, his lips lingering a few centimeters away from hers.

"You know just because I like it doesn't mean I need it. I don't want the material stuff that comes along with being your girlfriend, I just wanted you." She saw a small smile before he crashed his lips against hers. Pure passion overtaking him and clouding his judgement. "Behave Mr. Friar. I guarantee you my dad's watching us somewhere."

His hands went up in surrender before he pecked her forehead. "You're right." _I need to talk to Mr. Matthews soon._ His heart swelled with the smile on his girlfriend's face. "I've gotta go."

"No."

His brows furrowed. "Yes, I do. I have a few minutes but I'd rather be out before your dad has to force me. It's a respect thing."

"No."

"You are so stubborn. But yes. Besides, I saw Lonesome Dove sitting on your window. I'm sure you're wanting to read it." He found her weakness, books. _My kryptonite, damn it._ Granted Lucas was becoming a weakness of hers himself. With reluctance and a few second guesses they waltzed back inside hand in hand. He told everyone good night and kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before walking out the door.

Riley hurried into her bedroom and locked the door. She wrapped herself up in the purple plush robe she's had for years after washing her face and snuggled into the bay window. But, even with a book in her hands she couldn't help but think of Lucas Friar instead of diving into the worn pages. A few minutes of daydreaming passed of her and Lucas playing in the rain, and going out to his spot.

 _Ding Ding_

 **Lucas3**

 **This whole having to go home business, is absolute nonsense.**

She released a little giggle and replied back.

 **-I agree pure poppycock!**

There was a knock on her door and after telling whoever it was to come in her father appeared at the door. "Hey daddy. What are you still doing up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

The brunette furrowed her brows and crossed her legs on her bay window to sit up straighter. "Sure, what about?"

He sat beside her and exhaled. "I've known Lucas for a long time, as Josh's friend."

 _Oh boy. Lord, please let's not do the birds and the bee's speech._ "O-Okay?"

"Other than that I've known him as a teacher." The brown eyed girl doesn't say anything but she couldn't help but wish he would hurry along with this conversation. "You know he should've been kicked out of school a long time ago."

Her brows come even closer together. "From fighting?"

"Yes."

"I guess-I don't understand. Earlier you were happy for me, saying that he can give me the world. What's made you change your mind?"

Mr. Matthews hastily backs up. "I didn't say he couldn't give you the world. That man cares about you, a lot, it's evident and though no man will ever be good enough for my daughter, he's pretty great to you." Riley's cheeks flushed, because he was right. "No one has changed my mind about him, I know who he truly is from him being friends with your brother. But, the fact he's been on the verge of expulsion for months can't really be overlooked."

"It's been weeks since he's fought." _Aside from the Charlie incident, but he was asking for it. Granted Lucas shouldn't be so damn hot headed._

"I just think you should be careful. I'd hate for anything to happen to you if he gets angry." Code for I would kill him before the police could even show up.

The stare from her father was unwavering and incredibly intense. "Do you honestly think Lucas would ever physically hurt me?" Her father didn't say anything and she wasn't sure if that should frustrate her or not. "He wouldn't even think about it. It would never cross his mind."

"I'm glad to hear that." _He doesn't sound convinced._ "I'm just a father looking out for his daughter. You'll understand when you have kids. Can't be too cautious." _Now his tone is completely different._

"O-okay. I guess, goodnight then." Cory kissed her forehead and apologize for flustering her before retreating out of her bedroom. Riley was no longer in the mood to dive into a good book so she snatched her phone and after taking off her robe laid down in bed. "Oh Lucas." She had almost forgotten they were texting before her father came in the room.

 **Lucas 3  
I'm going to bed baby girl. I'm hoping the sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I can wake up and see you. Sweet dreams.**

She replied back an 'awe' and for him to have sweet dreams too. Riley raised her hand to turn off her lamp when her phone dinged again. "I thought he was sleeping."

 **Unknown  
You don't deserve him.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	19. Chapter 19-Empty Threats?

To say that yesterday was 'a long day' would be an understatement and it seemed as if today all eyes were still on them. Riley had decided to forget about the text message she received, just caddy girls who will get bored with themselves in a few days and it was obvious Lucas wanted her.

Whether or not they deserved each other didn't matter to her, because they wanted to be together. Though she'd be lying if she said it didn't bother her. The whole idea of not being good enough for him was a fear she had and a big reason why it took her so long to take the plunge to be with him. "You're still meeting Smackle tonight right?"

 _Mental note to face palm myself._ "Yes, thank you for reminding me. At the diner?"

"Yes and she wants me to be there so you can bring Lucas if you want." Farkle offered with a smile, "I'd like to get to know your boyfriend a little better." _Boyfriend? Oh that's right, I'm dating Lucas Friar. The Lucas Friar! I'm pretty fancy._

"Um maybe, I know he has practice after school since their game is tomorrow. What time are we meeting?"

He hurriedly pulled out his phone and sighed as he scanned through his messages. "Um, we're meeting at 6:30."

"Who's meeting at 6:30?" Lucas' arm swung over Riley's shoulder and her smile instantly grew. "Hey beautiful girl." Lucas caressed her cheek before crashing his lips against hers. She was reluctant to pull away, but Farkle was right beside them. _This guy and his public displays of affection, he is not shy. You like that about him. So what if I do? Oh God, I'm arguing with myself._

"Um, I'm meeting Farkle's new girlfriend tonight. He's coming and wanted to know if you'd be interested."

"Of course, if you're there so am I. I have a meeting with one of my teacher's and then practice, but I should be done with everything by 6:15 give or take and I can meet you." After saying those perfect words he revealed his gorgeous teeth.

The brunette bounced on her heels and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

The quarterback wasted no time to envelope her in his arms. "You don't have to thank me princess." He whispered before setting her back down. Farkle waved them goodbye as he sauntered towards his first period, fashionably early, the bell hadn't even rang yet.

"Princess? What happened to baby girl?"

He grinned, "I guess you could say I'm trying out different names till I find one that suits you. It's a tie right now." The brunette relinquished a laugh at how sappy he sounded. "I'll call you whatever you want. But, to me you're a princess. My princess." Riley broke her gaze and glanced towards the ground with red cheeks, flaming from his words. _What is my deal? I never used to get this nervous around him. Get your stuff together Riles! Remember, I'm the girl who made him chase me. But, he's so cute. Yeah, I'm right. Continue to be shy. Alright, now I'm going insane._

"So were you interested in the dance on Saturday?" He questioned.

"No." Riley replied with haste before giggling. Lucas laughed along with her and waited for a reason. "I just have no desire to go to this dance. I'll go to homecoming, and proms but if I can avoid-"She cut herself off. _If I can, I avoid Missy at all cost and Lord knows she'll be flaunting herself all over the damn place._ "Just no. I'd rather have you to myself."

His confused face morphed into adoration as he kissed her again. "Whatever you want, I don't like to share anyways." _Typical only child._ The green eyed man shifted his gaze to the fellow students around them and straightened up his bag resting on his broad shoulders. "Everyone carry on, ain't nothing to see here!" He stated with a smile but his tone was basically saying get the hell out of here. "I know you don't like all eyes on us." _Aren't you just a perfect gentleman? You are so unbelievably attractive._

"So um-"She shook out her head and grinned, "Is everything okay with your grades? You know with the teacher meeting?"

He nodded with assurance. "Yeah, I'm still pretty dang smart. I just wanted to meet with him to talk over a few things. And now, I want to walk you to first period. May I?"

The green eyed man held out his arm and she hastily intertwined hers through it. "You may."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

He sat outside of the classroom and stared at his screensaver. The profile picture he took of her last night while she was working on homework. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and her fingertips were lightly touching her lips. _She's so gorgeous, I still can't believe she's my girlfriend. How did I get so lucky? Alright man up Friar. You're doing this for Riley, you have to explain yourself._

"Mr. Matthews." Lucas poked his head through the open doorway and he gestured for the quarterback to enter while he was on the phone. He took his usual spot in the classroom while trying not to eavesdrop. _Calm down Luke, he's Josh's dad. Yeah, but now he's your girlfriend's dad. I've known him forever this isn't a huge deal. Yeah it is. Alright, stupid conscience thanks for the reassurance._

"Mr. Friar." Cory spun around with a smile and sat in the desk in front of him. "What can I do for you? Is this about school?"

"No sir."

"Is this about a grade?" Lucas disagreed and was interrupted again before he could continue. "History?"

"No sir."

"Then we have nothing to discuss." _Apparently he was still stubborn when it comes to his daughter. I mean, he chased me around the living room for saying Riley was beautiful._

Lucas lightly laughed, "But sir. I need to talk to you."

Cory noticeably gulped and gestured for him to continue. "As you know Riley agreed to be my girlfriend." His hands moved quickly waiting for an attack, or for him to pretend he was dying but surprisingly nothing happened. "Oh alright. Um anyways, I'm sure you've seen my record."

"Yes. I have recently pulled them up."

 _Shit._ "Um, I just wanted to explain myself sir."

"You have nothing to explain to me Mr. Friar." Lucas' brows furrowed, his mind started reeling. Of course he does, of course he has things to explain. He got into a fight at least once a week, and that was if he was lucky. "I don't know what you think fighting will get you. I have no idea what you honestly think beating someone up will do, I don't know if it's a way of controlling a situation but, that isn't my business. I know you're better than that."

"Sir?" _Wasn't I supposed to be talking? Just keep my mouth shut and maybe I'll get out of here without him faking a heart attack._

"My daughter is my business." The quarterback nodded with a grin. "I have known you as a student and I've known you as my son's best friend so I know 2 different Lucas Friar's. I talked to Riley last night about you and your record at this school." The gulp heard round the world ladies and gentleman! "I was worried that in an angry stupor you might hurt her."

His meadow eyes widened at his statement. "Sir I'd nev-"

"Easy." His hands were up in surrender, and gesturing for him to sit back down. _I didn't even realize I had risen from my seat. God, the thought of me hurting Riley makes my insides hurt. Makes me want to throw up._ "Riley assured me that you'd never even think about it." _God she's amazing._ "And I believe her, I can see how infatuated you are with my daughter. Everyone can see it."

"I'm really glad you feel that way sir." _I don't think I've said sir so many times in my life, but this conversation is going surprisingly well._ "Riley helps me control my emotions. Her voice pulls me out of whatever mindset I'm in when I start to get mad. So, it isn't just that I'm infatuated with her, it's almost like I need her." Cory didn't say anything because the idea of some other man needing his little girl was just enough to break down his dad walls. "I just wanted to explain to you why I fought."

"Again Mr. Friar, I don't need to hear your story. That's between my daughter and you if you choose to tell her." Lucas nodded in agreeance, realizing that he wasn't going to change his mind. "I will say though that you should have been expelled a long time ago."

"Me being a quarterback has saved my skin more times than I can count." He mumbled underneath his breath, his words held a certain disdain. He hated that everyone saw him for what he did and not who he was, all of that changed with Riley. Though she brought up the fact that he was popular and a quarterback countless times, she saw right through his façade. Instantly she knew he wasn't seeking attention when he fought, and she brought out a side of him that no one had seen before.

He never thought he'd spend his Friday night clearing out a party and researching places to take her for their 'friend date'. He never thought he'd force himself to go to sleep earlier so he could see her sooner and Lucas certainly didn't think he'd bring her out to his spot. His sanctuary.

With her he wasn't Lucas Friar quarterback. He was just Lucas Friar.

"For your sake and for my daughter's stay out of trouble. I saw, well read the reports and I understand that you only engage whenever you are provoked or defending someone, which is noble. But, unfortunately that isn't really taken into account. In the educational system-which this is something I disagree with-even in self-defense you only do what's necessary. If you throw a second punch when you had a chance to get away after the first you're in trouble."

"I know that part all too well sir."

"Moral of my speech, don't let people provoke you. Hold on tight to whatever it is that my daughter does to calm you down."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Ms. Matthews, let's hear it."

Riley smirked and brought out her checklist. "Parents have confirmed working concession stands. Uniforms are accounted for, barbeque sandwiches are going to be picked up by me tomorrow after my last period and everything will be ready to eat by 5. Stretching and warming up will begin at 6, game is at 7:05." The brunette inhaled deeply, impressed that she was able to do that in one breath.

"Thank you Riley." The brown eyed girl smiled, "Mr. Friar." _My heart needs to calm down. It is his last name for goodness sakes!_ "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Coach Rutherford." She could smell his cologne and snuck a glance and noticed he was already looking at her. "My meeting with the teacher ran a little late. He said he would e-mail you."

A grunt that was the response he got. "That's my cue to get my ass out on the field."

"Language." She poked his chest which was pointless since he was wearing pads.

"Sorry princess. I'll see you at the diner okay?" Riley nodded in excitement and he kissed her forehead, keeping it PG in front of the football team. After Hayden's last comment about 'hitting that' he wasn't going to risk anyone thinking of his princess that way.

Riley hurriedly gathered her belongings and after putting the keys to Coach Rutherford's office in his bag she spun on her heels to leave the field. She didn't make it far though, in fact maybe a few steps before she heard the snort of a few cheerleaders. _They're just jealous. Or maybe it's just me? Maybe I did something to offend them? Why can't they just leave me alone? Just keep walking Riley._ So she did she continued to walk until a wall of 3 girls surrounded her. "Good evening." She stated with ease. _Mental note to high five myself later. Wait, I have to face palm myself too. So that just balances out._

"Miley, why must you provoke me?"

"I was walking. Everyone does it." The brunette snapped with angst. _Maybe I shouldn't reply to 'Miley' I mean it isn't my name._

Missy's eyebrow rose and in that moment a cold shiver ran down her spine. "Just drop this little act, what is Lucas getting from you? Are you his personal whore? Is that what it is?" Riley blinked rapidly trying to reprocess everything that just came out of her mouth. "I mean, there has to be a reason for him to lower his standards. He wanted a pretty little virgin."

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

She laughed maniacally and took a step forward. "Once I squash you and make you wish you would never have so much as looked at Lucas then I won't have a problem."

Tears threatened to make themselves aware to the world. But she never wanted Missy to see her tears, she never wanted the evil cheerleader to know what kind of affect that she had on her. "I should probably thank you Missy. Obviously I am that much of an influence in your pathetic life that you feel the need to take time out of your day to make me feel bad about myself."

"HEY!" Riley spun on her heels and saw Lucas sprinting towards her. The cheerleaders dispersed quickly but not before Missy whispered 'this isn't over'. How she wished it would be over, how she wished that the idea of her being Lucas' 'whore' wouldn't be spread around the school like wildfire.

But it would be.

Now that the thought was embedded into Missy's mind, now that she had tasted the viciousness of those words it would be tomorrow morning's gossip. "What'd she say?"

The brunette hurriedly blinked the tears away, but he knew she was upset. Lucas knew his Riley. "Um, empty threats. Hopefully."

The word 'hopefully' lingered in the air like a dense fog.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think don't be a silent reader!


	20. Chapter 20-Bullying

"Why don't you say something to Lucas, I'm sure he could get it to stop?" Farkle suggested, Riley was thankful that for a few minutes she could speak to her friend alone before they showed up.

"It isn't his problem. It's mine, and though I wish I could blame her bullying on something, I can't blame it on Lucas. This is something she's done for years and I don't really know why." The brunette pondered that for a moment. What had she done that bothered the 'queen bee' so much? It wasn't like Riley stood out and begged for attention, it wasn't like she was threatening her or her popularity. The brown eyed girl had always remained relatively obscure.

Farkle just shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his beanie. A signature sign he was about to say something. "He needs to know."

"No he doesn't. Why should he?"

"Because," he retorted. _Nice comeback, aren't you supposed to be a genius._ "How would you like it if someone was calling Maya a whore?"

Her heart immediately was set on fire, her fists tightened into fists. "That's my point Riles. Lucas cares about you so much and he should know if the school is going to be going around saying you're a whore."

She unclenched her fists and dropped her posture that occurred when the word Maya and whore were in the same sentence. "Look Farkle, if it gets brought up then I'll handle it then. But it isn't like Lucas has great temper control. I mean, you saw him when Charlie asked me on a date and he and I weren't even dating." The dark haired man nodded in agreeance. "I don't want him getting in any trouble, especially if it is directly caused by me. I've handled it for years, and I will handle it like I always do."

He couldn't prevent the scoff that left his mouth. "What Farkle, say it."

"Your way of handling it, is ignoring it. You could've at least put her bullying on record with a principal or guidance counselor."

"Oh you mean so the principal of the school, AKA her father-well step-father-can find out and make my life more difficult? No thank you, I will handle it the way I always do which is running her over in my dreams." The brunette replied with a smile, "I just needed to talk to someone and Maya is with Josh so don't worry."

"Hi." Both of their heads flipped to the end of the booth where she assumed it was Smackle stood. The brown eyed girl observed her appearance, long dark hair that curled at the ends with black framed glasses resting on top of her nose. Her smile was contagious and she loved her flared dress.

"Smackle, you look beautiful." He rose from the booth and gave her a handshake. _Odd, but hey they're both socially awkward. Haha Lucas is going to be the oddball for once._ "This is Riley, my best friend and the girl I was telling you about."

"Hi Smackle." Riley gave her a hug and it was then she realized just how uncomfortable the newcomer was. She pulled away quickly and warmed up the situation with a smile, "Please sit down. I can't wait to hear more about you."

She did as Riley suggested and slid into the booth beside Farkle. "I've heard so much about you, I feel like I already know you."

Riley wishes she could say the same, but she's been so enamored with Lucas she really hadn't gotten to hear much about her. It didn't help that they didn't have any classes together and he wouldn't eat lunch with them, but went and debate prepped during that time. Come to think of it, they hadn't been seeing each other as much as either of them would like to. _I need to fix that._ "Well I heard that you're smarter than him."

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

"No." Farkle replied with a grin, "I said she was almost-"

"But, she clearly is." The brunette joked and watched them argue back and forth for a few moments. It was cute how they went back and forth. "Alright you two break it up. Smackle, I'd like to officially welcome you to the 'smarter than Farkle' club. It's exclusive, you and I are the only members."

Farkle furrowed his brows. "The semester just started Ms. Matthews, GPA's haven't been posted."

"Easy Farkle." Smackle joked, it was then that she saw the gleam in Farkle's eye. As soon as Isadora said his name his eyes alone could brighten up the diner. "I wish I could join a public school and compete."

"Why can't you?"

Smackle shrugged, "My parents said that all the other students and unnecessary electives would only distract me."

"Well, explain it to them like you originally did. Competitively, that wouldn't distract you, that'd only push you harder. Though that might knock my boyfriend out of the top 5."

"You have a boyfriend?" Riley was surprised at her shocked tone, and wasn't sure if she should take that offensively. Riley simply nodded and took a drink of her water. "Who is it? I doubt I would know but I hear girls love to gossip."

 _She's so, different. A good different though, I'd like to take her under my wing. Even though I don't really have any wings, in fact I believe I told Maya I wasn't capable of being a wing woman for that specific reason._ "Um, Lucas Friar."

"I heard my name." The brunette flipped her head to the right and saw her boyfriend sliding into the seat beside her. "Hey princess." Her smile said it all, but he promptly removed the smile by placing a kiss on her lips. "Hey Farkle." He lifted his hand across the table and gave him a shake. "You must be-"Oh _shoot, did I tell him her name?_ "Smackle, right? Or would you prefer Isadora?"

"Smackle if you don't mind."

"Hi." Riley breathily whispered causing Lucas' butterflies to make an appearance.

"Hey beautiful girl." His hand rested on her lap, gently grazing her thigh as he placed an order. "And a vanilla ice cream for this one." The word ice cream woke Riley up from her Friar filled daze, just in time to see him gesture towards the brunette.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you. Now, what were we talking about?"

The dinner flew by rather quickly and Riley was annoyed that even though everyone in the present company were socially awkward he carried on conversation flawlessly. Never once was there an awkward moment, or a part where there was silence. The exact opposite of how she is around his friends, Lucas was charismatic in every sense of the word. Even Farkle, who had no interest in sports was captivated and enthralled whenever the quarterback talked about his games, the ones that had stood out to him.

Smackle however, was practically drooling over him. _Can't say I blame her. I feel ya' Smackle._

Everyone who met Lucas under the right situations, loved him.

An hour and a half had passed and Farkle agreed to take Smackle home. After saying goodbye Riley was stealing Lucas' French fries and though he'd try to pop her hand, he found that little notion adorable. Something they had together. "So, are you going to tell me what Missy said earlier?"

 _CAUGHT!_ "It isn't a big deal Lucas."

"If she's hurting my princess it is absolutely a 'big deal'."

Her heart melted with his statement and she rested her head on his shoulder while stealing another fry. "I promise if it becomes something I can't handle then I'll talk to you but, it isn't your fight to fight." Her brows furrowed at her redundancy but brushed it off and glanced at her boyfriend. His brows were raised as if waiting for her to just break down and tell him everything he wanted to know. "Baby, I don't want you to drag yourself into my problems. She's always caused problems-"bullied, the correct term was bullied, "even before you knew I existed so it's nothing you caused." Though it is adding fuel to the fire, she thought.

"I just want you to be happy."

The brunette held a playful grin and after taking a bite of another fry she said, "I am." Which wasn't a lie, even though Missy called her a whore and even with the text message she hadn't been this happy in a long time. She had buried herself in school so much that Riley had deprived herself of feeling anything for anyone besides her peaches.

Sure, she acknowledged if a man walked by and he was attractive but Lucas was the only one who continued to make his presence known. More than that, he had consistently made it known that he cared for her. _Sold to the highest bidder! Lucas Friar, please collect Riley Matthews at the end of the stage. God I'm so weird._ "Do I just need to get you your own basket of fries?"

"They taste better from your plate." Her chocolate orbs glistened with mischief and after snatching another fry she poked it at his lips. "Open the tunnel here comes the plane. Honk Honk!"

The green eyed man had burst at the seams with laughter. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak she shoved it in his mouth. "You seriously confused 3 different sayings."

"It isn't confusion if I did it on purpose."

He winked causing freaking dragons to flap their wings in her stomach. "You are one of a kind."

"And don't you forget it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"PEACHES!" Maya climbed through her window and gave her a hug. "You know you were hanging out with Josh in the living room why didn't you just walk down the hall and open my door?"

"Too easy." The blonde jumped on the bed and rolled on her side. "I miss you."

"Ditto." The brunette slammed Lonesome Dove shut and came to the realization she wasn't going to finish that gosh darn book anytime soon. It was only 9:30, and they weren't going to waste any moments they had together. Riley told her everything that had happened the past 2 days. Even though she got it off her chest with Farkle, she couldn't keep secrets from her sister. "So that's that." Riley joked.

"It isn't funny Riley."

"You called me Riley?"

"That's your name." The blonde mumbled. _Someone's got their panties in a wad._

"But you call me peaches or Riles. Not stinky old Riley."

Within seconds the blue eyed girl giggled. "Look, I love you too much to be mad at you but you can't let her continue to do this to you. Do you realize that eventually these threats are going to get to you? 'I'm going to squash you' or whatever the hell it was she said." _Language._ "That isn't okay. I know you don't want to involve people in your problems but this is a different situation. She isn't picking on you, she is bullying you. People have committed suicide for a lot less."

Riley's brows furrowed and she cuddled into her best friend. Letting her head rest on her shoulder. "Maya I'm not going anywhere." Maya didn't outright say that she was scared of something happening to her best friend, her sister but the brunette knew better. "You, Josh and Lucas, you all know me better than anyone. I guarantee you if it gets too bad then you'll know."

"It shouldn't even be allowed to get there."

"Peaches. I'm fine."

After some strong coercing and lots of 'calm downs' they ended up falling asleep fighting over the covers and the blonde ended up on the floor at one point.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas hurriedly got dressed after practice this morning, ignoring the weird looks he had received from his teammates and the seductive glances he was getting from half the student population. Though, he did find this weird, why was everyone looking at him like he was an alien? The beginning of yesterday was like this, but died down after 3rd period. Was this going to be a ritual thing now?

"LUKE!"

The quarterback spun on his heels. "What's up Z? I'm going to see Riley."

"It's about Riley."

His defenses went up instantly. "What about her?"

Zay adjusted his backpack, feeling a little nervous under his best friend's intense gaze. "I just, I was walking to tutoring this morning and overheard a conversation."

"Get to the point Zay."

"They said something along the lines of Riley being paid to be your personal-"He cut himself off and let him fill in the blank. Knowing well that he'd get punched if the words 'Riley' and 'whore' were in the same sentence. "I just, I know it isn't true and I told them that but I figured you should know."

Red.

No matter how much Lucas blinked he saw red. His entire body tensed, his nostrils flared with every exhale that was heavy with frustration, no fury. _Who the hell would do this? Who would say that about his Riley, his princess?_ Realization struck, it struck hard and fast. Like a train on a track. "Zay, find me Missy."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Don't be a silent reader.

I know everyone hates my cliffhangers, but I want you to come back and read. I love seeing all the views. Love you love bugs.


	21. Chapter 21-Stronger

_"Slut."_

 _"Whore."_

 _"Trash."_

 _"I can't believe he'd sleep with her."_

It was all becoming too much for her to hear and it was only 8:03. Even with her head being fully inside of her locker she could feel the intense and evil stares, the judgements, and the tears that were flowing down her face was something she didn't want anyone to see. In fact, she wanted to just go home. "Peaches." The moment Maya placed her hand on her shoulder, a smidgen of her sadness disappeared. "Don't listen to them. Anyone who knows you, knows the truth."

"That's just it Maya." Riley sobbed quietly and tried to wipe her eyes. "No one knows me."

The blonde kept quiet until she saw some girls snickering from across the hall. "DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY!?"

They froze. Riley froze. Even Farkle who was approaching them froze. "How dare you?!" The blue eyed girl snapped while trudging towards the 2 cheerleaders. They may not have been directly involved, but they were spreading the gossip for the day. In her eyes they were just as equally guilty as the person who lit the match and set flames to Riley. Her peaches. "If I even hear one thing about Riley leave your mouths I will ensure you won't be able to speak again." Their lips separated to speak but Maya beat them to it. "I dare you to test me. I'd spread the news that this rumor is just that, a rumor. End it, NOW!" The girls scurried off and the blonde spun around who was being comforted by Farkle.

"Thank you peaches." The brunette whispered.

"Remember our conversation from last night?"

Riley nodded, "I'm okay though. It was just overwhelming. I told you both I expected something like this."

"You did?!" All 3 of them flipped their heads to their left to the quarterback holding Missy by the arm. "Do tell princess." He wasn't a happy camper, "Farkle, Maya please give us a moment."

After reassuring them she was okay her friends left with reluctance. "Let me go Lucas."

The green eyed man ignored her statement and held her by the wrist where she couldn't move. "Come on, let's hear how you were expecting this to happen."

Her brown orbs shifted her gaze from Lucas to Missy who was only glaring, pleading for her to shut up. "Does this terrible rumor have something to do with what Missy said to you yesterday?" The brunette didn't have to say anything he already knew the answer. That's why he had a hold of Missy as if she could slither out of his grasp, like the snake she is. "I see. I'll deal with you later, but you-" He turned his focus to the head cheerleader. "I want to tell you this personally. I do not and will never, ever have any sort of romantic feelings towards you." Missy got angrier by the second, "Especially not after this. Let me clear this up for you, Riley unlike you, keeps her legs closed. She's a freaking angel on earth and I know you like to bully her. But, if it doesn't end I will personally see to it that your life becomes a living hell."

Riley was scared for Missy. His pupils had overcome the gorgeous green eyes that she loved to stare at. His free hand was in a fist, though he'd never do anything. And every word was dripping with disdain, not just of the situation but for her. Even with Lucas' threat, Riley found it hard to believe that Missy would give up on her endeavor to ruin her life.

She was a persistent little devil. "Have I in anyway made it unclear what I'm telling you?"

"No." She whispered.

"Good, so this rumor of Riley being a paid whore should come to an end and soon. Right?"

She nodded and his hold on her released, sending her sprinting in the other direction. The quarterback crossed his arms and rested his shoulder on the lockers. He was studying her, she obviously had cried. Her eyes were red, her face had tear stains and even though he'd never tell her, her lips become blood red whenever she's sad. Though he has no idea why, it could be from her biting them or she also has a bad habit of rolling her lips in. Either way, it hurt him to see how sad she was.

After a heavy exhale he opened his arms. "Come here princess."

The brunette fought a small smirk before being enveloped in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-because it isn't your problem."

"Riley, your problems are my problems. We've only been together 3 days and this happened, I deserve to know if someone or the entire school is going to be spreading a ridiculous rumor." She buried her face into his chest to mask the sobs, his words 'the whole school' made her cringe and her stomach churned. "I'm sorry princess. You don't deserve this."

"I wish I could say it didn't bother me."

"I'm going to fix it."

Riley's brows furrowed at the sudden determination in his tone. "Wh-What?"

She lifted her head away from his chest and he caressed her cheek, wiping away the tear stains with a flick of his finger. "Princess, whether you realize it or not, I'm here for you. No one, and I repeat no one hurts you. I will protect you as much as possible from harsh words, prissy bitches-" _Language. Oh my God seriously Riley! He's making an emotional heart felt speech about how much he cares about you and you're correcting his language. Get your life together!_ Lucas pressed her gently against the lockers and kissed her forehead. "I'll wipe away your tears." He pecked her right cheek that was a shade of pink, "hold you when you're sad over something as silly as not finishing a book as quickly as you want." He whispered, she released a small smile but was completely enamored by his lips touching her other cheek. "I always want to make you happy." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "But please forgive me for today." She wanted to ask forgive him for what, but his lips were so close to hers, she could feel the warmth of them against her chin. "Can you forgive me princess?"

"I don't know what to forgive you for, but if you'll kiss me then yes." There was a small smile that was quickly erased when he finally kissed her lips. The quarterback was pretty great at rendering her speechless with his words, and with his lips. In fact, he had made it clear several times that he took pride in doing that to her.

 _"I like doing that to you baby girl."_

 _"Why?" She pouted._

 _"Because you drive me insane. To the point of me losing control, my emotions are all over the place all the time when you're around, in a good way. But, when I do that to you, when I make you completely dumbfounded and exasperated I have control."_

 _She smiled lightly, Riley loved having control over situations, though it rarely ever happened, she knew exactly what he meant. "No one really talks that way you know."_

 _Lucas just shrugged. "No one has had a Riley Matthews in their life. I consider myself extremely lucky."_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey sis, you okay?"

"I'll be better if you help me carry all this food inside." It was more of a statement, telling Josh to do it then a request and he obliged his little sister.

He gave her a small laugh but quickly got back to the topic at hand. "That wasn't really what I was asking Riles and you know it."

She knew that. The brunette knew that he was talking about the rumor that had spread throughout the school and she found herself noticing every little spec of dirt on the dingy tile floor. "I-I'm fine." She had said those words to herself all day, hoping the repetitiveness would convince her of that. Though, as usual it didn't work.

"No you aren't. Maya said you were in your locker this morning."

The brown eyed girl opened the door of the school and nodded in the process.

"Did you-"

"No." Riley replied with a little more snappiness then she originally intended. "I'm sorry." She abruptly corrected, "I just-Today wasn't a great day. Aside from Lucas scaring the pants off of Missy."

"I knew he was my friend for a reason."

The siblings entered the film room and she began to set up all their food. "I'm fine Josh. I promise."

"I've heard those words before."

"But things, they're different now." The brunette whispered hoping to convince him, but in reality the whisper only made him more uncertain.

"Different how?" Josh sat down in the chair he drug across the tile to be close to her while she worked.

Silence.

"Different how Riley?"

She lazily shrugged, "I feel more confident now. I don't know if that is from me or the fact that Lucas will protect me but I feel stronger? Is that the word?" Josh didn't really say anything nothing other than an 'mm'. "Like I told peaches. You, Maya and Lucas all know me well, you'll know if it becomes something I can't handle."

"Have you talked to dad?"

"NO, and I'd like to keep it that way. He'll go to the principal and we all know how well that worked out last time." She mumbled.

Lucas leaned against the wall outside of the film room listening to the entire conversation. Though he enjoyed what she said about being more confident, which could be because she has him or the influence he had on her. He couldn't help the new found knowledge that she was hiding something from him. That for whatever reason Riley didn't trust him with it, he knew her excuse 'it's not his problem'.

 _But if she can't trust me with her secrets I can't trust her with mine. Why doesn't she want to lay her burden down? I'm here for her, I love her, why won't she just let me help her carry this burden._

Josh's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Well, Lucas' confidence has rubbed off on you. A mere threat from Missy like the one of her squashing you would have sent you into a _fit_ but instead you yelled back at her. Said her life was pathetic, I'm proud of you." _Why did he say 'fit' like that? Riley is not the kind of girl to throw fits._

"I don't think saying someone's life is pathetic is a good thing Josh. But, I get your point and I have a lot to thank Lucas for. He wants to help, and I'm going to let him but-I just, I want to know I can handle this on my own. I would love for him to be around forever you know, protecting me, like you do. But, he can't always be there."

 _Yes I can._

"I know I'm supposed to hate the guy that's dating my sister, but I don't hate him. So I'm going to say this, you have no idea what he'd do for you." Josh kissed her forehead, "And you might want to hurry you have 5 minutes." And that was all it took for her to have a fire lit under her butt.

Josh didn't notice Lucas since he came out the opposite door so he hurried inside, a little irked that Josh took away the few moments that they had together on Friday's since they didn't have classes together. And, because of the game. Either way, he wasn't going to waste any more space. "Hey princess."

"Hi." She didn't turn to look at him but was frantically trying to open all the food and the condiments.

"Let me help."

"It's okay baby-"

"I wasn't asking permission." He kissed her forehead and opened up several packages of buns and stuck spoons in the shredded beef. They worked in silence, and worked very well together Riley took note, because, "by my calculation we have approximately 40 seconds before the room becomes flooded." The quarterback closed the gap in between them and crashed his lips against hers, like a wave against a beach. Pouring all of his emotions, all of his _love_ into a single kiss. The brunette released a light moan which made him pull away. "Sorry, but you can't do that to me." He joked.

And right on cue, at 5 o'clock football players surrounded them. But neither Lucas nor Riley moved. The brunette looked at him quizzically and touched her lips. "Lucas-"

"EAT UP BOYS! BE ON THE FIELD BY NO LATER THAN 6:10!"

His emerald orbs never left her face. He knew what she was thinking and the only response he could give her was a light smile toying at his lips. He had admitted to himself several times that he loved her, but other than his mom and family-his grandma and Pappy Joe-he'd never uttered those words to anyone else. He had a lot of questions. What's a fit as Josh calls it? What does she mean by things are different now? Emphasis on the now. What did happen 'last time'? That's just a few among the many.

For a few minutes he was hesitant. The quarterback was hesitant that he shouldn't reveal a secret of his if she won't reveal her secrets to him. At the same time, she might need some reassurance that he wholeheartedly trusts her. Maybe that could compel her to open up about what's going on without him pressing the matter.

They were still standing there silently, probably looking ridiculous to the rest of the team so he stood up and kissed her forehead. "No party tonight princess." A wave of relief washed over her body. "I have something I want to tell you. Our spot."

"Your spot?"

"Our spot."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22-Lucas' Story

Lucas was flustered it was evident not just to his team but to Riley. "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU FRIAR?" Coach Rutherford questioned, but he knew exactly what the problem was. Well more like who the problem was. "TIME OUT!"

The brunette inched towards the end of the bench making way for all the players coming off the field. She didn't understand why she needed to be down here, but as always, no control and coach was scary enough without questioning his methods. Her brown eyes followed Lucas to the huddle and gave him a small smile that was all he needed to calm his nerves. "What's your problem Friar? Can't seem to hold onto a damn ball tonight." _Language. Oh God, Riley's rubbing off on me._ "There are scouts watching Friar-"Of that both Riley and Lucas were unsure but whatever Coach thought was whatever he thought. As if he knew that the manager was listening he gestured for her to come here. "Riley, please leave the game."

"I'm sorry?" The brunette questioned with confusion.

"You're distracting him."

"Coach she isn't a distraction." Lucas snapped, "I want to play better when she's around. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Her. Riley please leave." He deadpanned and with reluctance she sauntered towards the field exit getting a small, yet evil feeling from Missy's eyes as they followed her out.

 _Was I really distracting him? I've never distracted him before. Not that I know of, his field is his turf that's where he comes to life. He loves football, no matter what kind of pressure it put on him. Sigh. Sigh again. I wonder if his distraction had anything to do with what he was going to tell me tonight. I'm kind of curious, after that kiss today I got the sense something was wrong._

 _Well not wrong per say more like he was wanting anxious to tell me something. There were lots of things we still don't know about each other and I love to hear him talk._ In fact the quarterback had made it a point to let her know that all they ever do was talk about him so she would have to take the reins for a while. But it wasn't like Riley had a super exciting life, she considered it a party whenever she'd finish a book and it was as great as she originally imagined for it to be.

Another 30 minutes had passed and people started funneling out of the stadium. She continued to sit in her car and wait for her boyfriend, but snuck a glance at the scoreboard. "They won! YAY! He'll be in a good mood."

Not even a few moments later her phone dinged.

 **Lucas3  
Princess, I'm so sorry that you had to leave. I'll make it up to you I swear.**

After telling him congratulations on the win, and not to worry about it she sauntered out of the car. She really didn't care about having to leave the game. It was more like she hated leaving him, especially knowing Missy was in a skimpy cheerleading uniform. Either way she trusted Lucas and after the comment he made to the insufferable witch this morning she wouldn't expect her to even dream about flirting.

10 more minutes had passed and she saw her quarterback running, no correction sprinting towards her. "Hey princess." His lips crashed against hers sending waves of electricity pulsating through her body.

"Hello stinky." No that wasn't a term of endearment it was the truth, this guy must not have taken a shower.

The green eyed man chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, I rushed out here. I just wanted to see your beautiful face." His left hand cupped her cheek while his right thumb toyed with her bottom lip. His eyes staring directly into hers.

"Alright, I guess that's a good excuse." She quipped. "But, we're riding with the windows down."

Lucas' laugh was contagious as he said, "deal." And escorted her to his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The couple waltzed hand in hand through the forest of trees and stayed silent, enjoying the peacefulness this nature walk brought. It was more or less an unspoken rule to stay quiet until they reached their destination. Lucas laid out the blanket he brought and relaxed his back against a rock, opening his legs and allowing Riley to crawl in between them. His arms enclosed her and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

The brunette released a happy sigh, she loved this. "You relaxed?"

"Very." She whispered as her eyes had been closed for an ungodly amount of time. "So, what were you wanting to talk about?"

She could hear him smile before kissing her ear. "Do you remember the second time that we came out here, we had that amazing make out session and-"

"Yes, I remember." The brown eyed girl caught him before he got into too much depth. "What about it?"

He snickered and squeezed her tighter, his chin still resting on her shoulder. "Well you asked me why I fought." Riley agreed and began listening even more intently. "I told you that I would tell you when you became my girlfriend, since it took a lot of money to coax it out of me."

"Yeah, way to be cryptic by the way."

The green eyed man lazily shrugged and released a sigh. "I don't want to keep anything from you princess. I hope one day you'll tell me all your little secrets." Her chocolate orbs widened but quickly retreated to their normal state before she gave a reassuring nod. "I um, let me just start by saying that teacher meeting I had was with your dad." _Interesting, very interesting._ "He'd obviously seen my record, and I felt as if I had things to explain to him. But, he assured me he didn't need to know and that it should be left between us and he was right." Riley spun around on her butt to face him and intertwined their fingers. "Also, your dad mentioned a little conversation he had with you." _This guy, and that arrogant smile. Ahh, he's so cute._ "Thank you for defending me. But back on topic, you know that my mom is single."

"Yeah, I just never asked about it because I figured it was a sensitive subject."

Lucas kissed her lips lightly and pulled away before it went further. "And I thank you for that. Because it is, we moved here for a fresh start." _There you go again being all cryptic and what not._ "Um, well when I was younger my dad wasn't around a whole lot. My mom reassured me that it was just because he had to work-he was an attorney." He scoffed confusing Riley even more but she continued to listen without asking questions. Something the quarterback greatly appreciated, she was the only one to do that. "The stress of the job I guess, I don't know started taking a toll on him and he resorted to drinking." Riley could only see his pupils darken with anger and she noticed their intertwined hands were beginning to shake.

"Lucas you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Her hand caressed his cheek.

"No, I want to. I want you to know everything about me and-just keep listening." The brunette simply nodded but left her hand where it was for reassurance. "I was 10 when I first started noticing the bruises on my mom's arms. She blamed it on clumsiness, but my mom was always so graceful, I didn't realize it then I was so naïve."

"No you aren't-"

"Princess." He warned and she shut her mouth. "Broken arms from falling. Bruised ribs from running into corners." Her brown eyes were on the brink of letting her tears run loose but she was so focused on him, so focused on his emotions she wanted him to see. "Black eyes that she consistently covered with makeup. I was 11 when I came home early, it was a half day and I had gotten a ride home from school from a friend." All eye contact had been released, he wouldn't dare look at her. "I heard shouting from inside and once I heard my father's voice I was utterly confused, I hadn't seen him in days. I went in the back way because I always despised it when my parents argued. It was, torture to say the least because we had always put out this façade that we were one big happy family. In fact our social reputation was something my father always prided himself on. I hated that reputation because I so badly wanted it to be that way-one big happy family-even before the drinking they constantly argued.

"Anyways, um-I snuck in through the back door and it was right beside the kitchen where they were. He had her pressed up against the counter screaming in her face. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him and I was several feet away. I could see the spit flying out from his mouth so I hid, for whatever reason I didn't want to leave my mother alone even though I wasn't doing anything." Her thumb caressed his cheek and even though that was one of his favorite things she did, it did little to comfort him. "She asked him to stop and he slapped her." His fists turned to white nubs at the end of his arm. "Her hand covered the handprint that he had left but she saw me before turning to face him again, she mouthed the word 'go' and I didn't. I couldn't move, I wanted to do something, say something. Anything to get him to just get off of her. He grasped her chin and yelled 'look at me', and whenever he leaned in to yell in her face I saw the vase."

Riley furrowed her brows but didn't ask any questions, out loud.

"My mom loves to garden." It's true, Riley had always admired the care and love his front yard seemed to always have. "She'd pick the best of her flowers and place them throughout the house in this vase that we got from her mom. It was old, glass and very heavy. I wasn't ever allowed to touch it because it was an heirloom but I didn't care. I crept out from the laundry room, thanking God he had his back turned to me. I grabbed the vase and he was lifting his arm into a fist so I did what I thought was best. I slammed the vase on top of his head."

"Lucas." She whispered but he didn't acknowledge her.

"He was so drunk, that knocked him out and fast. My mom wouldn't move, I wasn't sure if she was scared of how he would react towards us or if she was just worried that he wasn't truly unconscious. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and led her into the living room where I called the police." _Don't make it noticeable that you're crying._ "I got lots of questions like why I would call the cops on my dad, but he wasn't a dad to me. He was an abusive bastard and deserved a lot more than a concussion. He's a sperm donor and that's it. Anyways we moved here to have a clean slate, to start over and hide out because the maximum for domestic violence was a year so we got the hell out of dodge.

"My mom changed my last name to her maiden name and she changed hers to her middle name. She was always very cautious, which is understandable so I never argued."

There was a long pause and Riley had lots of questions but decided to take it slow. "So, you weren't lying when you said you hated bullies?"

"No. That's what my father is, a bully. But worse he would take it out on a woman who would never dare hurt a fly." The brown eyed girl kissed his cheek, "If you look at my record, the fights I've provoked weren't simply because I was looking for a fight."

"You were protecting someone."

"More specifically, girls." He clenched his jaw, "That's why I never get in trouble with my mom. She has a small soft spot for that area. Even though the guys I have fought weren't abusing women, they could have just been talking rudely or not taking a hint for them to leave, but either way I see my dad and I see him hitting my mom and screaming in her face. I see all of her bruises, and her broken arm and how she would have to hunch over when her ribs would be bruised."

Riley couldn't hold back anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She felt the silent tears on her shoulder and she squeezed a little tighter. "I'm so sorry your mom had to go through that, neither of you deserve to be treated like that."

"No one deserves to go through that." He corrects and finally wraps his strong arms around her, grasping her shirt and tangling his fingers in her hair. "I know we've only dated for 3 days but you help me Riley. You bring out the innocence of myself before having to move and before having to grab a knife to protect ourselves till the police got there." It was silent, the couple sat there embracing each other for minutes before he spoke up again. "You smell really good princess, different from yesterday."

The brunette grinned and sat back on her knees. "Thank you for sharing something so personal with me baby. And just know I will always try and be there to help you if you ever get the urge to fight. Sometimes just your presence might scare them off."

After a small laugh and agreeing nod he said, "Princess, just know that you can tell me anything."

Riley couldn't help but just nod in agreement she knew that. She was always reassured of that notion since they went on their 'friend date'. But, her past was something she was not so keen on opening up about-not yet at least. "How did you become so open about it?"

"I wouldn't really call it 'open', I'd call it talking to the police about the incident over and over, then testifying in court, then talking to a doctor 2 times a week for 3 months. The more I spoke about it, the more okay I was about accepting it and moving forward."

 _The more I spoke about it the more 'okay' I was about accepting it and moving forward._

Those words rang through her mind the rest of the night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23-I'll Always be Here for You

"You're late." Lucas sighed knowing he had been caught in the act of sneaking back in.

"Hi momma."

She leered and rose off the couch. "Why are you late?"

"I was walking my girlfriend home." He sincerely hoped that she would get distracted by the word 'girlfriend', so much so that he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"LUCAS FRIAR!" She smacked his arm, "Why am I just now hearing about this?!"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders, but couldn't erase the smile on his face. "We've had conflicting schedules but that isn't an excuse-"Nice _save Luke!_ "I should have texted you since I know you wanted to meet her!"

Her arms snaked around his neck and she gave him a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you baby boy." He internally groaned at the nickname his mom had for him, but whatever made her happy. "And I do want to meet her. Tomorrow, for dinner."

"Mom, we've only been dating like 3 days."

"So, consider it your punishment for missing curfew." They had a small argument going back and forth over the etiquette of walking a woman home, and his mom pointed out that they should have left earlier. It wasn't going to end anytime so Lucas threw up his hands in the air.

"You can meet her, but I don't know if she's ready for that just yet. I'm her first boyfriend, first kiss, and first date." He drifted off, incredibly happy that he could provide so many 'firsts' in her life. To think of another man doing any of that to or with her made his blood pressure rise. Though he hated she wasn't his first kiss, first girlfriend or first date. What he would give to just wait it out, to just wait on his Riley. His princess.

"Do I need to leave you alone?"

That statement quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. "Trust me we've done nothing of the sort. I just don't want to scare her. She's already had a difficult time this week."

His mom led him into the kitchen and after pouring milk and pulling out cookies did she tell him to explain. So he did, he told his mom about Riley's bully-Missy Bradford-and the rumor that had spread like a grass fire in the savannah. "So I told her to end the rumor and to stay away from Riley." A little white lie never hurt anyone.

But she saw right through it. "I'm sure that's what you said. Poor Riley, I want to scratch her eyes out." _Oh mom you'd never hurt a fly._

He chuckled. "But, I did overhear a conversation between her and Josh-her brother-I'm not really sure what to make of it." He explained their entire conversation and how he was confused over the word 'fit' and the notion of them knowing if she had 'changed'. And whatever happened 'last time' she complained to the principal about Missy.

"So what did you do about it?"

He hastily took a bite of a cookie. Pondering whether or not he should tell her the truth. After he ran out of ingredients to chew he took a drink of milk and decided honesty was the best policy. Except with the white lie he told a few moments ago. "At first, I wasn't going to tell her the truth of why I fought, because she didn't trust me enough to tell me her secrets. But, I wanted her to know everything about me. I wanted her to know that she can trust me with anything since I trust her with everything I have."

"So she knows." How he wishes that was a question because the sadness in his mother's voice was undeniable. "And what'd she say?"

"That neither of us deserved that, and on our way home she mentioned how strong you were." A single tear escaped his mom's eye and she simply shook her head, drowning out the memories. "Riley really is incredible mom, I swear."

"I can tell." She forced a small smirk, "By the way it may not be that she doesn't trust you, it may just be something she's still working through, not everyone has had to relive their past a multitude of times like you have. It is probably difficult for her to explain, give her some time. But, I'm going to go to bed and you should to, you have tutoring in the morning."

She pressed her lips against her cheek and began to meander towards the hallway when her son's voice stopped her, "I'm sorry momma, I should've asked you before telling it to her."

"Baby boy," His mom leaned against the doorframe, "I'm just happy you found someone you trust so much to share it with. I'm not mad at you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and oversized red 'v neck' tee shirt before stepping into a pair of ankle boots. After her hair was in a perfect messy- _lol oxymoron-_ bun she tucked in her shirt to accent her waist. The brunette hurried downstairs and snatched her keys out of the bowl and sprinted to her car, seeing as she was running a little late this morning she wouldn't be able to get her hot tea.

In fact, she was in such a hurry to try and get her tea she didn't realize Lucas was blocking the driveway with his truck. "What the-"Her confused look faded to a look of excitement when she glanced in the rear view mirror. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE AMAZING!"

She jogged and jumped into his arms. The brown eyed girl locked her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his. "Easy princess I don't want to pour your hot tea all over you." He chuckled and she gently fell to the ground.

"You are seriously so incredible."

"Get in beautiful." He opened the door and she didn't protest at all as she slid into the passenger seat. "Now, if that's the kind of greeting I get in the morning you're going to have to wear those jeans more often." Her cheeks felt warm but she knew she wasn't blushing. "Plus I love your legs in jeans."

"Really?" Now her cheeks were on fire.

"Yes you have legs for days and I love them." His hand gently laid on top of her thigh and chills ran down her spine. _Hot tea will help!_ "I don't think you realize how sexy you are."

The brown eyed girl cleared her throat hoping to hide the nerves that Lucas always seemed to give her. "So um, what are we doing after tutoring?"

"Oh, Josh and I are taking you and Maya to the Highlands."

Her eyes brightened, "Really?!"

"Yeah, does that sound fun?" He questioned already knowing the answer. The quarterback loved it when she got excited, her smile would warm his heart. The brown eyed girl simply nodded and cuddled into his arm. His entire body shivered with that little gesture, his lips pressed against her head as they pulled into the school parking lot.

The couple sauntered hand in hand towards the school bus where Ms. Harper was waiting. "Riley, good morning. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Ms. Harper."

"I wanted to discuss something with you."

Riley agreed with a smile. "Absolutely, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I received a letter in from the state about an academic scholarship." The green eyed man grinned realizing where this was going. "Basically, I choose a student they write an essay over the topic of their choosing and the top 25 students receive a 5 thousand dollar scholarship."

"Oh that's lovely. But, what does that have to do with me?"

Harper tilted her head to the side, "You really are modest Riley. I'm choosing you, if you are willing."

The brunette dropped her jaw and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Harper," Lucas snagged her attention, "I recommend covering your ears."

Even with their ears covered they still heard her exclaim, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"I take that as a yes?"

Her arms snaked around her English teacher's neck. "I know this is inappropriate but thank you so much Harper. I won't let you down."

 _I've never been more proud of her. At least I'm not the only one who sees how incredibly talented and amazing she is._ "I know you won't. You are exceptionally brilliant and though I don't know the topic yet I'm sure you can put your own little originality on it and do us all proud."

The entire bus ride was Lucas gushing about how proud he was of her and the brunette was covered in kisses. The tutoring session went by painfully slow for the quarterback however, one of the teachers separated him and his princess because they were being too flirty. _Whoever said occasional winks, me staring at her, and playing footsie under the table was 'too flirty'. What happened to me? I mean a few weeks ago I wouldn't even think the word 'footsie'. What on earth have you done to me Riley Grace?_

"Yay!" The brown eyed girl exclaimed, "Good job. Now try the next one by yourself.

 _She's looking directly at me, oh God why does my heart speed up when she does that. Seriously, calm down Luke, she is just looking at you. I never thought I would be so happy with a school punishment before, tutoring with Riley, student council with Riley. My life is completely revolved around her, and I don't mind at all._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So how are things with you and Riley?"

Josh passed him a drink while the girls got dressed for the double date to 'The Highlands'. "Amazing. She's one of a kind." The smile resting upon his lips was beginning to hurt his cheeks but he didn't mind.

"Even after the whole rumor?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you though. Do you know why Missy is so hell bent on messing with Riley?"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the couch. "I have no idea. Riley doesn't either, funny story, they used to be friends."

"Really?!" _No way, I don't even believe that. She's so terrible to her. And Riley's never said anything._

"I'm serious. But as soon as they got into high school she ditched Riley and completely humiliated her." Lucas' blood pressure began to rise and he instantly broke eye contact. "Do you remember hearing about a girl your freshman year who had 5 sodas poured on her along with ketchup and mustard packets squeezed all over her during lunch?"

"No." The green eyed man whispered before running his hands over his face. He in fact did hear about that certain incident, and recalled how it made his stomach churn. He was in fact, sprinting to the cafeteria when he saw the victim of ridicule run the other direction. He wasn't denying remembering the incident, he was baffled at the notion anyone would do that to Riley. The green eyed man clenched his fists, even his heart ached for her.

"Yeah." He glanced in the hallway and after it was all clear he rested his forearms against his knees so he could get closer. "That was towards the end of the year, but that sent her over the edge."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm not following." _I wonder if this has something to do with her 'fits' that he was talking about._ "Josh-"

"Hey boys we're ready." Maya announced and stepped out of the hallway with her peaches. Riley sauntered towards her boyfriend with a smile plastered across her face. She was still wearing those dark skinny jeans and ankle boots, but instead of a tee shirt she had on a royal blue sleeveless, collared button up. She tucked it into her jeans and added a thin yellow belt, with dark brown curls cascading down her back.

"You look breathtaking."

"You're too sweet." She whispered before pressing her lips against his. _How could anyone want to be mean to her? God I love kissing her._ Her hands ran through his hair before pulling away, "2 separate vehicles ladies and gents or just one?"

"One." Josh exclaimed and passed the keys to his girlfriend, "We'll be right there."

"RACE YOU PEACHES!"

"ALRIGHT! Ready...Set..." Riley sprinted out the door leaving the blonde in the dust. _My girl cheats, I like it._

The dark haired man stopped his best friend. "Look, I've told you too much so let's keep this conversation between you and I." Lucas only nodded, a little confused as to why he doesn't want to tell her. "Her way of dealing with it, is ignoring it. Sophomore year wasn't near as bad-"He cut himself off and shook his head, "look she'll tell you don't stress too much about it. Just, if you notice a change in her then let me know please."

"Change?"

Josh dropped his head. "I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut." He chuckled, "I'm going to be cryptic as shit." _Language. Damn it Riley!_ "You and her being together is bringing a lot of attention she's avoided so she can prevent the worse pranks. Not pranks, bullying."

"Was that why she didn't want to date me for so long?" Josh's raised eyebrows answered that question, "That's why she kept saying 'popularity' and 'quarterback' how could I not have seen that?"

"Because you didn't know. I mean honestly, from freshman to sophomore year she changed drastically. She was thinner, taller and gained a fashion sense so a lot of people didn't even recognize her as the girl Missy bullied so bad. She used it to her advantage, she didn't want people to know so she chose to fly under the radar." A car honking shook Josh out of his memories, "Just protect her when you can and let me know if she isn't happy go lucky Riley or if you notice something weird going on with her."

"Alright."

"Let's go."

 _I wish she'd just open up to me. I guess Josh is right though she deals with it by ignoring it. I had to face my worst memory and relive it constantly. We just, did things differently. I have to protect her._

 _No one messes with my princess._

"Hey princess."

"Hey handsome."

As soon as Lucas climbs into the back seat he cups her face and pulls her into his lips. Riley practically melted into the leather seats and felt like she was on cloud 9. That kiss took it out of her, that kiss was "wow." She gulped and blinked several times to pull her out of the euphoria he had placed her in.

His forehead rested against hers. "I will always be here for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24-Yes

The gang just got out of the movie theatre and Riley was a rambling fool about how amazing that theatre was. "They had automatic reclining seats. What theatre does that?"

"The AMC." Her friends responded in unison. She didn't even notice their obvious annoyance with her rambling.

"And, they were leather and comfortable. Wow."

Lucas couldn't help but think about how adorably perfect she was. Everything she did was like magic. "Come on girls you hungry?" Josh questioned.

The brunette clutched onto her boyfriend's hand as they walked to PF Chang's. Eventually he lifted his arm and watched her twirl in circles as they walked. After about the 5th spin she almost fell over her own two feet causing an explosion of laughter between them both after he caught her. "Easy princess."

"I'm having a lot of fun." She mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds in the skies. Which she was currently very happy about, if there were the occasional gust of wind would certainly make her cold.

"Me too." His lips touched her temple and he gripped her hand even tighter.

"I've been meaning to ask you."

She trailed off, intentionally being cryptic. "Ask me what beautiful?"

"Before you met me, you kind of had the reputation of not necessarily a play boy but you dated a lot of girls. What changed your mind? Why all of a sudden did you want a relationship?"

The brunette bit her cheek anxiously awaiting his answer. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. And no matter how completely cliché this sounds, it was you. You'll change for the right person, even if they don't ask you to."

"Like fighting." Her brown orbs flickered towards him then averted their gaze to the ground. _That's why he quit fighting on his own, I never asked him to._

He simply nodded, "Yes. You didn't like it, and I like you. I wasn't going to run the risk of losing my chance with you over something as trivial as fighting. But, to answer your question you changed me. You scurried away from me every time I'd try to talk to you. You weren't drooling over everything I said. And out of nowhere you'd take charge of situations. You intrigued me since the very beginning."

"That was very well said." Riley whispered while trying to hide her rosy cheeks. "I'm glad you changed your mind about relationships. I know it's only been a few days but I'm really happy."

 _This is the moment where her words make my heart pound through my chest. And that is exactly what they're doing._ "Whatever word is stronger than happy, that's what I am." They both laughed while entering the restaurant. "Oh by the way my mom wants to meet you." The brown eyed girl nodded, "It's my punishment for being late last night." His eyebrows wiggled practically blaming her for being late.

 _Oh no. No sir not happening stinky head._ "You were the one who kept saying 5 more minutes Mr. Friar. Don't go putting all the blame on me."

"Don't kiss so good and I wouldn't want more time."

"It's called self-control."

"It's called hormones." He retorted and snaked his arm around her waist as they sat at the table, unknowingly ignoring the couple with them. _Yeah I know what you mean about hormones. It's getting hot in here…so take off all your clothes. Sorry I had to. I promise I was kidding, kind of. Hint, hint Lucas._ "What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes widened and her back stiffened. "Nothing of any importance to you."

"Everything about you is important to me."

"Touché." Though she was unsure if that was really true, but one questioning glance in his direction resolved all her doubts. "But I'm not going to tell you that specific thought."

There was a tug on the left side of his lip, "So when are you going to tell me all of your secrets. I shared mine."

"Soon." The brunette replied in a decisive tone. "You'll hear all my deepest darkest secrets soon."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"NO!" Maya held up a skin tight off the shoulder little black dress. "I'm not trying that on."

"Riley what's the point of having your body and those daddy long legs if you don't use them to your advantage?" The brunette kicked her heel and rocked back and forth. "You know you want to and the guys went next door. Come on, you don't have to buy it."

After deciding it would get the blonde off of her back she snatched it out of her hand and sauntered into the dressing room. "Peaches I normally wear flared stuff not skin hugging stuff."

"Shut up and try it on."

"That's rude." She shimmied it on and zipped it up before glancing in the mirror. The brown eyed girl put her boots back on and unlocked the dressing room door. "Alright Maya what do you-"Frozen. _Lucas hello. You aren't supposed to be here, this dress is way too revealing. Oh look at that my brother is right there._

Her brother furrowed his brows. "Why are you wearing that?!"

"BLAME YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Riley accusingly pointed her finger to her best friend like a 5 year old. "She wouldn't leave me alone."

The blue eyed girl clapped her hands. "Who knew you had such a killer body right Lucas?"

The quarterback gulped and since he couldn't get words out of his voice box he vehemently nodded. _Thirsty, Riley has made me thirsty. Holy hell my girlfriend is so hot._ "Dude! Don't look at my sister that way! Riley go change!"

Without hesitation she stepped inside the dressing room and changed. "Peaches you have to buy it."

"I'm not buying it." The brunette shouted through the dressing room door. "I have nowhere to wear this to anyways."

A few minutes later she stepped back out fully clothed and the blonde snatched the dress away. "Happy early Christmas or birthday whichever comes first!" _Aren't you just a loving and caring best friend. Grasshole!_

"Maya Penelope Hart, stop it. I can't pull that dress off." She whispered and glanced towards the ground.

Her blue eyes rolled, "Please peaches. You can and you did and you did it good."

The green eyed man rose off the chair and pulled her into his chest while Josh and Maya continued to argue over her wearing that dress. "God you are so sexy Riley." His hands caressed her sides as he inhaled deeply.

"It's settled, I'm buying it as a present!" Maya skipped away and Josh followed with a glare in his eyes.

"It's settled you wear that around me only." He protectively mumbled as his left hand found the small of her back. "I don't need any guys looking at my girlfriend like that."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Like what Mr. Friar?"

"Like what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Her smile was mischievous as she snaked her arms around his neck. _Though I am incredibly curious. Does he think of me the way I think of him? Gulp. Gulp again._

"Dirty things and since you are mine, no other man should think of you that way."

"Protective or possessive?" She questioned while her eyes darted from her lips to her eyes.

He pushes his lips into a slight pout, more or less his thinking face as he slightly moves his head from left to right. "Both. No one hurts my princess and no one can have her either."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

They had made it back from their day adventure and instead of letting her go inside Lucas tugged her to the truck. "Come on, you and me our spot."

"You like it out there don't you?" Riley questioned while buckling her seatbelt.

"Of course I do. No one knows about it and we're all alone. I love being alone with you, even when we're sitting in silence." The brunette grasped his hand but yanked her phone out of her pocket when it went off.

 **Unknown  
You are nothing Riley. Do yourself a favor and leave Lucas.**

She gulped and backed out of her messages. The messages had become more frequent and she'd never reply. Though she seriously had to talk herself out of it a good portion of the time. The words of Maya rang through her head, 'It'll all blow over'. "You don't have to go home do you?"

She giggled and disagreed. "No, my curfew is 11. But, we should probably make sure you get home on time tonight. I'd hate to get you in trouble again."

"I can handle my momma." He joked and kissed her fingertips. "Damn Riley I'm so happy, you have no idea."

 _Don't say language, don't say language._ "I think I have a small one." _Insert over exaggerated exhale. I didn't correct his language!_ She grinned and diverted her attention back out the window. Watching the green trees fly past her and seeing the last few buildings of the city before entering the outskirts of town. "Hey so whenever you slid into the back seat on our way to the highlands what'd you mean by 'I'll always be here for you'? It just seemed out of the blue."

Lucas went off road and smirked. "Just that. I will always be here and be whatever it is you need for me to be. Whether you need a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with, an ear to listen or some much needed distraction I'm here." She smirked as she got out of the truck. "I told you about my past last night because I want to make it clear that I trust you with all of my secrets. And I desperately want this to work between us, so I'm not going to hide anything from you."

They sauntered hand in hand through the trees together. And she unknowingly broke their unspoken agreement. But, he didn't seem to mind and she didn't seem to want to wait. "So secrets ruin relationships?" The brunette questioned. _Sounds silly, but it isn't like I've been in a lot of relationships. In fact I've never had a relationship besides Lucas. And I only have one because he's so damn persistent. Which is strangely something I truly like about him._

"They can. I mean, every situation is different but secrets are secrets for a reason. You're hiding something and sometimes your past has a way of sneaking up on you."

"So wise." She whispers as she moved to sit on a rock. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

He lazily shrugged his shoulders. "When you have to grow up at a young age, and you don't have a lot of time to do it. I guess that may have something to do with it." Riley didn't know what to say, which she had to admit was an unusual occurrence for her. In fact, it seemed to have caught Lucas by surprise when the only thing he heard was her reach for his hand. "My mom she was always kind of, broken after that happened. And even now I can still see it bother her sometimes. So I took on the protective role, taking care of her whenever she just couldn't seem to do it anymore."

There was a slight tone of resentment in his voice, but she knew her boyfriend. Even if he did resent the fact that he had to grow up so quickly, he never held it against his mom. "Sounds lonely."

"Lonely?" His head flips towards her, "I've heard a lot of things to describe that situation but never lonely."

A small smirk appears on her face. "I can imagine you never wanting to leave her for fear of her being scared or sad or maybe doing something she'd regret." His brows furrow slightly and all he does is blink. "You said that you had to take care of her whenever she couldn't, which I assume means she may have fell into a small depression. Not so much about the abuse because she had endured it for so long, but because you had figured it out. And that was something she definitely didn't want you to see. She didn't want you to see her in pain." Lucas slightly opened his lips, baffled at her understanding. "Either way, day after day for however long it went on, you probably sat at the house while your mom tried to cope with the sudden change, and all the terrible emotions that came along with it. So yes, lonely.

"You cut yourself off from other's to help her."

Riley released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and blinked several times, almost as if that was pulling her back into reality. As if she didn't mean to say all those things and she quickly averted her gaze to the sky above her that branches tried to hide. "How did-"

"Just a hunch." She responds and forces a smile on her face.

"Riley, that wasn't just a hunch. That was a memory."

Silence.

"Princess look at me." Her chin dropped to her chest and she rotated her head to glance at him. The green eyed man cupped her face and his thumb began to slowly caress her cheek. Bringing about a warmth that she didn't realize she missed so much. "Which side were you on?"

The brunette gulped and her breathing became ragged, "I don't know-"

"My side or my mom's?" He wasn't going to buy it, Lucas always had a way of bringing her emotions to the surface and that's what happened tonight. Aimlessly rambling about his past, while silently reliving her own. "Princess talk to me. It's me." _It's Lucas, he told me a much deeper and darker story than what I have and he told me. Not necessarily with ease but he told me._

"I don't know how."

"Know how to what?" Lucas inched closer but never retracted his gaze.

"I don't know how to talk about it."

She had reasons for never opening up about it. Awful memories, which spiraled into her fits and she apprehensively knew what was going to happen if she revealed her past. "Start with the answer to this question. Were you depressed?"

Riley gulped and uttered one word. "Yes."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	25. Chapter 25-Worth It?

_If you had asked me 2 weeks ago if the woman sitting before me was depressed at some point and time in her life, I'd laugh in your face. I would literally take you into a mental facility and have you checked out. To me, Riley was always a breath of fresh air. She was always happy, always light and bubbly. Even whenever she was mad at something, Josh or even something Missy did it would last a total of 5 minutes maybe less before a smile approached her lips again._

 _That gorgeous smile gives me a reason to wake up in the morning, I've noticed that about her since I first saw her. I will do anything and everything to keep that smile plastered on her face at all times, it gives me a sense of purpose, and more than that it gives me hope. So with one word her whole façade came crashing down faster than it took her to utter that one syllable._

 _I see it in her eyes. All the hurt, the pain and the sadness that she's kept locked away for Lord only knows how long. It's almost incredible how I haven't noticed it before. I stare into those beautiful eyes every chance I get. So this brought me to 3 separate conclusions._

 _First, I could just be plain ignorant. But, since I have successfully treaded these waters before, I would know what to look for. So that's ruled out._

 _Second, maybe I don't truly know Riley. But, again that is a false statement. I know her quirks, I know what she loves, likes and despises. I know her family, I know what she's afraid of and how to protect her from it._

 _Lastly, she's so well put on this mask, this front and wall that even she bought it. And that's why she doesn't really know how to talk about it. It isn't just that she doesn't know how, it's that she doesn't want to remember that period of her life. And I can only hope it was a small one._

 _I'm sure by now you've gathered which conclusion I've ended up with._

"Don't look at me that way." She whispers and fiddles with her fingers, a nervous quirk.

"What way?"

"Like you feel sorry for me. I d-don't need it or want it." _Stuttering, I give her 2 minutes before she starts to cry._

"I'm not looking at you that way. I don't feel sorry for you."

The brunette furrows her brows as she glances back at her boyfriend. "So then y-you see me d-differently. The whole happy go lucky Riley façade is r-ruined for you?"

Lucas lifted her off the rock and made her straddle his lap. "Look at me princess." With reluctance she ends up looking into his eyes. "You are still my Riley, my princess. You still have a smile that can brighten up my world and eyes that can take me to my knees with one glance." The quarterback slowly wiped a tear away and acknowledged he was right about her stuttering bringing on tears. "Did your opinion of me change whenever you found out I sent my father to jail?"

"No." The brown eyed girl whispered without any hesitance and he didn't realize he was even worried about that, but he'd be lying if he didn't say he was relieved for whatever reason.

"Then please believe me whenever I say my opinion of you. My truth about you isn't ruined, in fact it only goes to show how incredibly strong you are."

Riley shakes her head and lets her chin touch her chest. "You don't even know what happened."

"That's true. I don't and I'm hoping you'll tell me, but I do know that you aren't depressed anymore. Right?" She simply nods and wipes away a few more tears. "It takes an incredibly strong person to overcome something as serious as depression. It truly is something that is under researched, and a lot of people see it as nothing more than a pity party. But, I know the truth princess. I know how hard it is and how strong you have to be to work through something like that. And you did it."

 _Though her methods might not have been great, she still did it. But, who am I to judge. I personally haven't been through it, I only helped my mother work past it._ "I don't like remembering that part of my life."

The emerald eyed man tugged her into his chest and let her rest her head against his shoulder. He understands he has to tread carefully, so he only says one word. "Fits."

"What?" Riley instantly leaned backwards and glanced at him. "H-how do you know that word?" The brunette overlooked the fact it was a common English word, it wasn't necessarily the word but what it represented. Lucas didn't say anything he just continued to stare at her and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Fits?"

"Yeah, fits." He reiterated casually.

"Anxiety." She whispered and started to breathe heavily. "Attacks. They hurt."

 _What could have caused this?_ "Okay so you get anxiety attacks right?" Her chocolate orbs darkened, which was almost hard to see in the dark but they did. Lucas came to the conclusion fairly quickly he was going to have to coax it out of her little by little, she wasn't going to openly say it for fear of her 'fits' and he didn't mind. It gave him a sense of control in the situation.

"Yes."

"Alright. Can you tell me what to look for right before you have them? So I can help."

"H-help?"

Her expression was nothing more than puzzled. "Yes help. To comfort you, and to push away the fears."

"You'd do that?"

As if that was a ridiculous question he scoffs. "Princess, I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to keep that breathtaking smile on those perfect lips. So what do I look for?"

"I ha-haven't had one in a long time."

The quarterback kissed her fingertips. "That's great princess." His smile was genuine and it eased her nerves. "But let's just say for precautionary purposes. Yeah? So I can help control the situation, so I can help you control your emotions."

She doesn't say that you lose all feeling of control during an attack, because the fact someone else could intervene and bring her back to reality intrigued her. Her parents, along with Josh and Maya would simply tell her to breathe but never touched her, they treated her like a sleepwalker, you don't touch them or you'll get hurt. "Heavy breathing." He kissed her cheek, "I crouch to the floor." He kissed her nose and that exposed a smile. "My mom says I frantically look around me." He pecked her other cheek. She was unknowingly being coaxed back to her reality that she created for herself. Lucas had a power over her, pulling her emotions out and tucking them back in when he saw it was too much for her to handle. And she for once, was glad she didn't have control. "I hold my chest."

After kissing her fingertips he stares at her. "Is that where it hurts?"

He was trying to pull her emotions back out. Slowly, so it wasn't overwhelming but just enough where he could get some answers. "Yeah." Riley gestured to the center of her chest. "Right here." His eyes darkened instantly, Lucas slowly leaned in and pressed his lips where she said it hurt.

"What does it feel like?" He questioned trying to rein in his thoughts. This wasn't the time, the place, yes. He wouldn't mind at all losing his virginity here but the timing was all wrong.

"Um, I-I just know it hurts. Like you lose all sense of reality, for me my walls cave in. I think that's why I've become claustrophobic. It's scary and painful all at the same time."

Riley nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

10 minutes had passed, the only sound being from the wind and the running creek next to them. The 10 minutes for the brunette was spent coming back to life. Or so she liked to call it, she only wished those memories weren't real. "Aren't you going to ask me why I get them? Why I was depressed?"

"Not tonight princess. You've been through enough for one night, but I would like to know so don't think otherwise."

"Okay."

Her head continued to rest on his shoulder as his left hand caressed her cheek. "I'll be here for you Riley. Always."

"Please."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _I was hoping I could wake up this morning and know what I meant when I said 'please' to Lucas. But, I still don't know. Please what? Please be there? Please don't tell anyone? Please help me? Oh, now I get it. It was all of the above and more. I was practically begging him to not leave, boy did that make me seem desperate._

 _After that I walked in the creek and Lucas would stare at me. He wasn't just staring but studying me, as if he didn't already have me figured out. Only he could drudge up my past, calm my nerves and fears that come along with it, put them away and slowly pull them back out again. I think he intentionally pulled them back out to force me put them away again. So I could feel like I had some control, whatever little amount it was._

 _Sounds silly, but I genuinely believe it. Lucas is incredibly smart and I have no doubt he could be a psychologist if he truly wanted. He had a way of making things easier, but that could just be because of our romantic relations. But, most importantly he knew when to stop. He knew when I'd had enough and he didn't pressure me for more information._

 _Lucas is oddly perfect for me._

Lucas had called her a few times this morning but she couldn't quite bring herself to answer the phone. To say she was embarrassed from last night's events would be an understatement. She knew he didn't mind, but she did. She didn't want him of all people to see her as she saw herself sometimes-mostly when Missy does her worst-Broken.

 **Lucas3  
Don't be embarrassed about last night princess. I loved you opening up to me.**

"How did he know?"

 **Lucas3  
Just trust me and call me back I want to see your beautiful face. **

"This is spooky."

Her thumb hovered over his contact and she sat there for a moment before pressing the green button.

 _Hey Princess._

"Good morning."

 _Afternoon beautiful, you've been ignoring my phone calls for 2 hours._

"I was sleeping."

 _Nice try, but you don't ever sleep late, you're an early bird. Why are you embarrassed?_

"Please don't see me differently."

 _I don't at all princess. You're still my girlfriend._

She didn't say anything because a wave of happiness and relief washed over her.

 _You are still my girlfriend right?_

"OF COURSE. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a question the first time. Yes I am your girlfriend."

 _Good, now what do you want to do today?_

"Um, let's just go to the park or hang out. You spent plenty of money yesterday."

 _I need to order you some more gummy bears. But, you loved that theatre and you were incredibly satisfied with all three bags I bought. So I'd do it all over again._

"You're too perfect."

 _I know._

"Aren't we feeling arrogant this morning?" She replied while cozying into her blanket.

 _Maybe. Hey, why don't you come to my house? My mom will be back in an hour and she really, really wants to meet you._

"Um… That's a big step."

 _I've met your parents._

"Because they were Josh's parents first not your girlfriend's. It's unfair!"

 _Come on princess. Please, for me._

"Okay. Um, what do I wear?"

 _Wear whatever you want. You look good in anything. I'll be at your house in a little over an hour. Will that give you enough time?_

 _No._ "Yeah. That should be fine."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley fumbles with her ankle boots, _stupid zipper keeps shaking!_ "Alright. You wear those almost every day why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Yes you do." _Dang she's good._ "I know you aren't this nervous about meeting his mom. You get along with just about everyone and parents love you."

The brunette lifted her gaze off the boots and stared into her best friend's icy blue eyes. "He knows about my depression and anxiety attacks."

Silence.

"Is that bad? That I told him?" _More like he coerced it out of me._

"Not at all." Maya hopped off the bed and kneeled down beside her peaches. "That's great that you feel like you can tell him. That's a huge step, bigger than meeting his mother." They both giggled when the brown eyed girl rested her head on the blue eyed girls shoulder. "Did you tell him why?"

"No, he said that me telling him that was enough for one night."

Maya scoffed and pushed her best friend off her shoulder with a laugh. "Who would've thought that Riley Matthews would tame the man who fought all the damn time, and never wanted a relationship?"

"Not me."

She tousled her long locks and sighed, "This is a good thing right? Even though I'm getting lots of negative attention."

Riley felt almost like she needed some reassurance that she was doing this for a good reason. "Well, let me ask you this. Do you truly like him?"

"Of course." As if that question even needed to be asked. "It's like he was always supposed to be there."

Maya cupped her cheek, "Peaches. You've been through a lot the past couple years. Yes, there is some negative attention, but you aren't taking it lightly anymore. I think Lucas has a lot to do with you standing up for yourself and I can't really thank him enough for that. But it's up to you to decide if he's worth it."

Riley gave a reassuring head nod. "He's worth it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26-ILY?

Lucas sat on the couch and anxiously found himself cracking his knuckles. He's never brought a girl home and even though he knew his mother would absolutely adore Riley, there was still that sliver of a chance she wouldn't approve. And his mom's approval is something he desperately needed, he'd been a momma's boy his entire life after all. "Luke, I'm home baby boy."

 _Cue internal groan._ "RILEY'S COMING OVER!" _Wow, that was unnecessary._

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." His mom joked and set down a few bags of groceries on the counter. "I'm excited, when is she coming over?"

"I'm going to go get her, like now."

Her eyes widened, "NOW?!" He didn't have to ask what he did wrong, she'd tell him. "I look like I got hit by a truck Lucas!"

"Mom stop, you look beautiful. How about this, I'll unload the groceries and you go get ready if you truly feel as if that's necessary." She didn't hesitate to drop what she was doing and run down the hallway.

However moments later he found his mother leaning against the doorframe. "Lucas why are you nervous?"

"I'm not." He cleared his throat hoping that'd cover the crack in his voice.

"Yes you are, why are you nervous? Do you think I'm going to be mean?"

His eyes constantly rolled when his mother was around. "You can't be mean, it's physically and emotionally impossible. I just want you to approve of her."

"My approval?" Her son shook his head in agreement and continued to unpack the grocery sacks. "Since when do you care about my approval? Just a question since you had all of those random dates with girls who were with you for your looks only." _Compliment? Eh, knowing my mom it probably isn't._ It was silent for a few more minutes and when Lucas was about to tell her to go get ready she spoke up again. "Is my baby boy falling in love?"

"Mom." He groaned and left the chicken out of the freezer for dinner tonight. "I think you should go get ready!"

"You are!" His mom almost looked giddy as she bounced on her heels, something his girlfriend did a lot.

"Mom, we've dated for like 5 days."

"Like that matters. You've been love struck for weeks!" When the quarterback didn't say anything a high pitched squeal escaped her lips. "YOU LOVE HER! OKAY, okay." She inhaled deeply, "I really have to make a good impression."

Before he had the time to say 'isn't that her job' his mother had already closed her bedroom door. _Shouldn't my mom be like hating the woman I'm in love with? Wait, why am I even questioning that? Better question, why haven't I told Riley I love her? Because that would scare her off. You know what I really hate? What? Arguing with myself!_

 **MyPrincess.  
I'm nervous.**

And with that he was off to her house. It was just now 1 o'clock and even though it was a little cloudy it was still a pretty day. A good 2 minute walk later he was ringing the doorbell and shoving his fists in his pockets. So his girlfriend was nervous to meet his mom, and his mom was nervous to meet her. And they are both incredibly goofy. "This should be an interesting day."

"Mr. Friar." Lucas lifted his gaze off the wooden porch and shook Cory's hand.

"Mr. Matthews good afternoon."

"I'm assuming you're here to kidnap my daughter."

Riley jumped out of the hallway, "Daddy. It isn't kidnapping if I go willingly and am back by 9 o'clock curfew since I have school tomorrow."

The teacher narrowed his eyes in on his daughter. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm meeting his mom today." The brunette said with a hint of nerves. Well more than a hint, like a dash-NO scratch that a cup of nerves were just poured into a boiling pot of water and it's spilling over the top.

"That's a big step." Cory mumbled under his breath, "Alright. 9 o'clock, and not a minute past."

"Yes sir." The quarterback shook his hand and instantly felt for his girlfriend's which was anxiously waiting for him. The door shut and he pressed his lips against hers, for a good 30 seconds at least her nerves had dissipated. "You look gorgeous princess."

Her cheeks flushed as she glanced towards the ground. "Thanks."

"And, you have nothing to be nervous about. My mom is the nervous one, she wants to make a good impression on you."

"WHAT?!" Her giggle was contagious because Lucas found himself going into a fit of laughter. "Why is she nervous? I'm supposed to be the nervous one. She can't take that away from me."

His emerald orbs rolled as they came to a halt at his doorstep. "Be sure to tell her that."

Riley gave him a playful nudge. "I'm kidding, but knowing she's nervous does help a little bit."

"Good." He caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes. "You are absolutely perfect."

The brown eyed girl gulped and glanced towards the ground. "I read a quote that said no one is perfect. You simply find the person who's perfect for you."

A smirk approached his lips as he moved the strand of hair that the wind blew across her face. "You're incredibly smart."

"So are you." The brunette said without hesitation. "Sometimes I feel like you're smarter than me."

"No way."

She giggled and nodded her head. "Maybe not book smart, even though you're extremely close. But, definitely street smart. You're smarter when it comes to things like last night and things like our relationship."

His lips separated to reply when the front door swung open. "I couldn't wait any longer!" Riley giggled at her exhilarating energy and stepped inside his home where she was embraced into a hug. "Hi Riley! I have heard so much about you. Eek! I'm so excited to meet you. You can call me Linda if you'd like. Oh my gosh Lucas she's beautiful."

"Mom." He lifted his eyebrows as if to say 'calm down and release my girlfriend because I'm pretty sure you're suffocating her'.

"Sorry." Her hands went up in surrender as she took a step back. The brunette's nerves dissipated as soon as she saw that his mom was just as nutty as she was. "I'm not cool enough for this guy."

Lucas instantly shook his head and pulled his mom into a hug. "You're too cool for me. That's why we aren't seen out in public together. I don't want to tarnish your rep." She slapped his arm and tugged Riley into the kitchen with the quarterback trailing behind.

Riley was able to get a good look at his mother now that the lighting wasn't so dim. It was then she realized him and his mother looked strangely similar. Same tan skin, sandy blonde hair, face shape, they both had long eyelashes and both of them were tall. They had the same nose and voluptuous lips. The only difference were his eyes.

Lucas' eyes were a bright green with flecks of gold dancing throughout while his mothers were blue. He must have his father's eyes, and sharp jawline. Either way Linda was gorgeous and held a tiny frame despite her son's build. "Tell me everything."

"Mom." He groaned, and turned towards his girlfriend. "Please excuse my frantic mother, she hasn't met a girl before and is extremely energetic."

The brunette simply shook her head, "nothing to apologize for. I feel like I have a certain kinship with her. You know me, as soon as I'm out of my shell I'm bouncing on my toes or racing Maya in a movie theatre."

And it was then that Lucas was completely thrown out of the conversation. They talked for what seemed like hours and it truly was. 1 o'clock had rolled into 5 o'clock and Lucas was sliding the chicken into the oven. He was having another mental battle with himself, something he truly hates. He was happy that his mom and Riley got a long but he found himself slightly jealous and missing her even though he could practically smell her shampoo. _Yet again, a different scent._ "Down the hall second door on the right."

Riley leaving the kitchen completely yanked him out of his daze. "Where's she going?"

"Bathroom, don't worry. I didn't show her where the photo albums were. Yet." She winked and stood out of the chair. "I really like her Lucas."

"Me too."

"Don't screw it up."

His hands went into surrender. "You know, you truly are a super supportive mom. Remind me of that when mother's day comes around." She threw a spiteful glare and pulled out some side dishes for the meal. "So you approve?"

"Are cookies good? Yes! Of course I approve." For Linda to compare the brown eyed girl to cookies was a huge thing, no matter how crazy it sounded. She had a crazy obsession with them, and always made them from scratch. She had 2 specific cookie jars, one for her and one for Lucas. If he so much as lifted the lid on hers to search for a different flavor she'd know. And that's when all hell would break loose. "That's so great about the scholarship opportunity too. How did you get the future valedictorian?"

"That's it you get coal for mother's day!"

"That's a Christmas thing honey."

A few seconds passed while they both laughed. "I'd like to think I'm incredibly lucky. Because I have no idea why she agreed to be my girlfriend. I don't want her to dwell on it too much though or she'll change her mind."

"Mom mode engaged!" _Here we go._ "Alright, so let me just say that she is just as lucky as you are. Don't think that she's too good for you because you'll resent her one day by thinking she settled."

"I definitely didn't settle." Riley appeared out of the hallway with a grin, "Trust me I wasn't eavesdropping and I definitely wasn't looking at all the pictures down the hall." The green eyed man gestured for her to come sit back down and she obliged. "But, I think if we knock your two front teeth out again I'll like you a little more."

"Oh my goodness I love her!" Linda exclaimed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"She told Lucas about her fits and depression."

Josh didn't seem the slightest bit phased but fed her another spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream. "Did you hear me Josh?"

"I told him about the anxiety attacks and the incident that sent her over the edge."

Maya sat up off his chest and slapped his arm. "Why did you do that? That wasn't your information to share."

The dark haired man lifted himself to sit up straighter on the couch. "It wasn't, but since they're dating I wanted him to watch out for her. To let me know if she's acting different and it kind of barrel rolled into the bullying." The blonde crossed her arms, "Oh don't be mad at me."

"No I will. If Riley finds out she's going to be upset."

"You're sexy when you get mad."

Her icy stare sent shivers down his spine. "You are impossible."

"Anything is possible when I'm around you."

"Oh Goodness here we go."

Josh had a habit of throwing pickup lines her way that he'd seen on 'Tubmlr' and they weren't ever any good. Regardless, they caused her to laugh and he'd do anything to hear that. "Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby I'm lost at sea."

 _Cue face palm._

"Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine."

Scoff.

"What time do you have to be back to heaven?"

"You're something else." She mumbled through her laughter.

"Your ass is so nice it's a shame you have to sit on it."

"Oh Josh." Her hand rested on his face and he held that adorable smirk that made her fall head over heels. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and she simply nodded before pressing her lips against his. "I've got one more I want to try out on you. If that's okay?"

"Of course. Hold on while I get comfortable, I have to prepare after all." Maya sat up straighter and took his hand. Preparing for the worst but hoping for one of his best.

"Sorry I can't hold on, I've already fallen for you."

If Josh were being honest with himself than he could admit he'd been in love with her since she went as his date to the junior prom. His date had gotten sick and Riley pushed them to go together. That was one of the best nights of his life. And that's when it had started, he had always found the blonde gorgeous and funny. Her smile could brighten a room and her sarcasm was on point at all times. "W-what?"

There was a tug on the left side of his lips. "Was that the line? Or do you mean it?" She questioned.

"Both." His hand moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've known for a while but I wasn't sure if it would scare you away or not. It's only been a month."

"You're a smooth man."

"I pride myself on that baby girl." Her arms snaked around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "What? No 'I love you too' not even an 'ILY'?"

She giggled and it sent a wave of butterflies in his stomach he loved that laugh. "I love you too Josh."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think don't be a silent reader.**


	27. Chapter 27-Closet Part 1

For the second time today Riley got shoved into the metal lockers by some of Missy's fellow cheerleaders. And for the second time today she brushed it off and picked up all of her books off the floor. Except this time a familiar face leans down to help her. "Hey Riley." His voice was filled with, not necessarily pity but remorse?

 _Wow, he remembers my name._

"Hey Chris. Thank you."

He simply nodded and they both rose from the ground at the same time. "You're welcome. Does that happen often?"

The brunette cringed, it wasn't a huge secret she was becoming the butt of everyone's jokes again but it wasn't something she wanted everyone to see. "More often because of recent events."

"I'm sorry." Chris passed her the books and paper he had picked up. "I'll casually trip them some time or something."

The brown eyed girl released a laugh and finally lifted her gaze off the ground. "Thank you again for your help."

Right then Lucas waltzed around the corner and smiled. "Sorry princess, teacher wanted to talk to me about something." His lips pressed against her forehead and she felt dragon wings in her stomach. "Chris, hey man." The pair shook hands, "What are you doing here?"

Riley was about to plead with him to fabricate the truth but Chris spoke too soon. "Riley got shoved and I was helping pick up her stuff."

"Who was it?" His grip on her shoulder tightened.

 _And this ladies and gentleman was why you don't tell my boyfriend about minute things._ "It was an accident." She craned her neck to look at him.

"Chris?" He questioned but his teammate was already gone.

"You don't believe me?" Riley questioned and put on her puppy dog eyes. "That hurts."

"I wish I could believe you sweetheart but you, you little minx have a way of hiding information from me when it comes to this stuff." Lucas flung his arm over her shoulder and began to walk her to class.

 _Minx?_ "You think I'm a minx?"

"I think you have minxy ways." He joked and stopped outside of her classroom. "Please be honest with me, that's all I ask is your honesty. Was the shove on accident or not?" Her lips separated but she couldn't get the words out, "If you don't answer I'll ask Chris. And I have ways to persuade-"

"No, it wasn't." Riley snapped and glanced at the ground. "But you can't threaten every single person in the school Mr. Friar." She whispered.

His brows furrowed from confusion. "Uh, yes I can." She giggled and threw her gaze to the floor. "You're a very strong woman Riley, don't let people walk all over you." She found herself staring into his eyes that reminded her of sparkling emeralds. "I know you can be sassy, you've done it with me several times. And I love that sassy side of you." Her cheeks turned a hue of red but she didn't dare turn away, he had her in a trance. His right arm slicked around her waist and his left hand caressed her soft ivory cheek. "Damn Riley you're so beautiful."

The warning bell rang and a smile approached her lips. "And you're going to be so late."

"I'll see you later princess." His lips connected with her forehead before sprinting down the hallway. Riley casually entered her next period class and took the last available seat in the far left hand corner. She didn't mind, her back was protected and she had a good view of everything around her.

The brunette had essentially resorted to her freshman year ways. Cautious and attentive. She was more than aware of which enemies were in her class now and how to avoid them at all costs. But she wasn't prepared for Chris to come down her aisle. He glanced at the boy who was sitting in front of her and simply said "move."

And he did. _I wish I had that effect on people. I could look at Missy and say 'stop'. It would all be over. I wonder if he's giving lessons._ The brown eyed girl smirked and continued to write down notes that were plastered up on the board. She could however feel his lingering gaze and her face started to heat up. "Yes?"

"Is there a reason you don't want Lucas to know the truth?"

She exhaled and dropped her pen. "You know how angry he can get."

"So let me ask you this," Chris crossed his arms and stared into her soul. "Whenever you look at your phone and gulp, what's that about?"

Her brows furrowed and she became slack jawed. "Have you been watching me?"

Lucas in fact had noticed that Riley and Chris seemed to get along and he asked for him to keep an eye on her. But there was a huge emphasis on not telling her that. "I'm a studier. I study people."

"Interesting." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in her tone, in fact she was very intrigued. "Tell me more, that's really cool."

"I know you're hiding something." He replies with a stagnant look upon his face. It wasn't the same one she had met in the cafeteria last week.

"Well you only know that because I told him the shove was on accident."

Chris shook his head and it was obvious he was still studying her. "It isn't just today. You're hiding something on your phone. Before this week you'd sit at the front of the class and you'd be mad if you couldn't. But, today you were more than willing if not welcoming the fact you could sit at the back. And I know why." He didn't give her a chance to respond, "Because you're back is protected."

"Okay you're good."

"I know."

 _Smug. Arrogant. Super intelligent man._

"Look Riley it isn't any of my business but I do have my eye on you."

The brown eyed girl gulped and she threw her gaze to her notes. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Good. Because I have your back."

"Why?" No one, besides the 3—now 4, including Lucas—had ever 'had her back'. She wasn't sure if this was all some ploy set up by Missy to get closer to her before she attacked.

"Because, I have my reasons. And those are personal."

"Well so are my reasons to keep Lucas in the dark. But you flew past those boundaries."

He smirked, "don't make yourself so easy to read."

"I thought you were nice."

He smirked again. _Stupid smirker!_ "I am nice. Which is why I'm going to help you out."

The brunette tousled her hair and leaned back in her chair. "Not that I'm ungrateful because I really am appreciative of your help. But, Lucas put you up to this didn't he?"

"No, this is on my own accord. Did he ask me to report any bullying to him? Yes. But he didn't say anything about protecting you whenever he isn't around. Our locker is right beside one another, we have 3 classes together and quite frankly I'm tired of bitchy Missy thinking she can act like a total twat and get away with it."

If Riley thought she was slack jawed before, it is nothing compared to now. "You just—language Chris!"

"Ah, yes Lucas told me how cute he thinks it is when you do that. I forgot, my apologies."

 _Oh Lucas, you adorable goof._

"This isn't just about helping me though. You're popular and on the team so it isn't like she's mean to you. And you're too angry by just simply mentioning her name, so what is your motive?" The brown eyed girl questioned.

Again, he smirked only this time it slowly turned to a full-fledged smile. "Very good Ms. Matthews. But again, my motive is personal. But I know if she can't get to you that will eat her up more than anything. And I intend to watch her fury boil over and that's when I'll make my move." He put his hand up noticing she was about to speak.

"It's personal." They said in unison.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was now Thursday and Chris had kept his promise to keep an eye on her. In fact instead of Riley being shoved, girls were being tripped. Whenever her phone would vibrate he'd take it away until she promised not to look at it. He knew she'd glance at it later but at least not on his watch.

Riley was extremely grateful and felt like she had made a new friend, and that gave her hope to maybe befriend some more of Lucas' friends. "You and Chris seem to be getting awful close."

"Is that a statement?"

Lucas shrugged while caressing her cheek before dropping her off to class. "Do I have anything to worry about?"

"No, not at all." She pecked his cheek and lowered herself off of her tip toes. "He's helping me. And if you hadn't asked him to keep an eye on me then I would have bruises on the right side of my arm from the lockers." The brunette giggled and gave him a sly grin.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up. Chris said he told you a few days ago. I'm surprised you haven't given me a what for." He whispered while inching closer.

"I know you're doing it because you care about me and that's what matters."

"Can I take you out tonight?"

"Of course, that's a perk of being your girlfriend, you don't have to ask." She pressed her lips against his before sauntering into class and giving him a small goodbye wave.

She sat at the back of the class like she'd done this entire week and Chris would scare off whoever was in front of her. They would begin taking notes and working on their assignment—their teacher was extremely lazy—and once they were done they'd make fun of Missy's stare from across the room. Yes, this class was one of the few she did have with her ex-friend and that made her even happier to have Chris around.

However he wasn't acting quite like himself today, his focus was on the bully across the room and since he 'studied' people she didn't mind. Again she found it intriguing. "I'll be right back."

"I'd stay here." Chris states.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"I'd stay here."

"Quit being so cryptic." Riley stepped over his feet and waltzed out of the room. She knew his statement was ridiculous but that didn't make it linger over her head any less. _Why was he acting weird today? Why should she have stayed?_

Either way she wasn't going to wait any longer to find out. For whatever reason those questions mixed with his words ushered her out of the bathroom. The brunette put on a small smile and sauntered down the hallway. Her expression remained happy until she was yanked into a janitor's closet. "WHAT THE-?"

Riley was thrown to the floor while the oppressor stepped back out into the hallway, "Missy?"

"You're really testing me Riley." And with that the door slammed shut.

"NO!" Tears had already begun to stream down her face. "NO! NO!" Her hands slammed against the closet door and she fumbled with the handle. But it was no use it was blocked. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

It was small. The closet was so small. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" The terror in her voice was evident.

"HELP!"

Riley's chin began to tremble and her breathing became ragged. Her eyes shifted from left to right hoping to find a way out. She'd seriously take going through an air duct right now but there was no visible one which only made her freak out more.

It was beginning to get hot and her fear of small spaces began to eat her alive. "Please let me out!"

"HELP ME!"

The tears flowed without hesitation and her screams begging for help were piercing. If anyone had heard her surely they would come, no one knew it was Riley. The panic in her screams was enough to send anyone her direction. She grasped her chest, "No. No not now."

The pain in her chest was very apparent now as she curled up into a ball. But, Riley was smart. She laid down on her back and used her legs to hopefully attract some attention. Her heels banging against the door as she fought away the panic attack. "It hurts." She unbuttoned her shirt and clawed at her chest hoping that would make it go away. Her stomach began to churn as the nausea set in and it wasn't long before all the walls started to cave in.

"HELP!" Her kicks became more furious and she knew that this panic attack would last a while. Not only was her attack making her feel claustrophobic but so was the small space, her reality.

"RILEY!?"

"HELP! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She sobbed, all she could focus on was how small the space was becoming. How dark it was. How she couldn't get out. And how much it hurt.

She heard the handle move but it didn't unlock. "RILEY LISTEN TO ME IT'S CHRIS OKAY! I'M GOING TO GET SOME HELP OKAY!?"

"CHRIS P-PLEASE IT HURTS SO BAD!"

Riley was writhing on the floor in pain trying to fight it off. "Think happy thoughts Riley. I don't know what's going on in there and what's hurting you but think happy thoughts. I will be back as soon as I can."

Her chest was moving up and down rapidly from the quick and shallow breaths. "Happy thoughts."

 _Maya._

 _Josh._

 _Farkle._

 _Lucas._

 _Lucas._

 _Lucas._

 _My first kiss._

 _Our spot._

She couldn't tell you how many times the name 'Lucas' ran through her mind. It seemed as if she was in there for hours and though the pain had subsided it would come back fiercely when she'd open her eyes. She'd remember where she was, she wasn't picturing the running creek or the trees but the abundance of cleaning supplies and shelves that made the room even smaller flooded her mind.

"RILEY!?"

"Please get me out of here." She sobbed and she gasped. "P-p-please."

"Princess it's me."

"Lucas please. Help me." She mumbled through her tears. And another one was beginning to set in.

"Riley please listen to me baby, I need you to get into a corner okay, far away from the door as possible. The front office couldn't find the keys and I need to get you out of there."

Riley didn't say anything but focused entirely on the pain.

"Princess? Please baby I have to get you out of there, please move over." The fear in his tone was evident and she somehow mumbled an 'okay'. "Cover your head."

There was a heavy slam on the door.

And again.

And again.

The brunette continued to cover her head and subconsciously her ears. There was one more slam and she saw the light from the hallway. "Lucas. H-help."

"Shit."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader. Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28-Closet Part 2

**Chris.  
Riley's in trouble. Meet me in the office now!**

Lucas didn't hesitate to leave class right in the middle of the lecture and ignore the complaints he was getting from his teacher. The quarterback sprinted down the hallway and towards the front office when he heard Chris yelling. "DOESN'T A JANITOR HAVE ANOTHER SET OF KEYS?!"

"Chris what's going on where's Riley?"

He turned his face towards his friend and Lucas instantly saw how fear stricken he was. "She's locked in a janitor's closet and I can't get her out."

"Where are the damn keys?" Lucas glared at the office staff and felt his hands form into fists. "I SAID WHERE ARE THE KEYS?!"

Silence. Just fear.

"Come on Chris." They left the office and he didn't need to be told to lead the way. "How long has she been in there?"

"10 minutes, maybe more."

His blood pressure began to rise as it feverishly heated up. "Who?"

"I'm going to assume Missy. I tried to tell Riley not to go to the bathroom because she looked too damn happy today."

The green eyed man slid across the tile in front of the janitor's door. "RILEY?!"

"Please get me out of here. P-p-please." Her sobs and the fear was more than evident and it immediately tore him up.

All of his anger dissipated for the moment and turned to fear. "Princess it's me."

"Lucas please. Help me." His heart was breaking hearing her cry and his forehead rested against the door. He reached his fingers in the small gap between the floor and door to measure its thickness. It wasn't very thick like the rest of the doors. _I can kick this down._

"Riley please listen to me baby, I need you to get into a corner okay, far away from the door as possible. The front office couldn't find the keys and I need to get you out of there."

There was no response and that only made him worry more.

"Princess?" His hand slammed against the door. "Please baby I have to get you out of there, please move over. Cover your head."

There was an audience that had begun to gather from the screams in the hallway. Finally Riley agreed and after giving her a few seconds he rose off the floor. Seeing everyone in the hallway made him furious, someone had to have heard her. If they heard them just now, someone had to have heard her high-pitched heart wrenching scream. The anger was bottling up inside of him and now was the perfect time to let it out.

His foot slammed into the wood. Nothing.

And again.  
He could feel the lock losing its strength.

With all of his power the bottom of his foot barreled into the door and it swung open. Lucas slid in front of her and almost couldn't stop the tears when he saw her. Riley's hair was disheveled from the many times she tugged at it, one of her shoes was missing. What little makeup she did wear was running or gone completely. Her eyes that he'd fallen in love with were red and there were claw marks across her chest. "Lucas. H-help." With the last word a tear fell from his eye.

"Shit."

The quarterback could see it. She was on the floor, she was crying, her breathing was ragged. She was having a panic attack, and what's scarier he had no idea how many she already had. "Chris, get everyone out of here. Now."

"Princess come here."

"Please don't hurt me." Her eyes were closed as she began to rock back and forth. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered again but the green eyed man already had her in his grasp. "It h-hurts." Tears were running down her face and he wasn't sure if he should be mad or be in tears.

"Riley listen to me princess. I'm right here, it's me Lucas and I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you okay. Hold onto my voice, you're safe now. Where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her chest where the red marks from her fingernails were and without hesitation his lips pressed against her soft skin. "Stay with me sweetheart. Okay? Think about our spot."

"Lucas, get her in the light. If she opens her eyes and sees the room again it'll get worse." Chris suggested.

He rose from the ground with her in his arms and he sauntered out into the hallway. "Open your eyes princess. Look at me."

The tension in her body began to ease and the tears though still flowing downgraded from a sob to a silent cry. She stared into Lucas' eyes and had no words. There wasn't anything she could say except, "thank you."

Lucas let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxed his head against the wall. His hand stroked her hair while she continued to silently cry to herself. "Thank you Chris, for getting me. I owe you big time."

"Of course and that's not necessary. I'll get her some water."

Lucas closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter in his arms. All he could picture was Riley pounding on the door and screaming for help. That same heart wrenching scream he heard when she was begging to get out rang through his head again. It cut to his core and as he inhaled deeply he only grasped her tighter. "Princess I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything, Riley was unsure if she should be embarrassed, sad or angry. So she didn't do or say anything not yet. She was comatose. "Here." Chris passed him a water bottle. "I have her stuff too."

The brunette shot up at the sight of a water bottle and hastily gulped. She hadn't made eye contact with her boyfriend or Chris but she did notice one thing. "My shoe."

"I'll get it." Lucas was beginning to thank God for Chris being around. Riley could always find the good ones, the friends she could always count on. He flipped on the flashlight from his phone and easily found her ankle boot. "Here. Um, I don't mean to rush you guys but the bell is going to ring any second."

Riley was exhausted and fell back into Lucas' embrace. "Mr. Matthews." Chris grabbed all of their belongings and they began to rush down the hallway. Another reason why Lucas wasn't afraid to just walk out of class? Mr. Matthews was the teacher. They waited for the bell to ring and Chris casually stood in front of the brunette and acted as if he was talking to his teammate to shield her.

It was lunch time so within a minute the classroom was empty and the 3 friends were barreling inside, and shutting the door behind them. "Mr. Friar why did you-RILEY?" He dropped the dry eraser and ran to his daughter. "What happened pumpkin? Are you okay?"

"She was locked in a janitor's closet and had a 'fit' or 2." Lucas explained but he wasn't about to let her go.

Corey simply nodded and sauntered towards his desk and grabbed 2 pills out of the drawer. "Riley take this."

"No." She whispered and grasped Lucas tighter.

"What is that?" The quarterback questioned, subconsciously he knew what it was. The same medicine that made his mother numb. The same medicine he and his mother used to argue about daily. As his mother explained, it didn't just make her 'numb' it made her groggy, as if she was drunk.

"I've always kept a few pills here for her anxiety if ever she needed them and these were strong ones from the looks of it."

The quarterback swallowed the tears that were trying to force themselves out and sat down on the floor. _Why would anyone do this to her? Even Missy, this was just cruel and could be considered torture._ "Princess I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"He-he's been keeping an eye on her for me. If he hadn't been then we may not have found her. Thank you again Chris."

He knelt down and grabbed Riley's hand. "Are you okay Riley?"

"Y-yeah. Th-thank you."

"Of course. I put my phone number in your cell okay. So call me if you need anything." He whispered and after giving a goodbye to everyone he left.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where's Riley and Lucas?" Maya questioned while sliding into the seat beside Josh.

"Um, I don't know. He up and left class out of nowhere last period. Dad wasn't very happy."

The blonde furrowed her brows but ended up shaking it off. It was silent until Chris stalked down to the end of the table and slammed his hands down. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Someone yelling at another student is always news, a popular football player yelling at a popular cheerleader. Now that was going to be news for the entire week. "Excuse you?" Missy rose from her chair and crossed her arms.

"You heard me you stupid little witch! She hasn't done a damn thing to you!? Why did you lock her in there?!"

The blue eyed girl sprung from her seat and pulled Chris' attention away by tugging at the collar of his shirt. "What happened to my girl?"

"Bitchy Missy locked Riley in a janitor's closet."

Maya dropped the grasp she had on his shirt and spun towards the cheerleader. "You have no proof."

"NO PROOF? SHE SAW YOU!" That wasn't entirely true in fact, he had no idea if she saw her. The only reason he knew was because he read people so well. "You're the scum of the effing earth."

Maya took a step forward and her hands had formed to fists. And with one quick motion Missy was on the floor clutching her nose with blood seeping through her fingertips. Josh was pulling his girlfriend back. "STAY AWAY FROM RILEY! STAY AWAY FROM PEACHES!"

"Get her out of here." Chris whispered to Josh and he did.

Josh carried her out of the cafeteria and went straight towards his father's classroom. "Nice hit baby girl."

"It felt damn good. Josh I _need_ to see Riley." He set her down as they knocked on the door.

"First we need to talk to my dad. You just punched someone sweetheart, this isn't going to be good."

The classroom door opened and they ushered themselves inside. "Okay dad, Maya punched Missy."

"WHAT?!" All 3 voices rang inside the classroom.

The blonde threw her head to the right since she was just now noticing they weren't alone and ran towards her best friend. "Peaches are you okay? I heard, Chris started yelling at her and I did. I punched Missy and I'm sorry I know you never wanted me to resort to violence but I couldn't hold it back I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay." Riley whispered and grasped her hold tighter. "Thank you for standing up for me like you always do."

Lucas rose from the ground and sauntered towards Josh and Cory. "So what do we do dad?"

"Well, do we know for sure it was Missy?" The brunette nodded and released her grip on Maya's neck.

"She said 'you're really testing me Riley' before shutting the door." Her eyes began to fill with tears, "I didn't do anything. I s-swear."

Mr. Matthews bit his lip while the blue eyed girl consoled her best friend. "Alright here's the game plan. Maya and Josh you two are coming with me to go talk to a vice principal. Lucas, can you please take my little girl home. She's going to be exhausted and needs to rest."

"Of course I can."

"I'll e-mail your teachers and I'll deal with your coach even though that man terrifies me." He wrote out a note and passed it to the quarterback. "This will get you past the security guard at the gate. Just, take care of her please."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley laid on her bed and they were doing the literal definition of 'Netflix and Chill' she really was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. That wouldn't be a huge deal except she hadn't said anything else besides 'thank you' to him. This was the second time they watched Princess Diaries and even though he wasn't too fond of it, the movie made Riley smile and that's all that mattered to him. However the lingering thought of her being trapped in that closet because of him did not falter.

Granted Missy had probably always picked on her but, Missy's comment before closing the door was directed towards the fact that they were together. _It's incredibly selfish of me but I am not letting her go._ "I don't know why."

"What princess?"

"I don't know why she does this to me."

His hand began to caress her arm. "People are just cruel."

"Even if I did break up with you it's obvious you wouldn't date her. So, what is me breaking up with you going to accomplish?"

The quarterback kissed her head. "I think no matter what or who, Missy doesn't want people to be happy. Think about it this way, she has popularity she's head cheerleader and only a junior. She's decent looking, nothing compared to you though. And has a hummer as her first car. But all of that is materialistic maybe she isn't happy. But that it no way shape or form justifies what she's done and what she's doing to you."

Right then her bedroom door opened while Maya and Josh trudged inside. "Peaches." The brunette sat up and gave her a hug. "What happened? You aren't expelled are you?"

"No. She isn't. Thank God." Josh stated. "She does have in school suspension for all of next week."

Lucas sat up, "What about Missy?"

"Detention after school today. And that's it." Josh replied with anger present in his tone.

"WHAT?"

"That's what I said." Maya spat and crawled beside her best friend. "I wanted to tell them that she has panic attacks but then Missy would use that on her."

"The principal came in when Missy did and it went from ISS for a week to that. No matter how much dad argued that's where we ended up." Her brother retorted. "Dad did do a lot because Maya was going to be expelled originally."

"That makes sense. I've fought countless times and I'm still here, but she throws one punch and almost gets expelled. Our school is so messed up."

Everyone watched Princess Diaries in silence until Riley spoke up. "Please for me, no one do anything that's going to put yourselves in trouble. I love you all so much, so please don't."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I better read a lot of comments about Maya punching Missy lol.**


	29. Chapter 29-Gulp

"How's she feeling?" Chris questioned. A few days ago he had moved his locker beside Lucas' and they had spent more time talking than Zay and he had as of late.

"She was just tired. It was pretty traumatizing for her."

He nodded and slid on a shirt. "I shouldn't have let her go. I remember her scream and it hurts."

"Stop beating yourself up. Without you she would've been trapped in there for God only knows how long." That mere suggestion killed him inside and he had to shake his head clear. "You can come with me to go see her this morning if you'd like.

"That'd be great. I'm ready whenever you are."

The quarterback tossed his backpack on and gestured for him to head out. After the events of yesterday there had been a lingering question hanging over his head. "You don't have feelings for Riley do you?"

"NO!" Chris exclaimed, "She's beautiful and sweet and funny but no I don't have a death wish." They both laughed, "She reminds me of my sister. They look similar-and yeah she just reminds me of Natalie."

The green eyed man smirked. "Good because after yesterday I'd hate to have to be an ass hole to you."

"There she is." Chris mumbled through his laughter. Lucas eyed his girlfriend as they sauntered towards her. Dark skinny jeans, since it was colder today and a CHS black and blue tee shirt with a black studded belt and ankle boots. Her long curls cascaded down her back and as she closed her locker she turned towards her boyfriend with a smile.

"Hey Lucas, hey Chris."

"Hey princess." His lips sweetly pressed against hers. One of his new favorite past times was kissing her.

"Hey Riley, how you feeling today?"

The brown eyed girl grinned. "Better. Much better though I busted a few blood vessels from banging on the door." She held up her hand to show her battle scars with a small giggle. "I have something for you though." Riley opened her purse and pulled out a small container of cookies. "I would have had more but when I went to shower some people—whose names I will leave anonymous." She nudged her boyfriend. "Decided to have a few." She passed him the red plastic container. "A thank you for everything you did for me yesterday."

"That's completely unnecessary."

"Please take them. If you truly don't want them then give them to a homeless man. But, if you hadn't found me then—anyways thank you."

Chris took the container and she gave him a hug. "You're welcome." He returned the embrace, "I got your back remember."

"Yes you do." She got off her tip toes and leaned back onto Lucas. "You both do."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The day was fairly uneventful to say the least, especially since Lucas and Chris along with Josh were hovering over her any chance she got. But, she wasn't frustrated or remotely bothered by it, after yesterday's events she welcomed the extra protection. At the moment Riley was stepping onto the bus to take them to the away game, and again wondering why she even had to go there.

But she took this opportunity to continue reading Lonesome Dove. The brunette set her clip board down with her purse setting neatly on top. "Everyone here?"

"And accounted for coach." She replied with a smile.

"Alright." He faced the driver, "let's get out of here."

To say that the brown eyed girl wasn't welcoming the off week next Friday would be an absolute understatement. She ignored the screaming boys behind her but quickly realized that she was going to get absolutely nowhere in her book, not with all of these distractions so she pulled out her phone to listen to some classic rock.

 **Lucas3  
Can I come sit up there with you? I miss your face.**

 **Lucas3  
It's been 2 minutes with no reply and I'm hurt.**

 **Lucas3  
Alright I'm coming up there.**

Riley giggled and cursed herself for not turning her phone off of silent but before she even got a chance to click reply a familiar and warm presence sat beside her. His hair in the normal dishevel 'I just rolled out of bed but in reality it took 30 minutes to get it to look like this' mess. His eyes sparkling green and she found herself lost in not only his magical orbs but his deep dimples from that adorable, breathtaking smile. "You know princess, you can take a picture."

"You know Lucas, you're pretty arrogant."

He smirked and her stomach flipped at the sudden sultry look he held. "Like that isn't one of the things you like about me."

The brunette nodded, "definitely I can't seem to resist you whenever you talk about how attractive and sexy you are."

His fingertips pushed some hair out of her delicate face. "You think I'm sexy?"

Riley buried her bottom lip in between her teeth and she casually shrugged. On the inside she was screaming but she was proud of herself that her composure had remained somewhat intact. "I think you know the answer to that question."

Lucas inched closer to her and she could practically smell his mouthwash. "I want to hear it from you. I want to know if _you_ think I'm sexy."

"I think you're a lot of things." Her pointer finger dragged across his chest and the quarterback followed her gesture with his eyes. "Funny. Smart. Romantic." _Who knew I could be sexy? Interesting, I'll have to toy with this more often._ The brunette leaned in even closer and brushed her nose against his. "Talented. Responsible. Sweet. Handsome."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

She giggled, "Incredibly built. And yes, sexy."

His lips pressed against hers in one quick motion but as soon as she welcomed the embrace he had pulled away. "I can't go all crazy on you princess. We are in a bus full of boys after all."

"I had forgotten all about the screaming Neanderthals." She joked and buried herself into his arm that was now relaxed over her shoulder. "So, what'd you want to do tonight?"

"A few options. First, there's a party we could go to." _Pass._ "We could go back to your place and hang out for a little bit before I am kicked out or you could come to my house."

"Your house sounds nice. No one is at my place anyways."

"My mom isn't home."

Her brown orbs flickered to her boyfriend. She wasn't sure what emotion was fluttering in her stomach right now but it was a mixture of teenage hormones calling out for Lucas and nerves because her teenage hormones were calling out for Lucas. _What do you call that? Sexual energy._

"Personally I'm not in the mood for a party." The green eyed man whispered. His fingertips started tracing circles on her hip bone that had become exposed from her shirt rising slightly. "If that's okay with you?"

The brunette agreed without hesitance and somehow managed to form words even though her brain had turned to mush. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine. If that's okay?"

 _It's kind of adorable how nervous he is. Constantly checking to be sure I'm okay, such a gentleman. Ironic because neither one of us are thinking anything remotely as respectful. Of course, we aren't going to do 'that' tonight but still. We haven't had a lone time in a while._

"That sounds perfect."

His lips pressed against her ear, "Are you nervous?" She simply giggled in response. It was mostly because it tickled her ear when he did that but there was also this bundle of energy inside of her stomach that was practically forcing a smile and laugh. "It's okay if you are." The green eyed man nibbled on her ear. "I am too."

"We're not going to go that-"

"Of course not princess. But being alone with you always makes me nervous."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Over the past few weeks it had been routine. Riley would leave her car in the school parking lot so she could ride with Lucas and after tutoring she'd drive it home if her boyfriend didn't kidnap her again. Eventually she'd get it sometime on Saturday. They were sauntering hand in hand towards his truck, gushing about the game and how amazing he did. His words not hers, when Maya and Josh called out to them. "Hey are you two coming to the party?"

The quarterback threw his arm around Riley. "No, we're going to go hang out at my place for a little bit before she has to be home."

"Well, Riley can I talk to you for a second?"

Her brows furrowed. "Sure." They sauntered away from their significant others. "What's going on Josh?"

"Um, well wow this is awkward. Would you be okay if Maya stayed the night tonight?"

"She stays the night all the time-Oh." _I'm so stupid. Face palm, over and over!_

"Why do you keep face palming yourself?" He chuckled and decided to disregard the question, "Would you be cool with that? Mom and dad said they wouldn't be back till like 12 or 1 since they were having lunch with someone important to mom's job."

She bit her lip, "Sure. That's fine. Just treat her with respect."

"Always. Should I be giving this same speech to our star quarterback?" Riley tilted her head to the side, "Oh don't play innocent. I know his parents aren't home." _Parents_? _Josh doesn't know? Oh, well not my place._ "Are you staying over there?"

"WHAT?"

His hands flew up in surrender. "Easy sis. I'm going to discourage you from it as much as possible but clearly I don't need to tell him I'll kick his ass if he tries anything." _Language._ "However, I know you and I know him and you two respect each other. Just text me if you are or aren't. No pressure." And with that he jogged away and his sister stood in either shock or astonishment. _Did my brother Josh Matthews just say that he would be okay with me staying with Lucas? Holy hell on a cracker. Do I want to stay with Lucas? I mean of course I do, he's stayed with me before. But, that was on accident._

"Hey princess, what was that about?"

"Um, Maya's staying the night with him tonight."

"Interesting." He joked and led her towards his truck. "Come on let's go do the teenage version of 'Netflix and Chill'."

"Awe man, I wanted to finish Princess Diaries."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _So here I am, on Lucas' couch. I know he told me to finish watching Princess Diaries while he took a shower but I was joking. I'd seen this move a million times, I know what happens in the end. Why does he make me feel all nervous and anxious all the damn time? I mean, we've hung out so much I should be used to this by now._

Riley rose off the couch and shrugged off her jacket. _I'm in Lucas Friar's home. I am Lucas Friar's girlfriend. Any girl would kill to be in my shoes right now._ "Hey princess you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Just thinking about how jealous half the school is that I'm with you." The brunette mumbled and he took it as a joke, but there was no need to correct him. In some part of his subconscious he knew it to be true. She spun on her heels to face him and his hair was still stuck to his head, there were still drops of water trailing down his neck that moved quickly at his sudden gulp. "You aren't wearing a shirt." She whispered as the brunette made her way back towards the couch.

"No I'm not. I don't usually when I'm home, but I can put one on if you prefer."

"Please don't make yourself uncomfortable on my account." The green eyed man laughed and sat beside her on the couch. "You're pretty good to look at."

And with that his lips pressed against hers. Once she was able to look past the fireworks and butterflies that were effects of his kiss she noticed how hungrily he was kissing her. Riley's fingers tangled in his slightly damp hair while his grasped the back of her knee and tugged her into a laying position with him hovering over her.

 _Man he's good._

A deep groan erupted from the back of his throat as his left hand held her hip. "I've missed you." Lucas didn't give her a chance to respond before he crashed his lips against hers again. "I've missed kissing you."

"Me too." She whispered and was able to catch his breath when he began to kiss her neck. The hand that held her hip moved her shirt so he was touching her and instantly goosebumps erupted on her ivory skin. Riley arched her back when he had found her sweet spot and she gasped at the hardened entity resting on her thigh.

"I'm sorry I have to stop." Lucas pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry princess."

"Wait why are you apologizing?" She questioned as she tried to regain her composure.

He gulped and made a passing glance towards her. "I don't want to pressure you."

"We don't have to take it any further than what we were doing." The brunette suggested and inched towards him.

"That's the thing princess, you are so beautiful and so sexy I will want to take it further. So trust me beautiful girl, we're home alone and I will want to."

Riley smiled, "Okay I appreciate you being honest with me." She kissed his cheek and crawled into his lap. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When will your mom be back?"

"Uh she won't be back till Sunday actually. She's an assistant to a CEO and is out of town with her at the moment. Why?"

He took her breath away when he stroked some hair out of her face. "What'd you have on your mind?"

She smiled trying to hide her rosy cheeks. _Just ask him! The worst he can say is no. And that would be bad. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Oh please Riley! Don't be naïve. Of course he wants you to stay the night._ "Can I stay the night?"

Gulp.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Follow. Favorite. Review.**


	30. Chapter 30-What Would You Call That?

"If not it's no big deal. I just figured with Maya staying with Josh and our parents being out of town- I really loved it when you accidentally stayed at my-Ugh, never mind I'm talking in cir-" Lucas' hand clamped over her lips.

 _OH MY GOODNESS! He's laughing at me!_

"Princess no matter how adorable it is when you ramble I can't let you try to take it back." Her brows furrowed as her head tilted to the side. "Yes you can stay the night."

There was a loud muffle noise as she bounced up and down in his lap. He hastily removed his hand to figure out what it was she was saying and he only caught the end of it. "AAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

His lips pressed against hers again, his right hand holding the back of her neck. "Come on." He whispered before lifting her off the couch and carrying her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you some of my clothes to change into, and we can watch Netflix in my bed." Her legs wrapped around his waist as she held on for dear life. "I'm interested to see how much better you look than me in my clothes."

The bedroom door opened and he gently set her on his bed. "I find that hard to believe that you think I could look better in your clothes. Didn't we establish you were arrogant earlier?" He chuckled at her statement and as he was looking for clothes she took the time to examine his room. It was simple, a TV hanging on the wall with a queen sized bed and 2 night stands. One in particular got a lot more attention than the other. A wallet, keys and a pair of sunglasses rested right in front of 2 picture frames. A smile covered her face whenever she recognized the pictures.

Both the candid of them in the rain and Riley modeling for Maya were lying on the surface. "I love those pictures." The brunette was snapped out of her daze by his presence beside her. "They make me really happy. If I've had a bad day, which is rare now that we're together or if I'm frustrated or angry, all I have to do is look over and all of it is gone."

"You really like me huh?" The brunette nudged him playfully. Lucas didn't answer and just stared at her with a smirk. Their gaze lingered for a moment when her smile started to fall, "Lucas?"

"Oh sorry, and hell yeah I like you a lot. So much so the word 'like' doesn't really do it justice."

Her lips separated but before she could ask what he meant he excused herself from the room so she could change. Riley slid out of her clothes and neatly folded them to set them on the empty nightstand. She slid on his practice tee shirt that had the name 'Friar' written on the back and giggled because she knew how his possessive side would enlarge when he saw that. The grey tee shirt cut off an inch or two above her knee.

There were a pair of basketball shorts waiting to be put on. _After some deep thought HA who am I kidding I've thought about this for 2 seconds. I'm not putting those on. I'm wearing spandex from when I changed into my skirt for the game. That should be enough. If he becomes uncomfortable I'll change._

"Princess can I come in?"

"Yeah." The door flung open as she moved to put the shorts back into his drawer.

"What are you doing to me Riley?" His forehead collapsed onto the doorframe. "Good God."

The brunette glanced down it is one of 2 things. "The shirt?" _You gave it to me you dope._

"Yes." Lucas couldn't pull his gaze away from her, she was so breathtakingly gorgeous and sexy all at the same time. "And the no pants thing."

Riley began to lift the shirt and he instantly looked the other direction. "Lucas it's okay, I'm wearing spandex. I wanted to show you so you wouldn't have a heart attack." His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes and back again before cupping her face and crashing his lips against hers. She moaned against his mouth and fell onto the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to pull him closer. Her fingertips were feeling his abs, _3… 4… 5… 6… all there. I'm a happy camper._

"God Riley." His lips left trails of kisses down her jawline. "You drive me insane."

His forehead finally rested against hers while they both tried to catch their breath. "Do tell."

"My sense and sensibility are clashing. I want to take you right now and just do so many things to you but I know I shouldn't. I've been obsessed with you since I first saw you even though everyone told me you wouldn't go for me, or I wasn't your type." His nose lightly brushed against hers. "I feel so much more than like for you but I don't want to scare you away."

The brunette gulped. "What do you feel for me?"

Their eyes connected and she saw a smirk toy on his lips. "I wake up every morning and feel the need to see your face. I get ready in 10 minutes or less to see you sooner. I get this sudden urgency to kiss your soft perfect lips as soon as I do see you. I feel protective and possessive over you and I am not ashamed to kick someone's ass for so much as looking at you wrong." He kissed her cheek and his hands rubbed the back of her thigh slowly moving down. "I hurt when you hurt, I cry whenever you cry. I live for that smile and it gives me so many butterflies. I have this nervous ball of energy that I can only let out by smiling or laughing unwillingly when you're around. You make me miss you." Her brows furrowed slightly, "I want to make you miss me too. Make you wish that you were sleeping in my shirt and beside me every night, and every time your phone rings I want you to hope it's me. Because that's what I do." He lightly kissed her lips, "What would you call that princess?"

She licked her lips and stared into his eyes. Riley could see it and if she was being honest she had seen it for a while now. "I d-don't know."

"I think you do."

His calloused hands ran down her thigh again and she arched her back allowing his right arm to tuck underneath. "Why don't you s-say it?"

"I'm afraid."

Her hand caressed his cheek and Lucas fell into her embrace. "Why are you afraid?"

"I've never felt so strongly about someone so quickly. That mixed with rejection-"

"I'm here aren't I?" Riley questioned with a smirk, "Staying the night with you and practically begging for you to say it."

He rested his forehead against hers again, his mouthwash lingering on his breath intoxicated her. "Riley Matthews."

"Yes?"

His nose brushed against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Lucas." She didn't miss a beat and never thought about hesitating. When he described how he was feeling for her, she found herself having the exact same emotions and thoughts about Lucas. He was on her mind more often than not and even whenever he was beside her she missed him if his attention wasn't on her. _That's childish I'm aware. Assholes._

"Please don't leave me." The brunette furrowed her brows and held him in a hug as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I can't lose you. I am so in love with you and I can't feel this way about anyone else. I know all of this bullying is because you're with me and I am so sorry but I am too damn selfish to let you go."

 _NO! He is not taking the blame for this._ "Lucas look at me baby."

She met the gaze of her boyfriend and smiled. "Lucas you aren't doing anything. You cause nothing, it isn't your fault what's happening. I knew walking into this that there might be more than just 'protests' to our relationship. Please don't blame yourself for petty spoiled brats, please. That can't be good for our relationship. Because the more I'm bullied the more you'll want to let me go."

"Riley trust me, I am not letting you go anywhere. The mere idea tears me apart. Now that I've had you I can't let you go." A simple smile rested on her lips, "I know why you became depressed and I have a feeling it's the same reason you get those attacks."

The brunette sat up, bringing her boyfriend along with her and climbed underneath the sheets. "How do you know that?"

"It isn't hard to figure out." Lucas laid down beside her and stroked her long curls. "You were bullied by Missy weren't you? That's what caused everything." She simply nodded and inched closer to his chest. "Can you tell me about it princess?"

"Why? You'll just get mad."

The quarterback acknowledged that she had a point. He would get mad, furious even but, "I want to know everything about you. No matter how dark or how mad it may make me."

He finished pulling her into his chest, bringing her closer to his body for comfort. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she even got the courage to speak up. "We were friends in middle school. But as soon as we hit high school she joined cheer and I became her enemy. I blamed it on the fact that her mom was getting remarried so I didn't have to think that Missy- one of my friends would do these things to me. I just thought she was adjusting, it was hard on her." Normally this would be the part where someone would interrupt and try to console her but the emerald eyed man did no such thing. He just let her keep going. "At first they were harmless like my homework would go missing or she even traded out my pens with ones that had invisible ink so I'd have nothing to write with. Slowly it turned into tripping me, pushing me into lockers, dropping buckets of ice water on me." Riley lightly laughed hoping to ease the tension.

"I was pretty impressed by some of them actually. She'd even change my locker combination once a week but then she just started to humiliate me." Her voice began to tremble, "um-like I was in the l-library and she paid someone to pants me." Lucas' grip on his girlfriend tightened, "She'd call me nothing and worthless in front of the whole cafeteria. A compilation video was sent out of all the stuff she did to me.

"It just got worse and instead of her friends being the one to push me against the lockers she got some football players to do it so I'd end up having bruises on my body. Um but there was one week during the last month of freshman year that really sent me over the edge to the point where I didn't w-want to b-be h-here anymore."

Lucas pulled away and lifted her chin, "Baby please tell me you didn't."

Her eyes were welled up with tears and her chin trembled in his grasp. "I know people h-have been through m-much w-worse and I know I was being a w-woos."

"Riley stop it." His thumb gently wiped her tears away, "Stop thinking of yourself that way. You are nothing but incredible. And I don't want you thinking of yourself any differently, I won't allow it." The quarterback strongly pulled her back into his chest, "Keep going."

The brunette inhaled deeply, "Monday afternoon she took my clothes out of the locker room while I was in the shower and nobody would help me but she took pictures to gloat. Tuesday she paid some guy to f-follow me into t-the b-bathroom and he tried to touch me. H-he k-kissed my neck and felt me up. He would've done more I t-think if I d-didn't kick him." She began to sob and he felt like his emotions were on the brink. The only thing that was running through his mind was, 'why'? "Wednesday I skipped school, Thursday she had some of her friends pass out the p-pictures she took on Monday. So I w-went and t-talked to t-the principal and t-that only m-made things worse. By Friday I'd had enough."

"Cafeteria?"

Riley nodded and felt his lips against her temple. "Don't let go okay. You're helping the pain."

"I'm not letting go."

She let out a few more painful sobs before continuing. "She had people sign a petition, I was s-surprised that she knew w-what that was. But, the p-petition was for me to kill m-myself."

"WHAT?"

"Please don't get mad please, it'll hurt." Lucas swallowed his anger and his pride but his heart rate was dangerously high. "I ripped it up in front of her and said 'that's what I think about your opinion'. When I tried to w-walk away she and 4 of her f-friends poured their sodas on me and a few o-others joined in and squeezed condiments all over me."

"Princess." He whispered and kissed her temple again, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." _If only I had run faster._

 _You're almost done Riley, it only hurts a little. I can do this._ "I ran and skipped school the rest of the day. I took a whole bottle of my dad's hydrocodone from when he broke his arm." A tear escaped Lucas' eye, he couldn't help it. For him to not have Riley in his life, that's just torture. "I didn't know if those pills would do it, I mean I had never looked into it. But, of course Maya wasn't too far behind me once she heard about the incident and found me in the bathroom with the empty pill bottle lying beside me. She called 911." There was a long silent pause between them and Lucas knew she was beginning to have another attack.

"It h-hurts Lucas." The brunette grasped her chest.

"Focus on me sweetheart. I love you so much princess please don't hurt anymore. Breathe in and out." His forehead rested against hers as he held her even tighter. "In and out. Please don't hurt anymore."

The pain in her chest had subsided fairly quickly. Riley knew that recalling all of the old memories was triggering her attacks. She can only hope now that Lucas knew everything, all those worthless moments and the attacks would fade and become purely a painful memory. "I love you too Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	31. Chapter 31-Protection

"Well this is certainly unusual, you coming in here willingly Mr. Friar." Ms. Davenport said with a smile. The first genuine smile that Lucas had seen since he started going to school here.

"Yes, it is out of the ordinary." He responded and sat up straighter in his chair, "If I ask you something, could you keep it between us?"

"Are you okay Lucas?"

The quarterback was unsure if it was curiosity or sincere concern but he asked again, "Can you keep it between you and I? The principal needs no knowledge of this."

She furrowed her brows and leaned forward in her desk. "Yes, I can keep this conversation between you and I what's going on?"

"I need to be transferred into these classes during these class periods." The green eyed man leaned over the desk to pass her Riley's schedule that he stole from her locker.

Ms. Davenport glanced at the paper, "This schedule belongs to Riley Matthews."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your girlfriend."

He sighed and rubbed his face, "Trust me Ms. Davenport I'm not wanting to switch classes because she's my girlfriend. She's having trouble with a fellow student and I'm tired of not being able to protect her."

"If she's having trouble with a fellow student than she needs to come report it."

Lucas half smirked and the vice principal was unsure if that should scare her or not. "She has, but when it's Missy Bradford things don't seem to get done around here. Like her getting one day of after school detention for locking my claustrophobic girlfriend in a janitor's closet."

"Ah." She stated and sat back in her chair. Obviously she knew what everyone else knew, that girl was untouchable. "Lucas, it's very noble of you to do this. But, I can't put you in all the same classes-"

"Ms. Davenport please, I'm begging you."

"Let me finish." The brunette replied with a smile, "It isn't because I don't want to but some classes will be full. Where they simply can't accommodate another student. And you are aware these are all AP classes?"

"Yes, I'm an AP student as well."

She bit her lip, "Which classes does she have friends in that can keep an eye on her?"

"Second, third, and fourth."

Second and fourth were classes she had with Maya, and unfortunately this was the week she started ISS. Granted, the blonde didn't really seem to care. To her it was worth it, and everyone was abundantly sure she'd do it again if she got the choice. The only thing she did regret was not staying long enough to see the bruise form. In fact their social group was curious to see if Missy would show up today, if the bruise couldn't be covered up than surely not. "Third is full." _Chris is in that class, I trust that she won't go against his judgement again._ The mouse clicking was wracking his nerves since that's the only noise that he could hear besides his breathing. "I remember the incident from her freshman year."

"Ma'am?"

Her eyes shifted from the computer screen to the young quarterback and back to the screen. "Mr. Matthews almost lost his job. After he found out his daughter was in the hospital all hell broke loose in this office. Principal David and Mr. Matthews had a 'heart to heart' but it wasn't as sweet as it sounds. That day David lost all respect of his co-workers for allowing his daughter, well step-daughter to act that way."

"It's disgusting. Makes me sick to my stomach."

"Riley's a very sweet girl, and if she's the reason you haven't been in my office in weeks than I have an excuse to thank her."

A small smile approached his lips, "she's the best girl. I also want to thank you for giving me chance after chance. I know I didn't deserve it."

"I know you weren't a bad kid, just a little misguided where to place your anger. However, if I had expelled you I'd get it from both the principal and coach. And quite frankly both men terrify me."

He laughed lightly and ran his hands through his hair. Several minutes of very uncomfortable silence passed and he was itching to get out of there. "The only class I couldn't switch was third and fourth because of your athletics." The printer came to life and created his new schedule, which he already knew by heart because of his girl. "You're lucky that you two have all the same classes."

His green eyes traced the paper as he compared it to his girlfriend's schedule. "Ms. Davenport thank you really. So much, I'm tired of seeing her hurting."

"No problem Mr. Friar. But I don't want to see you in here anymore. Do we have a deal?"

"That's a promise I can make now."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas relaxed against Riley's locker waiting for her to walk through the doors. Since he left practice early to meet with Ms. Davenport, he had beaten his girlfriend to their normal meeting spot. There was a long concrete pathway leading up to the doors and he saw her deep brown curls bouncing as she made her way inside. A huge smile approached his face, they had a family day yesterday so after tutoring that morning he didn't get to see her. However, waking up beside her was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Lucas sat and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, and watched her grip on not only him but his navy comforter tighten on occasion. He watched as the sunlight crept into his bedroom and released the red undertones of her deep brown hair. Lucas had put off waking her up until the very last second, little did he know how adorable she would be.

Either way to say he missed the brunette would be an understatement. He was willingly attached. The first set of double doors opened when she noticed him and her dimples became apparent. The next set of double doors opened and before the quarterback knew what was happening a bucket of water was dumped on top of her.

His heart sunk he had failed her, again. "Riley." His eyes shifted to the bucket that he had stupidly missed and then to the string attached and then to the man who held the string in his hand that was hiding around the corner. "Son of a bitch." The green eyed man threw down his back pack, then stalked towards him in all his rage and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"PEACHES!" Maya ran around to face her while glancing at her best friend and held her face. "Oh my God you're freezing. Come on." Her blue eyes shifted towards Lucas, "I'll take care of her. You take care of him." Riley hadn't looked up from the ground as she tried to compose herself. "Come on Riles, you have that spare set of clothes in your locker and I've got some hair ties."

Lucas tugged the man in his grip outside after kissing Riley's cold lips, "Where are you taking me?"

"Shut the hell up." He was taking him off of school grounds. He had promised Ms. Davenport no more visits to her office and he intended to keep it. The quarterback walked, dragged and jogged until he had made it past the gate that was meant to contain them during school hours. He threw him to the ground and got a good look at him for the first time. "Jake?" Up until now Jake was his friend, and fellow teammate on the baseball team. "WHY?! YOU KNOW SHE'S WITH ME?!" He swung for the sky and landed his fist across his jaw. "DON'T EVER HURT HER AGAIN!" His fist moved again when he heard her.

"LUCAS!"

That was it, all he had to hear was his name escape her mouth and he was done. He rose off Jake and spun around. Almost immediately Riley wrapped her arms around him. "Princess, you don't need to be here."

"Neither do you." She whispered, "I'm fine. I promise." The brown eyed girl leaned backward and cupped his face.

Jake tried to get up but the quarterback's foot pressed against his chest. "Princess please go back inside. He deserves this. Missy may have orchestrated it but Jake did it."

"Don't stoop to their level. She relishes our reaction, let's take him to Ms. Davenport." Right then a gust of wind blew and he inhaled her vanilla scent. "From now on, if someone does something to me we take the person there that way everything gets documented. Okay? My dad says she's the only one we can truly trust to stick to the book."

"One more punch?" He whined but she shook her head and took his hand as he drug Jake inside to meet with the vice principal. Lucas gazed at his girlfriend, gone were the skirt and curls from earlier. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans that she rolled at the bottom, converse and AC/DC tee shirt while her hair was in a ballerina bun. "How did you get out here so fast if you had to change?"

Riley giggled, "I've mastered changing quickly as to avoid any of Missy's more humiliating pranks. Plus I have these long legs for a reason. I can move fast as long as I don't trip over them."

The quarterback tossed his arm over her as they entered the school building with Jake being dragged behind them. The janitor was mopping up the mess from this morning and she wasted no time to grab some paper towels off his cart and help clean up despite Harvey's protest. "Take him to the office I'll be here. And Harvey please don't argue, I'm the reason this happened-"

"NO you weren't princess." Her gaze flickered to her frustrated boyfriend, "This asshole and the spawn of Satan are the reason that this happened. You didn't do anything wrong do you understand me?" The brunette nodded and he shifted his eyes to the janitor. "Please make sure nothing bad happens to her, I'll be back as quickly as possible."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley's butterflies were on high alert. Their lips moved perfectly together and the hold he had on her hips was possessive. She loved it. Lucas tugged her body into his and pulled away now that he needed a breather. "Riley, Riley, Riley the things you do to me."

"Feelings mutual."

"You sure you're okay about earlier?" His thumb brushed against her cheek.

The brunette nodded with a polite smile, "Yes. The worst it did was give me a little frostbite."

"Riley!"

Her brown eyes shifted behind Lucas' tall frame, "Hey Farkle." She embraced him in a hug. "What's up?"

"I've figured out a plan to have someone walk you to and from each class-"

Her hand cupped his mouth, "No. That's not necessary, I promise. As long as no more closets are involved then I'll be okay." Riley's hand fell back to her side, "Now I know you and there's something else you need, so spill."

Farkle laughed and shook hands with Lucas. "I got the approval for the Dive in Movie. We just need to pick a day preferably a month in advance so we can get the word out."

"That's so awesome. Yeah, we'll discuss it after school. Should be a lot of fun."

As soon as the last syllable was uttered the school bell rang. His arms snaked around her waist and she lifted her head to look at her boyfriend. "Can I walk you to class princess?"

"Of course you can."

His arm protectively draped over her shoulder and Lucas listened intently as she spoke about how crazy her father is about 'The Family Game'. Without even noticing they both entered the classroom and she took her usual seat in the back while the quarterback sat in front of her. "So anyways, my mom won-again and I ate way too much popcorn-again."

Lucas' grin widened with each passing moment, _and in 3… 2… 1…_

"LUCAS! Why're you in here?"

His laughter warmed her heart and her chocolate orbs watched him unfold a piece of paper and set it on her desk. "I switched classes. 3rd and 4th being the exception. But you have Chris in your 3rd and Maya in your 4th. So he'll walk you there and Maya will walk you to lunch where I will be patiently waiting."

Riley's mouth parted and she lifted her gaze from the piece of copy paper to the school's most popular boy. "You d-didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. No one, hurts my princess. I'm tired of being rendered useless unless I need to kick a door down or too late to join the party."

The brunette giggled and Lucas was happy to know they could joke about it, one of the many things he loved about her. Though she had been through a lot that smile and her laughter never faltered. In fact, Riley reminded him a lot of his mother. "You are the best man in the entire world, do you realize that?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed, "The compliment doesn't make me feel as good if you already know that."

"I'm kidding." His lips touched her fingertips, "Thank you princess."

"I'm worried though, you don't think anything will happen to you. Do you?"

"I doubt it. Everyone is too afraid of me, that and if Coach Rutherford got wind of anyone messing with his 'prized pupil' then all hell would break loose."

Her elbow rested on her desk and she huffed. "Lucky."

The quarterback gazed upon his glum girlfriend-though she was intentionally over exaggerating her sadness, it was still hard to watch. He so badly wanted her to stand up to Missy, however he knew that would be in due time. She'd get fed up, Riley was already teetering on the brink of either sadness overtaking her or anger. The emerald eyed man knew one thing to be true, he was not going to let her be sad.

As soon as she tapped into her anger she wouldn't take it sitting down anymore. Not to mention he'd find her completely adorable, he can picture her made face now and it brought a smile to his lips. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just picturing you punching Missy."

The brunette laughed and fiddled with her fingers. "That'd be nice, then I could relate to you. Just getting so mad that I can't control my fists." Her face scrunched up as her clenched hand got shoved into the air.

"My God you're absolutely adorable." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to enjoy having all of our classes together. Oh by the way dinner at my house tonight, I have a feeling you don't know how to punch and you should be prepared, you never know when fists will start flying." Lucas threw her a little wink and wiggled his brows before turning to face the teacher.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Filler chapter, but it is important. Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32-Or Something

The day went by surprisingly well, Lucas ended up picking her up from 4th period to walk her to lunch since Maya was currently in what she deemed as hell with fluorescent lighting. To which Riley mumbled; language. After the incident this morning word got around about the quarterback's fist connecting to Jake's face and though it wasn't 'noticeable' per say Lucas knew that there was going to be a dramatic shift in the wind and soon.

Him switching classes was going to ruffle a few feathers, in fact—it had. Riley had never seen more of Missy than she had that day, but the green eyed man never faltered. His arm consistently wrapped around her waist or draped over her shoulders in a perfect protective and possessive manner. The quarterback had the football team spread word around the school.

In fact his exact words were.

 _'No one touches or hurts Riley Matthews, or they deal with me'._

To say the brunette swooned would be a massive understatement. She had fallen in love with him all over again. Hating the circumstances, but loving the result. Either way that spread like wild fire, and even Chris along with Josh made it abundantly clear anyone daring to even dream about hurting the brunette would have to deal with them also. But for whatever reason the wrath of Lucas Friar was enough to send everyone hiding under a rock.

 _It could be because my boyfriend has a temper that only I can seem to control. Me. Riley Matthews._ A grin crept onto her cheeks at the thought of being able to 'control' in a sense the school's deemed bad boy. The couple had kept their plans of going over to his house after school so she could learn how to throw a punch. Even the idea of her throwing a punch sent her into a fit of giggles. "What are you laughing at beautiful girl?"

 _Oh that was out loud._

"I just-"The brunette fell onto his bed and sighed, "Just thinking about throwing a punch. Me, Riley Matthews learning how to throw a punch. A punch specifically for Missy."

His emerald eyes crept into her view as he hovered over her, the hitch in her breath at the sudden change in proximity didn't go unnoticed. "Why's that funny?"

"I uh-Well, I always used my wits. Confused her long enough to get the heck out of there."

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, "Damn Riley you smell so good." With that he exhaled and the heat from his breath made her squirm. "What's wrong princess?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

A smirk appeared on his face as his lips trailed against her jawline and towards her chin. "I'm so in love with you Riley Matthews."

"I love you back." She whispered, completely lost in a Lucas induced euphoria. Something he relished in doing to her. Lucas loved a lot of things about Riley, but up there in his top 10 was the effect they had on each other. He can render her speechless with his words, and his heart could explode with a simple glance.

It's true he loved placing her in a comatose state, which was probably number 4 on his list of things he loved to do to her. Number 5 was instantly tugging her out of the daze, mostly because he loved to get her all riled up. Pun intended. So as his lips finally brushed against hers and his hands grazed the skin of her curves he stopped suddenly. "Oh nice try Ms. Matthews, trying to distract me."

He rose off of her and smirked. "ME?! You got all up on me!"

"Oh princess, you're letting your imagination run rampant. Come on let's go to the backyard." Riley's nose scrunched up as her eyes narrowed. And the quarterback was pretty sure his heart beat sped up. _Good God Riley you're adorable._

"YES! LET'S I'M GOING TO KNOCK THAT ARROGANT SMIRK RIGHT OFF OF YOUR FACE!"

The brown eyed girl darted out of the bedroom towards the back door with a new found sense of determination as she heard her boyfriend coming up from behind her. The brunette began to open the door when a sudden force—AKA Lucas, closed it again. "Where do you think you're going Princess?"

"To knock you on your butt." She replied while crossing her arms, resisting the urge to turn around to gaze into his beautiful emerald orbs.

Without warning he gripped her hips and spun her around to trap her against the door. _Well so much for resisting the urge._ His neck dipped down and back into her neck while his hand found the small of her back. "You got mad at me princess." He whispered huskily sending her blood pulsing throughout her body. "Do you know how sexy it is whenever you get mad?"

 _Not falling for it as easily, even though I'm already kind of dazed. What? I never said I wouldn't fall for it. I just wouldn't fall for it as easily._ "Do tell." She mumbled doing her best to keep her tone of arousal down to a minimum.

Riley practically heard him smirk. "You scrunch that adorable little nose, you breathe heavily like when we're making out." He pecked her neck and rested his cheek against hers, "You glare at me with your innocent beautiful eyes that are covered by your eyelashes." _Wow, he studies me._ "You get so easily flustered."

Riley sighs and was about to move to kiss him when his words stopped her. "Why can't you get mad at Missy?"

 _REVERSE! REWIND! REBOOT!_

"I'm sorry?" _Weren't we just like-LUCAS FRIAR! YOU DID IT AGAIN! Seducing me then flipping it around. You grasshole! Son of a biscuit!_

"Come on princess. You get mad at me within seconds—granted you're playing around but why can't you get mad at bitchy Missy?"

 _I feel like this conversation should upset me. Let's see here, use my brain or my estrogen. Who am I kidding? I'm sensible. He doesn't mean anything by it._ "I don't know." Her gaze falls to the ground still acutely aware of the fact that her overly attractive boyfriend was pressing her against his muscular frame.

"Yes you do." Lucas' calloused hand moved to caress her cheek and she fell into the embrace with a sigh of happiness. "I can tell when you're lying princess."

"I really don't know, I guess because I know what kind of person she was before high school. I want to believe she can be that way again."

"You are so perfect, always wanting to see the good in people."

"Because I genuinely want to believe people can be good."

Lucas nods his head in agreement, "Anyone has the capability of being good. But they have to want to be good. Do you think someone spending their time humiliating and bullying others relentlessly for 3 years is someone who wants to be good?"

Her forehead rested against his chest, "When you say 'someone' then the answer is no that 'someone' doesn't want to be good. But whenever the term shifts to Missy Bradford—well that changes things. I remember our sleepovers; our note passing in classes, when we'd all go shopping, she found out about my first crush before Maya because she said and I quote 'it's too obvious when you keep gawking at him'."

"So um—"Lucas interrupted, "Who was your first crush? Just a name, I'll take care of the rest."

The brunette playfully shoved him and escorted him outside. "What I'm trying to say is that even though, yes she's done a lot of terrible, inexcusable things to me I just- I don't really know where I'm going with this. Let me start over." Her fingers ran through her hair that she had let fall from the messy bun to air dry. "Yes Missy is a terrible person, but I hate that she went from one of my best friends to this monster. I want to believe that she's like working for the mafia and they're out to get me and she's pulling all these stunts to keep me safe from dying and that the mafia is okay with these awful pranks so they don't kill me. Or that she'll randomly wake up one morning and be like hey Riley-"

"Hey beautiful."

"She'd stop me in the middle of the hallway and say 'I'm sorry for all the awful things I've done I was suffering from a severe case of immameanieheaditis'."

"Princess."

"And then I'd say 'no that's not a real disease' and it turns out I was wrong because we Wiki it but-"

"RILEY!" Lucas cupped her face and laughed at her startled expression, "I love it-literally adore it whenever you go off on your rants but let's get back to reality. I'm going to teach you how to punch so once day when you just 'can't control your fists' as you like to say the punch will be effective."

It wasn't hard for him to find the sadness that her chestnut orbs were trying to hide. "Princess I know in some weird Riley Matthews way you want her to apologize, you want to forgive her but she doesn't deserve it."

"I know, but she'd get it."

With those words Lucas tugs her into his broad chest that was still shirtless. Though she wouldn't think of complaining. "You are truly the most incredible woman I've ever known. Well if we're being honest you're the most incredible woman in the world."

"You're the worst honest person in the world." She giggled and backed away. "Alright so please note that I hate that I'm doing this but if I'm going to lose my cool as you predict than I might as well make it affective."

"That's my girl."

She bounced on her toes, "Say it again."

"You're." The quarterback takes a step closer. "My." And a little more as her hair gets blown in the wind. "Girl." His lips crash against hers for a brief moment of total and pure heaven. "Now make a fist."

He went over the basics, not to tuck your thumb in to plant your feet firmly into the ground and to ultimately not hold back. And after a 10 minute conversation as to why Riley wasn't going to punch her in the throat as the quarterback suggested the back door swung open. "RILEY!" The brunette rushed to his mom with a smile.

"Hi Lynda." The green eyed man watched as the 2 most important people in his life embraced like they've known each other for years. Granted, they were one in the same—completely happy and cheery regardless of everything they had been through.

"Oh my God." His eyes fluttered from Riley who was rocking on her heels talking, to his mother doing the same thing. "I'm dating my mom." He whispered to himself. _I guess that line makes sense, men try to subconsciously find women similar to their mother. Okay I have to stop thinking about this. They have the same personality and that's it, I love my mom. I love Riley. Both in completely different ways. So much for not thinking about it._

 _Okay, well I have time so might as well compare the two. Though I'd die and fight for either one of them, Riley makes my world complete. She's my other half, my world and though I love my mom I can't do life without Riley._

"Lucas?" The brunette marched towards him curiously and snatched his hand. "Come on baby. You okay?"

"Never better."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The rest of the week had been surprisingly silent and though she knew it was because of Lucas' new found constant presence in her life but she wasn't sure if she should be happy about there being zero pranks or terrified. The lingering thought of Missy having more time to plan out her revenge scared her. Revenge for what? Well, the brunette was still very unsure of that. That was a constant spinning question running through everyone's mind.

"How's it feel?"

His green orbs flickered to Chris. "What?" He questioned while towel drying his hair on the way to his locker.

"A whole week besides the water thing with no bullying."

Lucas nodded and moved to open his locker, but the lock was hanging there not doing its job of locking. _Did I? I guess I did._ "Pretty great actually. My girl is extremely happy." His fingertips touched the cold steel of the locker as he opened it and without a doubt he knew something was wrong. "Where is it?"

He glanced at the ground ignoring the curious gaze from Zay, Josh and Chris. After thoroughly cleaning out his locker he fell onto the bench. "What's wrong Luke?" Zay asked.

"The picture of Riley, it's gone. I got back from the shower and my lock was undone but I thought I was losing my mind. But the picture is gone."

His brows began to furrow and Chris bit his lip and tilted his head, studying. "Well, are you sure it didn't fall in your bag? Check again." Josh demanded.

"I did."

"When was the last time you saw it?" Chris questioned and after informing him that he in fact saw it before class he took a seat down on the bench.

Zay watched as his 3 friends were in deep thought. "What's the big deal? It's just a picture."

"Of Riley." Josh stated as a matter of fact.

"Of Riley. The victim of constant abuse." Chris whispered.

"And of MY girl. My princess." Lucas stated and emphasized the words 'my'. As soon as he said that Chris stood up and stalked towards the other end of the locker room with Lucas on his heels. Like a hound dog it didn't take long to track down what he was looking for.

More like who. "CHARLIE!" _Charlie?_

"What Chris?" He states and slips on a shirt.

"You disappeared during practice. Where'd you go?"

Charlie narrowed his blue eyes. "None of your business."

"Where?" Lucas stated between gnashed teeth and felt his muscles tense up in his crossed arms. Charlie used to have a locker beside him, until the unfortunate incident where he stupidly made the mistake of asking his princess on a date. But they had been beside each other for years, and though it had been awhile the quarterback recalled giving Charlie his locker combination a time or two.

He scoffed and tossed on his backpack. "Bathroom. Are we done playing 20 questions?"

The green eyed man gestured for him to leave after uncrossing his arms from his shirtless body. His fists hastily landing in his jean pockets that hung loosely around his hips. "I don't believe him." Chris mumbles. "Though there's no proof of him lying either."

"But you have to come in here to go to the bathrooms." Lucas points out.

"Don't go throwing fists just yet." The dark haired man announces, "We could be completely overreacting." He says as if he's trying to convince himself.

"Or right on the money." Lucas had no idea why Chris was so keen on protecting her, but he wasn't going to turn down any help from anyone as long as his Riley was safe. He made it abundantly clear he wasn't attracted to her despite the 'beautiful', 'sweet' and 'funny' remarks.

Chris repeats Lucas' words as they saunter back towards their lockers. "Don't tell her. Not yet. Let me just gauge the situation."

Though Lucas hated lying to her, it was probably best not to worry her. It could be nothing. "I knew I had you around for a reason. You're the brains-"

"And you're the brawn." Chris wasn't small, in fact he had a similar build of Lucas but the quarterback had about 15 pounds of muscle on him. Plus Chris wasn't the type to start throwing punches before he had thought things through, the opposite of Mr. Friar.

"So you aren't going to tell her the picture is missing?" Josh questioned curiously.

They both nod, "It's been quiet for a week I'm sure Riley is already on high alert. Terrified that whatever happens next is going to be awful, so until we figure out if the picture was taken or simply misplaced then we keep this between us." The dark haired man explains. "It could be nothing." Again trying to reassure both him and his friends.

 _Or it could definitely be something._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I want to thank everyone for not blowing up my feed yesterday about updating. I ended up spending Mother's Day with my daughter and husband and we fell asleep on the couch lol.**


	33. Chapter 33-Obsessed

"So how are things going with you and Lucas peaches?"

Riley smirked at Maya who was resting her head against the brunette's torso. "Amazingly. But, I missed you. I know we've been hanging out after school but I'm glad you're ISS is over."

Her blonde hair wrapped around her finger. "You have no idea, torture! But it was worth it, Josh snuck a picture of the bruise on her nose and I was a happy camper."

Her chestnut eyes brightened with her laugh. "You're seriously the greatest best friend anyone in the entire world could ever ask for. Do you realize that?"

"Yes." She replies as a matter of fact.

"You and Josh?"

The smirk toying at the blue eyed girl's lips didn't go unnoticed. "Wonderfully. He's as goofy as ever."

"Funny, mines as possessive as ever."

Maya narrowed her eyes and rolled around to lay on her stomach. "It's weird isn't it?"

"What?" Riley questioned while turning down the music, sensing that this conversation was turning serious.

The blonde sighed and lazily shrugged. "Maybe it's just me but I'm so—attached to Josh. I think that's the right word. I don't know do you feel the same way?"

"Yes. I can't stop kissing him, we hang out before school, we have like almost all of our classes together and hang out after school and on the weekends and I know it sounds crazy selfish but it isn't enough. For a little while I thought it was because he was protecting me from the bullying. But, no it's just him. I'm just obsessed with Lucas Friar."

"I'm obsessed with Josh Matthews."

Riley ignored the weird feeling she got when Maya said that, he was her brother after all.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I'm obsessed with Riley Matthews!" Lucas announced while shooting the basketball into the hoop.

Josh laughed, "Don't worry Luke. I'm obsessed with Maya Hart. Just be glad it didn't take you a full almost 2 years to get your girl. Torture."

"Weeks for me was pure torture."

"What about you Chris?" Josh questioned while passing him the basketball.

"What about me?"

Riley's brother shrugged, "Anyone catching your fancy?"

Chris simply nodded and juked Lucas before shooting a basket. "Yeah there are lots of beautiful girls in our school."

Lucas sauntered towards the bench and took a drink of water waiting for him to continue. "Don't be dense, is there any girl you want to date?"

"Not currently. So what are you all doing tonight? Going to Zay's party?" Zay's parents weren't ever really home, his dad was currently overseas and his mom well—she wasn't big on the whole staying in town thing. So not necessarily to rebel, but to make his home feel not as empty he'd throw parties.

The guys glanced at each other, neither of them had asked the girls what they wanted to do. Riley and Maya had wanted some time alone for a few hours after school, and being the wonderful men they were, they obliged. "I don't know."

"DON'T KNOW WHAT?!" Lucas and Josh perked up at the sound of their voices. All 3 men spun on their heels and watched a bombshell blonde and breathtaking brunette sauntering towards them. "Hey Josh." Her arms draped around his neck and she wasted no time to kiss him.

"Does your left eye hurt?"

Maya leaned back and cocked her head to the side. "No. Why?"

"Because you've been looking right all day." The dark haired man broke into a fit of laughter while the blue eyed girl sighed at her boyfriends need to use cheesy pickup lines.

Riley pulled away from Lucas' lips at the sound of his sudden laughter. "You look beautiful princess."

"I look exactly the same from when you saw me a few hours ago."

He furrowed his brows. "I'm really not seeing your point."

The brunette scoffed and playfully nudged him when she saw Chris. "Hey Chris. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hey Riley!" She sauntered towards him with a smile and gave him a hug. "We were just talking about plans for the night."

Lucas intertwined his hand with hers as soon as she pulled away. "Oh I don't know what we're doing I hadn't really thought about it. What about you babe?"

"There's Zay's party." The green eyed man suggested.

It didn't take long to notice the disapproving gaze that she quickly hid. "Whatever you want to do. I'm good with anything."

 _No you aren't._ "We're going." Josh shouted before tossing his arm over Maya.

Riley glanced towards the faded green concrete of the parks basketball court and flickered her gaze to the man in front of her, Chris. He was studying her again, and though a good portion of the time she was extremely grateful for his keen mind, right now was not one of those times. He could read her like a book, _hell anyone can read me like a book._ Truer words have never been spoken, the brunette had always been bad at hiding emotions.

If she's sad, she's crying.

If she's mad, she's storming off.

If she's happy, she's smiling.

I think you get the point. "Princess it's up to you."

"Lucas do you want to go?" She questions while nibbling at her lip. "And be honest."

His free hand ran through his hair. "Yes, but not if you don't want to."

Her shoulders dropped instantly feeling bad about not wanting to go to a party. There was a poetry slam tonight at Dwell that she really wanted to go to, but it wasn't Lucas' scene. "I don't want to keep you from a party."

"Are you going Chris?" Maya questioned.

"Probably not, I was going to go to Dwell. They're having a poetry slam tonight. And keep your mouths shut about it."

Everyone snickered but agreed to keep it on the down low. Though he really didn't care what people thought it was easier to keep his personal life under wraps. "Alright peaches up to you." The blonde nudged her.

"Give us a minute." Riley replied while staring into his smoldering green eyes.

He smirked and caressed her cheek, the wind was blowing her hair around and running across her face. "You know you've been beautiful a million times but it still astounds me." Her cheeks instantly flushed red, "I love you."

"I love you too Lucas." She rose on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck before pulling away, knowing full and well that things would get carried away. "About that party-"

"We won't go." The quarterback states with a smirk.

The brunette shook her head, "I don't want you to miss out on parties because of me. If you want to go you should go."

He furrowed his brows and pouted his swollen lips. Her chocolate orbs instantly darted towards them as she felt the lust creep into her blood. "That never works out. Haven't you watched all those cliché tween movies where the guys go to the party alone and something bad happens for the girls to break up with the guy? No thank you, you're mine."

Riley's bottom lip became buried in between her teeth. She loved those words 'you're mine'. "How about this. You go to the party and don't give me a reason to break up with you." She joked and craned her neck to glance at her tall boyfriend.

"Or I could just hang out with you."

"Come on babe, this is your bi-week. I've kept you from the last 3 parties, go and have fun."

"Why do you want me to leave you? What are you going to do?"

Her eyes brightened at the thought. "First I don't want you to leave me but we both want to do different things tonight which isn't a bad thing. And, Dwell."

Lucas' gaze flickered to Chris. "With Chris?"

Her long delicate arms draped around his wide neck. "Not with, I didn't even know he was going until a few minutes ago. I was interested in that poetry slam."

The quarterback nodded, Chris wasn't a threat but still Riley was his. The thought of her going 'with' him made his stomach churn. "I'll go with you."

"No offense babe but I know you hate it there. I've got a great plan, go to the party for a little while and then call me. Either you can pick me up at Dwell or I can sneak out of my house and have our early morning lawn chats."

He loved those chats, but if he left early enough to pick her up from Dwell it would mean more time with her. And Zay had been begging him to go to the party. "Okay, so I go to the party and you go to Dwell." The quarterback buried his face into her neck and inhaled, "I don't like leaving you. I especially don't like leaving you with another man."

Riley giggled and stroked the back of his neck. "You're awfully possessive."

"Because you're mine. You're my girl. My princess. And I don't share." The green eyed man placed a kiss on her lips, "Chris! Come here real quick."

He jogged over towards the couple and grinned, "What's up?"

"Riley's going to Dwell tonight. Can you-"

"Keep an eye on her? Absolutely, why where are you going?"

Riley rolled her eyes at the need for a babysitter but didn't argue because first she would lose and second she was scared out of her pants Missy was going to try something. Lucas was already regretting the decision to go to this party. "Zay's been on my ass about going to this party. I'm just going to stop by for an hour max and then come back to my girl." Chris nodded and went to gather his things. "Princess, you know I don't like going places without you. Right?"

"I don't either, but we knew that we were from 2 different crowds when we started dating. If it was the normal Dwell thing tonight just coffee and music then I'd force you to come. I'd drag you by your ear." He chuckled, "But poetry slams I'm not going to force you to endure that. So, go have fun but not too much fun. Just remember those cliché movies where the guy accidentally kisses another girl and what not."

"Trust me princess." His forehead rested on hers, "I'm not going to drink and you will be on my mind the entire time. Story of my life."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I'm sorry you have to babysit me Chris."

He gestured for her to not worry about it. "I like hanging with you Riley. I don't consider it babysitting."

Riley nodded with a cheeky grin as she sipped on her hot tea. "So tell me a little more about yourself since you know everything about me with a single glance. What position do you play on the team?"

Chris laughed and tousled his dark locks. "Wide receiver. So me and your boy are tight. I don't really know what else you want to know." He wasn't socially awkward he was just very much to himself which the brunette found weird since he was so welcoming at lunch.

"Okay well Lucas said you have a sister tell me about her."

The brown eyed girl couldn't quite place it. But there was both sadness and happiness in his facial expression. Even though he was smiling, and even though it was trying to reach his eyes it didn't. Not fully at least because the sadness was over powering. "Natalie, she's younger than me and I love her a lot. You remind me of her, sweet and innocent."

Though she knew it was a compliment she frowned. "I'm a rebel." He gave her a joking glance before taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm serious I'm dating Lucas Friar."

"He's a rebel not you. But—that's something Natalie would say, 'I'm a rebel'. She had problems with bullies too." Chris stated and Riley noticed his blue eyes dull.

Her hand rested gently on his shoulder. "She didn't tell you I'm assuming."

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and stared at his cup. "She went to an all-girls school so it was probably a thousand times worse than I can imagine since you females are pretty dramatic."

"I refuse to admit I'm dramatic, besides thinking Missy was protecting me from the mafia. That was a weak moment." They both laughed together as he recalled Lucas' story. "Look I know it sucks she didn't tell you but speaking from experience, I'm sure she felt like there was nothing that could be done or that she'd be a burden. Or both." Chris dropped his gaze to his hands. "You said she 'had' bullies, did you straighten them out?" She playfully teased noticing his sadness.

He slowly shook his head no. "I wish, I don't really care about the fact they're girls. I would've pummeled them." The brunette noticed where this was leading. "She uh—"His hands ran over his face. "There's a reason I'm so protective over you Riles." His piercing ocean eyes flickered to her, "Natalie wasn't as strong as you. And she—"

"Chris you don't have to say it. I understand, but trust me I'm not strong. I tried." Her hand flew to her mouth completely in shock at the fact that she let that spill out of her mouth so carelessly.

He pulled her into an abrupt hug, ignoring her stiff body, her covered mouth and her eyes that had to remind him of dinner plates from her wide eyes. "Please don't even think about it. Ever again."

"I'm not. I have friends, I have you and Lucas and Maya. I was young and foolish."

"So was Natalie." He whispered and the brown eyed girl felt a drop on her shoulder.

"How old?"

"13. I hate myself every day. Every single day, we saw each other every weekend since she stayed there. And she didn't act differently and I'm perceptive." His sadness quickly turned to anger when he gently pushed away from Riley. "Why hide it? What's the damn point? Where's that going to get you?"

The brunette shrugged, "Well since we're similar I can tell you that I didn't tell people because I felt like I was a burden. When you're bullied you're made to feel that way, that and worthless, like a nothing no one cares about. Which I now realize is completely untrue. But at the time it's more than real, so why go to someone if we expect that kind of reaction?"

It was a comfortable silence that rested between them as they sipped on their drinks and listened to the next poet come up on stage who was making fun of something which was evident from the laughter of the older college students.

 _Woman.  
Whoa man. Whooooooaaaahhhh man!  
She was a thief.  
You gotta believe.  
She stole my heart and my cat._

"Are you still getting those texts?"

Riley nodded with a smile. "But they're dwindling down. They aren't twice a day, heck they aren't even every day anymore. So I just—I'm going to keep ignoring it and being the bigger person in all of this."

His gaze continued to fall on her. A smile toyed at his lips as he watched her profile that was barely visible from the dark café. If it weren't for a few lamps you wouldn't be able to see the black round tables they were sitting at. "Riley."

"Yeah?" She replied chirpily.

He set down his drink and practically and silently demanded eye contact. "Please tell me or Lucas if this situation becomes something you can't handle. I know you're a strong person despite what you think, but eventually you'll get tired. You'll get really tired. I can't have another Natalie. I just can't do it."

"I promise." Riley finally figured out what Chris' personal reason was for wanting to help her despite her protest at the beginning. And it was then that another wave of purpose washed over her. She wasn't going to let herself fall back into what she labeled as 'the lost years'.

She had a reason to fight.

Granted Maya was always around. Then there was Lucas, the one person she was determined to stay happy for. And now Chris, now that the brunette knew about his sister, there was no way in hell she was going to give into the senseless bullying.

Though it lasted for mere seconds and was replaced almost instantly, there was no denying the facts. She felt it.

Anger.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Hello my lovely readers! Thanks so much for reading. You guys are pretty much AMAZING!**


	34. Chapter 34-Don't

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Nope. Not happening._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Go away._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _I'm going to tap my foot in your face._

"Princess!"

Riley began to flicker her eyelashes at the sound of her pet name. "Why?"

"Come to the window beautiful."

 _No._

The brunette rolled on her side, facing the bay window and held up the number one. "No princess, we talked minutes ago and you fell back asleep. Come on let me lay with you." And with that she was out of bed. Her feet touched the cold hardwood floor after flipping the comforter off of her body. "That's my girl."

With a smirk the brown eyed girl threw her window open and gestured for him to shut up. "Lock the door." She mumbled before flying back on her bed.

Lucas did as instructed and removed his jacket. "Are your parent's home princess?"

"Nope. You can leave your shoes inside." He snickered lightly and stepped out of his shoes. The quarterback crawled underneath the blanket and tugged her into his body. His hands held her tiny waist, his face was nuzzled into the crevice of her neck while her dark hair draped down behind her. "I missed you."

"I missed you princess. I'm sorry I stayed longer than an hour, Zay well he's—"

"Relentless?"

"Perfect word. He didn't want me to leave, he was already mad I wasn't drinking."

Riley happily sighed when he pecked her cheek, and promptly returned to his position of burying his face into her neck. "It's okay baby, it's only 12. I'm just lame."

"How was Dwell?"

"It was great, Chris and I had a lot of fun." _You know after that whole emotional thing about his sister. Poor Natalie. Poor Chris. I'm sad._

She rolled around to face him and caressed his cheek while their foreheads rested together. "Not too much fun I hope."

Her brown orbs narrowed playfully. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She questioned and raised her brow.

"Trust me princess, I wouldn't do anything in this entire world—I wouldn't even dream about doing anything to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love you back."

Lucas' lips crashed against hers in an effort to release some of his feelings. Her voluptuous lips reacted quickly and began to move in sync with his. His hand moved from her side to the small of her back in hopes of pulling her closer. "I love loving you." She smiled against his lips and snaked her arms around his neck as the quarterback began to hover over her. His tongue swiped against her bottom lip and she was being too stubborn or playful to let him in. Lucas tugged her flat on her back and wrapped her legs around him. She gasped at the sudden movement and his tongue explored her mouth.

His right hand caressed the soft skin of her calves and trailed towards her knee as his lips pressed against her neck. The brunette released a light moan when he nibbled and his calloused hand trailed higher towards her thigh. "I am so obsessed with you Riley." His thumb grazed her bottom lip.

"I love how every day you have a new body wash, like you have a schedule but you always smell delicious. I love kissing you. I love when you're happy and you bounce on your toes. I love how you see the good in everyone and I just—God the list could go on and on."

"You know for a boy, you are very open with your feelings. I love it."

He grinned, "Really? I thought I was playing it cool because inside I'm going crazy."

Her eyes widened at the notion that he could feel more than what he's been telling her. "Your emotions are incredibly strong for me."

He shrugged. "I think—and correct me if I'm wrong the words 'I love you' mean—yeah I'm not wrong, I love you means they are ridiculously strong." She giggled and pulled off his shirt. "I'm putting my heart in the palm of your hand."

"No one really talks like that."

"No one has my Riley."

"You're staying the night."

"Yes." He answers as if that was a question.

He rolled onto his back and felt his princess move onto his chest and hastily intertwined their legs together. _Lucas is so incredibly passionate. Not just passionate but passionate about me. He places his feelings out on the table. He trusts me so much to be so open about it._ "Quit thinking princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Dream of me."

"I don't want a nightmare."

The quarterback snickered and held her tighter. "You better be lucky I don't want to wake your brother."

"I'm sure you'll make me regret it tomorrow."

"You're so perfect. Now shush, I need my beauty sleep." Riley opened her mouth to make another sarcastic comment when his hand flew over her mouth. "Don't even think about it. Sweet dreams princess, I love you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Lucas."

"No." He moved to tug Riley into his chest and the only thing he got was a pillow. "You aren't my Riley." He tossed the pillow across the room and heard his girl giggle since he refused to open his eyes. "2 seconds to get back into bed."

"We have tutoring." The brunette stated.

"I really don't understand your point." Lucas mumbled through closed eyes. "2 seconds or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day."

The brown eyed girl scoffed, "I'd like to see you try. I'm too irresistible." He didn't respond and she knew the quarterback had fallen back asleep. "I'm changing my clothes." With one quick motion he was sitting up and he had revealed his beautiful emerald eyes to the world. Lucas' face went into an immediate pout. "I know I lied. Come on baby, we have to go in like 10 minutes. And I know it takes 30 to do your hair but I came to the conclusion that since your style is bed head, you wouldn't need extra time. So you're welcome." Her lips pecked his before slipping away.

"I'm mad at you."

Riley giggled and stepped into her boots. "I know handsome, and I'm sorry."

"Bed."

"No." She replied casually.

"Now."

"No." The brunette rose from the chair and moved for his shirt hoping that once he put it on it would control her drooling.

"Princess."

"Baby."

"Riley."

"Lucas."

With a smirk she sauntered towards him and passed him his shirt. "It's yucky outside so as soon as we're done tutoring I'll 'Netflix & Chill' with you as much as you allow."

"Promise?"

 _He is like a literal 5 year old._ "I promise."

He slumped out of bed and pulled on his plain black tee shirt. "I'm mad at you but you still look very beautiful." Riley rolled her eyes since she woke up 20 minutes ago, the whole messy bun leggings, boots, and flannel thing wasn't necessarily what she'd classify as beautiful. _Whatever you say Mr. Friar._

Lucas climbed out of the window just in case someone might see him and Riley met him at her car since he had walked. After arguing over who would drive, Lucas won out and led the way to school. Though she would be lying if the brunette said she didn't like him driving her around. "So you and Chris had a good time last night?"

"Yeah, he talked to me about his sister. Sounds like a sweet girl."

Her lips tugged upwards when she grasped his hand. Chris was obviously still hurting by it and that is completely logical since it was just last year that it happened. But now that she saw the pain he was feeling Riley couldn't imagine what she was thinking. 2 years ago the only thing the brunette was focusing on was her pain, not the pain her loved ones would feel. The thought of leaving her friends and family in that kind of pain was the stupidest thing she had ever done.

By the time she had snapped out of her daze, Lucas was holding the passenger door open for her as he scrolled through his phone. "Oh you're back." He stated sarcastically.

"Well if I was such a bother than why didn't you snap me out of it?"

"First, never a bother. Secondly, because you were in deep thought I don't want to disturb you. But, since you're done and I know you won't tell me what you were thinking when I ask, I'm just going to skip the foreplay." The brunette laughed and stared into his intoxicating eyes. "Come on princess, let's go."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey good morning." Maya sauntered into the kitchen with a toothy grin. "You weren't in bed when I woke up." She mumbled.

Josh craned his neck to glance at his girlfriend who was strolling around in one of his tee shirts. "Excuse me, I think I dropped something."

Her brows furrowed. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did. My jaw."

 _I just keep falling for those._ "Clever."

"I figured you'd like that beautiful girl. Hungry?"

With a pep in her step she strolled towards the barstool. "Starving."

Without hesitation he placed a plate in front of her that had eggs and bacon. "Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist. Right?"

The blonde snickered and tugged on his shirt to kiss him. "You are one of a kind babe."

"So are you baby girl. But, once you get done eating you will have to go change no matter how much I love seeing you in my shirts. My parents will be home in an hour." It seemed as if their parent's date nights of staying in the city were becoming more and more frequent but no one seemed to mind. Though it was weird that now that Josh and Riley both had significant others they were gone a lot.

Her blue eyes glistened, "I'll go change right now. Just in case. I'll raid Riley's closet for a new shirt." She snatched her clothes from Josh's room and dropped her shirt from last night in her best friends hamper as soon as Maya entered the room. The blonde inhaled deeply and sighed, "Lucas was here. Sneaky peaches."

She slid on her jeans and grabbed a red tank top from her closet which brought out the color in her eyes and tousled her hair before trudging back into the kitchen. "Damn Maya."

"What'd I do now?" She joked and tossed her hands up in exasperation before continuing to eat.

"You dropped something back there."

 _Here we go… again._ "What?"

"This conversation let's pick it up later tonight."

The dark haired man wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I'm asking my incredibly, breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend on a date. Yes. And you will say yes, and ask when. Then I'll say 'I'll pick you up at 7 to go to a movie'. And then you'll say 'sounds great'. And then I'll say 'YAY! It's a date'."

The blue eyed girl broke out into a fit of laughter. "You seriously have it all planned out. Alright, I can do a 7 o'clock date tonight. Mom's working at the diner so I don't see why not. Just us or a double."

Josh's stomach laid across the table and his chin rested in the palm of his hand. "Just us ay baebae."

"Oh God. No, not that word. I hate that word, you can use as many pickup lines on me as you want but do NOT use the word 'bae'. Got it?" She questioned with a raised brow and the running back nodded with a smile. "Also you look like you're posing for a magazine with your hand on your hip like that."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"FARKLE!" Maya and Riley shouted in unison as he trudged through the school hallway. Josh and Lucas were still in early morning practice on this fine Monday morning while Maya and Farkle were assigned security detail on the brunette. Per Lucas Friar's instructions.

There was really no room for argument.

Granted they wouldn't have argued anyways.

"Riley, the dive in movie is this Saturday. Can you work it?"

The brown eyed girl nodded, "Sure. I can't believe it's been 3 weeks since we got it approved. Seriously time seems to be flying by." Over the past 3 weeks things have been eerily silent. Nothing, and literally nothing had happened. Not even a rumor. Now a lot of that was because of her friends surrounding her like a brick wall.

But, the brunette knew Missy Bradford. Conniving, and tentative are 2 words that accurately describe her. And when you mix those words together nothing good comes out of it. There wasn't any bullying or pranks because she didn't want there to be. However, the question still remained what was she waiting for?

 _I'm not dropping my guard. I can't, that's what she wants and things will go downhill._

There was good news that was more of a breath of fresh air. In the fleeting time of 3 weeks 'Rucas'—Maya's ship name for the couple—would be together for 2 months on Wednesday. The quarterback had been planning for the past week on how to surprise her, and he was more than happy with the end result. And after a lot of coercing to her parent's they were convinced to let her go out on Wednesday night. To say the green eyed man was proud would be a colossal understatement.

Chris, Josh and Lucas had all dropped the picture issue simply writing it off as an unfortunate incident. However, Chris still kept his eye on Missy. Speaking of Chris, he had become a tight knit friend in their circle. Especially close to Riley since she knew about Natalie, when he'd be having an especially hard day he'd call the brunette and just talk. It would be considered rambling if he wasn't consistently talking about Natalie.

The first time Lucas was there when he called things got a little tense he may or may not have tried to storm out. She stopped him of course and placed Chris on speaker to prove a point, with a heavy glare. From then on the quarterback dialed back on his possessiveness when it came to Chris.

"Hey Riley." She turned around and didn't recognize the boy walking past her, who was eyeing her body without hesitating.

"If Lucas finds out about that all hell will break loose." Maya uttered, "What was that about? Do you know him?" The brunette simply shook her head and continued to dig through her locker.

Farkle glanced around him and noticed that all eyes were on his friend. He nudged the blonde while the brunette was busy, but her blue eyes were already tracing the surroundings. Farkle instantly tugged out his phone.

 **-Lucas, something is wrong.**

Maya noticed most everyone holding a piece of paper in their hands and without hesitation she trudged towards 2 cheerleaders. Specifically the ones she threatened around 2 months ago. "Paper. Now." After they hesitated she ripped it out of their grasp.

"Ow!"

"Go pour some hand sanitizer on the paper cut sweetheart, I don't care."

The blonde rolled her eyes and glanced at the paper. Her lips separated and tears began to pool into her eyes. "FARKLE! COLLECT THESE! NOW!" Riley spun around at the sound of her best friend's distressed voice. "Come with me."

"Maya what's wrong?"

She grasped the brunette's hand and started tugging her down the hall silently. "Maya? Why is everyone staring at me?'

"Peaches-"She had every intention of dragging her to Lucas without explaining a thing. But the brown eyed girl saw the paper that was balled up in her hand and without thinking twice she pulled it away.

"What's this?"

"RILEY! GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

Her chin began to tremble at Maya's sudden abrupt tone. _Something is really wrong, she never talks to me that way. She never calls me Riley._ Without wasting a second she unraveled the paper as a crowd of students surrounded her. "RILEY DON'T! I'M SERIOUS!"

"SO AM I!" She snapped before looking down. It was a photo. "W-what? W-where did this come from? This wasn't t-the p-picture w-we took."

"It was photo shopped peaches." Her now red eyes glanced around to the circle of classmates. Her heart began to race. "I need to get you to Lucas peaches. Please, just come with me."

That's when she heard it. The laughter. Not just anyone's laughter but Missy's. "No peaches. I'm going to do something first."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think! Don't be a silent reader.**


	35. Chapter 35-Humiliation

Mahatma Ghandi once said that 'it has always been a mystery to me how men can feel themselves honored by the humiliation of their fellow beings'. It was a noble quote, in fact a quote that Riley had often rehearsed to herself. But right now the quote that was running through her mind was, 'your humiliation is someone else's momentary entertainment'.

So whenever a picture goes flying around school of Riley standing in the creek at her and Lucas' spot naked besides the flower in her hand and her arms covering up her chest. Well, that is just about the definition of humiliation. But, whenever it has her phone number on it saying 'she'll give a ride anytime' well that's just enough to leave anyone feeling numb—emotionless—demeaned.

But the only emotion running through Riley's body was 'anger'. Which brings about another quote from Marilyn Monroe, 'the embarrassment after the anger is the biggest humiliation a person can experience'. So with her eyes fixated on Missy laughing at the end of the hallway she decided to make the most of her anger. Especially since in just a little bit her anger would dissipate and turn to humiliation.

Riley slammed her bag to the ground and wiped the tears that had unknowingly escaped. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Missy's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. She was expecting her to stay silent and take the abuse as she had for years. But here was her old friend, stalking towards her with clenched fists. But knowing Riley she wouldn't do anything. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" But before she could answer the brunette punched her in the jaw sending her to her back. "You Missy Michelle Bradford are the worst human being in the entire world. I have done NOTHING! NOTHING to you!" The tears started to flow through her high pitched scream. "How can you live with yourself? Are you that pathetic and despicable that the only time you are happy is when other people are hurting? Well you know what you can go back to hell where you came from. I am over you. I am over all the bull shit you have put me through and in case you've forgotten I have plenty of secrets on you."

Missy instantly flipped her gaze towards Riley as she rose from the ground. "Yeah that's right. I wonder if the student body knows that you wet the bed until you were 8 years old and you couldn't sleep at my house until you were in 8th grade because you got scared and had your mommy come pick you up."

Missy's face was red, her nostrils flared with every exhale. She was mad, not just mad—furious. "SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME! You have ruined my life Missy." And without even thinking she pushed her to the ground. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS?!"

As soon as she said that she felt a pair of strong and familiar arms wrap around her stomach. Her first instinct was to try and fight her way out not thinking twice about it. She thrashed her body and kicked her legs until someone said, "Princess it's me. It's me princess."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lucas released his hold completely shocked, he still had no idea what was going on. He left the locker room in a full sprint and somehow managed to move faster when he heard her screaming.

"Princess—"

"NO!" Riley inhaled heavily hoping to gain some self-control but it didn't work. She spun on her heels and yanked a piece of paper out of her grasp. "Are you missing a picture or something Lucas?"

His chin began to tremble and his breathing became abnormally heavy as he stared at the picture. "MISSY!"

"NO!" The brunette shouted and stood in front of him. "You and Maya were the only ones to have those pictures." A few quick shallow breaths were inhaled trying to fight her tears. "Why-Why is it here? How did they get it?"

He furrowed his brows at her accusation, "Princess. No. I didn't give it to them." He hesitantly took a step forward to which she took one back. And that just about tore him up inside.

"How did they get it?"

Chris stepped in the crowd and grabbed Missy off of the ground who was still completely flabbergasted. "I'm taking her to Ms. Davenport." No one acknowledged him as Lucas and Riley were staring each other down.

It was silent despite the crowd that had gathered. Lucas traced his darkened eyes around them. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" And with that everyone dissipated and by the time he turned back to Riley she was gone. "RILEY!" He saw her sprinting outside and towards her car. "Son of a bitch."

Zay and Josh were behind him and Josh was in tears. The quarterback's eyes fell to the papers on the floor. "SOMEONE CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!"

Farkle and Maya got to work as he stormed back to the locker room to get his keys. "Where are you going?" Zay questioned.

"Where the hell do you think? I'm going after her."

Josh was silent as his body began to shake. "My sister."

"MY GIRLFRIEND!" His fist slammed into a locker leaving a dent in the metal and a gash in his hand but it didn't slow him down. The punch didn't seem to faze either one of his friends. He lifted his phone to his ear and dialed her number. "Take care of the papers. I'll be back to deal with Missy." He ran to his truck and after dialing Riley again he realized she wasn't going to answer.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was sitting on a rock with her feet in the running creek, she had finally stopped crying but she'd never felt lower. The brunette gulped and twirled her hair around her finger, until Lucas came along no one ever noticed her. The bullying had stopped except for the occasional verbal assaults but that's it. And now, her heart physically hurt. This was the most embarrassing and the worst thing that she could ever have imagined happening to her.

She ended up turning her phone off, not only were all of her friends, her boyfriend and her father blowing up her phone but the amount of inappropriate texts and voicemails she was getting was enough to make her stomach churn. She knew that Lucas would be here soon, this was their thinking spot, and their spot that they went to whenever they wanted to be alone. And no sooner did she think that when she heard footsteps behind her. "Princess."

Riley didn't move, and immediately felt tears fall down her cheek. "Riley." The worst place for him to be, was there. Her emotions were flying off the handle, her feelings would flicker from sadness to anger in the blink of an eye and it was almost like she had no control.

"It's best if you go." She stated coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere, my girlfriend is upset and I love her with all of my heart so no I'm not going anywhere."

The brunette rose off the rock, "Were you missing a picture?" He reluctantly nodded. "And did you not feel the need to tell me that a picture of me was floating around?"

"I didn't want to worry you and it was almost a month ago, I just thought that maybe it fell out of my locker and the janitor cleaned it up."

Riley nodded sarcastically, "Yeah but that wasn't what happened." She gulped and stared at him as his focus shifted to the ground. "I can't do this Lucas."

"Don't." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Don't do this Riley."

Her brown eyes met his, and Lucas' heart broke, there was so much pain and sadness. "No one knew me before you Lucas. I was invisible, and this would have never happened." He opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't get the words out. "You deserve someone who's fierce and can handle all of this drama and I am not that girl. I'm not as strong as I thought I was." The quarterback moved towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

His chest tightened. "Princess please don't leave me. I know—I know you're hurting and I know that this was worse than anything you've experienced but please don't leave me." Tears fell from his eyes and it was then he realized his entire body was trembling. "I can't do life without you." He whispered and squeezed her tighter.

His ears were filled with her sobs for several minutes. "Lucas." She lightly pushed away from him. "I love you but I can't keep willingly doing this. I know if I keep this-"She gestured to them, "If I keep our relationship I could see myself going down into a spiraling depression again. I can't feel this way."

"Baby that's why I'm here." He cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "That's why I'm here Riley, I won't let you feel that way."

"I feel that way right now." The quarterback dropped his head and Riley saw tears fall to the rock underneath him. "Thank you for the best first kiss, best first date and best relationship. I'm sorry."

"R-R-Riley. Please baby." His chin trembled as the tears freely escaped. He sniffled and caressed her cheek, "We love each other. You're my other half, you make me whole. Please just—please."

The brunette rose on her toes and pecked his cheek. "I love you and I'm so sorry." His whole world was crashing underneath him, he was falling and the one person who could hold him down was leaving.

"Riley please. You're my princess." He fell to his knees clutching her hand. "I'll beg. I can't lose you. I love you so damn much." His face, his eyes, the tears all of it was tearing her apart.

She broke out into a sob again. "Lucas I love you please don't make this more difficult than it already it is."

He shook his head, "I will make this as difficult as possible because I can't lose you. Riley Matthews you are my world, my girl, my princess I can't let you do this. I just got you."

She inhaled deeply, "I was always there."

His lips touched her hand before she gently removed it from his grasp and ran towards her car. Lucas was frozen he couldn't move. It wasn't until he saw her at the edge of the trees that he sprinted. As fast as his legs could carry him and right when she closed her car door he was slamming his hand on the passenger window. "Riley unlock the door princess. Please take me with you. Don't leave me." He could hardly see from the pool of tears that had collected in his eyes, were threatening to spill over again. "Riley." She turned on her car and put it into drive. "No. NO!"

The logical thing for him to have done was to get in his truck and follow her, but right now logic was far from his mind. He was focusing on his heart, the heart that was breaking, the heart that had _broken_. His feet followed after her.

Riley glanced in the rearview mirror with reluctance and he was chasing her. He was chasing after her car. It took everything in her power to keep going, to not put the car in park and run to him. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tighter to prevent her from telling him she didn't mean it and she doesn't want to break up. But she kept driving.

His figure had become smaller as she continued to drive but he had fallen to the ground. His face was buried into his hands. "I love you Lucas."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya entered the Matthews home and trudged towards her best friend's bedroom. But when she realized her father was with her she decided to wait, but eavesdropping was never out of the question. She enjoyed listening to other people's conversations and mentally giving her opinions. "I'm taking this to the school board, Missy is going to get expelled. Ms. Davenport pulled records on everything. This is going to get handled."

"Dad you should have—"Her peaches was crying and that instantly caused her to tear up. "You should have read some of the text messages people had sent me."

"Your mom is already getting you a new phone number. I'm so sorry pumpkin, I can't believe this happened to you. I'm so sorry that I didn't put a stop to this sooner, I should've done it despite what you wanted." She heard her best friend sob uncontrollably. "Do you still want to switch schools?"

With that the blonde flung the door open. "YOU'RE SWITCHING SCHOOLS?"

Riley's eyes widened, "Peaches."

"NO!"

"Maya." Mr. Matthews rose from the bed, "You have no idea what she's feeling you have to understand—"

"I understand she's leaving me." The blue eyed girl stormed out of the room.

"NO peaches, p-please don't leave me." She mumbled through her tears, Maya stopped but only for a second then she kept walking. "NO I NEED YOU!"

Her chest began to tighten seeing her best friend walk out on her. She'd held it together up until that point but this is when she lost it. "No, pumpkin look at me." Her head flipped to the right as her throat began to close up. "Breathe Riley. Please breathe, you don't need to do this right now."

"Hold me." _It always worked with Lucas, Lucas always held me and it was easier._

Without hesitance he wrapped his arms around her and though it did help it didn't ease it completely. "She'll come around pumpkin, it's been an emotional day for everyone. Just focus on breathing."

Josh stormed into her bedroom and tugged her away from his father. "Riley." Mr. Matthews left his kids alone, knowing full and well that Josh would take care of her. "I'm so sorry."

"About t-the picture, M-Maya or, L-Lucas."

"I don't know about the other 2 but the picture is what I'm talking about." Her grip on him tightened. "Look um, how about we have a brother sister night. We'll hang out in here, watch movies, eat, and just let it be you and me." Riley nodded her head and tried to wipe her face dry. "But there's someone in the living room you should talk to."

"Peaches." She whispered. Without thinking she sprinted into the living room and the tears she had just wiped away instantly came back. "Lucas."

"Princess." He inhaled several shallow breaths and licked his lips as he timidly moved towards her and away from the door. "Can we—Can I talk to you please." His once green eyes were red and swollen from tears, similar to Riley's. There were tear stains that ended at his sharp jawline and his hair though it was normally a controlled mess, it was now just a mess. "Please princess 5 minutes. Please for me."

"Um, Mr. Friar." Cory appeared behind her and whispered something in his daughter's ear before sending her down the hallway, "can you and I talk first?" The brunette cast one final look to Lucas and blew him a kiss before disappearing back down the hallway.

His eyes widened and his breath quickened at Mr. Matthews' request. "Sir please. I didn't ever mean for this to happen to her, p-please don't stop me from seeing her. I n-need her." His eyes flooded with tears again. "I love your daughter sir."

"Lucas it's nothing like that. Breathe okay, just relax for a moment. Come sit with me, you aren't in trouble."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Let me know what you think love bugs!

Don't be a silent reader.


	36. Chapter 36-You're Still Protecting Me

Lucas moved towards the kitchen table and sat in his normal spot before rubbing his eyes. They were incredibly tired and sore, it felt like sand paper every time he blinked. Cory studied him from afar and waited until his daughter's bedroom door closed before speaking. "Lucas, are you okay?"

"No sir. I'm not at all okay." There was no hesitation as he started to cry again, "The entire school is looking at Riley as if she's a piece of meat and it has taken everything in my power to not tear their heads off. She's utterly humiliated and if that wasn't enough to tear me apart because she's so sad, she broke up with me."

Mr. Matthews stood up and reached into the fridge. "Take a couple gulps, it'll help calm you down."

The quarterback did as instructed and dried his face in the process. "Thanks."

"Now, I want you to answer me honestly." The sudden change in his tone brought the green eyed man back to reality. "Did you know someone was harassing Riley through text messages?"

"WHAT!?"

He sat down with a heavy sigh. "I'll take that as a no."

His fists immediately clenched. "Who? What did they say?"

As if on cue Topanga waltzed into the apartment with a file folder. "I got them." Lucas had never seen Mrs. Matthews so angry before. The normal loveable smile was no more and was replaced by an evil scowl. "I told you we should've done this a long time ago." She slammed the folder down and heaved herself into the chair.

"I know honey." His hand rested on hers, "I shouldn't have listened to her. I made a mistake and I can't apologize enough to her." Lucas cleared his throat to pull them out of their heart to heart. Not like it wasn't a nice moment but, someone was harassing his princess. "Sorry Mr. Friar." The green folder was slid across the table and in the quarterbacks grasp. "Read them."

His green eyes traced the papers as he opened the folder.

 _Worthless…_

 _Slut…_

 _Nothing…_

 _Lucas deserves more…_

 _Pathetic piece of trash…_

Topanga watched as his face slowly turned red. "Who?" He growled.

"Well, I'm currently obtaining a warrant for that information. We're pressing charges for harassment. I can't wait to get my hands on that freaking principal." Her hands slammed against the table, "I'm going to tear him limb from limb. I'm going to check on her." The chair practically flew backwards across the hardwood as she stormed down the hall.

His emerald eyes were no longer recognizable, they were consumed by rage. "Don't mind her, that's lawyer Topanga. She's a shark when she wants to be." They sat in silence as Lucas thought of ways to ruin Missy. He couldn't hit her, he would never. His normal reactions had rendered him useless. "I just wanted to confirm with you that everything Missy has done this year has been reported to Ms. Davenport correct?"

His mind started running through the past few months they had known each other and been together. "I mean there were occasional verbal arguments that happened before we started dating. And then the rumor that I was paying her to—"

"To what?"

He inhaled trying to remain calm. "To date me and sleep with her. Which is completely and utterly untrue. We have never—"

"Trust me Lucas, I know my daughter. I also know you shouldn't have gone after her today."

The quarterback furrowed his brows. "I guess I don't understand. That is absolutely what I should have done."

Mr. Matthews scratched the back of his neck. "Riley has control over one emotion. Happiness. All others are too much for her to handle, when she becomes angry or sad or whatever you want to call it she becomes irrational and takes it out on the person who's beside her. For a long time it was Maya. And she being as great as she is would take it or tell her to shut up. That's why we didn't know about the bullying for a good portion of the time during her freshman year. She secluded herself and assured us everything was fine if she was holed up in her room. She would occasionally snap at Josh but now, it was you."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that if I hadn't gone after her like a good boyfriend I would still have my girlfriend?" Cory hesitantly shrugged, as if to say pretty much. "Son of a." He cut himself off and his forehead landed on the table. "Sir, what do I do? I'm in unchartered territory right now and I don't know-"He gulped and closed his eyes, "I don't know what to do right now. I need her sir and I know that's intense for only being together 2 months in our junior year but I don't care because that's what I feel."

"Lucas trust me, my freshman year I flew to Orlando after Topanga because I wanted to be with her. Of course I had a little help from my best friend Shawn. There are no judgments being passed right now." The quarterback still hadn't lifted his head off of the table so Cory took that as his cue to continue talking. "When we were 16, Topanga moved. And I thought the world was ending. You know she didn't even tell me she was moving until a few days before she was leaving. I was losing the girl I've loved for years, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first date so I know how you're feeling."

"I want to talk to her."

"Now is definitely not a good idea."

"I was afraid you'd say that." His forehead lifted off the table and revealed his tear stained face. "How long?"

He shrugged, "A few days. You can still approach her if she looks like she's in a decent mood but with what just happened and now Maya's mad at her I don't know when that will be."

"Wait, why is Maya mad? She needs to be in there with her best friend."

Cory sighed, "She overheard a conversation between Riley and I. She's thinking of transferring schools until this dies down." His face became warm, his eyes glassed over, and his body trembled. But what stuck out most of all was the feeling in his heart. He absolutely disgusted the idea of not dating Riley Matthews, but he never thought he'd go without having to see her. 5 days a week were being taken away from him.

Riley was becoming more like a ghost, every time he tried to reach out and grab her she would disappear. "Please sir, please don't let her switch schools. You said earlier that you wished you wouldn't have listened to her. This is one of those times where you shouldn't listen to her."

Cory rested his forearms against the dining room table. "Lucas, I know you want to see her-"

"Yes I do. But it isn't just about that. I get if she needs a few days off but I also know that she shouldn't run. Missy is leaving right? All of Riley's friends, Josh all the people who care about her go to that school. If she keeps avoiding situations she won't ever be able to control her emotions—because you say they're uncontrollable for her."

At that moment Topanga sauntered into the kitchen and Cory rose instantly knowing what she wanted. Mrs. Matthews' eyes had pooled, "I hate seeing her so sad." She whispered against his chest.

"Mr. Matthews please let me go in there. Please."

"Don't take anything she says personally."

The quarterback darted down the hallway and a wave of nerves rushed over his already shaky frame. "Princess." He creaked the door open and saw Riley lying on Josh's chest. Her eyes were still red but it didn't seem as if she was crying anymore. She seemed, numb. And Lucas was unsure which he hated more. "Princess, can I talk to you."

Josh slightly shook his head with wide eyes, noticeable enough for Lucas but the brunette wouldn't have seen it. He kept mouthing the word 'no' as if it was a warning. Nonetheless, he was going to talk to Riley. He had to. "Sure."

"I'll go call Maya." Curious as to why she wasn't there and what the blonde and his sister had fought about.

"No, Josh don't. I'll work things out with her soon, but the more pressure you put on her the more she's going to fight it. Just, don't."

Her brother nodded as he exited the room and silently closed the bedroom door behind him. The quarterback stood in front of her fidgeting with his hands, now that he was here he had no idea what to do. In any other situation he would kiss her and hold her. Just to let her know that things were going to be okay but everything changed this morning. Or so he thought, the brunette rose off the bed and gave him a hug. "You look bad."

He didn't even care in that moment as his grip around her waist tightened and he buried his face in her neck. "I feel bad."

"You can join the club, I'm president." She quipped, in an effort to keep the mood light and happy.

The green eyed man enjoyed the joking and knew it was the only way for her to cope with everything as of right now. "I missed you princess." The brunette nodded since she was unable to force words out. "Come on let's sit."

The brown eyed girl agreed and laid back down on her bed with Lucas beside her. "Did you go back to school?"

"Nope, I wasn't allowed in." She furrowed her brows, "Well you know how they lock from the outside during school hours? Well, since I refused to go through the office door I texted Josh, then Maya, then Farkle, then Zay, then Chris and they all said no."

"Why?"

"Because I had every intention of beating every guy's ass who so much as looked at—"He cut himself off and pulled her onto his chest. "You shouldn't be so far away."

He heard her gulp and knew what she was about to mention. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable since we—you know."

 _Ow._ "I don't want to. But I know you're going through a lot right now. So I'm going to be here for you, no matter what and once I personally pummel every single male and hold down Missy while you take care of her then maybe if I get lucky a second time around—"

"Maybe." Though it wasn't reassuring, though it wasn't final, it was hope. "I do love you Lucas."

"I love you too princess, more than you can ever imagine. I'm so sorry that this happened to you." He whispered and somehow got closer to her. "I'll be patiently waiting for you."

"Really?" She questioned with tear filled eyes.

He nodded and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I won't give up on you, on us. We're worth it, I won't walk away as easily as you think. I gave you all of me Riley, my heart is in your hands. I know you need space and time, and I don't want to hinder that but I really can't not see you."

"I know you hate this word, you've said so since before we started dating but-"

"Friends? Is that what you were going to say, friends?"

That came out a little harsher than he intended but the brunette laughed it off as if she expected it. "Yes, that's what I was going to say."

 _But I love you._ "Do I have permission to-"

"No you don't have permission to fight anyone. Sorry, not happening."

"Can I kiss-"

"No." She interrupted with reluctance, knowing full and well that the odds of her not kissing him were slim to none. All of her will power seemed to disappear around him.

His chest began to hurt but the hesitance in her voice didn't go unnoticed, "One more time?" He didn't wait for a reply as his lips crashed against hers. All of his love, all of his hunger and passion for her was trying to be released with a single kiss. And he knew it would take a lifetime to truly get it all out, probably not even then. Their lips moved in sync together as he began to deepen it when she allowed him entrance to her mouth. His right hand caressed her cheek while his left held her waist. Somehow, though neither knew when they started there were silent tears. Lucas nibbled on her bottom lip and listened to her gasp. He took the opportunity to get a breath so he could kiss her longer. Until he couldn't take it anymore, the fireworks, the heart-warming feeling, the butterflies all of it became too much. He couldn't lose that feeling, he couldn't lose his princess. "Please don't leave me Riley." He stared into her eyes as he silently shed tears. "I love you so much please don't leave me." Her forehead rested against his, "I know you said you want to be friends but I can't lose this feeling, I can't lose you."

"I just need time Lucas."

He inhaled and smelt her heavenly aroma. "I love you so much."

"I love you back."

"We can get through this." He whispered and held her tighter. "I know that if we hadn't gotten together that none of this wouldn't have happened."

"I can't bring myself to regret any of it." The brunette nuzzled her face into his chest.

A few more tears fell as he took in a few shallow breaths. "Princess we can get through this. I know we can, we're strong."

"Time Lucas. I need time."

Her tone was more demanding and though he didn't want to he knew that it was time to change the subject. "Why didn't you tell me about the texts you were getting?"

She shrugged, "I didn't think it was your problem. Besides they were dwindling down, it doesn't really matter at this point though. I've got a new number."

Though it truly did matter, though he was a little irked at her for not telling him, he couldn't be mad at her. The woman lying on his chest had him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. "Are you switching schools?"

She waited for a moment to answer, she wasn't expecting him to know about that. "I don't know."

"Don't."

She exhaled with a small chuckle. "Could you go back to school when that happened? I mean technically they d-didn't see anything since I was facing the side and my hands were covering m-my ch-chest."

"It's okay princess." He tugged her into his chest and kissed her forehead. "I understand but I don't think you should. Right now would not be a good time to completely change your life, all of your friends are there, Missy is gone, and it will help cope with all of this."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if you leave and come back it'll get brought up again. They'll reopen a wound that should have been healed if you procrastinate going back. I know you're strong Riley, I know you don't want to go."

Riley hadn't really thought about that and stayed silent while it processed in her mind. She was stronger than she once was, during freshman year she would've switched schools instantly, had the opportunity arose. But now, Lucas' words were hitting her harder than originally anticipated. He was right, the wound was still fresh that's true but might as well get all the pain over with now, because she wouldn't switch schools permanently. She would want to come back, maybe she should just rip the Band-Aid off with one fatal swoop. "I know what happened today was awful and I can't even imagine how you're feeling but just take a few days to process all of this. I'll talk to Chris to see how things were at school today and figure some stuff out."

A smile danced across her lips, "You're still protecting me."

"Always."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think ladies and gents!**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	37. Chapter 37-Time

It had been an hour since they were left alone, and neither of them had spoken much for the past 40 minutes. The room was eerily silent and it was just now 6 o'clock. Lucas continued to caress her cheek and stare into her large brown eyes. He had no idea what had become of their relationship of their 'Rucas' and he was afraid to ask. However, Lucas could do this. Just lie here with her and hold her in his arms. "Riles." Josh peeked in through the door and grinned seeing she wasn't crying, "Luke I'm sorry man but we're going to have a family meeting."

"What?" The brunette rose off the bed and her eyes and tone held fear for whatever reason. Everyone was confused as to why that was, including Riley.

Lucas rose off the bed and held her hand, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Her chin began to tremble, she'd already left him once today and she didn't want to leave him again. Despite the fact she broke up with him, she needed his comfort, his embrace. Lucas always had a way of controlling her emotions. "Please don't go. Josh please don't make him go." Her brother dropped his gaze when the quarterback embraced her.

"I'm sorry sis it isn't my decision. Mom is in lawyer mode and dad has been on the phone the past hour. It seems really important."

The brown eyed girl glanced up at her—whatever he was. "P-please don't go. I finally q-quit crying." His green eyes lifted off of her and towards his teammate.

Josh looked remorseful but it seemed important. "Princess look at me." Her grip on his shirt tightened as she rose off his chest. "I have to go." Riley's body started shaking while she tried to control her tears. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just a few houses away and you can call me okay? I'll be over whenever you need me _, whenever you need me_ I'll be here okay?"

His words did little to comfort her, however she knew he didn't have much of a choice not to mention Lucas really would come whenever she needed him. Riley couldn't explain why she felt like she had to have him there to be comforted. It was almost like her body called out to him, and the overwhelming discomfort that she had broken up with him had begun to settle in. "Bubba just a few more minutes." She whimpered and Josh left with a head nod. The brunette nuzzled her face into his neck and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Princess please don't cry." He whispered through his own tears. He loved that she was so attached to him, it made him feel wanted and appreciated, but seeing the person he loved most in this world was in pain that was almost too much for him to handle.

"Please give me time." She mumbled.

He furrowed his brows. "I'm not trying to pressure you beautiful. I'm sorry if that's what you think I'm doing."

She disagreed and shook her head vehemently. "Please just give me time, just a little bit I don't want you to go anywhere."

He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Those words relieved so much tension in his chest, the fact that she didn't want him to go anywhere was something he desperately needed to hear. Yet again, she had given him more hope. The green eyed man just needed to be patient, a virtue he'd perfected in the weeks it took him to convince Riley to date him the first time around. "Princess I don't plan on going anywhere."

Her door opened again when Mrs. Matthews came in wearing her pant suit, "Lucas I'm sorry—"

"I understand." He interrupted and gave the brunette a final squeeze. The brown eyed girl pulled away slightly and stared into his eyes. She could persuade him to do anything with those magical things. "I love you princess."

Her arms snaked around his neck. "I don't think I'll be at school tomorrow."

"I wasn't expecting you to be, but I will come see you."

"Please don't fight. You can't get in trouble."

He exhaled heavily. "For you and only for you."

"Thank you."

Lucas said goodbye to her family and wasted no time to jump into his truck and dial Chris. "Hey man, meet me at Dwell right now."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose as he drank a cup of coffee and waited for Chris. He had no idea what exactly was going to happen when meeting with him but Chris had always been level headed. Maybe some of that would rub off on him. The green eyed man looked up when the dark haired man came trudging through the coffee shop. "So much for level headed." It was clear he was still furious, if Riley hadn't broken up with him then he'd be the same way no doubt about it.

His hands landed on the table with force. "Where is she?"

"Hello to you too. Sit."

The quarterback took a drink of coffee and passed him a cup. "Thanks. Where is she? How is she?"

"She's at home and she's not good, at all." Chris dropped his gaze and rubbed his face dry, yes he'd been crying and though he wasn't proud of it he wasn't ashamed of it either. "She's with her family, she's thinking about switching schools and Maya's mad at her for considering it."

"That's the last thing she needs."

"I agree." Lucas stated and took another drink, "So you and I need to be there for her in Maya's absence even if she did break up with me." His words stung, every bit of him hurt when he said that. Why it had come out so casually he had no idea.

Chris' hair moved with the force of his head movement. "She—She broke up with you?"

Lucas closed his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "If she hadn't been with me then this wouldn't have happened. That was her reasoning, which isn't completely faulty."

"It isn't your fault, but if people find out she's single I have no doubt some guys in her school will want something from her." His tone went from concerned to angry within a matter of words. Both of the men sat there with their fists clenched. "Son of a bitch. This needs to be stronger." He mumbled gesturing towards the cup.

"No kidding." Lucas growled. "What are we going to do? She can't be with me right now, she doesn't want me to go anywhere but she can't be single." Chris lifted his gaze off the cup seeming like he had an idea but after a head shake it was something he obviously wanted to disregard. "What?" Lucas questioned with an edge in his voice.

"Luke it's nothing really. It's a stupid idea and would create more rumors."

"Humor me, I could use a laugh." That was the understatement of the century. The quarterback gestured for him to continue while leaning back in his chair.

"She still needs protection from the evils of our school obviously."

"And that's why I switched classes."

Chris nodded in agreement, "But like I said if people find out she's single things could go downhill for her. That picture didn't make her look bad Luke."

"Do NOT talk about Riley that way." His eyes glared as his nostrils flared.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was helping pick up the papers it wasn't like I have one stashed away. You and I are on the same side here, don't let your emotions take over." The green eyed man scoffed and said 'continue'. "Anyways she's going to get attention because of that picture and without the wrath of a boyfriend or more like a 'Lucas Friar' then they'll be free to try and do something."

"I won't let that happen." He gripped his cup and even though it was a glass mug Chris was sure it was about to break.

"She needs a boyfriend, that was my idea but it was stupid that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm her boyfriend." Lucas stated as a matter of fact. "I will protect her. You, me, Josh, Zay and Farkle. That'll be enough unless someone wants to die, and that's if she wants to come back to school."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Lucas spoke up again. "Who were you suggesting be her 'fake boyfriend'." Chris tilted his head to the side and tossed up his hands. The first emotion that rose to the surface was anger but he knew he was only doing this for her protection. Or at least that's what he wanted to believe. "She'll be fine. But bigger question, what happened with Missy and the pictures?"

"Missy went home for the day along with Principal Anders, after the stunt today Ms. Davenport gave him an earful. She didn't really care that we were standing right there. He threatened to fire her but she kept it coming, saying this was just as much his fault as it was Missy's. She called the superintendent, again with us right there which I found odd but she did and Principal Anders was put on leave. Ms. Davenport is acting principal."

"Good."

"There's going to be a school assembly tomorrow in regards to the issue. Basically enforcing a new 'anti-bully' policy which I am more than okay with." The quarterback stared off into space and thought of Riley, and how tight her hold was on him when he had to leave. "You were the one who taught her how to punch right?"

"Yeah." He replied with a coy smile, he didn't get to see the punch but it made him happy, she got what she deserved. Though it wasn't enough.

"Good job, her face was swollen like a freaking baseball."

After conversing for an hour more and giving Chris, Riley's new number he left for his house. Once pulling into his driveway he saw the light on in her room and was terrified to go inside. His mother loved Riley and it didn't take a genius to see he'd been crying. Lucas inhaled deeply and trudged up the driveway and opened the door. "Baby boy!" She skipped to the front door from the kitchen. "Awe, no Riley."

His gaze was on the floor, "Thanks mom, nice to see you too."

She slapped his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I was simply saying that because you said you were bringing her over for dinner. I was just about to call you." Lynda released him from a hug and finally got a good look at her son. "What, what happened? Why have you been crying? Wait, is that why Riley isn't here?"

"Mom something happened today."

"What did you do Lucas Friar?"

The tears streamed down his face. "It's nothing I did. Please just let me finish—"

"What did Riley do?" Her face was nothing but astonished, "She wouldn't do anything to hurt you Lucas."

"Mom please sit and I'll explain." The quarterback demanded with a sudden aggression in his tone. The green eyed man took time telling her every detail of the day. The punch heard round the world, the picture, the change of authority at school, how Riley broke it off with him, what happened when he went over there. About the messages, about all of it and by the end they were both silently crying. "She's at home right now." He whispered and rubbed his eyes, they were beginning to sting after all the tears shed from today.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. Not just for you but for her, why didn't her parents ever do anything?" She mumbled and the tone of her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Riley asked them not to. She was bullied her freshman year and hid it from everyone, when she'd finally had enough and told an authority figure at the school there was a petition that was signed for her to commit suicide." Lynda gasped and her hand cupped her mouth as she sobbed. "The bullying got worse last time, so it doesn't surprise me she thought the same thing might happen again. It was stupid of her to not let her parents do something, but they should've done it without her permission."

"She didn't did she?" Lynda questioned, her hands held her face as her gaze was on the ground. Leave it to Lynda to know no boundaries when asking questions. When Lucas still hadn't said anything she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. At that point he didn't have to say anything. "Oh my God."

"Riley will be gone from school for a few days I'm trying to convince her to not switch schools."

"Will her family stay with her?"

He furrowed his brows, "I don't know. Why?"

"If not, you'll be staying with her. Trust me Lucas, she doesn't need to be alone especially since she's," His mother gulped and inhaled before continuing, "especially since she's tried before. I don't want anything to happen to her, and I'm sure someone will be staying with her but if not you'll leave school in the middle of a lesson if you have to and go be with Riley."

Her son rose off the coffee table and embraced her in a hug. "T-Thank you."

"Are you okay baby boy?"

Honestly. "No." She only hugged him tighter.

After 10 minutes of hugging in silence Lynda rose off the couch and in silence got her cookie jar. After making it clear this was a one-time thing she passed it to him and said, 'cookies make everything better'. _Lord if that were the truth._

His mom went to bed once it hit 11 o'clock but he was in his room, with her cookie jar, staring at her picture on the nightstand while listening to the thunderstorm outside. His phone was lying underneath their picture practically begging for him to call her. But knowing she'd probably be asleep since it was so late and with the day she had, he left it alone.

His eyes became heavy after deciding the cookies weren't making anything better, especially not his muscular build. The quarterback rose off of the bed and flipped the light off before snuggling into his comforter.

 ** _Ding Ding_**

 ** _MyPrincess.  
I need you._**

He was out of his bedroom in seconds.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think. Don't be a silent reader.**


	38. Chapter 38-Excuse You?

**I got a message regarding how much is left of this book and I'm not going to lie, I have no idea. I haven't decided how I wanted to end this. But as soon as I figure it out I will let you guys know!**

 **Chapter 38**

Lucas didn't really care at all that it was pouring down rain outside, or the fact that he was shirtless and barely managed to put on shoes. The only thing he cared about, the only thing on his mind was Riley. It took less than 2 minutes to get to her room. The quarterback threw open the already unlocked window and crawled inside. "Princess."

Once he saw her burying herself underneath the blankets that's when it hit him. She hates thunderstorms. "L-Lucas."

"I'm here." Riley instantly shifted over and tossed open her comforter. "I'm wet princess."

"I don't care. I'm so tired, but I can't—I can't sleep please." She whimpered as her eyes were barely opened.

A small smile appeared on his cheeks and after locking the bedroom door he nestled in beside her. "How can I say no to your beautiful face?"

"Easy. Just don't." She delivered bluntly while burying her face into his neck, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wanted to see you. I was going to call but figured you'd be asleep." He hugged her tightly into his chest.

"I mean for today. I know it wasn't your fault." She whispered sleepily.

"I know you were just upset princess. I'm not mad at you, at all. You have nothing to apologize for." Right after he finished speaking a clash of thunder erupted through her room and unintentionally she let out a small yelp. "Hey don't focus on that. Focus on me, talk to me."

She craned her neck to look into his pale green eyes with a little help from his pointer finger. She took note of how much they had dulled just from the events of today and that saddened her heart. "This is weird. I don't like thunderstorms but I love rain."

"You don't like the abrupt noise of the thunder. It's not weird." His thumb caressed her cheek. Her face was clear of any makeup and her hair was in a messy bun sitting on top of her head. There was nothing obstructing his view of her natural beauty. "You are so gorgeous."

"Thank you." The brunette whispered.

Her chocolate orbs consistently darted from his eyes to his mouth and back again. The hand that was caressing her cheek moved to the back of her neck. "You're welcome." With one quick motion his lips crashed against hers. Riley was caught off guard by the immediate movement but quickly fell into his embrace. Their lips were moving in sync with one another as she abruptly climbed on top of him. Her hands teased at his skin as she caressed his abs causing a deep moan from the back of his throat.

The quarterback went underneath her shirt and dominantly gripped her sides. "Mine." He whispered against her lips before rolling to hover over her. His lips drug across her collarbone and over her shoulder before nibbling at her neck.

"Please." She begged and after Lucas furrowed his brows he kissed her again. He loved kissing Riley but there was something different about her lips tonight. They were almost, desperate. Clinging to his for dear life, and that's when he realized it. She was desperate for any attention that wasn't humiliation.

He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. Riley snaked her legs around his waist and tugged him into her. She gasped at his hardened member pressed against her core. Lucas' hands caressed her sides and occasionally his calloused hands would run down her thigh. "I'm ready." She mumbled before kissing him again.

"No." He whispered and began to kiss her neck knowing she'd have a mouth full.

"Please." She whined, disappointment laced in with the word. _Wow that's it?_

"No. You're upset, I'm not going to do that to you. Just enjoy this." He demanded.

He nibbled on her neck and enjoyed the small moans that escaped her lips. Within seconds her moans turned to whimpers and the quarterback instantly pulled away. "Princess, no. No, no, no why are you upset?" He caressed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers.

"Talk to me baby."

The brunette shrugged and played at the hem of her shirt. "You don't want me?"

"Do NOT ever say that." The words escaped his mouth before he could even process them. They escaped before he could control the anger that rested within each syllable. "You are all I will ever want. Don't ever say that again. Why would you think that?"

She gulped and fidgeted with her tank top. "Because I offered you sex and you turned me down."

Lucas sat her up in the bed and held her tight. "Princess, I'm not going to do that to you. You've had an incredibly awful day. I get wanting love, and I will give that to you. As much as you want." She got off of her knees and wrapped her long legs around his waist. "I will love you more than you can handle. But do you honestly want our first time together to be like this? You breaking up with me not even 24 hours ago, and you crying all day because of terrible people?"

Riley shook her head and tapped her fingertips against his chest.

"I want our first time to be the best night of your life. And I want us to be together. But don't you think for even one second that I don't want you."

They sat in silence on top of her purple blanket. She was sitting in his lap with her legs snaked around his neck and her face buried into his neck. Neither moved for what could probably have been an hour, and it wasn't until Lucas felt the grip around his waist weaken and heard her light snores that the quarterback knew she was asleep. He used his core to bring himself to his knees as slowly as possible and gently laid her down against the mattress.

Lucas thought all in all he did a great job, she was still asleep even after he had to unravel his hands from underneath her. "Lucas." Or so he thought.

"Yeah princess."

"Thank you for loving me like this."

He smiled and kissed her temple before tugging her into his chest. "It's the easiest thing I've ever had to do."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning and unfortunately Lucas was gone, her mind still buzzing from the events of yesterday made her oblivious to the knock on her door and the sound of it opening. "Sis?"

"Hey bubba." She sighed and tousled her hair.

"I'm going to assume you aren't going to school?" The brunette's chin trembled and she simply shook her head no trying to disguise the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "Hey no please don't cry." He hurriedly crawled beside her in bed. "I'm so sorry, I was trying to make you laugh." He now knew how far his sister had fallen with this disgusting stunt. A few weeks ago she was laughing at the frost bite caused by the bucket of water that had fallen on her. A few weeks ago she was telling everyone she didn't need a baby sitter after the closet incident. A few weeks ago she was able to joke with herself, but not this time.

Not anymore. "How's peaches?"

"I don't really know she texted me that she wanted some alone time. So I told her that was fine and that I loved her, but what's going on with you two?"

The brown eyed girl wiped her eyes and gave him a hug with a small, forced smile. "Just keep an eye on her for me will you?"

"Always." He whispered, "Mom and dad went to talk to the superintendent. I don't really know what's going to happen from here. But, do you want me to stay here with you?"

More than anything Riley wanted to be alone, she needed to sort and compartmentalize her life again. There were many questions whirling through her mind. But despite it all the thought that stood out the most was, Lucas. How she treated him so cruel yesterday and he came running to her twice. He soothed her during the storm, soothed her fears of him leaving, and despite everything still loved her. "No. It's okay, I think it's best if I'm left alone for a little while."

He seemed skeptical and it didn't go unnoticed by his sister. "Trust me Josh, I don't plan on doing that again. I'm stronger despite the way I look, I have people who love me." His lips touched her forehead.

"Good. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. I'll run out of class-"

"I get it Josh. Thanks."

30 minutes had passed of Josh leaving her and the house had never been more silent, she was regretting telling her brother to leave. She reached for her phone in hopes it would distract her even for a few moments, and hopefully there might be some texts from Maya, but her straight lips curved into a smile when there were some texts from Lucas.

 **Lucas3  
Thank you for letting me console you last night. I love you more than anything ****_my_** **beautiful princess. Despite this rough patch, I will always be there for you.  
Always.**

 **Lucas3  
I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I saw you, you never left.**

 **Lucas3  
I just wanted to thank you for being my reason to look forward to the next day.**

 **Lucas3  
The first time I saw you my heart whispered 'that's the one'.**

 **Lucas3  
You were lying next to me last night and I was half asleep wondering what I did to deserve you. And while you're breathing easily, I was thinking of what I can do for you tomorrow to be better for you then I was today.**

Riley wiped her face dry and felt the genuine smile on her lips. Her doorbell rang and knowing exactly who it was she sprinted towards the door. Her smile faltered but never fell, "Chris." Her arms snaked around his neck. "Hi."

"Hey beautiful. How're you feeling?"

She gestured for him to come in and passed her a bouquet of daisies as he did so. "I've definitely been better but, I'm not awful. There are people who go through far worse. Thank you for these flowers they're beautiful." The brunette sauntered into the kitchen and dried her face repeatedly ensuring it wasn't incredibly noticeable she was crying.

But she knew Chris saw right through her. "Why're you crying?"

 _Figures._ "I uh, I don't know. Lucas sent me some texts and I just- well they got to me." She reached for a vase and clipped the ends of the flowers. "So what are you doing here?"

"I had to check on you, I gave you your space yesterday because you needed it." He knew that whenever she lost control of her emotions they'd be difficult for her to reign in and after finding out she broke up with Lucas, his suspicion was confirmed. So he made sure to steer clear. "You shouldn't be at home by yourself."

Riley clenched her jaw and decided to brush it off. "I'm fine Chris, like I told Josh I'm stronger now. I promised you and I kind of have Lucas and even though Maya hates me right now. I still have her, and my family and Farkle. And ever since he got my new number he's been blowing my phone up begging to come see me."

The dark haired man chuckled lightly and fiddled with his fingertips. "Maya's pissed because you're thinking of going to a new school isn't she?"

Her brows furrowed, "You know if you weren't Chris I would be curious to know how you knew about me contemplating switching schools." That's when it hit her, "Lucas."

"Lucas." He confirmed, "What's up with that?"

She shrugged lightly and decided to make some breakfast. "I'm not going to lie, I blamed him at first. It was the picture he had hanging in his locker that I just found out was missing. He didn't tell me about that, and if I had just never dated him then this would never have happened."

"But people should be allowed to hang pictures of beautiful girls in their lockers and we have no idea what Missy would have done if you had broken up with him. Girls like her don't just stop tormenting people." The brunette nodded in agreeance. "You regret it." Again she nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about. More like who he was talking about, and continued cracking eggs in the pan. "So fix it."

"Scrambled for you?"

"You're avoiding it. Why?"

"You don't like scrambled?" She questioned, "Over medium then?"

Chris slid off the bar stool and gave her a hug. "Listen to me carefully Riley, I knew you were going to boil over with your emotions yesterday but you and Lucas were gone before I could warn him. You reacted completely on emotion which isn't normally something you'd do, so that's how I know you regret it. You don't want to fix it because you're terrified of what the repercussions would be, but Missy won't be around anymore. And also, why give her the satisfaction of breaking you two apart?" She sighed and squeezed him a little tighter. "I know you need space, I know you need time to think all of this through because you aren't reacting completely on emotion anymore, but you also need Lucas whether you want to admit that or not."

"What-"

He shushed her and held her even tighter. "It's rude to interrupt. I know you love Lucas, and I know he loves you and though I hate to admit it I'm jealous." The brunette was about to interrupt again but bit her tongue, "I want to tell you that I like you Riley, but it's because I like you that I want you to work things out with Lucas. I want you to be happy and he's the thing that makes you happy." Tears fell down her face with his words and he hurriedly wiped them away with a quick flick of his thumb. "Was I that terrible at this whole consoling thing?"

"No, it isn't you." She mumbled through her tears and laughter. "I just—first I never thought you'd like me, you always compared me to your sister and I thought that was flattering." She joked.

"You do, but did you honestly think I was going to tell Lucas that I had feelings for you? I'm strong but he's, well Lucas Friar." They both laughed and she pulled away from him politely, "I do want you happy. And even though it isn't with me, I will still be here for you." His lips touched her forehead, "and as for the whole admitting my feelings for you thing, let's just keep that on the DL."

"Deal. But let me just say that Chris you are one of my closest friends and whoever you end up dating is going to be the luckiest girl in the world." His blue eyes brightened and gave her a boyish grin with a simple nod.

She tousled her hair that she let loose from the messy bun and continued to make breakfast. "And Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Scrambled is fine."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey baby girl." Josh landed beside his girlfriend's locker with a smile. And he got a scowl in return, "What's with the scowl? A beautiful face should not hold such angry expressions."

"I'm mad at you. Now leave me alone." Her locker slammed shut and though this wasn't the time to laugh Josh muffled a laughter at Maya's bluntness. Most of the time girls wouldn't outright say they were mad they'd torture their significant other for hours at least by ignoring them. "Seriously you're laughing right now?!"

"Sorry." He composed himself, "Sorry baby girl. You were just so frank, now do you want to tell me why you're pissed at me or is this one of those fun guessing games you girls do?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "Let's just continue with my blunt honesty shall we?" He gestured for her to continue with a smirk. "Riley's switching schools and YOU didn't tell me!"

He furrowed his brows and that's when everything came into place. Why Maya was ignoring her best friend when she needed her most, and why Riley asked for him to keep an eye on her. And that's when his anger came to light. "Excuse you?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**


	39. Chapter 39-Is He Breathing Fire?

"Excuse you?"

Maya stepped back at his firm tone but stood her ground letting her pride consume her. "Is there a reason why my best friend in this entire world is leaving and neither of you decided to tell me? I NEED HER!"

"Hey Josh, is someone at home with Riley?" Josh threw his heated gaze to Lucas who seemed unaffected by the angered expression. "I know you're busy but someone needs to be at home with her and she isn't responding to my texts."

"No. Now leave." But before he could finish his sentence Lucas was sprinting out the front door of the school. Josh continued to glare at his girlfriend, "Maya, I love you with all of my heart but I'm about to say some stuff to you and you damn well better listen. Got it?" Her blue eyes widened, "You are a lot of things Maya Hart, selfless, amazing and an abundance of other things but I never took you as selfish." He spat and she shuddered with his icy delivery. "Riley went through the most humiliating experience of her life and she has every right and reason in this world to never want to even put a toe back into this school." He took a step forward and pinned her against the locker. "She went through the most humiliating experience and YOU her best friend, her sister weren't there? WHY?"

The tears filled her eyes as her boyfriend's obvious frustration- no not frustration. When his fury, grew. "I NEED HER! I can't lose Riley, she's my peaches and the only thing I've ever been able to count on."

"Let me put it to you this way Maya, I've never been more disappointed in you." And with that he stormed off while she tried to process everything he just said. "OH and by the way, it isn't for sure yet. Get your facts straight." He knew he was harsh, and that made Josh cringe but at this point it was Maya or his sister and though he loved Maya he couldn't justify her actions.

 _Just keep an eye on her for me…_

Riley's words continued to ring through her mind and he would like to say he was shocked at the fact she wasn't mad at Maya. Especially because she disappeared when the brunette need her most but he couldn't bring himself to be surprised. That was his sister, that was just who she was, forgiving and kind. Always putting other people before her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWMGWGMWGMW**

Lucas texted his mother he wouldn't be at school because of Riley and his mother replied back with an 'I'm proud of you'. His heart swelled at not only his moms words but because he'd get to spend all day with his princess, alone. The quarterback pulled up to the curb and ran to the front door, ignoring the truck opposite of his, before hastily ringing the doorbell.

The crimson red door opened and he abruptly pulled Riley into a hug. "You scared me, you didn't respond to my texts."

"I'm sorry, I read them and started crying and was about to reply when the doorbell rang." Riley whispered against his neck.

His eyes remained closed as he stepped inside and slammed the door shut with his foot. "You're just now waking up?" He questioned.

"No, Chris is here." She mumbled into his ear and he had no idea why but jealousy coursed through his blood and he snapped his eyes open. "I'm glad you're here." The brunette whispered and only tightened her hold on him.

The green eyed man lifted his head off of hers and said hey to Chris who was happily eating. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I came to check on Riley then she made breakfast and well, I was hungry." Chris responded with a small grin as he took another bite.

Lucas chuckled lightly and remembered that this was Chris, he'd done nothing but protect her and help him. The jealousy must have been caused by the fact he was alone with his princess. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No I'm fine princess." He caressed her cheek and a light smile toyed at his lips. "But I did bring you something that I left in the truck, I'll be right back." The brunette left the door unlocked and sat back down at the table with Chris.

"So do you think you'll come back to our school?"

The brunette shrugged and exhaled as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "I don't know I'd like to say yes but, ugh it's so humiliating. Missy knew that this would do me in."

"Only if you let it." He states with a matter of fact tone. _He's like my personal Yoda._

She took a bite of her eggs and bit her lip, "Chris, you don't think Lucas is embarrassed do you?" He furrowed his brows not understanding the question, "I mean I was his girlfriend and that picture went around the whole school. I'm sure he has to be a little embarrassed to be seen with me." The front door slammed shut and she could practically hear his firm and heavy exhales. She shut her eyes tightly hoping it was all a dream. But as his exhales grew louder she was sure it wasn't. "Chris, is he breathing fire?"

"Might as well be." He rose from the table and stuck his plate in the sink, "I'm going to leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything Riles." He managed to skate past Lucas with a lot of luck considering the brick wall wasn't moving.

The brunette continued to eat her breakfast as if nothing had occurred in hopes he would think that too. At least she had the answer to her question. "Why don't you run that question by me Riley?" Her body shivered, when he calls her Riley he's either mad or sad. In this case since she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, she knew it was anger.

"Um, no thanks. Thank you for the offer though."

"No, I would love to hear it."

Riley heard his footsteps headed towards her and she cowered down. "I would love for the floor to open and to swallow me whole but I don't think that'll happen either." She laughed lightly while his green eyes never faltered.

He tossed down the familiar white box that held those delicious red gummies she could never get enough of, and she couldn't even say thanks before he tore into her. "DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!?" She wiped her eyes and just let him keep going, "This isn't a joke Riley! Just because some bitchy good for nothing girl spread that picture around doesn't mean that my feelings have changed for you! In fact they have grown more, now that you aren't mine, now that you broke up with me it only makes me want you more!" The brunette quit trying to wipe her tears dry and let them drop from her jaw line freely. "Have our 2 months together done absolutely nothing for you to understand that? Me saying 'I love you' wasn't a conversation starter for me Riley, I wasn't just saying it just because or because I was bored. I meant it damn it and the fact you would even think I'd be embarrassed of you pisses me the hell off!"

"Lucas-"

"I'm not done." _Remember what Chris said, it's rude to interrupt._ He exhaled and clenched his jaw, "I will proudly stand by your side. I will put you on my damn shoulder and scream from the rooftops that you are my girl. That I love you with everything inside of me and nothing will ever change that!" She saw a single tear escaping his eye and without hesitation her thumb wiped it away. "BECAUSE OF THAT RILEY!" She flinched back suddenly, "I'm sitting here yelling at you and you wipe my tears away taking all of my damn anger and pain along with it! That's why I love you and that's why I'm so damn proud of you. I'm proud for you to be my ex-girlfriend even." Riley whimpered lightly at that term and glanced up to him, "I know it hurts me too. But I know you need some time without having to worry about us so I'm patiently waiting for you princess. I will a-always be waiting for you." The last sentence was hard for him to push out and it didn't go unnoticed.

The brunette rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Riley I love you so damn much. But you have to know that love isn't just when things are going right, in fact loving someone is more important when things are going terribly wrong." She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I'm made to love you, this is what I'm here for. It is the most natural and easiest thing for me to do, as easy as breathing. No matter what happens."

"I regret breaking up with you."

"I know." The brown eyed girl knew it wasn't out of arrogance but a simple fact. "But I also know you need some time to sort things out. We need to get your emotions in check before anything else, I don't want you hurting yourself."

She huffed angrily and gritted her teeth, "I've seen 3 people this morning. And all 3 of you have brought that up." Riley gently pushed away and grabbed another pancake.

"Because we love you and don't want to lose you."

Her eyes rolled, "I'm not an idiot anymore."

"You were never an idiot." He snapped suddenly. "Don't say that. I'm sick of you talking down on yourself. Every time you do I will not only counter your remark but I will get mad and I know you hate that."

It's true, he doesn't scare her necessarily except when he raises his voice but the fact that she was the direct cause of it made everything worse. "Okay." She whispered and made him a plate knowing he was hungry. "Eat."

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "So why is Josh pissed at Maya?"

"I don't know." She replied worried. "I didn't tell him she was mad at me, that's the only thing I can think of." Her hand instantly flew over her mouth and regret filled her body from even mentioning that.

"Why is she mad at you?!" Lucas slammed his fork down and was not patiently waiting for a reply. _Patience is a virtue, that's what my mom says._ "Tell me."

"She overheard my dad and me talking about switching schools."

The quarterback scoffed, "Than he has every right to be pissed at Maya."

"Don't, don't be mad at peaches."

He bit his lip and sighed, "I can be mad at Maya. I can be mad at Missy. I can be mad at the principal. I can be mad at whoever hurts you. And right now it's all 3 of them. I can also be jealous that Chris was in an apartment alone with _my_ princess."

Riley's cheeks turned furiously red. "Nothing happened." She deadpanned but decided to leave it at that since grumpy Lucas was in her presence.

"I'm aware. You love me and he loves his face." The brunette giggled and knew Lucas was in one of his 'moods'. His arrogant flustered mood. "Doesn't mean I can't be jealous. You're absolutely gorgeous even in your flannel pajamas and tank top. And well I mean he's good looking but," He gestured to himself, "Really?"

Her jaw dropped, "You're so arrogant."

"You made me this way." He retorts, "Always ogling me and eye raping me. Not to mention our very heated make out sessions I can barely keep you off of me."

No matter how much she wanted to deny it she couldn't. It was all too true to even make a believable lie. Riley had never been shy to compliment him. "Where's sweet Lucas who sent me all those texts this morning. Can he come out to play?"

"Play?" He questions with a raised brow which earned him a kick to the chin. "If I let him out can I have one kiss?"

She bit the inside of her cheek and without thinking twice nodded. "Well then, when I loved you I realized I have never truly loved anyone. I also realized I will never truly love anyone the way I love you." She rose off the chair and crashed her lips against his. The need for him multiplied whenever the sparks began to fly. His hands grabbed her hips and tugged her into his lap. The brunette tugged at the back of his hair and moaned lightly when he bit her bottom lip. Her lips left his but never trailed off of his skin.

"Keep talking." She mumbled before nibbling at his neck.

He gulped and his hand rode up her thigh. "You amaze me, not just because of your beauty but the fact that everything I've ever needed is right in front of me." She began to grind against him and he captured her lips with his again before letting out a husky moan.

Her fingers tugged at his hair again before trailing kisses back down to his neck. "More." She whispered breathlessly.

He smirked before letting out another moan of pleasure as she grinded against him again. His left hand ruthlessly tangled in her dark locks and while his right was grazing her soft skin under her tank top. "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."

"William Shakespeare." Riley mumbled and pressed her lips against his again. Every touch of hers was sending him into over drive and every kiss sent out fireworks. The desperate kisses of last night were long gone and replaced with passion and desire, desire for him.

"If you keep grinding against me I'm not going to be able to stop myself."

His head was thrown back whenever she ground against him again. "I want you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWMGWMGW**

Josh wasn't surprised that Maya hadn't tried to contact him, her stubbornness was the worst he'd seen but he couldn't go to her. He and Riley did nothing wrong. He opened his father's classroom expecting a sub when instead he found his father. "Hey dad, how'd it go?"

"As well as to be expected, Superintendent Evans fired him but he is appealing the decision to the board. The board meeting will be next week, and as for Missy well we've filed a report but that does nothing more than taint her record and since she's a juvenile it will become sealed at the age of 18. Ultimately harassment claims are on the lower tier of police worries. However Missy has been suspended and will be sent to an alternative school the rest of the year."

"One pesky fly gone." Josh mumbled, "Is Riley switching schools?"

Mr. Matthews leaned back in his chair, "She's pretty conflicted on it herself. But I don't know, Lucas said something that stuck out to me."

Josh blinked awaiting a response, "You can't just say cryptic crap like that and not explain."

His dad laughed and agreed. "Basically saying since Riley can't control her emotions other than happiness this will be a test for her, she'll be forced to confront her emotions. Plus she'll want to come back here eventually if she does switch and when she does everyone will bring up the incident again. With all of that I'm unsure if I'll allow her to switch, but I want to see what she decides first. I know my daughter, she's sensible and as such will take a few days to figure out what she wants."

"Yeah, that's why she wanted to be left alone today to think things out."

"I figured she'd want to be left alone. And she will figure it out, I have faith in her. She's a lot like your mother happy go lucky until you cross her and that's when the claws come out."

Josh smirked and adjusted his bag, "You aren't worried about her doing 'that' again are you?"

Cory shook his head with a smile. "Riley is a lot stronger than she once was."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**


	40. Chapter 40-I'm Disappointed

**Chapter 40**

"I want you." Lucas froze underneath her and stared into her gorgeous eyes that weren't as dull as they were yesterday. He undeniably wanted her since the first moment he saw her, and it was an insatiable desire, well more like need. She wasn't like all the other girls in the school that he would casually date, he was a virgin because he wanted to be despite what the rest of the school thinks. But with Riley he was a virgin because she wanted to be and he had the upmost respect for that.

In reality his respect for Riley was abundant and had no end, which is why he had to turn her down. Again. "Princess, I believe you're ready and trust me I am too but this is too much for you right now. After yesterday, you need to keep your head clear."

The brunette quit kissing his neck and rested her forehead against his shoulder. She had every intention of going full female and getting angry about the fact he turned her down- again. But the erection resting on her leg made it abundantly clear it was nothing to do with her. Riley had read somewhere that 'it's a man's job to respect the woman, but it's the woman's job to give him something to respect'. Lucas was undoubtedly a man, the best she could have ever asked for or imagined. And he was simply respecting her. The brown eyed girl truly believed their relationship was so amazing because not only did they find out their similarities but they both respected and embraced their differences.

Their relationship was based on nothing but respect. "I understand." Riley whispered and climbed off on him. "I'm sorry to put you in that situation, again."

The quarterback smirked and tugged her back into his lap, "You should be. It is getting more and more difficult every time to resist you."

His eyes darkening from lust had not gone unnoticed but as soon as she lightly pecked his lips, his captivating emerald orbs were brought back to life. "I do appreciate you stopping me from doing that. Even though I feel ready, you're right the timing isn't right."

Lucas kissed her flushed cheek and sighed happily since his princess was resting in his arms. "If I don't respect you I don't deserve you."

"Touché Mr. Friar. So," She fed him some eggs and leaned back into his chest, "I'm not planning on getting out of my pajamas today, what about you?"

Lucas shrugged and opened his mouth for another bite. "Well I don't plan on leaving you today." He bit the egg off the fork and saw Riley had an unreadable expression across her face. "What's that look for?"

Though she wasn't sure what her face looked like, the brunette was pretty sure it was contorted in a way she didn't want it to be. Though she wanted some time alone, she wanted him. Lucas brought her a sense of comfort and love that no one else ever had. Her emotions were a mixture of humiliation, sadness, curiosity, anger, and regret. And that's what was written on her face. "Do you not want me to stay?" He questioned with a pout. _God he's adorable._

The brunette giggled lightly and kissed his neck, "Of course I do. Sorry about my face it has a mind of its own sometimes."

"Well your face in particular show's all emotions. So, spill. What caused 'the face'?" He coined and fed her some eggs. Before the brown eyed girl answered she realized they were back to square one, back to where they were 2 months ago. Him chasing after her.

"Um, I'm angry and humiliated about what happened yesterday. Sad because of Maya getting mad at me for like the first time ever. And regret that I broke up with the most amazing man in the world."

His arms held her tightly in his grasp. "That's a lot of emotions." He whispered causing Riley to laugh. "I understand you're sad because of Maya but she will realize she's acting ridiculous and come back to you. If I find out you apologized to her it will not be a good day." She couldn't help but snicker but agreed, he was right. Maya of all people should understand what she was going through which is why she found it odd. Maya had always been there for her in the past with no questions asked. "Anger and humiliation are both completely understandable and I have a way to get your anger unleashed if you're interested." Again she nodded and was engrossed to hear what he had to say about 'regret'. "As for regret, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

He lifted her up and made her face him. Riley's fingertips traced his sharp jawline. "When you said that you were breaking up with me, I felt like dying." Without hesitation her arms wrapped around his neck in a desperate attempt to comfort him. "I was never exaggerating when I said you were my world because when I fell onto the road watching you drive away my world collapsed. I-I sat on the road for at least 45 minutes and I would have been there longer had a car not wanted to get by me." Lucas chuckled lightly and squeezed her tight. "I know you were mad and I know it sucks now but I'll be here once we get this all resolved. The incidents from freshman year and this year are enough to cause you PTSD." Her chocolate orbs rolled but didn't say anything, _Lucas was always a worrier._ "So let's get everything resolved and ensure you're okay and we will be together."

With reluctance she sighed and gave a swift nod. "How long do you think that will be? I'd prefer it if girls weren't fawning all over you now that you're single." She quipped but took reminded herself of the fact that even when they were dating that really didn't stop them 'thirsty hoes' as Maya put it.

"Oh princess, I'm not single."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Farkle." Maya mumbled while taking her seat next to him in their art class effectively slamming her books down on the table in front of them.

"Why so glum wife? Besides the whole Riley incident." He questioned while adjusting his beanie. He knew Maya well enough to know this goes much deeper than what happened yesterday.

The blonde flung her head on the table and sighed. "I'm mad at Riley, Riley's mad at me, Josh is mad at me and I'm sad."

"Talk to me." He deadpanned while fiddling with his books.

The blue eyed girl sat up abruptly determined for Farkle to see things her way. He was always level headed and unbiased. And she could only hope he would feel that way today. "I was eavesdropping on Riley and Mr. Matthews and I heard him ask if she was still wanting to switch schools and I got mad. I stormed into the room and said some things then left."

Farkle pinched the bridge of his nose and acted exasperated. "So you're mad at her for considering switching schools?" Farkle knew one thing about Riley, and knew the vivacious brunette he knew and loved wasn't mad at Maya.

"Exactly. I need her, she's been the one stable thing in my life and I can't believe she's wanting to move to a different school."

Farkle shook his head and began to work on their assignment for the day in silence. Maya took that as a victory. That he was upset about the notion of her leaving too. Until he didn't speak the entire class period, the furrow of his brows and the clenched jaw accentuating his jawline however was evident the entire time. Once the class bell rang to be dismissed for the day the class president wasted no time to exit the room before he said something that would hurt his wife. But as the blonde's followed behind him he knew it was about to get ugly. "FARKLE STOP!" She snatched his wrist to which he hastily removed from his grasp and kept walking.

She slightly winced at the sudden and angered contact from Farkle, the man that was supposed to love them equally. And right now she felt the exact opposite emotion of love exuding from him. Maya huffed and jumped in front of him. "Would you talk to me?!"

"No.' He deadpanned and tried to sidestep her.

Maya, though small was fast and wouldn't let him by. "What, you think I'm wrong too?"

"Yes because you are in the wrong!" Farkle snapped and adjusted his bag. "You of all people know what Riley has been through and you abandoned her yesterday. I don't imagine her letting you leave that room without some way of stopping you. So I can picture her at least shouting your name as you turned your back on her. Yes, it sucks that Riley might leave us but if it makes her happy I will support her, because I don't think I could come back after what happened. As a friend we are supposed to support each other and you did the exact opposite." Maya let a tear fall while she hastily wiped it away.

"You-You're supposed to love us equally."

Farkle dropped his head and shook it slowly. "I love you both, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you do. I'm assuming Josh is mad at you because of how you treated his sister." She nodded and shed a few more tears. "Well, I'm not mad at you I'm disappointed. Take a few days Maya, hopefully you'll see the right thing sooner but I know you." Farkle sauntered outside to his car and clenched his fist at her stubbornness. He knew it would take her a few days before realizing she is in the wrong because she lets pride cloud her vision. Farkle stopped at his Lexus and waved politely to Josh across the lot.

He sat in his car and texted Riley he was going to come see her whether she liked it or not to which she replied a, 'please do'. With haste he moved to go pick up Isadora, she needed a friend who was a girl even though she was a little quirky.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Lucas sweetheart are you staying for dinner?" Topanaga questioned while rummaging through the cabinets. Her gaze flickered to her daughter and him sitting on the couch watching The Dark Knight Rises and a small smile toyed at her lips.

"That'd be great Mrs. Matthews, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Oh mom, Farkle and Smackle and Chris are coming." Riley mumbled and draped her legs over his thighs with a sigh.

The lawyer sneered and decided to avoid reprimanding her daughter from the abrupt notice seeing as she'd had a tough week. "Maya too?" She questioned in hopes they'd patched things up.

Lucas rubbed her calf in comfort while the brunette told her a simple 'no'. If she hadn't broken up with Lucas than losing Maya would definitely be the worst thing about this situation. But everyone was right, well Lucas was right—she had done nothing wrong, though she was leaning towards not switching schools she should be allowed to without any consequence.

Consequences such as losing her sister from another mister. The door opened and Josh came in with Chris behind him. The brown eyed girl bit her lip but once the door shut she realized her blonde bombshell of a best friend wasn't coming. Josh saw her longing gaze and kissed her head. "Hey sis."

"Hey bubba." Josh plopped down on the chair and was enthralled within the movie while Chris sat on the floor beside Riley. "Hey Chris."

"Hey beautiful." He whispered which earned him a growl from Lucas. _Yes, a growl. Apparently he's a dog now._ The brunette nudged him lightly but kept a grin on her face. "How're you feeling?"

Riley tossed her head from left to right in an indecisive state, "I guess I'm okay. I didn't hardly cry today so that's like a huge plus." They high fived and focused on the movie, until the front door opened again. "FARKLE! SMACKLE!"

Farkle came around the couch with a boyish grin and squeezed her tight. "It's about time you let me see you."

She giggled and gave Smackle a hug. "Hello Riley, Farkle thought you'd be in need of some female companionship." Everyone but Riley and Smackle face palmed themselves at her statement. "Did I say something wrong?"

Farkle winced and tossed his arm over her shoulder while falling onto the couch. "Sorry Riles, she didn't know." The brunette shrugged and brushed it off. "I talked to her and thought you might want someone who isn't a guy."

"Yeah." Lucas whispered in a jealous tone.

"I love the fact you brought Smackle but I love my boys. You are all wonderful and keep things fun. I don't have to talk about my feelings, I can avoid them and eventually laugh at them." Riley mumbled and a huge 'awe' broke out in the living room. "Josh you should patch things up with Maya." The brunette pleaded, if she couldn't be there for her then someone needed to be.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and everyone agreed with him. "When she apologizes to you then I'll forgive her."

Again everyone nodded in agreement, even Chris who got a nudge from his friend. "Even you? You aren't sticking with me?"

"I stick with the truth." He whispered and gazed at his crush. "Maya's in the wrong and she'll see it. Clearly she's just a very stubborn person and by now I'm sure she realizes she's in the wrong but I'd give her a few days before coming to you." _Seriously, he knows ALL!_

"See princess, she'll come back. Has Chris ever been wrong?" Lucas took her hand and smiled wanting some of her attention. "But remember what I said."

"Don't go back to her, let her come to me." She mumbled with angst.

"THAT'S IT!" Everyone snapped their gaze to Topanga in the kitchen, "There's too many of you. Pizza it is! I'll go out and get tubs of ice cream as dessert for my lack of being a homemaker." Her kids laughed and fist pumped the air from happiness. "Text me your orders." Right as Topanga was leaving Cory waltzed inside and got a quick peck on the lips on her way out.

"Oh okay bye honey!" Mr. Matthews loosened his tie and saw all of his students sitting in the living room. "Nice to see everyone."

"HEY MR. MATTHEWS!" Everyone stated together.

"Hi daddy." He pecked her head with a smile. "Anything?"

Cory's grin widened. "Missy's been suspended, and is going to go to an alternative school for the rest of the year after her suspension. And after tomorrow you're coming back to school." Her back stiffened at his sudden and casual delivery. It became eerily silent as everyone had their gaze on Riley's father.

"WHAT?" They all questioned in unison. Everyone was just as surprised as the brunette was.

"On Thursday, you're coming back to school."


	41. Chapter 41-Boxing?

**Chapter 41**

"On Thursday, you're coming back to school." Mr. Matthews repeated for the 3rd time and watched as everyone was in complete and utter shock to his decision. However that didn't slow him down from his daily routine of taking his briefcase to the dining room table to grade papers.

Josh was the first one up once he saw a small tear leave his sister's cheek. "Dad, seriously 2 days?"

"I know it's sudden-"

Lucas rose from the couch after giving her a peck on the cheek, "It isn't just sudden sir. No offense it isn't my place to input my opinion into family matters but she isn't ready for that." The quarterback spun around and stared at the tear stained face of Riley who was focusing intently on breathing and Chris clutched her hand as a sign of comfort.

Cory set down his red pen and tapped his fingers on the table, "I'd prefer if my daughter got all the torture out at once. I'd rather her be hurt for 1 week then prolonging it and seeing the dread and worry and pain on her face for weeks." He mumbles and makes eye contact with his son, "I'm sure if you ask Riley she would have told you she wasn't planning on switching schools."

The brunette was on her feet by the time they had glanced at her. "D-daddy please just a f-few more days." She begged and sauntered towards him.

He embraced her into a hug after closing the gap between them. "I can't see you like this for much longer pumpkin. I didn't follow my instinct in the past, I ignored the silent pleas during your freshman year when you secluded yourself, but I can't do it this time." Her father whispered and he felt the tears beginning to collect on his white dress shirt that he wore under his sports jacket. "You can hate me and be mad at me and yell at me but I'd rather you be mad at me then hurt any longer." Josh and Lucas sauntered back into the living room while she cried into her dad's arms. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for not doing something Riley. I would do anything to take it all back, to go back to freshman year and make it all right."

"This isn't your fault." The brown eyed girl whispered, "I love you."

He squeezed her even tighter, "I love you too."

"You were right, I wasn't going to switch." His daughter pulled away with reluctance and wiped her face dry, "I'm just r-really s-scared."

"Don't worry Riley." The brunette spun around at the sound of Chris' voice, "We're formulating a plan." He stated with a cheeky grin.

"And there's a new 'anti-bully' policy that's been implemented. All the teacher's will be forced to wait outside of their classrooms during passing periods and some will be scouting the hallways before school. I know this is sudden but I know you can do this."

Without replying she sat in the chair beside her father's normal seat and buried her face in her hands. "Come with me." Cory held out his hand and led her to her bedroom. It was silent until he shut her bedroom door, "I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay?" By the tone of his voice and the lingering thought that something was wrong since they secluded themselves from others she began to fidget with her hands.

"Your mother and I began to talking late last night and we wanted to see how you'd feel about going to talk to someone once a week."

She furrowed her brows in an outrage. That was the first thing that came to mind, her anger. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" The brunette snapped instantly and rose from the bed. "I was bullied-"

"RILEY! No one said you were crazy, and you aren't not even the slightest bit. You are handling everything miraculously well." Mr. Matthews states with pride. "It wouldn't be because you are crazy. You wouldn't be sent to a psychologist and we have no intention of putting you on medication unless you'd like to be for your anxiety." Riley vehemently shakes her head no but keeps her mouth shut, "You would go talk to a therapist to help sort out your emotions, and help you learn how to deal with them."

She knew the difference between the two but stayed silent anyways knowing it would be a stupid argument and snapping as if she knew everything would be the last thing that could help this situation. It couldn't hurt, although that would be embarrassing to admit, "You could start off at once a week and slowly that dwindles down to nothing. I think-Pumpkin I know this will be good for you." The teacher sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ever since freshman year you've been unable to handle any emotion that wasn't happiness. Which wasn't a problem until life found you." It was true, she had stayed invisible which meant she stayed happy. "Look at what happened yesterday." She punched Missy and was going to do it again had Lucas not stopped her. She broke up with the one man who knew her like the back of his hand, and lost her best friend. "Just about everything was on impulse because you couldn't cope with the pain."

Riley nonchalantly wiped the tears off of her cheek and fell into his shoulder. "I'm such a woos."

"You are not." He stated firmly, "You are my daughter and an incredible woman. You've had a small setback." The hand around her began to caress her arm, "I don't think I ever told you about the time I was almost expelled from college." The brunette sat up instantly and shook her head no, "I let anger get the best of me. A younger professor hit on your mother when he had come to her dorm room one night which wasn't allowed. Anyways, I asked him to stop because he had made her extremely uncomfortable and he said he wouldn't. So I pushed him and he went through a window."

Though that was an interesting story, she punched her archrival. "I told you that story because I wanted you to know that I know how it feels to lose control of your emotions. You are a lot like me Riles, we don't handle emotions well. Even before freshman year it wasn't like you dealt with your feelings. Like me, you'd bury your anger and push aside your sadness because you didn't think it was important when in reality it is. Every emotion you have is important and shouldn't be ignored. Whereas I did the exact opposite, I would fly off the handle. Not necessarily from anger but I was a definite drama queen. I mean you should've seen my 'brillo pad for hair' stage. That was a tough time." Her father glanced at his hands uncomfortably and chuckled, "Therapy is something that is non-negotiable, as well as school. I know your sensible side is already on board for this.

"Curse you for knowing me well." She mumbled through her tears.

They sat in a small silence for several minutes until there was a knock on her door. "Sorry to interrupt dad, but Lucas wanted to take you to 'unleash your anger' and told you to dress in workout clothes." The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes in exasperation, "We're all going. This should be fun."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Boxing?" Riley uttered in disbelief.

Lucas smirked and cut a picture out of his yearbook before grabbing the tape that was resting peacefully on the ground. "Yes. It is an incredible stress reliever. I fight because punching something helps. It will help unleash your anger."

"Boxing?" That question created a small laughing fit from her friends. Even from Lucas who was taping the picture on the punching bag. The brunette glanced down at her hands that were laced up in his mother's pink gloves.

"It's true Riley, there have been studies that physical exertion will increase your testosterone levels at a high and when they drop once you're done it's as if it has disappeared." Farkle clamped his mouth shut with his wife's glare and snatched Smackle's hand.

"Well I for one," Chris interrupted while leaning against the doorframe leading into the garage. "I for one think watching her beat the crap out of that picture is so worth coming over."

She cocked her head to the side and glanced at the punching bag. Sure enough there was a yearbook picture of Missy Bradford in her cheerleading uniform. The brunette couldn't quite help the muffled laughter which brought a smile to everyone's faces. Her brown orbs met up with a pair of emerald ones, "a couple minutes. That's all I'm asking for and if you really don't feel better getting all of that anger out, then we stop. We'll go to Dwell or something."

The brown eyed girl grinned, silently hoping that boxing wasn't the answer to her pent up aggression. "Okay."

She got into the stance Lucas showed her and stared at the girl who had, as she saw it ruined her junior year, and freshman year. Her fists seemed to clench on their own and without hesitating her glove made contact with the bag, but more importantly Missy's face. A smile began to form across her lips as she punched the bag.

Again.

And again.

Lucas began to cheer her on, followed by Josh and Chris then Farkle and Smackle. Several minutes had passed of her punching the bag, and though a smile was on her face, she couldn't help the small tears that slipped from her eyes. Without a warning she dropped her fists and put them on her hips, sweat dripped down her back as she tried to regain her breath. She stared at the picture and a few seconds later dropped her head.

Lucas sauntered towards her and lifted her chin with his pointer finger, "You don't have to be afraid of her anymore Riley. Let it out. Get mad. Get sad. Scream. Punch. Whatever you need to feel better. But don't you ever drop your head at the sight of her." He tugged her into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah sis, you have no reason to." Josh mumbled and after throwing his left arm over Lucas' shoulder he gave her a hug.

"You're a much better person Riley and she should drop her head from shame when she sees you." Chris stated firmly and joined their group hug.

"You're a lot stronger and more confident than you give yourself credit for." Farkle announced and with Smackle in his hand completed their embrace.

The brown eyed girl couldn't help but let the tears fall out. "You are all so incredible. I love you guys." She buried herself into Lucas' chest while her friends got closer. Though she was missing one very important person.

"Do not go to her." Lucas whispered while their friends conversed. The brunette simply nodded and tightened her hold. Riley forgave Maya the moment she left the room, but ultimately she didn't do anything wrong, she didn't do anything wrong with Missy either. Her friends were right, she couldn't keep holding her head down from fear or worry.

Riley was going to hold her head up high.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Farkle, Smackle and Chris left about 30 minutes ago, Josh was heating up some more pizza and watching Batman in the living room while Lucas and Riley were watching Shrek in her bedroom. "How're you feeling princess?"

There was a small pull on the left side of her lip and she didn't try to stop it, "Better actually. That really did help with my anger so thank you."

He sat up and kissed her cheek, then her temple before lying back down. "Good I'm glad princess. How do you feel about going back to school?"

"Terrified." She mumbled while squeezing her eyes shut. "But my dad's right, get it all over with at once. Plus I know that the new policy will help out a lot." _And you'll protect me._

Almost as if he was reading her mind he said, "And I'll protect you. Whoever wants to talk smack get try to talk after I punch them in the jaw."

"No. Fighting." The brunette demanded while clutching his chin. The green eyed man took the opportunity and pecked her lips. "You're relentless." She whispered.

"And you're the most beautiful thing to ever walk this planet. What's your point?"

Riley giggled and laid down beside him, "My parents want me to start seeing a therapist." He threw his head to the left abruptly. "I don't really have a choice in the matter." She whispered, "I swear I'm not that messed up Lucas."

"You aren't messed up period." He hovered over her and brushed his lips across hers, "You are an amazing woman period." The quarterback press their lips together and instantly felt sparks flying. His thumb caressed her cheek while their lips moved in sync with one another. The green eyed man pulled away and kissed her nose then her forehead. "How do you feel about going to see one?"

"Iffy. If word gets out at school that won't help." Riley pointed out while fidgeting with her fingers. "But my dad says it may help get my emotions under control so I don't make irrational decisions. I'm sure you could come up with one or two from yesterday."

"Maybe one in particular stands out to me." He whispered while staring into her eyes. They weren't red anymore, they were the vibrant brown he had fallen deeply in love with. They weren't swollen anymore since she quit crying and most importantly they were bright. Just like when they first started dating, there was no more sadness, not even in the deep depths. And to him that was hope. "Riley do you know how much I love you?"

She smiled and it only got bigger when he poked her dimples. "If I said yes, you'd tell me I was lying."

"Because you'll never, ever know how much I love you." He kissed the lone happy tear away and smiled, "You don't even realize all the adorable things you do. How you twirl your hair when you're nervous, or how you stutter when you're sad. Or how undeniably sexy you are when you're boxing at my house."

"You're so goofy." She whispered as her fingers traced his stubble filled jawline.

"Nah not really. But you can count on one thing baby."

His calloused hands gently grazed her sides and effectively sent shivers down her body. "What's that handsome?"

"I promise that no matter who enters your life, I will love you more than any of them. I also promise that no matter what happens I will love you unconditionally."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42-Why!

**Chapter 42**

Riley stared at herself in the mirror preparing for today. It was her first day back at school since 'The Incident' as she so graciously coined the awful day. Instead of wearing her flared skirts and ankle boots that could possibly draw attention she downplayed herself, the brunette was rocking them converse and jeans with a Black Sabbath tee shirt. She'd be lying to herself and to everyone if she said she wasn't nervous, but as she studied her reflection in the mirror she focused on what the day could bring. Hopefully there wouldn't be stares or whispers to avoid and that's when her eyes trailed to the note Lucas wrote with dry erase marker on the glass.

 _'Smile and let everyone know that today, you're a lot stronger than yesterday.  
I love you Princess Riley!'_

Her lips tugged upward and she pictured his smiling face which seemed to relax her and speed up her heart beat all at the same time. Maya had called her last night but whenever she answered there was nobody on the other line. She was ready to make things right, and concluded that the blonde could get over her stubborn self. Riley understood why her peaches was upset, her mother was always working and never really had time for her. Her father had abandoned her growing up, and the brunette came to the conclusion that her best friend assumed the worst. It was an emotional day for everyone, including Maya.

 **Lucas3  
I'm outside princess. I have your tea.**

And with that she was out the door. Lucas had insisted on driving her to school, and though she loved her Nissan and told him consistently it wasn't necessary he had bribed her. With tea. No one besides their close personal friends new what had occurred between 'Rucas' and she was sure the quarterback wanted to keep it that way. "Hey beautiful girl." The green eyed man leaned over the console and pecked her cheek, effectively creating a deep blush against her ivory skin. "Your tea my lady." He passed her the steaming cup of tea and she grinned.

"Thank you for the ride though again-"

"It wasn't necessary. Blah, blah, blah." He interrupted and drove to school, "How are you feeling?"

The brunette took a sip and nodded, "I'm going to do my best to avoid the stares and the whispers. Well actually I'm hoping there are none to avoid. I'm going to stop thinking of what could go wrong and start thinking of what could go right."

"That's a wonderful motto to live by." He snatched her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Always inspiring Riley Matthews."

Riley couldn't suppress her smile, "Yoda I am."

Lucas' jaw dropped as he hurriedly flipped his head to the right, "You- Did you?"

"That I did." She replied in her best Yoda voice she could muster, the brunette enjoyed the light hearted humor. It had been so intense with whoever and wherever she went. "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Without a warning Lucas pulled over on the side of the road and threw his truck into park. "Riley do you have any idea how amazing you are?" And when she parted her lips to respond he crashed his mouth upon hers. "So incredible." Their lips moved in sync with one another and his love for her somehow grew. The brunette pulled away in a small daze and grinned furiously. "School."

"School." She repeated without thinking. As they drove the rest of the way in silence she took the opportunity to check him out. He wore his letterman today which somehow made him sexier, surprising. His grey v-neck hugged his core and chest to let the world know that he was a Greek God. Her chocolate orbs shifted to his face where his sun kissed skin wrapped around his tight jawline which caused her to gulp. He was clean shaven and baby faced, with a small smile that consistently rested upon those voluptuous lips. Riley more than anything was happy to see the color back in Lucas' eyes. Her favorite emerald eyes had disappeared during the incident and were slowly creeping back to normal.

"Like what you see?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at his arrogance and took a drink of her tea. "It's a loss for me whether I say yes or no."

The quarterback's light melodic laugh brought one out of the brunette. "Do tell."

"If I say yes I'm pretty sure your ego won't be able to fit in the truck. If I say no, I'd be lying. And lies make baby Jesus cry." She stated as he pulled into a parking spot.

"So ultimately," Lucas threw his truck into park and leaned back, "The answer is yes. You like what you see."

"Oh goodness." As soon as her eyes connected with the school there was a hitch in her breath.

Lucas noticed her tight muscles and her tense jaw and caressed her arm. "Hey look at me princess." The brunette didn't hesitate to look away from the hell that was school. "That, in there." He gestured towards the school, "Is filled with a sea of students who will be working for you one day." She stifled a laugh but couldn't prevent the smile. "Don't be afraid."

He strut out of his truck and opened the passenger door. "I'm suddenly grateful you have all your classes with me." She whispered as they sauntered into the school.

"Just now?" He quipped and kissed her temple. "We've got our eye on you princess. I love you."

Riley meandered up the steps while the green eyed man opened up the doors to the school. There was no one staring at her surprisingly and she was more than grateful for that. Well, no one was staring at her till she got to her locker. As soon as she entered the combination and opened the cold steel door a flood of notes fell to the floor. She bent down to pick them up when Lucas stopped her, "Chris." Out of nowhere her friend appeared and started distracting her with conversation while the quarterback picked up the notes.

Phone numbers.

They were phone numbers. "Son of a bitch." The green eyed man whispered. His fist tightened as he hurriedly collected them all. Once all 22 pieces of paper with scribble on them were in his grasp he meandered towards the trash can.

"Were any of those from peaches?" Riley questioned hopefully. The quarterback hesitantly shook his head no and watched a sad smile form on Riley's lips. That immediately hurt his heart, "Do I want to know what was in the notes?" Again he shook his head no, and that's when he saw a small wave of hurt creep into her eyes. But in the blink of an eye it was gone, "I'm okay. I don't want to know and I'm glad I don't. Thank you for picking them up and thank you for distracting me." She gestured towards Chris and moved back to her locker.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Oh second period, how awkward you will be." She mumbled to herself, no one had really looked at or even talked to Riley but Lucas and Chris hadn't left her side. And they were looking for the stares and whispers specifically, there was one person who stared a little longer than just a passing glance and Chris held Lucas back.

Boys will be boys.

"Try not to think of it that way." Lucas whispered and pecked her lips, "Ignore the assholes and if you must talk to Maya just don't apologize. I'd prefer it if she came back to you though, you shouldn't grovel."

Her eyes rolled at his statement, "It's not groveling to me when I get my sister back and I'm not apologizing. I understand why she's upset but- It's no excuse for her not to talk to me about it. I love her face too much to continue not talking for almost 3 days. I hate it."

"You go get what you want Princess. I love you." He pecked her forehead and gave her one final glance before going to his own class. The brunette stepped inside the classroom and took her usual spot across from Maya.

She pulled out her books and set them neatly on her desk before turning to her best friend who was avoiding eye contact at all costs. "So." Riley started, "Is there a reason my best friend feels like she can't talk to me?"

Silence.

That probably hurt more than the no eye contact game she was playing. "Because I was under the impression that we could always talk to each other about everything." Maya causally wiped a tear away, but continued to fiddle with her thumbs. "Friends talk and real friends listen." Riley clenched her jaw and set down her pencil, in one quick motion her hands cupped the blonde's face, "LOOK AT ME." The blue eyed girl smiled and looked up from the ground. "I get why you're upset, I'm probably the only one. And before I go any further this isn't an apology. This is me trying to get my best friend and my sister back because I've really needed her the past few days, and Josh really needs his girlfriend. He's getting way too sad and it hurts me." The brunette removed her hands and sighed, "I love you peaches. And what you heard wasn't a for sure thing, I had thought about it but if you would have waited and talked to me then you would have realized I couldn't leave."

Her once blue eyes were a light pink as she tried to force back the tears. "But you had or have every right to leave. I'm so stupid."

"I may have had every right to leave, but my friends are here. Even if I did leave I would want to come back. Might as well get everything over with in one fatal swoop, I love you Maya and I don't like fighting with you. I didn't do anything wrong, but I can see how I upset you and that was never my intention."

The blonde rose from her seat and embraced her best friend in a hug. "I'm sorry Riley. I love you so much please don't be mad at me anymore."

The brunette giggled, "I forgave you the second you walked out of my room. But, you have to make things right with Josh. You look like you haven't slept in a few days."

Maya tried to stifle her laughter, "That's because I haven't. I've been wanting to go talk to you and Josh but I couldn't quite find the words. I'm not great at apologies." Riley nodded in agreement, she'd only apologized now 3 times in her life that she was aware of. "I'll make things right with Josh."

"Meet him after school at Lucas' place. He'll be there and I'll lock you two in a room. Peaches please talk to me, you can always, always talk to me."

The school bell rang as they started giggling and the brunette turned to her seat where there were 2 notes lying on top of her binder. Her first thought was how did she miss that? She grabbed the notebook paper and opened it up.

 _Loved your photo. Here's my number, Ace._

The brown eyed girl clenched her jaw and opened the next one. Despite Lucas' protests to notes from earlier.

 _I'm sorry._

That was it, no name and no other words. Her anger about the first letter dissipated as she slunk back into her seat. From the handwriting it looked like a guy so she scanned the classroom. Her gaze met Ace who was already staring at her and if she wasn't Riley Matthews, she'd have a few choice things or a finger gesture to show him. Nonetheless she kept going. "Peaches what are you doing?" The brunette was looking for a guilty conscience ultimately, the 'I'm sorry' had to have been related to the picture. That's when she saw Charlie Gardner, he secluded himself from his friends and was feigning an interest in his desk.

At that moment the teacher started the lesson, she put both notes in her purse and gave her friend a reassuring smile before focusing on the assignment.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So you think Charlie Gardner took the picture?" Chris asked while holding the note in his hands.

Riley shrugged hesitantly and buried her face in her hands. "I mean I got this note and I searched the classroom. What does it mean when someone refuses to make eye contact, he's pretending to be interested in his desk and he's refusing to talk to his normal jerk head friends?"

Chris laughed lightly, "Um, I would consider that a guilty conscience."

"Yeah."

He passed her the note back and gave her a comforting smile, "What do you want to do about it?"

"That is an excellent question, and one I don't have an answer to at the moment. I guess I just have a lot of questions like, why? Why would he take it to humiliate me like that? I never did anything to him, in fact I protected him from Lucas before things got too heated. I'm just- I don't know, confused. I have the same question for Missy, why?"

He leaned over the desk and gave her a hug as he noticed her eyes were getting a light shade of pink, "It's okay Riles."

"Thank you Chris. You and Lucas are incredible, I couldn't ask for better friends."

Once class ended it was time to go to athletics for some weight lifting. Chris hurriedly walked to the locker room ignoring Josh and Lucas who were waiting on him. His focus was on one man right now and he wasn't going to stop his path of fury. His blue orbs scanned each passage of lockers until he go to the last one. Charlie had just finished changing when he was found, "H-Hey Chris." Without hesitation Chris grabbed the collar of his tee-shirt and threw him against the locker.

"CHRIS!" Josh yelled and moved to pull him off, but he refused to budge.

The 2 men stared each other in the eye. Blue on blue. Chris' determination was unwavering and he just had one question, "WHY?!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Let me know what you think lovelies!**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **I'm not going to lie there are probably about 5 chapters left. This story is slowly dwindling and I hate that I've given you such short notice. But, don't hate me pretty please. I also want to get a little tally, I've started reading 'werewolf' stories and was curious how you would feel about that with Lucas and Riley and Josh with Maya. Let me know what you think pretty please!**


	43. Chapter 43-Real Threats

**Chapter 43**

Lucas watched their exchange, he'd never seen Chris mad before so if he was being honest it caught him by surprise. "Chris what's going on man?" He asked calmly.

Still not tearing away his gaze, "This son of a bitch took your picture." He slammed Charlie into the lockers again and Lucas saw red. He dropped his bag and with one quick motion, and precision to avoid Chris he punched Charlie in the jaw.

"NO!" Josh tackled him to the ground with a lot of force on his part and a ton of resistance from his best friend. "LOOK AT ME!" Lucas was thrashing underneath him to push him off so Josh smacked him across the face to gain his attention. "IF RILEY FINDS OUT YOU'RE FIGHTING THERE'S NO HOPE!" That got him calm and fast, he couldn't lose his princess more than he already had. "COOL OUT!"

"You'll also get suspended for fighting, which is why I'm going to take care of this shit head." Chris threw him to the floor and punched him in the nose. "I ASKED YOU WHY?"

"I didn't know Missy was going to do that!" Charlie bucked his hips and knocked Chris off of him. "Missy said she wanted the picture because she was jealous that Lucas and Riley were together and she asked me to take it down. And I was pissed about her turning me down." His emerald orbs narrowed, oh how he wished he could tear him apart.

Chris stalked towards him and punched him again, "You're a piece of work. One of the greatest girls I've ever known suffered because of your ignorance." He threw him back up against the locker and gave him a hard blow to the ribs. "Did you enjoy ruining someone's life?!" He punched him again and pulled him down to eye level, "Did you know my sister committed suicide because of people like you?" He growled and attacked again.

Only this time he didn't stop. He took out all of his rage with each blow, all of his sadness and all of his fear on Charlie until a few minutes had passed and he quit putting up a fight. Lucas pulled him off and gave him a hug, "calm down Chris. Come on man, you aren't a fighter, you're the brains." He pulled away and nodded in affirmation.

"I let my emotions get the best of me." He whispered and again the quarterback agreed. Chris fiddled with his thumbs, "Lucas, I know what it's like to lose someone you love because of pointless crap like this. Hold on to Riley, she's one of the lights in a dark world, just like my sister."

"I don't intend to let her go." Lucas mumbled, "Look uh go clean up and head to the library. I'll give coach an excuse. After school, come to my place."

Chris nodded and both Lucas and Josh looked at Charlie disgustingly. "Should we tell Mr. Matthews?"

Riley's brother shrugged and stuffed his hand into his pockets, "He did break into your locker, stole personal property and aided in the utter humiliation of my sister and your girlfriend." He stated casually. A wide smirk spread across the quarterback's face until Josh spoke again, "However I think him being brutally beaten by a grieving brother might have done the trick."

Lucas knelt down beside Charlie who was cleaning up the blood from his nose and lip and gripped the collar of his shirt, "If you ever and I mean ever even think about her again I will castrate you so the world won't have to deal with more scum of the earth. If you try to talk to her, I'll break your jaw. If you so much as glance in her direction, I'll make sure you won't be able to see the next day. You may not have pulled the trigger but you passed her the loaded gun, I'm from Texas Gardner, unluckily for you I know how to use one. Stay. Away. From. Riley." The venom delivered with his speech would have been enough to terrify grown men, but what Charlie was really focusing on was the truth of the threat. It wasn't just because of the rumors that he believed it, it was his eyes. They somehow had gone completely dark but held so much honesty in them.

"Come on bro." Lucas dropped his collar effectively letting Charlie fall back to the ground. "You should have let me threaten him first, how can I top that?" The green eyed man nudged him lightly and sauntered away, "Go clean yourself up Gardner. Or go to the nurse one."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Come on peaches!" Riley tugged on her best friends arm as they made their way to the cafeteria, "Would you quit being so dang difficult?"

Maya dug her heels into the floor, effectively putting a stop to them, "Look Josh is still pissed at me, and I'm still mad at myself. I want to make things right with him but I don't want to do it here."

The brunette sighed and gave her a hug, "Oh Maya, quit beating yourself up. I love your face and so does Josh, he just became the protective brother. He'll forgive you, but-" She pulled away still maintaining a close distance, "If you truly want to be all romantic about it that's fine. Where do you go for lunch?"

"Mr. Matthews." The blonde mumbled while kicking her heels against the dingy tile floor.

"I'll join you." Before the blue eyed girl could protest the brown eyed girl drug her friend in the opposite direction, "Plus this will help avoid the occasional stares. I'm just happy that I've had body guards all day, I mean they truly are incredible." Maya had fallen into step with her sister as they sauntered down the hallway. A few moments later they entered her dad's classroom as he was leaving.

Mr. Matthews was positively beaming when he saw them together, "I really want to hear more about this, but I have a teacher's meeting. I love you both." He kissed the tops of their heads, "Don't turn my room upside down please." And with that he was out the door leaving the giggling girls.

"I've missed you so much Maya. You have no idea!" She was practically bursting at the seams with happiness.

"Ditto, I'm so freaking stubborn. I hate that about myself." She uttered in disgust, "I'm so sorry." They gave one another a hug before tearing into their lunches they had packed. "So tell me everything that's happened the few days when I've been a horrible person."

"First-"Riley cut her off, "You aren't a horrible person. Secondly, Lucas and I broke up."

"WHAT?!" The brunette cringed at the sudden outburst and took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly. "Why? You two are like almost as wonderful as Josh and I." They both laughed, "Kidding. Kind of, we'll call it a tie! But seriously, why?"

The brown eyed girl shrugged hesitantly, "I kind of blamed him for what happened in my emotion filled frenzy. I was like a tornado, demolishing anything that came in my path that day. I just let my feelings take over and it cost me him." Riley took another bite to stifle her sadness and gave her best friend a weak smile.

"Obviously you regret it, so go and get him tiger!"

Riley laughed taking note of how much she missed her, again. "I do. But, he wants all of this to die down first. He knows that all of this put a lot of stress on me and doesn't want there to be any extra stress."

"That's sweet." The blonde interjected.

"But I'm fine." She huffed and threw down her sandwich, "Anyways, I just want him back." Maya nodded and took her hand in comfort, when a small smile crept to her face. "But in other news. I'm going to see a therapist once a week indefinitely. Chris has feelings towards me, but is pushing me towards Lucas because he knows we are perfect together. I'm pretty sure Charlie had something to do with the whole fiasco. And, I told Lucas that I wanted to have sex with him. Twice. In 2 days." The brunette inhaled deeply after her confession effectively catching her breath.

"Holy cheese balls." Her best friend muttered, "Okay first it doesn't surprise me Chris liked you, and he has no reason not to. You're incredible, but I'm glad he is doing the right thing and pushing you towards the man you belong with. Second, Charlie is a scumbag. He kept asking me where you were when you weren't coming to school and he looked so conflicted so that wouldn't surprise me either and you need to tell someone. Third, HOLY CRAP! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO HAVE SEX WITH LUCAS!?"

"Please yell a little louder my deaf Grandmother in Guam couldn't hear you."

The blue eyed girl scoffed and tousled her locks. "That's, well that is something you should look forward to if you truly believe you are ready." There was a look on her friends face that made it clear she was, but she didn't bring it up. "So I'm assuming you didn't?"

"No and let me tell you why." She huffed and crossed her arms, again. "Because Lucas is a perfect gentleman who didn't want to take advantage of me in my demented state. And then when I wasn't crying every 5 seconds he said he wanted us to be together. Impossibly perfect that one and it is so annoying."

The blonde giggled and took a chip out of her bag, "Therapy. How do you feel about that?"

"Not bad but not good. It's embarrassing to admit, but it can be effective. I need to learn to handle emotions so I won't have to be so," She tossed her hands up and let gravity do its job, "Obscure."

Maya furrowed her brows and cupped her face, "Is that why you went off the map after freshman year? You wanted to be invisible?" Riley simply nodded and snuck a cheez-it in her mouth. "Why?"

"You saw me Maya, I literally tried to kill myself because I couldn't handle it. I-I wanted to stay off the map because I didn't want to be anything but happy, I was afraid that I'd do it again. Afraid that I would cave into my self-pity."

Maya shook her head vehemently and gave her a hug, "You want to know what I saw when I found you? I saw someone regretting their actions, yes you tried but you hated yourself Riles. Once you woke up you couldn't stop crying, and when you saw your parents you couldn't look them in the eye. You couldn't and wouldn't do that again. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for and do you want to know what I think?"

"What?" Riley sniffled.

"I think therapy is a good thing for you." She leaned back against her knees, "No one has to know. And I think once she teaches you tricks on how to chill out, you can give me some tips." The brunette giggled and nodded.

"Why do you make everything sound so, simple?"

Maya shrugged and crossed her legs, "Sometimes life doesn't have to be that difficult. You just take the good in with the bad. For example, bad would have been you switching schools. Good would have been you would have been happy and stress free. Therapy bad, slightly embarrassing though it shouldn't be, good you can be in a relationship with Lucas and not break up with him when there's an issue."

And that hit home for Riley. "I want to be with him, I realized the mistake an hour after it happened once I got to my room it hit me like a ton of bricks and if I'm being honest that probably hurt me more than anything else."

"Speaking of your lover boy." She held up Riley's phone where there were 12 messages.

"Oh crap."

 **Lucas3  
Princess where are you?**

 **Lucas3  
Riley? **

**Lucas3  
Just waiting on your beautiful face.**

 **Lucas3  
I'm starting to worry.**

 **Lucas3  
Princess please, answer me. Call me back, text me or something.**

 **Lucas3  
We're sending out a search party.**

Before she could read another message there was a loud knock on the door with a very flustered Lucas in the window. Riley wasted no time to open the door, and as soon as she did she found herself wrapped up in his embrace. "Princess you scared me, holy shit." Before she could get a chance to correct his language, he crashed his lips against hers. Their lips moved together in sync as his hands ran through her tangled hair. Maya cleared her throat, effectively ruining the moment and they giggled against one another's mouths.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"Are you okay? That's all that matters." The brunette nodded as he hugged her tight against his chest, "Let me call off the search party." The quarterback tugged out his phone and gave Riley a smirk, "You taste delicious." Her cheeks burned a bright red as she glanced at the ground, he kissed her again and called Chris. "Hey man, I found her seems as if my princess made up with Maya. Yeah, tell Josh."

He clicked the end button and gave Maya a knowing smile, "Why'd you do that huckleberry?"

"Because, he's been a miserable jackass and you're the reason why." His emerald eyes glistened with mischief. And though Maya shouldn't be she couldn't help but smile that he was feeling as miserable as she was about their fight, or it could have been about Riley.

"Yeah his sister just got-"

She was interrupted before she was able to finish the sentence. "Trust me, if he loves you half as much as I love my princess then you'll trust me when I say you're the reason." Both Riley and Maya blushed with his words and he couldn't help but kiss the brunette, again. "Peanut butter and jelly?" He questioned jokingly.

But before she answered the door opened and Chris sauntered in, "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She whispered and gave him a hug, "Maya didn't want to make up with Josh in a school cafeteria." Riley giggled and felt Lucas possessively wrap an arm around her waist, "Hey, wait." She clutched Chris' hands, "What is this?!" The brunette snapped and grazed her hands over a few fresh cuts.

Her friends' mouth went agape as he glanced at his hands and back at her. She hated fighting and he knew that, so how was he going to talk himself out of this one. Thankfully, he didn't have to the classroom door creaked open and Maya's heart fluttered and the dragons in her stomach went crazy. "Hey." She breathed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Don't be a silent reader.**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	44. Chapter 44-I'm All About that PDA

**Chapter 44**

Riley looked from side to side with a knowing grin, "Boys let's give these two some privacy." She took a hold of their hands and pulled them into the hallway after snaking around a frozen Josh. "Chris don't think we are done with this conversation." The brunette muttered under her breath as they sauntered into the hallway.

"Good luck bro." Lucas whispered with a grin directed towards Chris.

The door shut, effectively leaving Josh and Maya in the room alone, "Hey." She whispered again and found herself gazing into his eyes. How could brown eyes be so captivating? So beautiful. Josh still didn't reply so she broke her stare and feigned an interest in the disgusting blue carpet that seriously needed to be cleaned. "Look Josh I'm so so sorry about the way I reacted, I can't believe I was so selfish and idiotic. I thought I was losing my best friend, my sister which is really no excuse but I couldn't- I have no excuse and I can't believe I messed you and I up in the pr-"She was cut off by Josh. His lips crashed against hers in one fluid motion and caught her off guard, exuding all the passion he'd bottled up the past few days.

"Oh my God I've missed you so damn much baby girl." Her arms snaked around his neck when she kissed him again, "I forgive you I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled in between kisses as he placed her on a desk. "I'm such an idiot."

"My idiot." He replied and effectively made her giggle. His tongue brushed against her lips and she happily let him in. "Don't be so damn stubborn next time."

His lips trailed against her jawline and dragged to her neck, the blonde stifled a moan and giggled at his comment. "I know I'm so stupid. I can't believe I thought I could live without you."

"I'm irresistible, learn to love it and live with it baby girl." Josh announced letting his arrogance rise back to the surface.

The door opened and Riley popped her head in with a sly grin, "Talk it out don't make babies!"

The door shut again and they both laughed. "What's there to talk about?"

"I feel like we've talked it out." She quipped, "I mean I'm an idiot and know I was in the wrong and you were the best big brother she needed. That's all there is to it."

Josh chuckled and gave her a light peck on the lips, "Hey baby girl."

"Yes?"

"Do you work at Starbucks because I like you a latte?" Maya face palmed herself and stifled her laugh, "Are you a banana because I find you a-peeling." Her forehead landed against his shoulder as it became harder to hold in her laugh, "If nothing lasts forever will you be my nothing?" The blue eyed girl was about to tell him how sweet he is when he just had to ruin it by saying, "Did you sit in a pile of sugar because you have a pretty sweet ass?"

"Moment ruined." She mumbled and playfully shoved him.

Josh wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a hug, "I have a ton but I'll spread them out. Do you know how hard it is to go almost 3 days without using one on you? Incredibly difficult!" He sighed happily and buried his face in her neck while his right hand was tangled into her locks, "You have no idea how much I've missed you baby girl."

"I love you Josh."

"I love you too beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"LUCAS FRIAR!" Riley snapped as she sat on his couch across from a nerve wracking Chris. Lucas poked his head out from the kitchen with his cookie jar in hand.

"Yeeeeeessss?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and shook her head no, "Don't be all cute and innocent and try to get out of this. You know something about his hands and he isn't telling me anything. So spill." She demanded.

A pair of green eyes met Chris' blue ones, "Princess I can't narc on him!"

Riley crossed her arms and raised her brow, "Grounded! The both of you." She snatched the television remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Princess what am I grounded from?" He whined as he sauntered towards her with his cookies and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"And what am I grounded from?" Chris questioned.

She couldn't control her smile as the next few words she knew would make them sing like a canary. "Lucas please inform Chris I've decided on the good old silent treatment. And Lucas, you will be grounded from any form of affection." Both of their jaws dropped at her punishment. "You both seem puzzled? No, distraught." She quipped and tapped her chin, "Is there something you would like to share with the group?"

The green eyed man flipped his gaze to one of his best friends, "Dude come on. Seriously, I can't be grounded from affection. Everyone knows I'm all about that PDA!" His eyes moved back towards his princess, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

"Try me." She dared with a sly grin.

Lucas whimpered when he glanced back at Chris who was eyeing the cuts on his hands, "You'll be disappointed in me Riles." The brunette inched forward on the couch and clutched his hands.

"I could never. Obviously you got into a fight, and Lucas the king of fighting can attest to the fact I'm not here to judge. Like I told Maya earlier, friends talk and real friends listen. So, try me." The quarterback, like Chris was focusing on their hands and he fought every urge to not tear her away from him.

The dark haired man nodded and sighed, "I punched Charlie, a few teen times." When she didn't say anything he glanced up hesitantly, afraid he'd see the disappointment in her eyes, instead she nodded her head with a smile gesturing for him to continue. "When the picture first went missing I assumed it was him and when I saw the note-"

"What note?!" Lucas questioned with wide eyes.

"Charlie wrote her a note that said 'I'm sorry' on it and put it on her desk during second period. Anyways, I confronted him about it today and one thing led to another and here I am." He murmured.

"Your sister."

"Yeah." Chris gripped her hands a little tighter, "I know you hate fighting Riles but I just- if I had known what was going on with my sister I would have done the same thing. Girl or not I don't really care, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Riley glanced at Chris and then an obviously jealous Lucas she couldn't help but smile. "I hate fighting but, you both do what you do because you love me. And I love you too. Both of you." Though one was completely different love than the other. "This goes for both of you hoodlums, don't be afraid to come to me and talk to me. Now, I'm going to raid your mother's cookie jar." The brunette dropped his hands as she rose from the couch.

The quarterback released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and that's when he registered her words. "My mom doesn't share cookies."

The brown eyed girl laughed, "She said I can have some since they are better." She left the room giggling while Lucas gaped at his princess. Riley stood in the kitchen alone and glanced into the jar and just as she found the one she was going to grab a pair of strong and very familiar hands hugged her hips.

"You know princess," His voice sent shivers down her spine, as did the small circles he was making on her hip bones. "That made me very jealous."

She smirked and rested her back against his chest, "It did?"

"Uh huh." He breathed in her ear, "I don't think you realize this. But, you are mine." His lips lightly touched the crook of her neck, "I'm also very jealous you get to have cookies from my mom's cookie jar."

She hummed in reply still mesmerized that his hands on her hips had that much of an effect on her, "I uh- I actually kind of enjoy jealous Lucas."

He smiled against her skin before he kissed her again and trailed his lips towards her ear, "You like seeing me get anxious about the fact you were holding another man's hands?" The brunette nodded and wrapped her left arm around his neck. "You like knowing how possessive I am over you?"

With one quick motion she spun around and faced him, his eyes had darkened with lust and he wasted no time to press her against the countertop. Her eyes darted from his lips and back to his dark orbs and back again before she whispered, "I love it." Lucas crashed his mouth against hers and could feel her fall apart in front of him. He tightened his hold on her to keep her from falling and withheld a deep growl so they wouldn't be heard, but her nibbling at his bottom lip was almost too much to take.

"I love it when my kisses make you fall apart." He mumbled before kissing her again, the brunette did nothing to stifle the moan that erupted from her. The quarterback deepened the kiss and lifted her off the ground to rest on the countertop. "Don't hold another guy's hands again."

She smiled against his swollen lips and felt his body vibrate not just from her grin but from lust. "I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE MAKING OUT IN THERE BUT COULD YOU LIKE- NOT? YOU HAVE A GUEST!"

"I'm gonna kill him." Lucas hissed before he gripped her waist, "My Riley. Not his."

Though possessiveness wasn't always a desirable quality she found herself getting lost in the fact after everything that had happened between them he still wanted her. Not just wanted her but she felt like he needed her and that was a desirable quality. The terms 'mine' and 'my Riley' were all endearing, and though he wasn't entirely kidding when he said not to touch another man's hands that was sweet also. In its own twisted and weird way. Ever since she had officially met him, she knew he was persistent and thank God he was. She told him to stop 'whatever this was' when they went to get ice cream all those months ago and he didn't. In fact when rejected it seemed to push him further. "Hey princess."

Riley snapped herself out of her daze and shook her head to clear the memories. "Yes sir?"

"I was uh-"Lucas scratched the back of his neck nervously and feigned an interest in the hardwood. "The end of season banquet is coming up and I r-really was hoping you may want to go with me?"

The brunette's small smirk turned to a gargantuan grin and decided not to torture him by delaying the inevitable. "Of course I will." She replied and even giggled noticing how nervous he was. "Why were you nervous?"

The dimples that she was staring at were put to the side whenever she noticed the deep red blush resting on his sun kissed skin. "I wasn't." He defended but when Riley simply batted her eyelashes, her way of saying I'm not buying it, he sighed defeated. "I was, well am. You're just-"He inched forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "You will always make me nervous. But in this particular instance, I was nervous because we aren't together."

"Which is and isn't my fault." The brown eyed girl smirked devilishly, "I may have broken up with you but you sir, say I need to 'gain control of my emotions' or some nonsense like that." She poked his side and watched him yelp in surprise.

"Run." Riley didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted down the hallway with Lucas on her heels. The door opened and the quarterback didn't bother looking back. He heard Maya and knew Josh was with her. "Oh Rileeeeyyy!" He drug out and heard his bedroom door close. He casually opened the door and glanced around the room, "Come on out princess. You'll only make it worse on yourself if you stay hidden."

The quarterback heard a stifled laugh and inwardly chuckled to himself. _This is why she always gets caught._ "You're under the bed." He stated as a matter of fact and when he heard her huff he knew for sure he was right. "Come on out beautiful girl, take your punishment like a man." Riley groaned as she drug herself out from the bed.

Without wasting a second the brunette crawled out and started jumping on the bed. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics, but he didn't dare stop her. He'd missed this side of her and he wasn't about to put an end to it.

Instead he decided to play along. "COME WITH ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" The quarterback joined her on the bed and laughed as he constantly stole her bounce.

"LUCAS!" She pouted and crossed her arms, "You're such a big bully!" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, "but I kind of love your face."

"Awe that's sweet princess." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I am so happy that you decided to come with me."

His hands tenderly ran through her long dark tresses and his ears filled with her happy sighs. "It's an honor sir." They stood on the bed for minutes in silence with his hands running through her locks and her head against his chest. "Lucas-"

"I love you too princess."

Riley was about to respond sarcastically, something to do with his ever growing arrogance, it was like an anaconda-it grows till it dies-when the door flung open. Maya stepped inside with her eyes covered. "Is it safe? I don't want to see my peaches getting it on like Donkey Kong."

"MAYA!" Riley spat and huffed exasperatedly

Lucas chuckled and held her tighter, "We're dressed and not getting it on like donkey kong. In fact we were jumping on the bed."

A wave of relief flooded the blonde and she removed her hand, "I heard a squeaky bed and my girl yelling 'LUCAS' so what do you expect us to think?"

"US?" The brunette jumped down on the carpet and fled towards the living room to salvage her reputation.

The quarterback moved to join her when not only did Maya put her hand on his chest to stop him but she locked the door. "Maya what the he-"

"Shut up and listen to me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Don't be a silent reader.

Let me know what you think.


	45. Chapter 45-Riding Lawnmower?

**Chapter 45**

"Shut up and listen to me."

Lucas furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest, "Is there a reason you're being a big meanie?"

The blonde couldn't contain her laughter as it erupted throughout the room. She clutched her side in an effort to stop the pain, "Okay you have been hanging around Riley way too much. I need Lucas Friar who would pester her to the ends of the earth for them to be together." She tapped his forehead a few times, "You in there?"

He politely removed her hand and sighed, "Trust me when I say he never left. It is embedded into me, as if I was made specifically for her."

The blue eyed girl averted her gaze to the floor in an effort to conceal her blush that she was forming for her friend. "You really are a great guy Lucas, even after everything." He was about to reply when she placed a hand over his mouth. "Now this is where I get mean." Again Lucas' brows knit together in confusion but didn't even try to say anything. "What the hell?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why are you pushing her away when she clearly wants to be with you?"

The quarterback threw his hand up to get her to stop talking immediately, "I have not and will never push Riley away. I love her too damn much, I don't want the label to stress her out since that what caused all of this nonsense in the first place." Maya smiled sweetly and smacked him on the cheek. The green eyed man clenched his jaw and threw his gaze back towards his love's best friend. "Explain. Now."

The blonde smiled proudly, "There not being a label on you two is probably the thing stressing her out most right now." His anger dissipated quickly, "She needs you and you need her so pull your head out of your ass. If Chris the man who clearly has feelings for her is pushing Riley to you then-"

"Hold up!" He snapped, "What did you just say?"

The blue eyed girl tensed but quickly reverted back to her nonchalant attitude, "I'm saying Chris is pushing you two to be together. Telling Riley to go get you, and to fight for you. If he is doing that and it's obvious he has feelings for her than that's saying something."

Red.

Lucas was seeing red. "Before you go all hulk on me, pay attention." She cupped his face in her hands, "I know you're mad but he is not making a move on Riley. In fact he wants you two to be together, so cool your jets. Secondly, do you remember when we all went to the movie? The one where me and Riley-"

"Raced to the theatre? Yes, now hurry up I have an ass to kick."

Maya gripped his tee shirt after letting the hold on his face go. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Her sudden outburst caught him off guard but she continued before he could say anything, "Do you remember when she was talking about her dream?" That caught his attention, and all of his thoughts about Chris being alone with Riley in her apartment faded quickly. "Ah, welcome back. Yes well, If you are interested I will be more than willing to divulge that little piece of information. You need her and she needs you. You keep her grounded, even more than I can, and this is my way of making it up to Riles for being such a biotch."

"Tell me."

"I will, but if you so much as glare at Chris, Riley won't forgive you. He's like her long lost brother, do I make myself explicitly clear?" Lucas nodded in agreement and ran his hands through his hair, "By the way I don't think he lied to you. I really think it all started because of his sister, please don't be mad at Chris, he's helped her a lot and you keeping him alive should be enough to pay him back for that."

The quarterback unknowingly popped his knuckles and with reluctance and a heavy sigh said, "Fine. I can't lose Riley because of him. She'd never forgive me. Do you honestly think that us not being together is stressing her out?"

"She didn't outright say it, but she may as well have." Maya interjected, "And I know that comes as a relief to you. Even though you two still act all coupley both of you are so damn set on a label. Which is find to each his own but I don't get breaking up if you can't keep your hands off of one another." There was a small wave of silence as the words flooded over the green eyed man. He was suddenly very grateful they weren't like other couples who completely ignored one another after a break up. "I know you want Riley to be on your arm and call her yours, so listen to me and I swear that you'll have her back as soon as you decide to use my words of wisdom to your advantage."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Night had fallen and brought a dark blanket over head and a million diamonds with it. The wind blew lightly and took the brunette's hair behind her shoulders. Lucas watched her intently as her gaze was focused on the sky. "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." The quarterback furrowed his brows and grasped her hand tightly as their short walk to her home was coming to a close. "William Shakespeare." She muttered and gave a long sigh, "You know a lot of people stay awake at night willing themselves to fall asleep but their brain runs a million miles per hour. Planning the next day, wondering why things happen and how to fix them."

Lucas leaned against the brick of the house and grasped her hips, his thumbs making small circles on her hip bones as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Keep going." He whispered, afraid to disturb her rambling mind.

He secretly loved it when she would do this. When she'd zone out on everything, and would openly voice her thoughts. "The stars may not hold our destiny, Shakespeare had that right but they can help solve your problems. At least mine, there is so much in this universe, galaxy, solar system and we shouldn't dwindle so much on things that are futile. How many undiscovered planets? Stars? How many livable galaxies? Are there other humans? Aliens?" Riley giggled at the idea and kept her focus on the sky. "So much." She repeated, "There's so much more than Missy Bradford, so much more than our high school and the drama it has ensued on my life. I had a hard time sleeping last night, mostly because I was petrified about going to school but one glance at the billions of stars and it seemed to wash away my trepidations.

"Galileo said 'I love the stars too fondly to be afraid of the night' and that is truth. They're there, in the sky every night, you can always count on that. Sometimes clouds cover them, but they're there just hiding. Just like people do to others, Missy stood in my way she was my cloud. I felt like I needed to be invisible because she wanted it to be that way, I never made any friends in fear of retaliation and though I've only made you and Chris my friends at least I know I'm capable. I'm capable of a lot more than I or Missy gave me credit for. Stars maybe covered over by a cloud sometimes but they are capable of being let free and shining just as bright as others."

Lucas tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "You got all that from stars?"

"No, stars don't hold our destiny. We do." She finally averted her gaze back to the seemingly perfect man in front of her and she managed to get a deep breath before he crashed his lips against hers in one fluid motion. He willed his lips to show the passion, the need, and the love he felt for her. He was careful not to let desperation slip through but it was difficult considering he was, he was desperate for Riley and what scared him, in a great way was that he knew he always would be.

He would always be desperate for this brunette that had him captivated from the moment he saw her, the moment time stood still. Though there was so much passion and love with the kiss he kept it slow and let his hand get tangled through her locks as he sweetly asked entrance into her mouth. Riley parted her lips and felt his tongue explore her mouth. His left hand snaked to the small of her back and he pressed her flush against him. Finally they parted, but he placed one more peck on her swollen red lips.

"I hate that us measly humans need oxygen." She quipped and rested her head against his chest.

Lucas placed his head on top of hers and sighed, this is where she belonged and he knew it. "You are my oxygen Riley." He whispered and tightened his hold around her waist. "I need you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Chris stared at the text he had received from Lucas and gave a small gulp before stepping inside Starbucks. They would have gone to Dwell, but seeing as it was 7:00 in the morning, it wasn't open.

 **Luke.  
Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow morning at 7. I'd like to talk to you.**

He'd gotten there a few minutes early, a little pissed he was there at all considering the fact it was a rare off day they had received from the good graces of their coach. He would love to believe that this was going to be a conversation about Riley's safety but something inside of him knew this was much more than her safety, it was however going to be about Riley. He ordered a small coffee and as soon as his name was called to pick it up Lucas entered the building and took a seat at a table.

Chris followed him hesitantly and took the chair across from him. "You're a pretty smart guy, you read people, you can see their emotions, and ultimately know what they're thinking in a weird way. So tell me man, what do you see?"

He was about to blurt out anger, betrayal, and fury but he stopped and took a hard glance at him. His nostrils weren't flaring, his jaw wasn't clenched, and his eyes were the normal green, but not bright. "Disappointment." He whispered and took a small sip of the scalding coffee. He was pretty positive he burnt his tongue but made no jolt or whimper from the pain.

"Do you know why?" The quarterback questioned and tapped his fingers on the table.

"If you would inform me as to what the whole intent of this conversation is about I could probably figure it out."

Chris knew, but he needed affirmation before letting the wrath of his friend free and quite possibly ratting himself out. "You having feelings for Riley."

The blue eyed man nodded and feigned an interest in the coffee cup, he'd have to play this carefully and he knew that. Lucas was easily angered, and Riley has always been and will always be a very sensitive subject with him. "May I ask how you found out?"

He shrugged bringing the leather of his jacket to touch his ears, "I don't see as how that is necessary but to save my princess from any trouble, it wasn't from her. If she knows or not I'm unsure."

She did and though he shouldn't feel relieved he was. Lucas wasn't mad, there was a chance at salvaging their friendship and Riley hadn't ratted on him which was the one thing he was truly worried about. "So you're disappointed because you think I lied to you whenever you asked me if I had feelings for Riley."

"Yes and no. I think at the time you truly felt as if Riley reminded you of your sister and soon your feelings developed. Trust me, I know she's an incredibly hard person to not like. Her shy character flipping to sassy in an instant and the fact she's so beautiful but has no idea, I know how you're feeling. Or were feeling, I didn't want to believe I liked Josh's younger sister, I was Lucas Friar Bad Boy who never had really any feelings for anyone. So to feel, and feel strongly was a blow." They sat in silence for a few seconds before he continued, "Come to think of it I don't think you've had a girlfriend since I met you freshman year. So you probably felt the same way I did, not acknowledging those hormones."

He silently agreed and took another drink, "So what are you disappointed in?"

"The fact you didn't tell me."

Chris scoffed in sheer disbelief, "I like my face Friar. You and I are friends, but Riley is your princess and trust me I completely respect that."

Lucas laughed, "Yes. If you had come to me two months ago, when we first started dating and told me that you had feelings for her I would probably have beat you to a bloody pulp and not thought twice about it. But, Lucas post Riley is slightly different, I can't fight even if I wanted to and even the wanting has almost diminished." He whispered, "Chris I'm," He scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not going to break your face or hurt you. You mean way too much to Riley and quite frankly you've become closer to me than Zay who seems to have disappeared off the face of this planet."

"Wait, so you're saying you aren't pissed at me?"

He shook his head no, "I'm not mad. I was at first, I had every intention of ensuring you couldn't see her anymore but then I got to thinking how it felt when she broke up with me. And if I so much as misplaced a hair on your head I would have lost her for good."

Chris tried to hide his smile that formed from sheer relief, "This is the part where you tell me the rules."

"Damn your brains." Lucas joked and folded his hands, "Yes. Respect, that's all I ask. Keep things the way they've been going and you and I are good. Though you can dial back on the 'hey beautiful', but it makes her feel pretty so I don't know just tread lightly."

The dark haired man laughed and held out his hand which Lucas accepted without hesitation, "Even if for some reason the universe decided to be cruel and you two didn't work out I would never make a move on your girl. In my eyes she is yours and will be, and I'm not saying that out of fear but I genuinely feel like you two should be together. You're the courage she needs, and she's the peace you crave. You're her protector and she's your conscience. You balance each other out so well it is almost scary."

"And that's why you're my friend. I also was curious, do you have a riding lawnmower?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Definitely a set up chapter but I love it nonetheless.**

 **This entire story is about courage, bullying and becoming a better person. Don't let anyone be your cloud. Shine brightly like the star you are. If you ever need someone to talk to, anyone i'm here!**


	46. Chapter 46-Turns Out I'm the Dragon

Life was good.

Everything was going right.

And because of that it was almost scary for Riley. There had been no verbal assaults, no more winks in the hallways that may have slipped past her body guard and no more notes in her lockers or waiting for her on her desk. There were no more pranks, or panic attacks and to everyone's satisfaction the Riley Matthews everyone knew and loved was slowly creeping back to her normal self despite the humiliation she had endured. "So your parents informed me that you weren't so keen on coming to these sessions."

Riley adjusted herself on the leather couch and shrugged, "It wasn't necessarily that I wasn't keen on them but I had been embarrassed enough, I didn't want others to find a reason to pick on me."

Dr. Connelly leaned forward and adjusted her glasses. Riley admired the fact she could pull off a pixie cut and the fact her hair looked almost red in some lights, "This is a safe space. Doctor patient confidentiality is in full play here. I've heard why your parents have instructed you to come here and they've informed me of the atrocities you've endured at your school."

The brunette winced at the word atrocities and feigned an interest in her shoes, "I wouldn't label them atrocities. People go through worse every day."

"True, what's an atrocity to one person is a mere speck of dust to another but it doesn't make your issues any less important."

The brown eyed girl gave her a polite smile, "I guess when the picture got out last week I went on a rampage. I was a tornado destroying everything in my path, I punched Missy and yelled at her. I was wanting to embarrass her like she had done to me for years. I broke up with my boyfriend, the one who had kept me prank free and feeling safe for 2 months, I lost my best friend on an impulse decision to possibly switch schools, all of it because I couldn't really get a grip on my feelings."

Dr. Connelly placed her hand on top of Riley's that was resting on her knee, "You're going to do very well in here Riley. It takes a lot of people to understand that they may need assistance in getting a grasp on their emotions, so for a 17 year old girl, well almost 17 year old to understand that is very mature of you. So, let's get started. I want you to start by telling me what happened your freshman year. I'm not going to interrupt, I'm here to listen and get your perspective on things. Act as if I'm not a random stranger you met 10 minutes ago and picture someone you are comfortable with or look away completely whatever you'd prefer."

Lucas.

"Start whenever you'd like." The pen clicked and she leaned back in her chair ready to jot down any notes.

And Riley did.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley gave her a handshake and stepped out of the office after scheduling the appointment for next week. "Hey princess." The brunette smiled and gave Lucas a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be here."

He chuckled, "I wasn't going to not be here for you. I know you were a little iffy about this whole thing. So we're all going out to dinner and making plans for this weekend since it is the beginning of Thanksgiving break."

"We?"

Lucas intertwined their hands and slowly walked out to the parking lot, "Us, Josh and Maya, Chris, Farkle and Smackle."

"I'm popular now." She quipped and after putting her keys away the brunette wasted no time to jump into his truck and fasten her seat belt. "Lucas, I actually enjoyed that. I may not like reliving the memories but-"

"It's a nice way to deal with the stress." He whispered and unbuckled her seat belt and tugged her to the bucket seat beside him to sit. "I remember whenever I went through that with my dad." The brunette's cheeks flushed, how could she have forgotten that? He went and talked to someone after the incident with his father, and being so selfish she completely forgot and said it was embarrassing. The quarterback must have noticed her flaming cheeks because he let out a boisterous laugh, "Oh please don't tell me you feel bad about possibly forgetting the fact I went to therapy?"

"That is so insensitive of me." She muttered and threw her face into her hands. "I can't-"

"Shut your beautiful face." His lips pressed against hers sweetly, "I'm not mad. I really would prefer it if that isn't something you linger on. Though it isn't a big deal, I like you remembering me as the tough man you separated from a fight a time or two."

"Or 3." She corrected and rested her head on his shoulder, "In the parking lot of school, the party at Zay's and then that time I was ignoring you."

He winced at the thought of her ignoring him, "Ah good times." He quipped and pecked her forehead before turning onto restaurant alley. "Is Olive Garden okay? Maya wanted their chicken gnocchi soup."

"YUMMY!" She exclaimed and started bouncing in her seat, "I didn't forget I was just distracted. Trust me I heard everything you said when you poured out your heart and beautiful soul to me."

"I know you did princess." The green eyed man threw his truck into park and shifted his body towards her, "I love you."

Her arms draped over his neck and she pecked his lips lightly, leaving a small tingling sensation on them as she left. "So Chris informed me you found out about his feelings, and before you say anything else I think I fell in love with you even more." His lips were already parted from the need to reply to her earlier statement, and now his jaw was full on slacked at her confession. "I'm so, so proud of you." The brunette's fingertips traced his jaw line in fascination as if she'd never touched it before when in fact every time they'd lay together she'd do that. "You're an incredible man Lucas Friar and though you could do so much better I'm pretty selfish when it comes to you."

"I'd have it no other way princess."

The brunette gave him a final peck on the lips and slid out of the truck, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing Lucas. "Damn I love her."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Shush be quiet." Riley whisper yelled as Lucas concealed his laughter.

Lucas pulled her from her window and tugged the brunette into his embrace. "Hi princess."

"Hello handsome."

The pair had decided on the way back to Riley's car that they were going to have one of their late night chats tonight. It had been a while and for whatever reason they couldn't seem to get enough of one another. But neither seemed to mind in the slightest. "So tell me a secret." The green eyed man rested on the grass and covered himself and Riley up with the blanket to stay away from the crisp November air.

"You know all my secrets." She whispered, "But you can tell me a secret."

He released a throaty chuckle and stroked her arm. "I love you."

"That's not a secret." The brown eyed girl poked his side as punishment and gave him a cheeky grin.

"The secret is that not even I realize how much and how deeply I feel for you Riley Matthews." _And how the hell do you respond to that?_ It's funny really, all the words he said could be used in different context and they not mean much at all. But if you take the right words, and put them in a simple sentence together, they mean the world. She didn't even realized she never answered until he asked, "Do you think about marriage?"

"Whoever says they don't is lying. They're either thinking about marriage, or thinking about avoiding it. But as for me, I'm thinking about it. When I was little I used to play house all the time with my dolls, I'd hold a baby in one arm with a bottle in its mouth and I'd pretend to be cooking dinner in my play kitchen with the other." Lucas smirked, he could picture a tiny Riley doing that, and he could see it years from now in his future. "I, I've always been unsure about what I'd like to pursue as a career and I still am, but I have time. Some people dreamt of becoming a doctor or working for NASA, well I've always wanted a family. That was one thing I've always dreamed of, and even though I've wanted to be a teacher, then a chef then the president that is one thing that is unwavering. It has never changed, I just have to find something I'm equally as passionate about as having my own family."

His lips pressed against the top of her head and he somehow moved her closer, "You're so damn smart."

"Language."

He scoffed and gave a small laugh, "I'm serious Riley. Last night with the whole 'star speech' as I've coined it and then tonight, you continue to astound me. You're wise beyond your years."

"Well maybe wisdom isn't about how many candles I blow out on my next birthday but more about what you've been through, and experiences you've had."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Lucas digested her words and a small smile toyed on his lips, "I think it's all your books." She gave him a playful shove and he only gripped her tighter. "You aren't going anywhere princess."

"Didn't think I was."

They talked and laid in silence for 2 hours when Lucas' alarm went off, "No." She whined and buried her face into his chest to inhale his cologne.

"1 a.m. comes way too soon." He whispered and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Come on princess. One more day and then it is winter break and you won't be able to pull me away."

Riley groaned and pressed light butterfly kisses on his voluptuous lips, "Fine. Grr."

"Did you-" He feigned shock, "Did you just growl at me princess?"

The brunette smirked, "Turns out I'm the dragon."

He spanked her and helped her off the ground, "My princess, not dragon." She giggled and pecked his cheek. "Goodnight my princess. I love you."

"I love you too."

Riley scurried back inside and wasted no time to climb into bed and wait for his text to let her know he was home safe and sound. When her phone dinged a few minutes later she sighed relief and snatched her iPhone off the mahogany bedside table.

 **Lucas3  
BTW your prince charming is coming soon. ;)**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Chris." Riley gave him a hug and took her spot behind him in class. Originally she planned to move back to her front row seat once things died down but she had gotten used to where she was and Chris, though very smart was NOT a front row student. "Can I just say, I cannot wait for this day to be over? We get out at 12, and the teachers aren't even paying attention."

Chris nodded in agreement and gave her a smile, "It's just a way for the teachers to get paid. I'm not stressed about it, I get to see everyone. Are we still on after school?"

"Yes my place, Josh and Lucas wanted to play COD with you and 'no girls allowed'." The dark haired man started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah right, you and Maya are their girlfriends and they are all over you all the time."

The brown eyed girl shrugged, "Technically Lucas and I aren't together which is really dumb. We act like it."

"I have a feeling that will change soon. He just wants to make sure you're okay, we all do. And I'm happy to say that you seem to be recovering quite well. You never did tell me how it went." Riley cocked her head to the side and after a minute of him staring at her with a blank expression on her face she face palmed herself. "Aren't you like, top of the class?'

"Clearly." She joked and giggled nervously, "Sorry I'm such an idiot. It went well, she thinks I'm very mature for my age."

"Well, if you ask me wisdom isn't based on age but what you go through in life that makes you stronger and wiser. You, and me for example have been through some pretty tough times and I'm pretty wisdomess." He wiggled his eyebrows to point out his joke.

"HA HA HA. I caught onto that. I actually said the same thing to Lucas last night. You and me man, we're on the same wavelength." She gave him a playful nudge and tugged out her phone.

 **Lucas3  
I broke into your locker. Hope you don't mind too terribly much.**

 **-LUCAS FRIAR! WHAT DID YOU DO?**

"Uh oh someone is angrily thumbing their phone, what'd he do?"

Riley passed him the phone and a mischievous grin toyed at his lips, "So what, you gave him your locker combination."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him, "He's being too cryptic like he trashed it or something. Do you even know how long it takes me to organize that thing? And not just that but I'm like more than OCD about it."

 **Lucas3  
the dragon has awoken. Can Princess Riley come out and play with her prince charming?**

 **-What does Sir Lucas Friar demand of his damsel in distress?**

"Trust me I know how OCD you are, I tried to touch your dry erase marker and you almost bit my head off. I was going to write you an inspirational quote and you smacked it, like a child."

"Like a child you are." Riley pointed out and smirked.

 **Lucas3  
Just go to your locker after school. Don't worry I didn't trash it, so tell your OCD to chill. All your dry erase markers are in place. I'm feeling a little scavenger hunt, what do you think?**

 **-I think that you know the way to my heart. I love scavenger hunts.**

"This will be fun. A scavenger hunt!"

Chris grinned right at the time the bell rang, "I'll see you tonight Riley." She pecked his cheek and sprinted to her locker.

"I get to go on a scavenger hunt." She sing songed and almost couldn't contain her smile as she hastily opened her locker.

An orchid rested peacefully on top of her neatly stacked books and a gargantuan smile covered her face as she reached for the note.

 _Hey Princess,_

 _Let the games begin…  
You threatened to call the cops.  
All jaws including mine dropped.  
Go there for your next clue.  
It's waiting for you._

 _P.S. I wanted you to know…_

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW** _  
_

 **One more chapter left.**

 **Let me know what you think**


	47. Chapter 47-Again

**Chapter 47**

Riley tossed her car into park and gave a final glance at her orchid resting peacefully in the passenger seat before skipping to Zay's forest green front door. She was hesitant at first, seeing as her and Zay hadn't hung out a whole lot, would he be mad that she took Lucas away? _Oh crap, crap, crap_. The door swung open and Zay stood with a cheeky smile, "Lucas said you may be timid."

She feigned confidence and closed the gap between them, "I wasn't timid. I didn't want to-"

He quickly waved her off and interrupted, "I know we haven't gotten to know each other but now that I'm seeing someone we can all hang out and I won't feel like the 3rd wheel. Well you know once she agrees to go out with me."

The brunette burst out laughing, "Oh my gosh you're worse than Lucas." Silently she remembered how cocky and confident he had been when they first began to hang out.

"Oh sugar, where'd you think he learned it from?"

With one fluid motion he pulled out a small pink bag from behind him and gestured her to the porch swing. "Me?"

"You." He passed it to her with a smile and she dove in like it was Christmas day. She tugged out the first season of Baby Daddy, "He told me to tell you this is what you were watching the night you two hid away in my guest house." Riley popped her lip out from the gesture and dug back in for the next clue.

 _Princess,  
I took you here on our 'friend date'  
I truly had to thank fate.  
Everything was vintage chic.  
Everything was antique._

 _P.S. That I love the way you laugh…_

"Shop Around the Corner." Riley beamed and gave Zay a hug before running to her car, "THANK YOU ZAY!"

He waved at her as she sprinted towards her car. "NO PROBLEM SUGAR!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Why is it when I'm in a rush everyone drives like a freaking grandma?!"

Riley was practically bouncing in her seat on the way to the antique mall. She hadn't gone in a good while and though she couldn't stay as long as she'd like, she wanted to finish the scavenger hunt. Just like last time the brunette sprinted inside and the older woman behind the counter gave her a small smile, "How can I help you today?"

Her eyes averted to the floor as she played with the edge of her skirt, "Um this is kind of awkward. But I'm on a scavenger hunt and-"

"AH! Riley Matthews." She jumped slightly at the older woman's sudden outburst but agreed with a forced grin. "Here you go deary." The first edition of 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' was gently placed on the counter along with a note on top. The same book she read when she needed a 'light read'. "He truly loves you."

Her fingertips dared to touch the binding that was still in excellent condition. "Holy crap." She knew that wasn't cheap and she couldn't stop the ball of energy that was waiting to explode. So before she made a fool out of herself in the eerily silent Antique Mall she grabbed what she needed and trotted outside. The squeal that escaped her lips was the typical girl thing that everyone hated but she didn't care. She jumped into her Nissan and opened the paper.

 _Princess,  
I think you know where you're headed next.  
But in case you don't just check your texts._

 _P.S. I want to hold you high…_

She grabbed her phone and saw a picture message from Lucas. The phone couldn't move fast enough as she tapped the notification. There was a picture of her on their 'friend date' playing in the water at their spot. "How does he know when to send me this? Oh well, who am I to question it?"

The 20 minute drive was eating away at her patience, but this was the single most romantic thing he'd ever done and that includes him getting on one knee to ask her to be his girlfriend. Surprisingly no one had called or texted her, were they all in on this? Little sneakies! She pulled her car to the side of the road and after successfully tripping 3 times and even somersaulted once she made it to their spot where a smiling Josh awaited her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was put to work." He quipped and gave her a hug. "And before you say anything, yes I knew about this. No I can't tell you anything and I'm supposed to pass you this box." She took it without question, recognizing the familiar white box that held her delicious gummy bears, also known as her crack. But not before he pointed to the top of the box.

 _Princess,  
You're halfway through.  
Just a few more left in the queue.  
This is the place where I gave you my number,  
if for whatever reason you couldn't slumber._

 _P.S. And steal your pain away…_

"I asked him how you were supposed to remember where he gave you his number-"

"Dwell." Riley responded instantly completely cutting off her brother.

"How do you remember that?" He questioned with a laugh and had to jog to keep up with her as they both strategically dodged tree branches and trunks.

She giggled and managed to tug a gummy bear out of the box. "We went through you for a long time and he wrote his number on my coffee cup. I said it was a 'cool move'."

They both ran to their separate vehicles, "GO GET HIM RILES!"

"I WILL!" She yelled and slammed her door shut, she was already driving when she moved to put on her seatbelt. "I wonder how he's coming up with these rhymes. Surely he isn't doing it alone. Well obviously not, Josh just helped him. I feel like I'm about to pass out."

When she pulled up to a red light the brunette grabbed her phone and texted Lucas.

 **-Just in case I haven't told you how much I love you, just know that I do with all my heart.**

The brown eyed girl placed it back in her passenger's seat and sped towards Dwell. She had no idea what all this was for and quite frankly she didn't really care to know, if something like this was making her feel this incredible then why question it? She was okay with being willfully ignorant today, of course after this she would choose to ask questions as always. It wasn't long before she parked in Dwell's parking lot and recognized Chris' truck. "Sneakies." She muttered to herself and meandered to the entrance.

As soon as she entered the dimly lit space she found him waiting by the bar with a to-go drink in his hands. She threw herself on him with a huge hug, "You too huh?"

"Yes, willingly. Here's your hot tea beautiful, he told me to tell you not to drink it too fast and burn your tongue like you always do." He joked and passed her a piece of paper. "You both are great for each other Riles."

The brown eyed girl gave him another hug, "It takes a strong man to watch someone he may have feelings for run to another man."

"It doesn't take a strong man to make the woman he cares for happy. That's the easiest thing I've done, even if it is pushing you into the arms of another man." He whispered, "Now read the note!" Chris demanded.

Riley gave him a sympathetic smirk as she opened it.

 _Princess,  
You're the most beautiful girl by far.  
But you always steal out of my cookie jar!  
Here is where I taught you to throw a punch,  
Just because I had a hunch! _

_P.S. I keep your photograph…_

"His house. Thanks Chris!" The brunette gave him a final hug and a peck on the cheek before she was out the door again. "OW DANG IT!" She burnt her tongue. Again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley knocked on the Friar's door and impatiently waited for someone, anyone to answer it. And after a minute she almost gave up and decided she'd go in through the back. But, the sounds of shuffling feet stopped her. "I'M HERE!" The brunette giggled at his mother's goofiness, "RILEY!" She squealed and tugged her into a hug.

"I've missed you."

"Me too darling. Come on inside and I'll get you your little surprise." The brown eyed girl did as instructed and played with her fingers as she sauntered into the living room.

"I just wanted to say that I never meant to hurt Lucas-"

The blonde waved her off instantly, "Knock that off. Of course you didn't, it was an emotional day for everyone and I'm so surprised that you are doing so well. Well actually I'm not you're very strong, but anyways enough with the heavy, close your eyes." The brunette did as instructed and felt a note in her hand, "Alright now open."

Riley squealed at the pink cookie jar in Linda's hand, "THAT HAS MY NAME ON IT!"

"YES IT DOES!" Linda exclaimed, "This is your entry into our house and hearts, forget about a key. Cookies are the way." She joked, "But this stays here and will be filled at all times. Lucas doesn't mind sharing with you but, I mean come on-"

"They're cookies." They replied in unison.

"Now open your note. I wasn't allowed to read it."

The brunette tugged open her note and frantically read.

 _Princess,  
1 more stop on this ride  
Don't worry it isn't goodbye.  
I love you to the moon and back.  
Hell, definitely more than that.  
I snuck in here several times.  
Your father would consider it a crime._

 _P.S. And I know it serves me well._

"My room." She squealed and gave Linda a hug before sprinting down the street. Riley was in such a hurry she didn't even notice Lucas' truck parked in his driveway. She flung the front door open and gave her parents a hi and bye before throwing her bedroom door open. "Peaches?"

Maya wrapped her arms around Riley, "What up boo?"

"Not much, well that's a lie." She murmured, "Do you have a clue for me?"

"I do, but first take this." She passed her a beige sweater dress, "And slide on a pair of shoes missy."

"OKAY!" Riley laughed, "Wow I'm excited. 2 minutes." The brunette stepped inside her closet and decided to pair it with her cowboy boots. She praised Jesus that she did her hair and makeup this morning and that it was only half a day. "Is he taking me on a date?"

The blue eyed girl feigned offense to her question, "I will not give away his plan. Let the boy be romantic. You look beautiful." She whispered and pecked her cheek. "Have fun." Maya stepped out of the bedroom in silence and left a very befuddled Riley

"Awe dang, my gummy bears are in the car."

She took a seat on the edge of her bed and waited.

 _I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

It was faint at first, so faint she could barely hear it over the loud engine roaring with it. She chalked it up to a truck passing by and fiddled with her phone to pass the time.

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

"Okay that's closer." Riley rose from the bed and sauntered to her bay window where she threw up the glass. Her mouth went slack jaw at the sight. Lucas was riding a lawnmower with a boom box resting on his shoulder playing Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. "Oh my God." He had a cheeky grin on his face knowing how well he did today and Lucas certainly made this a day she'd never forget.

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The brunette climbed through the window as he crossed their driveway and wiped the tears away from her face, and literally focusing on her heart. It was about to explode. Lucas came to a stop in front of her and turned off the lawnmower. "I love you Riley Matthews, more than I ever thought I could love a single individual. Every smile." He pecked her lips, "every tear." He kissed the few happy tears away, "Every laugh." He kissed her throat and stared into her eyes. "I know we're young. 17 and 16 aren't ideal to be so committed to one another but I am so committed to you princess. You are mine and I am yours and I am sick of you not being my girlfriend."

She started bouncing on her heels with a smile plastered all over her face. "We're going to argue and damn it I will duct tape your mouth shut if it is what's necessary to keep us together." Riley couldn't help but laugh, "I realized that life isn't quite the same without you and I know it is weak and selfish of me but I'm not letting you go. Please be my girlfriend Riley Matthews, again."

"YES!" Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him towards her in a bone crushing hug in an attempt to get him off the lawnmower.

Before she could pull him off he said, "Oh no princess, your chariot awaits." He joked and set the boom box on the floorboard while patting his lap. "I couldn't find a horse on short notice, but I heard from a little bird-"

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

And he did, their lips moved rapidly with one another and they couldn't stop the smiles that occurred as they kissed. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his fingers made small circles on her thighs. Lucas kept it PG and didn't attempt to explore the sweetness that was her mouth and pulled away to turn the lawn mower on. "So princess, tell me." The quarterback turned the wheel and moved for the street, "Was this your dream?"

Riley shook her head no and an overwhelming sadness rested over him, "This is better. It's reality."

They stared into one another's eyes. Green on brown and you could see the love dancing in their eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Lucas so much. Hey if we aren't going home right away can you text your mom to save my gummy bears from my car? I don't want them to melt."

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" He shouted as they turned the corner. "We're going for a spin around the block and then dinner."

Riley sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for making my dreams a reality."

"Thank you for loving me." He replied instantly as they drove off on a lawn mower in the middle of the street and quite literally into the sunset.

' _Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away…_ '

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Ladies and Gents that is the end of this book. Thank you so much everyone for the encouragement I have received. And please I cannot stress this enough, if you ever need to talk don't hesitate to contact me. Don't do what Riley did, shine brightly my lovelies. Love you all!**


End file.
